


Roses et épines

by CharlotteKurai



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 136,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteKurai/pseuds/CharlotteKurai
Summary: "Sus miradas se recontaron.Las lágrimas se derramaron, sin razón, un horrible nudo en sus gargantas, no podían decirse nada. Con solo verse, envolverse con su amargo silencio"Un silencio recorrió la piel de ambos. Todo se vuelve negro. Vacío como ese vaso que tiene gotas derramadas de alcohol. El color violeta de ese ambiente será la decisión de un doloroso y afectuoso encuentro.¿Habrá la esperanza de poder volver a perdonarse? ¿Podría la nostalgia resistir en estos momentos?Kyle y Cartman son personas que fueron nemesis en su vida de niñez, hasta la pre adolescencia. Pensaban que siempre serian aquellos niños que jugaban siempre, con Stan y Kenny, con Butters, pero en esta historia se dividen de ellos. Incluso ya no están en esta historia, al empezar,  esta historia se desenvuelve con muchos malentendidos, frases hirientes, sentimientos reprimidos, cosas que nunca se han dicho en sus caras. Como ambos deciden, como sera el camino de su destino.Esa confesión que resulto un desastre descomunal.  Es una historia que te da una reflexión de vida.Los personajes no me pertenecen.  Pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

## Prólogo

Esta historia es la primera vez que escribo un fan fic de south park. Desde hace tiempo he sido muy fan de la serie, he visto que las generaciones más jóvenes, les encantó lo que es el shiping de los personajes.

Mi shipping favorito de siempre, es el Kyman, por el Stlye es demasiado aburrido, incluso para mi es el típico cliché en las historias románticas de amigos de la infancia, o muy coa fines. Y la verdad, Eric Carman ha sido tan obvio con sus sentimientos que si hubiera sido una chica, estaría más obvio el sentimiento de enamoramiento.

Esta trama relata la vida, en tres etapas, que son las siguientes:

-Niñez

Esta es la que abarca cuando tienen desde el kindergarden hasta lo que es cuarto grado.

Las narrativas serán de tercera persona. Se divinaran en 2 formatos de primera persona, en perspectivas de Kyle y Cartman. Porque sería lo que serían sus voces off. En ello, narraría de como sería su historia cuando ellos se conocen del kinder. Se desarrollaría como empezó el tiempo de su amistad, que son cuatro chicos que todos conocemos. También abra introducción de acontecimientos que son importantes para ellos. Unos dos nuevos personajes que son mis orginial characters.

-Pre adolescencia a la joven adultez

Este abarca cuando ellos están desde quinto a la secundaria. Aunque habra un cambio muy drástico hacia Kyle. La separación del grupo. Ambos en quinto y sexto grado, en la secundaria en el primer bimestre, son muy unidos, pero en después de los dos últimos años, se separan definitivamente. Cartman sigue siendo el chico cínico pero aquí se da cuenta que Kyle esta en una etapa muy complicada, los sentimientos que siempre hubieron florecieron. Kyle sería mas el protagonista, Cartman un secundario en la etapa de la secundaria hasta la universidad.

-Adultos

Abarca la etapa de finales de la universidad, hasta la laboral. En esta etapa, es donde aquí es una catarsis para ambos personajes. La vida de ambos, fue un remolino de desventuras, en el cual se rencuentran por la casualidad de la vida. Incluso viven en otro estado del país. Aquí comienza lo que es la introducción de la historia. Es una reflexión, como la misma culpa de ambos, resulta el fin del confito de hace muchísimos años.

Lo que quiero expresar en este historia, es como dos personas terminaron conociéndose desde su niñez, como se unieron, aunque eran archi enemigos en sus aventuras, poco a poco se volvieron inseparables, como pre adolescencia seguían inseparables, pero la adolescencia se dividen de manera brutal. Como lo que es las adiciones, el sexo desfrenado en el entorno, traumas de terceros, deterioran la psique de nuestros protagonistas.

Como la edad adulta, resulta mas difícil porque no están en South park, Colorado. Si uno en una cuidad donde todo pasa, que es moderna con un toque chic, vintage, en que simplemente es diferente el aspecto en una generación mas moderna.

La etapa universitaria, únicamente uno fue a la universidad. Otro su vida fue yéndose hasta lo que es tocar fondo, pero no para mejorar si no el demons ex maquina va a llegar a darte una factura que acabaría la vida de uno de ellos.

Este algo que quería hacer, incluso me da mucho pánico poder escribirlo porque tuve un bloqueo de escritor que me duro, por el 2013, narrativamente me he estuve del asco.

Esta historia es para mayores de dieciocho. Aclaro, tendrá contexto homosexual, si no te gusta el Yaoi, no es tu recomendación leerla.

Espero con su apoyo para seguir subiendo historias.


	2. fils cassés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es la introducción, de la trama antes de entrar a las tres etapas importantes. Una aclaración importante, hay personajes nuevos que son de mi creación. al leer, van a darse su sorpresa quien es la persona que le fue muy mal en su vida. Apoyenme, es muy difícil poder escribir esto. Hay bi sexualidad en este capitulo, quedan advertidos, con contenido muy explicito.

**Introducción: El reencuentro afectivo doloroso**

El cielo era de color gris. Un color que rodeaba las nubes, posiblemente por la contaminación, las banquetas de los establecimientos eran rústicos, con ese toque moderno. Habia un edificio de departamentos en el fondo del callejon. Eran de muy mala muerte, pero la gente que era minoría o adictos vivan ahí. El color azul desgastado, cayéndose de la pintura en el edificio, con moho negro, adornando las paredes, la madera vieja de la puerta principal, que era de diseño antiguo clásico que tenia detalles, pero ya estaba apunto de desintegrarse. En la parte de arriba había un cuarto con su ventanal. Que tiene vista en los edificios de la cuidad, la escasa vegetación de la cuidad, habia niños yendo a la escuela de la vuelta, las personas paseando sus mascotas con las correas, en ello el observante, era un hombre que pasaba de los 27 años, no pudo dormir. Simplemente era dificil porque le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño, Aunque le gustaba mirar sentado con las piernas en el asiento del ventanal.

Su rostro era de expresiones ásperas, muy demacradas por el estilo de vida que llevaba, decidió llevarla desde los quince años. Su piel estaba curiosamente con pecas de color rojizas en su parte céntrica de su nariz y parte de sus mejillas. El cabello era tan rizado, esponjoso que siempre lo tenia recogido con una cebolla, cuando iba irse a dormir, vestía con su piyama que era un top tank color, azul cielo, con sus pants color exacto al top tank. En el suelo haba sobrecitos tirados, de lo que eran sus drogas (éxtasis). Es un drogadicto empedernido, no el asqueroso drogo que se presentan en las películas, este tenia una vida mediocre pero podía pagar ese miserable cuarto, incluso trabajaba de noche para mantener su vicio, sus cosas personales. Es una persona muy ordenada. que era simplemente su cuarto, era simplemente una cama, que estaba tendida, era cómoda, tenia su estante con su linterna, sus cajones donde guardaba todo lo personal, es un obsesionado con la limpieza y el orden, tenia dentro, sus plumas, papeles, recibos de pago de servicios, cartas que le mandaban de suscripciones para cuidado de su cabello. A lado de la cama esta una chica desnuda, ella se veía menos de viente, su figura es hermosa, sus pechos son medianos, sus caderas son chiquitas, con una parte trasera que es de envidiarse, su cabello era teñido de color violeta pastel, envuelta con la sabana de la cama. Inevitablemente era transparente para su cuerpo, el hombre solo la observa con desidia, con desgano, pero que va, si no fuera por ella no tendría donde caer muerto. Sostiene la mejilla en su mano, sus orejas tenias pircings de aro, incluso tenia aretes de forma de rosa. El cuello tenia un tatuaje de rosas con el rostro de una hermosa chica. Que era de un rostro de ojos grandes cerrados, labios carnsos, el cabello tan grueso y rizado con ondas grandes. Las rosas eran preciosamente diseñadas, era de color rosa carmín.

Tiene un encendedor, que prende su cigarro malvoro rojo, y fuma con muchísima fuerza, la ansiedad es algo que ha llevado desde que era muy chico.

_-Maldita sea. Quisiera un día poder dormir._

lo dijo muy bajo para el mismo, sus dedos alargados, sostenía el cigarro, que se estaba acabando, las cenias caian en su regazo. Eran las 6 AM, decía en colores rojos, el reloj despertador, obviamente no tenia su alarma. Ella su pareja, ¿son novios? No. Es una relación muy extraña, pero necesaria para ambos. Aunque este hombre, no le gusten las mujeres, se adaptaba, suena su movil, se ven sus mensajes de su whatsapp, toma el movil del estante.

Sosteniéndolo, esta observando, los chats de la applicacion, subiendo y bajando sus dedos en la pantalla. Curiosamente ve un mensaje de alguien conocido.

_**-Hola. Quería preguntarte algo.** _

Sonríe de manera pervertida, es una chica que conoció en una tocada hace siete años; Aunque el tiene respecto a su pareja sexual, no niega que le fascina el rostro de la chica, que tenia en su foto de perfil de whatsapp. Pero en ello, observaba, el techo de su cuarto, se mordia los labios. Se incorpora rápidamente a su movil, le responde.

_**-Hey, si. Puedes preguntarme.** _

Rio un poco mirando el movil. Responde de inmediato.

_**-¡Vamos, al club Roses Neon!** _

Se rasco la cabeza con fuerza, despeinando su cabello. Riéndose con ironía.

_**-Esta bien, voy a ir contigo, ¿va? Aunque Gialine no va poder ir, ella tiene que trabajar doble turno. ¿No te molesta?** _

La respuesta se tardo en contestar, pero a el le daba igual. No es muy sociable en cuanto salir, en un instante hay un mensaje de un amigo de su infancia, aunque quería negarlo, se le saltaron los ojos en un instante.

_**Viejo. Mierda nunca pudiste volverme a hablar desde que estuvimos en la secundaria. Se que vas a bloquear mi numero, mandarme a la mierda, pero mira tienes que mejorar para bien, créeme, tienes que salir de esto.** _

Miro el mensaje con mucho dolor, el borra el chat, sin responder, en la foto era un amigo desde que estaban en el kindergarden. Odiaba saber de su pasado. Se acariciaba sus muñecas que se había auto lesionado con una navaja para afeitar. En su brazo tiene un tatuaje, uno que era un candil con perlas y rosas. Y regresa al chat anterior.

**_-¡Perfecto! Te espero a las 10 de la noche, ¿es tu descanso verdad?_ **

Le manda un mensaje rápido. Sus ojos cambian a unos llorosos pero no podía llorar.

_**-Sí, descanso estas tres semana por mis vacaciones. Ha sido duro seguir trabajando de noche. Pero, tu sabe, necesito pagar la dosis que aniquila mi dolor interno.** _

En el cambio de escena, una joven que esta en su cama, con su movil miraba el mensaje que le mando su amigo de desmadre, usaba un camisón de color perla. Le revelaba la división de su pecho,tiene pechos grandes, con descendencia latino americana, también tenia un tatuaje de unas flores con un esqueleto con perlas, mariposas de cristal. Ella es la confidente mas importante de su vida; Ella lo conoció cuando tenía diecisiete,

En una tocada de una banda independiente. Antes de estar con Gialine, ambos tenian el mejor sexo de sus vidas, pero lamentablemente ella lo dejo, por violar las reglas de este juego de adultos: Se había enamorado. Ella suspira muy dolida cuando lo recuerda, ella tiene a su pareja, irónicamente de su mismo sexo, es una bi racial, su padre era negro, la madre era blanca, no obstante ella estaba vistiéndose para irse a su trabajo, se había salido de la ducha, tomando el uniforme planchado, que era un traje sastre de color gris, con su corbata negra. Observaba a su pareja con el telefono mensajeriaron, ella sabia quien era, le dije con una sonrisa desconcertada:

- _Quedaron de verse, ¿tu amigo de hace años? Aleshia, solo te diré, una amiga mía es psiquiatra, podría ayudarlo._

Asintió lentamente, ella regresa al chat, concluyendo asi. Le comenta - Quisiera ayudarlo, pero se emputa horrible, ya tiene casi treinta, yo apenas tengo 25 años.- Escribe de inmediato el mensaje.

_**-Pagas los tragos. Yo no le entro a eso de drogarme, mi novia va a joderme a golpes. Viejo, yo te adoro de a madres, se que lo que haces no esta bien, tienes que cuidarte.** _

Responde su mensaje de manera cortante, no le afecta, se acostumbro a su manera de escribir. Es un poco mas amable en persona.

_**-No me des sermones. Por favor, salí de estar limpio, ni dure menos de tres semanas. Tengo que irme, cuídate.** _

-Nos vemos en la noche.

Avienta su celular en el estante. La pelicastaña simplemente suspira con tristeza, pero simplemente se encoje de hombros

 _-Que se puede hacer. Todo esto por ella_. - Mordiendose los labios, su pareja se va corriendo para su trabajo, despidendose.

Lo dice en un tono apagado. Se da un salto para erguirse para levantarse, seguir lo que es seguir con su rutina.

El, camina enfrente de la cama, le da un beso en la frente a Gialine. Ella es diferente que su amiga, es muy dulce, tierna como un terrorn de azucar, pero el no la amaba como ella. Ni le gustan las mujeres, solo tiene sexo con ellas, porque las satisface por el tamaño del miembro, sus nalgas torneadas, pese a que la anorexia jodio tanto su cuerpo. Va a tomarse un baño, en su bañera, con agua caliente, que relaja su cuerpo, se limpia, después toma una toalla, para su pelo, también una toalla de cuerpo, curiosamente recordaba a su irreverente amigo que era una simpática toalla. Solo da una risita, en ello toma la ropa de su closet, una camisa teen estampada con una banda de Rush, con sus jeans, pegados en sus piernas, se pone su cinto de estilo punk, sus botas que le recuerdan cuando usaba en la primaria. Se las abrocha con deprisa, se quita la toalla del cabello, teniendo una secadora a la mano, sentado en la silla, del peinador de Gialine, se seco, se peino su cabello con Gel máxima dureza, se recoge su cabello de cola de cabello, curiosamente era muy difícil que estuviera de forma masculina su cabello. Era idéntico al de su padre, pero el color de su madre.

Tiene un color muy hermoso de color, es rojizo con destellos naranjados, su nariz es grande, pero ligeramente delicada, con un pircing en ella, aunque se lo quita cuando trabaja. Para el es dificil estar como esta. Aleshia Gonzalez, era la chica que mensajeo, el siempre tiene una manera de que aleja a las personas. Tiene puesto un colgante de forma de flores de cristal, con los colores característicos de sus ex mejores amigos, su mejor amiga de su infancia, el amor de su vida, en ese momento, murió brutalmente asesinada. Eso lo marco, aunque el amor de su vida, que es el real, es de su mismo sexo, ese hijo de puta, ese imbecil que lo insultaba de su religión, de su etnia, siempre estaban peleando, siempre haciendo desvergue, pero se unieron en quinto grado, desde que se pelearon el grupo. Odia recordar esa parte, por eso en ese tiempo, en al termino de primer año de secundaria, empezó a juntarse con malos ejemplos. Termino la preparatoria con el GED, muy duras penas. Lo echaron de su casa, se fue a vivir con la hermana de Aleshia, Ralye, ella era una enemiga del grupo que conviva. Pero ella, lo salvo de ese brutal accidente que le costo la vida de ella. Las drogas, el sexo con mujeres, sigue siendo un virgen en el sexo gay, no porque lo odie, si no porque tiene miedo.

Trabaja en un club bohemio de estudiantes, es un músico de guitarra con la banda, barista en el turno nocturno, área de bodega, del campus de una universidad publica de San francisco, aunque la parte donde vive es de la parte mas miserable, muy pobre de San francisco, pero decente para los habitantes. Toma su mochila, se la pone a lado de su cuerpo, decide irse a ver unas cosas del suburbio urbano, en ello camina en la extensa calle del cajellon. De ahí sale, caminado, teniendo sus audifonos que eran inalambricos, en ellos, estuvo caminando para bajar, a la parada del tren turístico.

Sus ojos eran de un verde jade, tan profundo se podía ver su alma atormentada. No creció emocionalmente, solo su cuerpo, quiere matarse poco a poco. Gialine, quiere sacarlo de las drogas, ella es un ejemplo a seguir, se graduó de la preparatoria, con sus méritos, en ello trabaja de noche para pagar sus estudios universitarios, en la universidad que es una comunity collague. Huyo de su casa por ir con el. Nunca puedo ver eso. Toma su cartera, tiene su identificación, con su nombre:

**Kyle** **Broflovski**

En ese momento en un coche de lujo, mercedes del año, Estaba conduciendo un hombre, con alguien muy familiar para Kyle. Es pelicastaño, pero había adelgazado,el ginasio, una alimentación especializada, lo ayudado a poseer el cuerpo que tiene ahora; Estaba acompañado de un hombre afeminado, pero cariñoso con el. Amaba a su hombre, aunque conducía, lo hacia por lastima, había cambiando mucho en aspecto publico, había madurado mucho, el termino sus estudios en una de las mejores universidades de colorado, en la carera de sociología, que es algo enfocado en la psique humana. Nadie pensaba que el bastardo que era, terminase una carera, tuviera un futuro tan fabuloso.

-Mi amor, vamos al antro Roses Neon. Dicen que increíble en San fransico.

El pone un gesto de disgusto, pero con una sonrisa irresistible, con unos ojos color mielados, con ese pelo castaño, muy chic su corte, era muy abierto con su pareja.

-Me caga horrible estar aquí, simplemente por ti soporto esto. Aunque no niego que el lugar es precioso. Muy bien, bebe, te llevare ahí, pero que me cojas como siempre me haces. Mi bebe. Es muy rico.

Le da un beso, cariñoso, sin pena de que alguien lo viera. El había salido del closet a los viente años, no, desde antes. Apoya a la cultura lgbtq, que pinche ironía de lo que racista que fue, su pareja lo cambio mucho, se conocieron en San francisco desde hace nueve años. Se hicieron pareja desde hace unos dos años, Su novio era de aspecto, de color rubio, que le recordaba a su mejor amigo de la infancia, curiosamente cuando lo conoció, le dijo:

"Me recuerdas a butters"

Ambos sonrieron con nostalgia.

El es un sociólogo que ayudaba demasiado a jóvenes, con adicciones, incluso tiene una fundación llamada: "Renacimiento" en ello quiere, de manera inconsciente curar su culpa por lo que paso con Kyle. Pero no fue su culpa, si no la de el, su familia que era demasiado aprensiva y toxica.

Kyle, se baja del tren al centro de la cuidad. En la plaza principal, la esperaba una chica tenida de magenta, que era una chica transgenero, con una faldita de color rojo oscuro, la blusa era muy llamativa, que tenia un diseño sicodelico, con unas botas de tacón alto, pero podia caminar con ellas, saluda al chico levantando su brazo, haciendo un ademan de saludo, acercándose al hombre, se olvidaba decir, Kyle poseía una barba muy seductora, aunque era incomoda de tener, pero por su rostro lo confundían un chico.

_-¡Hey!_

Lo sorprende abrazándolo por la espalda. Ese momento sintió el recuerdo de esa persona, aunque en ese flash back, su rostro esta negro, porque le dolía recordarla. Es plana,porque le gusta su cuerpo,parezca muy joven, tiene dieciocho, ella es una amiga que conoció en su trabajo. Aunque en el fondo, es otra enamorada de este hombre tan nocivo. Pero es muy tímida para decirlo.

 _-¿Amber?-_ La señalo en su frente, dandole un golpecito con los dedos, tiene unos pasadores de estrellas brillantes color rojo oscuro. -Apuntando su rostro- _¡Duh, obivo!, me ves siempre en el cafe, donde trabajas._

Amber conoció a Kyle, estaba en su curso de inducción para la carera de diseño de modas, vestía con el uniforme del personal, era muy bueno sirviendo, el café cubano, cualquier bebida alcohólica. Con miedo, le entrega un papelito, que decía:

_**Es mi numero celular, si quieres charlar conmigo, un abrazo,** _

_**Amber :3** _

Toma la nota, se la guarda en el mandil, asi empezó esta amistad por via whatsapp, habia facetime cuando descansaba, se conocen desde ya un año. Es la primera vez que decide acceder a ir al centro de San francisco.

Kyle hizo una mueca dulce en su rostro. Amber toma su mano para invitarle un cafe. Caminan hasta donde es la cafeteria "Loving lilies" que es para también tomarse fotos tipo instagram.

Amber es una persona muy enérgica. Quiere ver a Kyle lo mas feliz en su vida, ella al pagar los café y los pasteles de sabor vainilla, uno de tortuga. Amber emocionada decide tomarse una selfie. Kyle sonrio a mas poder con la foto, mientras Amber esta mas sonrojada de nunca, pero lo disimula. Se sentaron en la parte que tenia la ventana, donde se miraba el cafe dentro, por el otro lado, la concurrida cuidad, con locales independientes, una elegante mesera les entrega en una charrola de plástico, en la mesa dejandoles, las tazas de café, los platos de rebanada de pastel, mesera comento:

- _Si piden algo mas, hagamelo saber._

-Muchas gracias- Kyle le agradece, Amber le guine el ojo, toma su taza de café, con sus dedos del sostenedor de la taza, tomándolo lentamente. Kyle le costaba tomar café, pero lo toma con nervios, le da un sorbo se lo toma poco a poco, dejándolo en el plato, es un taza con un diseño acogedor.

Amber le pregunta, esto añade un silencio muy incomodo, la gente se escuchaba charlar, murmuraban, como un tipo de treinta años, estaba conviviendo con una jovencita de dieciocho. Kyle le es muy indiferente.

\- ¿Has estado bien? - Tomando sus manos, apretando sus dedos con los suyos, entrelazándolos, kyle le susurra muy bajito -No voy a cogerte- Ignorando el gesto de sus mano, regresandolas en la mesa. Carraspea con fuerza, expresa con tristeza:

- _Volví a consumir éxtasis_ \- Suspiro, en ello toma con el tenedor un poco de pastel. Amber la da una mueca, tomando un gran pedazo de pastel con el tenedor, hace gestos de gusto por el dulce sabor de la vainilla, el betún era muy suave para el paladar.

- _Te dije que esta cabrón estar limpio_.- masticaba al hablar, apuntando con su dedo, arriba y abajo, Kyle afligido le dice:

- _Amber. Aleshia desde que esta con su pareja, siento que me detesta, no Aleshia, si no ella._

Se carcajea fuerte, moviendo sus pies de paso, lo interrumpe de manera estrepitosa, diciéndole:

- _Son amigos desde que ella iba a preparatoria, tu llegaste a San francisco, tu estabas haciendo el GED para poder trabajar. Kyle debes avanzar, eres mucho mejor que yo, me he drogado con estupefacientes, no eres trans, eso es difícil para nosotros, no se porque eres así con "tu pareja"_ \- Hace comillas con sus dedos, en el fondo esta muy celosa, sospechaba que Kyle es un homosexual de closet toda su vida.

Kyle le saca el medio dedo, Amber le responde con el mismo gesto, riéndose ambos, por tantas tonterías.

Ambos tienen una amistad muy especial. Nunca ha cojido con ella, por la aprecia. Ella vocerío hacia el:

- _¡Vamos a Roses Neon!_ \- Golpeando la mesa con sus puños. Kyle se echa a reír con fuerza

- _Iré con Aleshia. Pero ve con nosotros_.

Con un gesto burlón entre oreja y oreja, se acerca a el, le susurra en el oído:

 _¿Quieres cogértela?_ -Hace una sonrisa picarezca, pero en el fondo le ardia los celos, era experta en disimularlo. Se molesto mucho ante el irrespetuoso cuestionamiento

- _¡NO! ¡Su chica me detesta!_ \- Grita ese no, con tanta fuerza, que la gente morbosa volteaba a verlos, tenia sus brazos, manos en la mesa, planeaba irse, se tranquilizo cuando una desconcertada Amber lo mira a los ojos, enfrente de su frente, sileciandolo con su dedo, apretándolo en sus labios. Le dijo:

- _Me he preguntado ¿Por que caíste a esto?_ -Su voz temblaba demasiado, apretando sus manos en su pecho.

Kyle se trago su saliva, los recuerdos lo atormentaron, hubo un largo silencio, en esto, un abrazo mutuo se dieron, Amber lloraba en silencio, Kyle reprimía esa sensación de gritarle, empujarla, jamas le haría daño, pero le desagrada que lo vieran muy débil por todo.

Un silencio que envolvió la escena. Amber quería besarle, no podía, no era parte de las reglas, Kyle envuelve sus brazos, en su ancha espalda. Caminaron para llegar a sus respectivos lugares donde vivían, se despiden, con un grito de euforia, Amber le dice:

-¡Te veo en Roses Neon!- Sonriendo, al correr, Kyle se asombra como ella cambiaba rápido su humor. Mientras va el a camino, a ver unas cosas, para su instrumento de guitarra.

En una tarde de las dos en punto. Gialine se levanta muy tarde, observa, el lado de su cama, la izquierda. Suspira rendida, aterrada porque tiene que irse a su doble turno.

-Se fue. Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar. Mierda, Ky, debiste despertarme, ya que se hace.

Gialine corre a bañarse, toma todo se viste con prisa, para irse a trabajar. Trabaja en restaurante, como aprendiz de sour chef, toma las llaves de su automóvil, en ellas tiene una foto de Kyle cuando lo conocio, cuando tenia 17. Sale bajando rápido de las escaleras al estacionamiento, toma el auto, se sienta en el pasajero del conductor, prende el motor, se va con cautela a su trabajo. Su turno doble en el restaurante, era de la tarde, hasta la noche, cuando limpiaban la cocina del restaurante, para poder trabajar sin dificultad el chef principar, los sours chefs, era impresionante como Gialine, aguantaba la presión de su trabajo, es mejor esto a sobre llevar las crisis de recaídas que Kyle tenia. Entra a la cocina del restaurarte en la puerta de empleados, toma su móvil, ve la foto de fondo de bloqueo, es la foto de Kyle, le fascinaba esa foto, veía un mensaje de el. Sonrió, tan grande sus hoyuelos se veían.

La tarde pasa de noche, muy deprisa. Llega a su numero de puerta, abre la puerta de las llaves, se arregla para el antro, con un chaleco negro, tipo motociclista, con una camisa negra, poniéndose unos jeans con un tono muy elegante, unas botas negras, que Gialine le regalo. Se pone anillos que tienen rosas, en eso, termino de cambiarse, fue a la cocina, en la mesa del comedor, le dejaron una deliciosa comida, con papel de plástico para proteger la comida. Había una nota en la mesa:

"Kyle, come esto, suerte en el antro, Alesh, me lo dijo.

Te amo

Gia <3"

Kyle se enrojeció con el gesto, era un sándwich de bistec con papas, se sienta en la mesa, se lo come en un bocado con las papas caseras hechas de papa natural. Era una estudiante de chef ( su carera universitaria era gastronomía, la rama de ella es repostería, junto con un diplomado de comida urbana), cocinaba con todo lo que tenían, eso era un gesto dulce, además se lo pagaba con unas buenas noches de sexo, alocado, pero dulce, tierno, piensa siempre en ese gordo asqueroso rancio, aunque le fascinaban sus ojos cafés amielados. Eso le ayudaba a cojer a las mujeres. Sonríe con nostalgia. Sale del lugar bajando de las escaleras, sonaban sus pasos al bajar, una vecina de unos dieciséis con sus amigas, le miraban de reojo, subían las escaleras, se escuchaban risitas, simplemente pensó:

-Niñas estúpidas.

Baja, camina para salir del callejón, para esperar a Aleshia, miraba de derecha e izquierda, su rostro lo alumbraba la luz de la luna, su ansiedad aumentaba. Ahí camina una mujer curvi linea, con un vestido con olanes rojos, tipo punk, un saco de cuero negro, unos zapatos de tacón, con un gargantilla que decía "Hell lover". Aleshia saludas con prisa a Kyle, lo toma del brazo, para llevarlo al coche, esa figura, le prendía demasiado, aunque no le daba una erección, eso nuestro adorable gordito se las daba. Se sientan en el carro, Kyle sabia conducir, pero le tenían prohibido conducir, se sienta en el lado derecho del pasajero, mientras Aleshia conducía. Ponía en su bluetooh de su celular al reproductor de su carro, música de Rush, the pass sonaba con mucho estruendo:

_All of us get lost in the darkness_

_Dreamers learn to steer by the stars_

_All of us do time in the gutter_

_Dreamers turn to look at the cars_

Aleshia sonreía con tristeza, viendo a Kyle cantar con pulmón esas estrofas, ambos amaban esa canción, le recordaba como ellos se conocieron en esa tocada dedicada a Rush, de esa banda independiente, se escuchaba esa canción, Rayle era su hermana mayor, era una plus size, de pelo corto, con maquillaje llamativo, con su falda de cuero, con una camisa de la banda, con unas botas de tacón alto, brazaletes, gargantillas, anillos en sus recorgetes dedos cortos, gritando como loca, lagrimas de los ojos van derramando el rimen de sus pestañas, Aleshia, extiende su mano, para darle un saludo de manos, estaba ebria, pero su pelo castaño difiere a su hermana, era largo, con unos jeans que resaltaban sus largas piernas, una playera de Rush del álbum, "presto" ; Esos ojos negros latinos, le sacaron un rubor apasionado en las mejillas, eso que era el mayor de la fiesta. Su cabello rizado esponjado, llamaba la atención, se artrevio a presentarse por la presión de sus amigas.

- _ **Soy Aleshia Gonzalez, mi hermana es enemiga de tu grupo de amigos, Ralye Gonzalez; Un placer, espero poder verte mas en tocadas. No quiero hacerte daño.**_ \- Kyle le sonrió con mucha felicidad, se presento enfrente de ella, estrechando su mano, que su muñeca llena de pulseras. Su rostro se veía demacrado, era irresistible para Aleshia, volteaba, veía a una de sus amigas, una chica de chinos negros, que miraba de reojo a este, con una jovencita Gialine de once años, tomada de la mano, de esta, aterrada.

- _ **Kyle Broflovski, acabo de llegar a San francisco, digamos, que no tengo donde ir, me junte con ellos, venían conmigo desde colorado. Yo soy de ahí. Un placer, Aleshia.**_ Eufórica banda anuncia su siguiente canción:

The pass, se escuchaba con una magnitud de fuerza, la banda tocaba idénticamente de esa banda, de los sesenta, el aire se mezclaba con el vocalista cantando con sentimiento las estrofas. En espaldas ambos, cantaban con fervor la canción, a Kyle las lagrimas se le derramaban, recordando que Sheila lo corrio de la casa, de manera brutal, su padre ignorándolo ante la puerta de su casa, en lagrimas un embrutecido joven, que aventaban sus cosas, maletas, estaba arrodillado, suplicándoles, que lo dejasen entrar a su casa; Ike, mirando en la puerta, lagrimas en sus ojitos había. Las lagrimas, goteaban en su rostro, inconscientemente, aprieta la mano de ella. En un chasquido de dedos, regresa a la actualidad.

Kyle, en su palma de su mano, tenia un sobrecito con, éxtasis, curiosamente siempre, tenia cuando iba a estos antros. Aleshia, en reojo mira, ese paquete, no quiere inmiscuirse, ella es una alcohólica en recuperación, toma únicamente en antros.

Aleshia, se mordió la lengua al recordaba eso, manejaba con prisa para llegar al lugar. Era un desmadre, para llegar ahí, era en una colonia de gente, es en el centro de la cuidad. Finalmente llegaron al lugar, un park parking, le entrega las llaves, para estacionar su coche, salen del auto, van para la entrada del lugar llamado, "Roses Neon" el edificio es de color rosa pastel, con una puerta sumamente moderna. Estaban todas las clases sociales, estacionarse, antes de entrar es un fastidio. La muchedumbre haciendo fila india para entrar, Amber con un chico, totalmente idéntico que ella, pero con su pelo rubio, vestía con un vestido blanco estampado de girasoles, con medias negras, unas botas lolita de color blancas, con su pelo recogido con una tensa, tiene el lazo con un girasol, con aretes, de esas dichosas flores, su pelo magenta resaltaba, cuando volteaba su maquillaje era espectacular, sus labios eran rosa magenta, con una sombra color nude, su hermano, vestida casualmente formal, con sus jeans, un saco de vestir azul marino, una playera azul pastel de vestir. Con unos convers color azules. El lugar tras soportar dos horas, de poder entrar, era muy complicado, hasta el guarida de la puerta aventaba a las personas no deseadas, que no cumplían con lo que debía ser el club, se veía en las escaleras a la gente tirada en el suelo, sacandole el dedo al guardia, finalmente entran, Kyle se observaba indiferente, mientras Aleshia se veía deslumbrada .

Roses Neon, es un bar/antro. Que compartían las mejores bebidas alcohólicas, los estupefacientes mas fuertes del estado. Unas meseras tan sensuales, que cuando entraban, miraban a Kyle con lujuria, con esas faldas tan ceñidas, con esas blusas de vestir que les apretaban los botones del pecho, con sus charolas, de comida y alcohol preparado; entrando a pista del baile, había mucho ruido, ruido tan frenético que era ensordecedor, las meseras que se encontraron, les servían a los clientes, Kyle empezaba a sentir, sus recuerdos, flacheando su cabeza, la ansiedad le aumentaba, empezaba a agitarse, Aleshia, por instinto, le toma su antebrazo, con fuerza, sabia que le daba fobia estar en lugar tan concurridos.

_-Tranquilo Kyle._

Avanzan dentro del lugar. Habia parejas, que resulta irónico que sean mayores de edad, bailando como animales en la pista, Aleshia toma su cintura, Kyle no evitaba enrojecerse como loco, Aleshia era una gran bailarina, poniendo una mano en su cintura, empezaron a bailar, con el ritmo de una canción tecno, llamada Stay, de richard Macklin; Aleshia, movia su cuerpo cerca con Kyle, respondía de inmediato,cerca rozando sus caras, Kyle pese a eso, empezaba a moverse con sensualidad en la pista, chicas con sus parejas de baile, miraban con deseo a ese pelirrojo con barba abundante, bailando con esa voluptuosa mujer. En un momento, Aleshia, toma su móvil de su bolsa, vio la hora, literalmente en un chispaso, tenia que irse, eran las dos de la madrugada. Le da un beso en la mejilla, rosando, su linea de los labios, se despide moviéndose de la muchedumbre de bailarines. La luz del antro color violeta neon, la resalta mucho, Kyle la miro con ternura. Con un grito tan sensual le grita:

_-¡Te cuidas!_

Kyle se despide sonriendo, sacudiendo su mano, empezaba la melodía, dangerous del oliver mix, de big data. Se va con prisa, viendo las mesas de los lados derecho, izquierdo, bastantes personas, bebiendo con sus amigos, teniendo sexo en el lugar, tomando drogas alucinógenas, camina hacia el fondo, se encuentra a Amber enfrente de el. Se acerco demasiado a su espacio personal. Esta drogada como siempre, Amber a diferencia de Kyle, se drogaba por conveniencia de gente nueva, Ser transgenero, es muy difícil, especialmente si ella tiene un gemelo menor, varón natural. Le toma su mano, apretándosela, es una manera de que lo esta invitando a sentarse en una mesa sola. En la mesa, hay un jugo de naranja, con un vodka absolute, Amber le sirve en un vaso para tomárselo, en ello se muestra sus pastillas, estupefacientes, los avienta en la mesa, dando un manotazo a la madera.

 _-¡Estas pastillas son la verga!_ \- Lo decía gritando, riéndose, Kyle toma las pastillas, se las toma con el vodka mezclado, Amber con lujuria, se sube encima de su regazo, estaba tan pendejo, que con sus manos, acariciaba su cuerpo, hermoso trasero apretándole su ingle, gimió un poco, pero Amber pensó:

-No puedo ser una mierda. Debo calmarme.

- _Perdón..._ \- Se vuelve a sentar a su lado, con una expresión de frustración. Kyle voltea a verla, decide cargarla para darle un abrazo, regresandola a su lugar, vuelve a atragantarse vodka mezclado, toma de su bolsa de su chaleco, su cajetilla de malrboro, toma uno de sus dedos, lo enciende el cigarro se lo pone en sus labios, para fumarlo, salia boca en el aire, mientras Amber, seguía tomando, consumiendo sus pastillas.

Entrando al antro, el hombre castaño, con su pareja rubio, deciden separarse, antes de entrar a la zona VIP, pudieron entrar de inmediato porque su pareja, era un bailarin drag, en ese antro para pagar sus estudios. El pelicastaño ve, en el fondo, un pelirrojo afro reconocido, le producia un picor en su lengua, porque pensaba de que el era Kyle. Amber vio al tipo acercandose a ambos, se emputo de volada, las drogas hacen que tus reflejos se descontrolen. Kyle mientras tanto, ladea su cabeza, volteando su cuello para ver al sofisticado tipo. Frunció el seño con asco:

_-¿Quien es este ojete?_

Sus miradas se encontraron, sus lagrimas explotaron de sus parpados. Amber estaba anonada por las drogas, pero seguía muy molesta enfrente del encuentro de dos conocidos.

El castaño se cae de rodillas, enfrente de Kyle, solo con un grito entre cortado, desgarrador hasta la médula, dice:

_K-Kyle_

Están enfrente su rostro, mientras el pelirrojo, tenia un cigarro, en la boca, le adornaban las lagrimas intensas en sus ojos; Amber le saca el dedo, dándole patadas en su cadera, furiosa le dice, acorralándolo en el suelo, con sus muñecas apretándolas con sus manos, encima de el. Gritando furiosa:

_**-¿Qué verga le hiciste?** _

Kyle, con una voz, embrutecida con el alcohol, con las drogas responde:

 **Ca-rtman, hijo de puta...** -fue un grito que le salio en el pecho.

El silencio se vuelve pesado con el estridente ruido, todo se vuelve negro, como las gotas derramadas de vodka con el jugo de naranja. La luz Violeta neon, adorna a ambos. Kyle esta mudo, se colapsa de la impresión, cayendo de la silla, empezaba a convulsionarse.

El silencio envuelve la escena, todo son gritos ensordecentes de Eric, Amber corre a hacia Kyle, tratándolo de despertar, sus gritos eran horribles. 

_**Regresamos desde el comienzo de estas dos personas. Una Luz tenue alumbra a dos pequeños de cinco años. que voltean a verse...** _

_**\---** _

_**Es la introducción de la historia, Aquí hay tres personajes nuevos de la etapa adulta, en esta historia Kyle es un bisexual, salvaje, pero de buenos sentimientos, con un resto de moral que le queda. Su carácter cambio con todas las traumas de su vida, cuando empezaba a crecer, como las malas compañías y decisiones deterioran su psique, la personalidad. En la próxima, pondré el capitulo uno, de la etapa niñez. Eric Cartman cambio totalmente su carácter para mejorar como persona, tratar de expiar sus culpas, de haber tratado horrible a Kyle, aunque este lo abandono, deslumbrado con sus nuevas amistades.** _

_**Personajes originales de introducción:** _

_**Gialine Scholand: Es una chica de unos viente años, ella es una pareja sexual de Kyle, ella es una chica que estudia la universidad, trabaja como principiante de sour chef, en un restaurante muy fino llamado " Le pettie". Ella ama demasiado a Kyle, sin importar sus recaídas, su familia es de muchísimo dinero pero por ir con el, huyo de casa para vivir juntos en un cuarto. Ella es un personaje que representa lo que es la abnegación en una relación toxica.** _

_**Aleisha Gonzalez: Una amiga con derechos, que fue en su etapa de la adultez. Pero ella esta con una relación lesbica con su amiga de la adolescencia. Aleshia, sabe perfectamente que Kyle la desea porque le recuerda a Eric Cartman. Es la única que sabe mas del pasado de estos dos. Tenia una hermana llama Rayle, pero la pierdo en una sobredosis. Aleshia amo tanto a Kyle, que esta siempre a su lado. Es su mejor amiga, aunque no lo parezca en estos tiempos. En su momento ella fue una alcohólica empedernida, pero esta en recuperación.** _

_**Amber Vankugenfer: Una chica trans, que esta perdidamente enamorada de Kyle, ella es una personalidad vivaz, muy inocente, desmadrosa, infantil, pero siempre escuchando a Kyle, aunque nunca tuvieron sexo, aunque ella se le insinuara de manera sutil, Kyle jamas la trataría como Aleshia, ni menos como Gialine; Amber le encanta vestirse del estilo harajuku, ella le ve mucho potencial a todo lo positivo,** _ **_después de una vida tormentosa, en la etapa adulta, seria la incondicional para Kyle._ **

_**Elios Jabos: Es el novio de Eric Cartman, en su etapa adulta, el sabe perfectamente que su pareja esta perdidamente de Kyle. El siempre apoya a Eric, sin importar lo que pase, el por su habilidad de relaciones publicas, incluso de imagen, ayuda a Eric a mejorar como persona, eso es lo que convirtió a Eric, lo que es ahora. El es un Relacionista industrial que trabaja en una de las empresas mas cotizadas de San francisco. Que es diseño de imagen y modas.** _


	3. Capitulo 1: Jardin d'enfants

Esos dos niños pequeños, uno rechoncho, con cachetitos, con su ropa apretada, pero con un cabello color chocolate; el de la derecha enfrente, con su ushanka que ocultaba su afro rojizo, su carita tenia pecas en su centro de su nariz. Se sonreían como si fuera el ultimo día. Extienden sus manos, para tomarse su mano...

Un chasquido. Todo era una adrenalina dentro de Roses Neon, unos paramedicos, corrían a atender lo que pasaba dentro, llevando una camilla, toman a Kyle, que estaba inconsciente, lleno de vomito en su boca, los paramedicos, notaban que hubo una congestión alcohólica, junto con las drogas, le ponen respiradores, Amber, toma su mano, besa su frente, su mejilla diciéndole:

-Tu saldrás de esto, ¿si? - Caían sus lagrimas en el rostro de un Kyle inconsciente.

Tiene que bajar, señorita.-Le dice una paramedico; Se baja de la ambulancia, con un salto. Mientras corre hacia, un Eric Cartman desconcertado, Amber jamás se la había visto así, el sonido de las sirenas sonaba con fuerza, Amber llamo al 911 para que lo salvaran, mira con furia a Eric, se acerca de manera muy agresiva, gritándole con palabras denigrantes, llora de mucho dolor, era desgarrador sus lamentos.

-¡Largate! Tu arruinaste con solo tu presencia, ¡¿le estas restregando tu vida perfecta, que pudiste salir del closet?! - Amber le da un puñetazo en su cara, no pudo dejar a hablar con ella. Iba propinarle una patada en su estomago, pero, Elios, llega a sus espaldas, para sostenerle su cadera para evitar un conflicto mas grave, estaba al borde de la desesperación, no paraba de patear las piernas de Elios, confiesa sus sentimientos por Kyle, de forma trágica:

-No quiero se se muera, ¡NO QUIERO! Yo... lo a-mo, aunque nunca sepa lo que yo siento por el. Desde que conocí mas... Él te ama mas.. en el..- Las drogas la embrutecieron mas; se tuvo que callar.-Cálmate...-Lo dice en una voz suave- Eric quedo en shock, intenta de tomar sus hombros para calmarla, pero recibe un escupitajo en su cara. Elios, decide aventarla al pavimento, mientras que la pareja decide irse del lugar, Un automóvil que sube Amber, es de su hermano, van a camino al hospital.

-Antony, ¿podrá sobrevivir, Kyle?- Apretando su hombro.

-Te dije que no te juntaras con personas como él, se que tu te drogas de manera re creativa, pero este hombre, bueno, yo estudio para ser medico de urgencias, especialmente en estos casos, Kyle, debe ir a rehabilitación.- Expreso encabronado. Amber seguía llorando desconsoladamente.

Kyle dentro de urgencias, deciden llevarlo, a hacerle una limpieza estomacal, estaba en una camilla en un cuarto de hospital. Gialine totalmente arrodillada en el pasillo, no para de llorar, mientras Aleshia a lado de la camilla que Kyle reposaba, miraba extremadamente molesta. Amber corrió como si fuera un maratón, abraza a Kyle con mucha fuerza, Aleshia, fue golpeada por la llegada brusca de la chica. Gialine, sabia que no podía meterse, se levanta, observa a la chica, abrazada del chico, Aleshia intenta despegarla de ella, para retirarla, estaba el personal de urgencias, se la lleva a la fuerza, pateando al hombre se la tiene cargada le grita a todo pulmón estas palabras:

-¡Kyle! ¡Tienes que vivir!

Todo se vuelve negro. Comienza nuevamente el pasado a estar en escena. Dos niños de cinco años, observaban a esas personas en el panorama, con gesto de misericordia, con sus manos en forma de orar, cerrando los ojos; Desaparecen como si fueran pétalos de cerezo; Ese silencio incomodo que envuelve a todos. Eric no paraba de llorar ante todo el estrés, su novio lo abrazaba, sin importar nada. Dentro del automóvil. Amber estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, estaba en la entrada de urgencias, sentada en cuclillas; su hermano la carga para llevarla al coche; todo era un chaos, yendo a camino a su casa, manejaba Antony totalmente avergonzado de su hermana, pero acariciaba su pelo para consolarla. Todo se envuelve con un silencio que estrangulaba. Kyle peleaba por vivir,paso a terapia intensiva por la congestión de alcohol, la impresión que tuvo; Gialine estaba con un ataque de pánico, cuando los doctores le confesaron algo que era inaudible par ella, mientras, devuelta a su departamento, junto con su esposa dormida a lado izquierdo, Aleshia dormía en su cama cuestionadose si valía la pena seguir angustiada por una persona que nunca va a querer cambiar. 

Este es el primer capitulo antes de la primera etapa. Este no volverá a aparecer así antes, cuando publique la primera etapa que es la niñez. En esta etapa la trama, es mucho mas dulce y tierno por la etapa de los protagonistas. En ello estoy terminando el capitulo uno, estos capitulo que tienen los nombres en francés son los que siguen el conflicto de la historia.

Esto lo escribo para que esperen, esta etapa en donde es la historia de Kyle y Cartman, sus amigos en el jardín de niños, en la primera etapa: Que es el primer capitulo oficial, quise añadir esta manera la primera parte del capitulo, para que sea una lectura sencilla de digerir porque es muy extenso. Recuerden, texto que vean en francés que hable de cada etapa de su vida, tendrá lo que es el presente. Me enfocare ahora en su etapa de su niñez. Agradezco su gran apoyo que he tenido. No se preocupen, pronto habrá Kyman, solo tengan mucha paciencia.

Se introducirán dos nuevos personajes en la Niñez. Clave en el conflicto, ustedes verán la sorpresa que voy añadirle a los capítulos.

Muchas gracias. Estoy esforzándome en crear una historia que valga la pena.


	4. Etapa 1: Niñez Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de la inocencia

En el condado de South Park. Era la apertura de curso en la primaria, en la entrada, estaba la lona de "bienvenidos alumnos de nuevo ingreso".El camino de la puerta principal, muchos niños de varios grados de la primaria, iban en camino a la gran primaria. En el estacionamiento, se estacionan cuatro carros, con niños que van su primer día de Jardín de niños. El sol de la primavera era dulce, como el olor de un pay de sabor de manzana, las flores adornaban el pasto color verde, South Park era un pueblo pintoresco, pero no era moderno, la escuela era la única en el pueblo. En un carro color verde oscuro, estaba el señor Randy Marsh, saliendo del asiento del conductor, Sharon, abre la puerta del coche, ahí estaba en su silla de seguridad, un pequeño niño, que tenia su cabello negro azabache, con unos ojos enormes, llenos de luz en sus iris. Con una playera de una pelota de fútbol americano, con pantalón, color kaki, tenis de color blancos. Sharon, le quita los cinturones, lo bajan del auto, ella se arrodilla al tamaño del niño, para decirle con palabras efusivas:

-¡Iras al jardín de niños hoy! Es una nueva etapa de tu vida. Harás muchos amigos...

Randy calla a su esposa con una expresión de desgano. Le daba la mano al pequeño niño para llevarlo a la primaria; En el otro carro color gris, había un niño con un afro rojizo que era rizado, que con la ushanka cubría su cabello. Lo bajan, cargándolo, llevaba una playera amarilla, con un estampado de un carrito, con pantalón verde, tenis azules, Sheila abraza su pequeño niño. Le dice con dulzura:

-Hoy es un día que iras al jardín de niños. Tendrás que sacar muy buenas notas.

-No le presiones, Sheila.- toma la mano del infante, Gerard Broflovski, llevándolo hacia la escuela; Mientras tanto en una camioneta muy vieja, en medio del asiento, un niño pequeño rubio canario, con una camisa naranja, con sus jeans, con zapatitos que eran usados, de color blanco, que estaban opacos, bajaba sólito del carro, junto con su hermano mayor, que lo llevaba tomado de la mano a la escuela. Es una ceremonia solemne, la directora verónica, estaba dando un discurso a los de nuevo ingreso, de cada grado. Sentados en las gradas, despidiendo a los de sexto grado, todo concluye, todos los grupos pasaban en fila india a sus perspectivos salones, la miss , se lleva a los niños al salón del jardín de niños, un salón enorme en donde hay juegos para niños de cinco años, donde hay resbaladizas, donde puedes subirte quedarte en la casita, para sentarte a jugar; unos bloques, unos juguetes para jugar en el suelo. Las paredes del preescolar tienen la ilustración del cielo, un jardín lleno de flores, con muchos colores. En la pizarra para gis, estaba escrito el nombre de la miss Claridge; Ahí antes de llegar había un niño, con sobrepeso, que jugaba con unos bloques , que el mismo trajo para jugar, los niños, empezaron a dejar sus mochilas en los ganchos, algunos ni mochila tenían, como el niño rubio.

-Me llamo Kyle, ¿tu como te llamas?- se acerca al niño, extendiéndole su mano, enfrente de el.

-Eric Theodore Cartman -Le costaba decir bien Theodore, le extiende su mano apretándola, con fuerza, se acerca otro niño pequeño, se presenta ante ellos dos:

-Stanley Marsh, pero llámenme Stan. - Extender su mano a los dos, únicamente Kyle aprieta su mano.

-Hola. Yo soy Kenneth McCormick. Pero me gusta que me digan Kenny- Trataba de cubriese con un gorro, no le gustaba mostrar su rostro. Le extiende la mano para saludarlos, Eric fue el primero en estrechar su mano, apretarla.

El tiempo paso tan rápido, que se hicieron inseparables en ese día. Curiosamente Eric, le encantaba la presencia del pequeño pelirrojo.

Un día, a Kyle le destrozaron el peluche que le regalo Stan. Este no paraba de llorar con fuerza, unas niñas observaron al niño, Eric sabia que había hecho algo muy malo. Le tenia muchos celos a Stan. Con un ataque de ira, rompió la cabeza de su peluche.

-No llores Kyle, ¿te rompieron tu juguete?- Una niña se acerco a Kyle, era de aspecto angelical, con pelo castaño, que era mas alta que el resto del jardín del niños, sus ojos eran grandes, pese su cuerpo esta desarrollado, pero tiene la edad ellos.

¡Mi! -Una niña se acerca a ella, resulta ser idéntica a ella, pero con un aspecto mas agresivo, pues normal como una niña de edad, se acerca al niño pelirrojo, le pone su mano en su hombro, le entrega en su mano izquierda un jugetito que es un llavero en forma de gato, se lo deja en su palma.- Para que no llores. ¡Te lo regalo! -Sonrío con una gran sonrisa, con sus dedos, le dibuja una sonrisa, sosteniendo sus hoyuelos, esto lo hizo reír, conoció lo que era mi primera vez que es un sonrojo. Ellas parecían como la película del resplandor, solo que ellas usaban prendas diferentes para diferenciarlas. Sus cabellos eran coletas de dos lados, Mi era de la izquierda con un gatito color blanco un mono rosa, Miu era de la izquierda, pero tiene una tonalidad un poco mas mostaza en el cabello, Mi era negra azabache puro, con toques oscuros, pero sus pieles eran de tonalidades diferentes, pero imperceptible, incluso se cambiaban de persona, enfrentar sus conflictos. En centro están para presentarse enfrente de los cuatro niños; Las miraban fijamente. Los del centro, estaban enrojedios por la niña de la derecha. Kenny se movía, Stan solo era un observador discreto, con un tono que es rítmico, lo dicen al mismo tiempo a ellos, señandose con sus manos, acorde a sus movimientos:

-Nosotras nos llamamos, Misaya Noelye, mi hermana es mi gemela menor, Miu Hisayo Seijino; Nuestra mami es maestra de sexto grado, ¡un placer conocerlos!- Hacen una reverencia- Ellas sonríen enfrente de los chicos, la menor se acerca a Eric, le dice:

-Tu degollaste el peluche ¿verdad?- Estaba mostrandole su puño enfrente de su rostro del niño, el intenta de hacer alborto, Mi simplemente aprieta sus hombros detrás de su espalda, susurrándole con dulzura, -No deberías hacerlo, yo se que eres una persona muy dulce- a pesar de tener cinco años, podía comprenderlo, lo abraza a sus espaldas, soltando unas gotas de sus lagrimas derramadas en sus mejillas, la otra lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. En ese día, Kyle e Eric se dieron cuenta que se enamoraron de la misma niña; Los juegos de los siguientes días, la miraban correteando al inocente butters, un allegado de ambas, le fascinaba su frazada, jugueteando estirándole su frazada, butters lloroso, que le entrega su frazada, se cayo, pero Miu con fuerza toma su mano y lo levanta; Un gesto de una sonrisa tan vivaz, marcando un gesto de un "te quiero"; Miu, era la niña del jardín de niños mas desmadrosa, vestida con un vestido corto, de color azul cielo, con listones blancos, con unos zapatos de charol blancos, que siempre cuidaba mucho, le fascinaba correr, saltar en las mesas, Mi era la mas introvertida, le aterraba mostrar sus vestidos, por a su edad usaba corpiño, usaba siempre oberoles con sudaderas para cubrir su cuerpo precoz. Esta leyendo un libro, de primer grado, Stan miraba con asombro como leía un libro con bastantes palabras, Kenny esta lado pintando con sus dedos, un dibujo que parecía a Mi, pero obviamente escondería ese dibujo, para evitar burlas, de sus compañeros. El calendario, le arrancaban los meses, hace síes meses están en el Jardin de niños, un momento que ellas se fueron a Tokyo, con sus padres, en unas tres semanas, se enteraron de que Trent Boyett lo metieron al reformatorio por culpa de los chicos, Trent le gustaba Miu por su personalidad, pero nunca pudo decirle nada, le confió a Kyle que le entregara, una nota que le quería fuera su novia, la rompió la nota. En eso Eric se entera de que Kyle es judío por indiscreción de su madre, desde ahí empieza lo que es el constante bullying por su religión, aunque simplemente eso lo hace cuando esta enfrente de Stan; O cuando le plazca. La miss Claridge quedo muy quemada, por culpa de los chicos que solo se orinaban encima de ella. Nunca se lo dijeron a ellas, especialmente, Miu les daría una horrible paliza. Trent es el único que trato con respecto a Miu, en un momento donde el tuvo problemas con los niños de primero, les dio una paliza de patadas, puñetazos. No olvida su sonrisa, con su sangre en la boca, de milagro que no le destrozaron su nariz o dientes de leche. Mi le hacían bullying por el cuerpo que esta desarrollando, a las niñas del jardín de niños jamas, les agradaron las gemelas Seijino, ellas son las mas hermosas del jardín de niños, su parte 1/2 extranjera con el japones de un half, era impresionante, Wendy y Bebe jamas las quisieron, las demás niñas, Miu siempre convivía con chicos, Mi esta sumergida en los libros, Kenny siempre la observaba en silencio como lloraba porque le destruían sus cosas, útiles, el siempre la consolaba, de manera indirecta, aunque su atención es siempre con Stan, pero su timidez no le permite. Miu incluso tuvo una gran pelea con Wendy por lo mismo, pero Stan la defendía, porque le gustaba; El lazo de Kyle formaba con Miu era muy obivo, era demasiado especial, Eric tiene un lazo igual, es diferente porque con Miu siempre hablan desde entran y salen a clases, Kyle esta muy enamorado de ella, no hablaban porque se pone tan sonrojado, que tartamudeaba con solo tener su presencia. Eric ama a Kyle y Mui con la misma fuerza que Kyle siente, es curioso, ¿no?

En un hermosa tarde nublado lluvioso, al terminar las clases, Kyle, Stan, Eric y Kenny, iban por primera vez a su casa, Afuera de la puerta, con sus paraguas de colores, verde, rojo con amarillo, azul y naranja, iban de el mismo color sus conjuntos de permeables ; las gemelas iban de color, Mi, vestía rosa pastel con estampado flores, con las botas con unas rosas en el centro, Miu vestía de azul pastel fuerte, con estampado de gatitos con estambre, con botas de son de gatitos, con paraguas de estampado respectivo. Con sus permeables iguales, Kevin los espero en la puerta, las niñas le entregaron un papel en donde debe ir. Los chicos, debían tomarse de las manos. Kyle le toma la mano a Stan, Stan a Kyle, Eric a Kenny. En frente de ellos estaba, Miu, le tomaba la mano a Kyle con fuerza, Iba primero siguiendo los alargados pasos a Kevin, con cara de disgusto, pero tiene que cuidar a Kenny; Mi tomaba la mano, de Stan, con tanta fuerza, especialmente con sus nervios, pero Kenny lo quita encima, el le toma su mano para que Mi, lo siguiera, Stan esta detrás de ellos. Caminaban en la calle, con especializada para cursar los menores de la primaria, las gotas de lluvia mojan los paraguas, caminaban siguiendo a Kevin, este estaba mojado con su impermeable negro, pero era un trayecto que divertía a Kyle, con un Eric que le costaba un poco caminar, Miu, los jala para saltar una banqueta. Saltan los tres, lo curioso es que Mi, estaba a la adelantarse, con los otros niños. Cuando menos lo pensaron, pasaron casi por una parte del pueblo, son los suburbios de la gente adinerada, que es una privada. En ella hay un guardia en donde los que viven ahí, les daban pases a los dueños, sus familiares para evitar secuestros, la seguridad era nula en este pueblo. Kevin estaba cansado, de ser guiado de dos niñas idénticas enérgicas de jardín de niños; Kyle y Eric, están en la gloria con sentir, mas que nada Kyle, la palma de la mano izquierda de Miu, Eric en la palma derecha, Miu volteaba a los lados, el pelirrojo estaba rojo como un tomate, Eric le regala una encantadora sonrisa; Les dice, voleando en frente de ambos:

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿ Tengo un bicho?- Apuntaba sus dedos a su cara, sonriendo picaramente.

Lo negaron sacudiendo la cabeza, sus gorros de lluvia eran de color verde, el otro azul con amarillo. En el lado de gaveta de seguridad, están Mi junto con Kevin estrésado, por la pesadez de la lluvia en sus tenis y su permeable; Mi, que en puntitas sus dedos, acercarse a ventana de la gaveta, para explicarle el guarida que dejara pasar a sus amigos, que sus padres los invitaron a su hogar, el guarida mira con disgusto al chico sucio de su rostro, que golpeaba su pie por la impaciencia de entrar al vecindario adinerado. Kenny le estiraba su permeable, el niño de ocho años, le pegaba la cabeza, Stan esta jugando saltando los charcos de agua.

-Kevin, toma. Los pases de mi hermana y yo, para que se los de al guarida.- Mi esta lado de el, se los pasa, Kevin, le avienta los pases, en el escritorio del guardia. Este observa a Mi, a la otra hermana gemela, girando al pelirrojo con el castaño, en forma circular, levantando los brazos, bajándolos, Stan estaba en el centro, riéndose de manera melodiosa.

Mi le da a Kenny, barra de hereshy grande, entregándosela, sacándola de la bolsita de su permeable, sonriendo de manera amorosa, Kenny suelta un sonrojo que temblaba, con solo tomarla con sus pequeños dedos, guardándola en su bolsa de su permeable 

-¿No vas a comerla?- se inclina a su lado, preocupada, sus ojos grandes negros, eran demasiado llamativos, parecían sus pupilas unas luces pastel-. Se abría el portón, mientras caminaban para entrar al vecindario. Kevin se rasco la cabeza, exclamando con fuerza:

\- Verga, ¡mas grande que el maldito pueblo! Hasta huele a dinero, estoy sorprendido, como ustedes son muy humildes de carácter- se rascaba su barbilla cuando, caminaba enfrente de la calle, los niños quedaron boca abiertos, Eric soltó un grito:

-¡Es mucho mejor, que nuestra cuidad!-- seguía caminando, mientras rozaba el brazo de Miu, apretándolo, ellos tienen una relación tan especial, era lo que le completaba, no se sentía solo, ella lo visitaba constantemente a su casa, porque sabia de nadie lo soportaba, Miu es una persona muy tomboy pero con un toque sassy, eso que tiene cinco años, Eric es el hermano que anhelaba tener en su vida, eso que sera su invitada para tomar te en su casa, o Eric su invitado para una fiesta de te. Kyle siempre se moría de nervios con solo verla de lejos, Miu le irritaba tanto que actuaran de esa forma; Adoraba a ambos niños; Son su vida, en un año, estuvo muda, los ojos estaban huecos, ni comida, aun parece tener ese problema, ya no tanto. Kyle dijo en una voz un muy nerviosa:

-¿Nunca sales a jugar con los vecinos?- tocaba sus dedos, trataba de verla a los ojos. Lo niega con la cabeza, con fuerza le toma su mano, lo acerca a ella, los tres llegan al lugar indicado, apuntando la mansión. Es de color rosa pastel, con un estilo totalmente único, Stan y Kenny, siguen a Mi, junto con Kevin, que quedaba asombrado de Mi, fuera una líder innata junto con Stan. Ellas eran como una bocanada de aire fresco, en las vidas de estos niños de jardín de niños.

-¿Cómo puedes guiarnos de esta manera, si tienes solo cinco años?- subían las escaleras de contrato para llegar a la puerta, llegaron los siete niños, Mi tecleaba su código de seguridad para abrir su casa. Miu se quita las botas, con sus manos, le indicaran que dejaran sus botas en el suelo fuera de la puerta. Kevin con desorden, se quita sus tenis junto con los calcetines, le pregunta con vergüenza:

-Puedo ducharme en tu baño, tomar ropa para cambiarme, no te apures, yo se lavar mi ropa, ¿donde se encuentra?

Kevin sube las escaleras en un golpe, buscando el cuarto de lavado, lo encuentra en el fondo, antes de eso va un cuarto de visitas, ahí toma lo que es una camisa deportiva, poniendo su ropa lavar, corre apresurado, al baño que quedaba a lado, abrió el grifo de la tina, se dio la ducha mas rápida, en ello, Kenny deja en el perchero su paraguas, cuelga su permeable naranja en el gancho de los abrigos, sube a las escalaras, dejando a los chicos abajo, caminando hacia el cuarto de lavabo; toma unos escalones, saca la ropa, exprimida y lavada, arrastra los escalones para subir a la secadora, secar la ropa de su hermano. Kenny a su edad ayudaba mucho a la casa. Todos los chicos, dejan sus cosas en el perchero, gancho de los permeables.

Mi corre, para tomar, lo que son unos dulces, que son de fina repostería, arriba de la mesa de la cocina, Miu se sube los escalones, abre la llave del fregadero, toma agua para la tetera, prende la estufa en el fuego de lado derecho, toma una charola para llevarse arriba de las escaleras, eran muy pesadas, aprendió todo eso de ser servicial desde que tiene vagos recuerdos, Kenny a ella teniendo dificultad, decida ayudarla, sosteniendo ambos la charola, dejándola en su cuarto, que estaba con una mesita, las sillas estaban izquierda y derecho. Acomodan lo que son los dulces, abajo de la casa, Miu ordeno a los chicos que estaban presentes, en un tono enérgico:

-Ayúdenme yo sostendré lo que es la tetera, tu Kyle sostén lo que son los platos, Stan lo que son las galletitas, Eric tu lleva lo que es, una caja de cupcakes. -Ella se fue corriendo con cautela para llevarse la tetera. Miu les facilito lo que eran las cosas, las dejo en la mesa con las charolas correspondientes, cada niño tiene dificultades, el único que era muy bueno, en ello era Eric Cartman, que ironía que el mas gordito del salón, fuera muy bueno en llevarse una caja de cupcakes, hacia las escaleras, subió como pudo, va hacia el cuarto de Mi, deja los cupcakes, en la mesa largada, en el centro, los postres estaban en su exhibido para que los agarraran, Miu baja de manera apresurada, para ayudar a Stan y Kyle, cargar lo que es la charola, finalmente tras quejas de ambos niños, llegaron justo a tiempo. Acomodaron lo último que faltaba en la mesa. Se veía tan hermoso, parecía de esas fotografías tomadas en revistas de sociedades, Mi agradece a todos que le ayudaran, esto era idea de Miu. Es un regalo para los chicos, ambas señalando lo que esta en la mesa, gritan eufóricas:

-¡Sorpresa chicos!- Tomaban unos cohetes que explotaban confeti enfrente de los cuatro.

Ellos se les hacían agua los ojos, Eric abrazo con muchísima a Miu, llorando por detalle tan lindo.

-Gracias niñas, es muy hermoso esto, no se que decirles, jamas pensé que nos quisieran así- Stan estaba tan aturdido por el gesto de ellas, en su familia es muy difícil que lo traten con amor. Mi, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, tirándose del suelo. Miu sostuvo las manos de su hermana gemela, se las apretaba. Kevin, solo observaba con indiferencia los niños, cuando pasaba en el pasillo de los cuartos, irse a la sala a cuidar a los pequeños.

-¡Mi!-Todos gritaron, abrazándola en grupo. Hace una reverencia de disculpa, tallándose los ojos con los dedos, para limpiar sus lagrimas. Los chicos empezaron a platicar los cuatro.

-¡Mi y Miu son lo máximo! El detalle es preciso, me encanta, deberíamos regalarles algo. -Stan expreso emocionado, sugiriéndoles eso.

-Los judíos no son buenos para dar regalos.-Se burlo Eric, a lado de Kyle

-Cállate, ¡Culón!- Le empuja de a lado, Miu se atraviesa de el centro de ellos, apretando los hombros, de ambos. Voltearon, vieron la mirada de ella sumamente irritada. Ellos se les pintaron las mejillas con un rubor delatador.

-Mis respectos Miu, como los calmas así, yo mejor los ignoro, ya dejen de fastidiar-Kenny decía fastidiado, rascando su cabeza; Mi les señala que se sienten en sus sillas, ellos tomaban la tetera, era un te de menta con un toque de vainilla. Eric sabia como manejar una taza para tomar, comiendo un pedazo de dulce, Kyle, empezaba a comer lo que eran los cupcakes, decorados con un betún suave de mantequilla sabor vainilla, que tenia estrellas de betún rosado. Las tazas del te, el liquido de ellos, se veía como el vapor salia de ellos, Miu se sienta en el centro se ambos, Stan, le fascinaban las galletas de chocolate con nuez, toma su te de manera apresurada. Kenny, guardaba unas galletas, dulces, pastelitos para llevárselos a su hermano. Los guardaba en una bolsita de su chaleco. Tomaba uno de los cupcakes, se lo come lentamente. La chicas con la cuchara, chocaba con la cerámica, los chicos ponen atención a las niñas

-Mis padres llamaron, a los suyos, tienen permiso de quedarse a dormir. Los queremos mucho. Ustedes nos aprecian, pese a lo duro que es el jardín de niños, nostras cuando termine el jardín de niños, iremos a japón, a estudiar lo que es la primaria, por eso me puse a llorar porque he querido decirles, se que van a olvidarnos con el paso del tiempo, nuestra mami le dieron oportunidad en enseñar en una secundaria de allá; Mi papi va a irse como director de orquesta en una preparatoria... - Mi no podía decir mas, sus palabras se le agotaban, porque es duro de digerirlo teniendo cinco años.

-Tienen que prometernos algo. Si nos olvidan, les daré una paliza que nunca van a olvid...-Mi pone su dedo en los labios para silenciarla, esta craspeo con rapidez.

-Que cuando volvamos aquí en South Park, nos recuerden. Mi mami quiere que tengamos aprendido el japones. Por eso los citamos qui en este momento para darles esta sorpresa, tener una piyamada todos, ustedes, ¡Kyle y Eric!

Se acerca Miu, les toma sus manos, junto con las suyas, acercando su cabeza en las suyas, Kyle no podía contener ponerse rojo como un tomate, Eric, solo soltaba unas lagrimas con un sonrojo mas fuerte, Miu sonreía con lagrimas en los ojos, dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos. Era algo tan mágico, tan increíble para la edad que tienen. Mi, la abrazan dos chico restantes, ellos lloraban porque no iban a volverse a ver.

En esa tarde llegan sus padres, los llevan a pasear. Hablando por celular, con los padres de los chicos, veían un Kevin comiendo unas deliciosas papitas, con un refresco de cola frío; escuchan el grito de ellos, se van hacia afuera con el carro estacionado en la banqueta del suburbio; Kevin iba con ellos, era agradable, la noche estaba llena de estrellas, cuando manejaban para llevarlos a restaurante Shakey's Pizza. Simon es un gran persona, que le gusta convivir con su familia, cambien entiende a los niños, su esposa Meiko, tenia una habilidad de tranquilizar cualquier tipo de infante, pero no le agrada dar clases a los de jardín de niños, tiene miedo de enfurecerse con ellos; Eric le dice a Kyle, algo muy importante para él:

\- Miu se va. No quiero olvidarla, ni que nos olvide. Judio, debemos de prometernos algo, ¿si?

Kyle sentado en la silla de niños ve a Eric, que se veía muy triste.

-Esta bien, ¿que es lo que vas a prometernos?

Pone su meñique cerca del de Kyle, pone su meñique cerca que en el de Eric. Sus miradas se encontraron en ese momento, aunque eran niños de jardín de niños, amaban a la misma niña, representa algo muy inalcanzable de ellos. Como alguien tan aguerrida fuera tan interesante, único, en estos instantes, la ven junto con su hermana gemela, jugando con brazaletes de dulce.

-¡Nunca olvidemos a Miu!- Sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas. Apretaron juntaron sus meñiques, haciendo una "Pinkey promise".

Todos entran en el restauran. Disfrutaran este momento con las niñas.

Hay dos personajes nuevo en esta etapa son:

Misaya Noelye Seijino: Es una niña que es una amiga inseparable del grupo, especialmente de Kenny, también con Stan en algunas ocasiones, ella a su edad tiene dificultades de ser sociable porque su cuerpo se desarrolla mas de lo normal, pese que tiene una hermana gemela. Esta enamorada de Stan, pero jamas se lo dice. Ella es un personaje que sera gran ayuda en las ultimas etapas. Le encantan las rosas, especialmente es muy femenina, dulce, incluso la mas maternal del grupo. Adora al grupo de chicos. Su hermana es lo mas importante de su existencia.

Miu Hisayo Seijino: Es la gemela menor. La clave principal del confitico de la historia, una niña que se comporta como niño, pero sin dejar de usar vestidos, ella es el amor de la infancia de los protagonistas. Ella detesta de que no sean sinceros con ella, siempre se pelea con los niños; Le gusta defender a sus amigos, es una empedernida amante de las fiestas de té, es la mejor amiga de Eric Cartman, Kyle lo estima muchísimo como su mejor amigo, pero le molesta que nunca le hable bien. Tiene una habilidad de tranquilizar personas como su madre.

Muy pronto subiere el segundo capitulo. Me la pase todo el día, escribiéndolo, tenganme paciencia.


	5. Etapa 1: Niñez Capitulo 2: La promesa de nunca olvidarnos

Capituo 2: 私たちを決して忘れないという約束 (Watashitachi o kesshite wasurenai to iu yakusoku):La promesa de nunca olvidarnos

El panorama cambia, ven el restaurante familiar, bajan a los niños, cada uno, Meiko dirigiéndolos, Simon sale junto con las gemelas, Kevin es el que sale del automóvil familiar, camina hasta la puerta del restaurante, entran al lugar; la encargada, les pide que esperen, Meiko tranquilizaba a los niños, con platicarles sobre lo que es vivir en japon; Kevin acompaña a Simon para pagar la comida, Kevin, le da viente dolares, para pagar su comida, Simon se lo niega mostrando su mano, diciéndole con ternura:

-Yo les pago, pide lo que tu quieras, Kevin, gracias por cuidar a mis hijas, a los amigos de tu hermanito.-Volteando, le da una gentil sonrisa. Kevin, contuvo las lagrimas ante ese acto de amabilidad.

Los niños, corrían como si fuera un paraíso al ir a ese restaurante. Miu era la que sostenía a Kyle a Eric, con su manos, para llevarlos a la mesa que querían sentarse. Mi, acompañaba a Stan y Kenny, hacia el lugar, Stan volteo para darle una sonrisa a Mi, Kenny le ponía su brazo en sus hombros. Esta muy roja, se cubría su rostro con sus manos.

Simon y Meiko eran diferentes a los padres de los niños, eran compresibles con ellos, pero no permisivos, Simon observaba en ese instante las carencias de los cuatro. Meiko con su experiencia en psicopedagogía, junto con terapias intensivas de rendimiento de los estudiantes. Meiko, observo al pelirrojo con el castaño, dándose codazos cada uno, había pizza caliente en la mesa, que era con el clásico peperoni, otra que era peperoni con salchicha, una de marriscos, palitos de queso, Simon es un vegano, lo curioso es que no les implemento eso a sus hijas; Meiko no le gustaba comer eso, simplemente ellos pidieron una comida mas ligera. Meiko tiene el color de cabello de Miu, es castaño, tiene suelto, con un traje sastre color rosa claro, con una blusa formal de color blanca, con unos pantalones negros, apegados a sus piernas, con unos botines color rosa pálido. El traje tenia un pin de una rosa blanca, que le regalo su esposo. Simon, era un hombre con un arfo con risos curveados, recogido su cabello tenia, estaba grueso y fornido, con un tatuaje en su brazo, de rosa con las hojas verdes, con su tank top blanco, con unos shorts largos de color, melón, con unos calcetines blancos, con los tenis converse de color rosa fuerte. Miu le susurra a Kyle, en su oído poniendo su mano en el, con una risita tierna:

-¿Puedes mostrarme tu cabello?-Se levantan de la mesa, se van al vestíbulo del baño, se quita tímidamente el ushanka, mostrando un afrro rojizo, que eran risos que se veian tan esponjados, con un color rojizo fuerte, Miu hizo un gesto de asombro, sus pupilas se abrieron con asombro, apretando sus mejillas con las palmas de la mano. 

Extendiendo sus brazos, al ponerse enfrente de el, diciéndole cerca de su rostro:

-Es el color de las rosas. Amo tus risos, quiero decirte que eres asombroso siempre pienso en ti, se que no somos muy unidos junto con Eric, como dice mi papi: "Pese a las diferencias físicas o emocionales, todos somos especiales y hermosos" - acariciaba sus risos, frotándolos como si fuera un masaje capilar, le pone lentamente su ushanka, le da un estridente golpe en su mejillas con sus manos. Sonriendo con mucha alegría.

-Miu... yo...-Empezaba a soltarse sus lagrimas en los parpados, voltea brusca le seca las lagrimas con sus dedos, le da palmadas en su hombro izquierdo. -Deja de llorar, idiota, hay que disfrutar esta sorpresa de me dieron mis papis- Le extiende su mano, toma su mano, empiezan a caminar juntos hacia la mesa. Kyle en ese comento conocido lo que es tomarle la mano, a una niña, a esa niña que siempre piensa. Los padres de las gemelas los observan, Simon le produce ternura, Meiko sonreía con dulzura.

Mi observo de reojo a Kyle, con su hermana llegando a la mesa y se sientan, Eric, estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza con peperoni con salchichas, el queso derretido, salia con las mordidas, Kenny comía con mucha alegría, su hermano Kevin, comía lo que eran los palitos de queso, Kyle tomo una pizza de queso, se la empezó a comer. La melodía que tocaba el restaurante, que era envolvente para el ambiente, con ello concluyen su comida. 

Después, se fueron del restaurante, tomaron lo que quedo de pizza, se fueron al coche en camino a casa. Antes de estacionarse, Richard y Linda Stotch, bajan del automóvil, dejan al pequeño butters, con su piyama de conejito, la singular frazada, se van con rapidez del vecindario, peleando, en ello ven de paso para la salida, Los padres ven eso, Simon musito a lado de su esposa:

-Stephen, cabrón de mierda... pobre butters...-Apretaba el volante, al estacionarse. Bajan todo el grupo de gente, ven a un butters que esta lloroso, parecía que no le dieron de ceñar, Butters abraza a las niñas, solo le dieron unos golpecitos en su espalda, van hacia la entrada, entran a la casa, suben a los cuartos de las niñas, Miu, llevaba a Kyle, Butters y Eric a su cuarto. Era el tamaño de sus casas, era muy cómodo, es de color azul cielo, con gatitos en las paredes, su cama era tamaño individual, con sabanas blancas, con soporte de la cama, las barras de arriba tienen la tela que adorna la cama, como si fuera de princesas de cuento. 

Aunque de inmediato escondía un blog de dibujo, nadie sabia uno de sus talentos que la avergonzaban: El arte, dibujaba demasiado bien. 

Los estantes de color blanco, guardaban sus cosas importante, el piso era tapete de color beige, con otro tapete circular de color azul cielo. Hay una televisión plana, que prende la tele, en ello empezó una película llama "The tribe" era en lenguaje de señas, se sientan los tres niños, Eric se queda viendo el inicio de la escena, porque no había ruido, Kyle quedo confundido, Butters le pregunta:

-¿Porque no hay sonido?

Miu pone su frente en su mano en manera de decepción. -Es lenguaje de señas, mi papi nos esta enseñando a mi a mi hermana, como entenderlo, nosotras podemos entenderlo cuando hablan los niños, un poco los adultos- Explicándoles en un tono de una niña de cinco años. Miu, traducía lo que podía; Eric refunfuño:

-¡Pon caricaturas, esto es estúpido! No entiendo nada, ¡solo están no se que haciendo!-Hacia pataletas, esto hace que Kyle explote:

-Cállate, culon, quiero ver esto-Le da un golpe en su hombro, esto provoca de e ellos, empecen hacerse daño, Miu los toma ambos, separandolos, en una mirada de molestia, saben cuando ven esa cara cerca, huele a una buena golpiza dada con ella. 

Suben a la cama sin decir nada, Eric ve con asombro una de las escenas sexuales de la película, Kyle se cubre los ojos con la sabana de la cama, Miu se negó de traducir eso en señas; Butters se asombra, dice con mucha inocencia esto:

-Están haciendo bebes, ¿no?

Miu estaba tan roja, que se cubrió su cara con sus piernas. Se cubren los tres con una sabana, viendo la película. Eric le susurra a Kyle en el oido: -Así es como nosotros nacemos, ¿verdad?

Asiente, aunque la película resulta interesante.

-No le digan a mis papis que vimos esta película. Me van a matar, especialmente mi papi.-Pone su dedo en su boca para pedir discreción.

En el cuarto de Mi, es rosa a todo el sentido del color. Les prende la televisión plasma, les pone canciones de love live. Mi, sueña con ser una idol y compositora como su padre. Aunque de grande quiere dedicarse a la psiquiatra. Stan escucha las melodías, pero no entiende lo que dicen, Kenny simplemente ve con asombro a las chicas. Se sienta el borde de la cama, con los dos chicos.

\- ¿Qué cantan?-Stan pregunto. Kenny solo tatareaba "bokura wa ima no naka de"

-Es en japones, es una canción que habla de la amistad. Cosas bonitas- Mi le responde la pregunta. Sonriendo abiertamente, en su cuarto toman lo que quedo del te, se comen las galletas que quedaban. Ya deciden irse a tomar una ducha para ponerse ropa para dormir.

Los primeros fueron Miu, Kyle y Eric. La bañera tenia agua con jabón, las burbujas que flotaban con el aire. Miu se desviste deprisa, salta a la bañera, haciendo señas son sus dedos de que vinieran a bañarse, Eric, se desvistió, fue a sumergirse a la bañera, Kyle desnudo se acerca a la bañera, Miu tomando su brazo, toma de su cadera, lo sumerge a la bañera. Juguetona, ella los toma de sus dos brazos, riendo a carcajadas. Su cabello es muy largo, aunque no le da pena bañarse con niños, esta sentada, disfrutando el agua, Eric, jugaba con las burbujas, Kyle esta a lado de Miu, apenadisimo porque nunca se ha bañado con personas. 

Al terminar ellos, se visten con sus piyamas, se van corriendo al cuarto, Kevin, estaba con una camisa y shorts que le prestan, va a dormir a la sala de la casa; Mi, va sola. Detesta bañarse con gente que no sea su hermana. Mas que nada por su cuerpo. Se desviste, se sumerge en la bañera, llegan los chicos de sorpresa, Mi solo tomo una toalla, se cubrió todo el cuerpo, Stan y Kenny jugaban con las burbujas. Fue muy incomodo.

Butters quedo profundamente, dormido en el lado derecho, con un rostro enternecedor. Miu, se avienta a la cama, le dice a los niños, golpeando su colchón, obedecen sin chistar, se acuestan a lado de ella. Kyle en la izquierda, Eric en la derecha, es curioso, como la inocencia es asi, sin morbo ni perversión. Miu cae profundamente, los chicos de manera inconciente, duermen de lado, para verla dormir. 

Mi decide dormir mas tarde, Kenny por inercia, se duerme en el cómodo piso, sinceramente en su condición social, es muy cómodo dormir en cualquier lugar cómodo. Stan, se sube a la cama, esto lo hizo dormir de inmediato. Mi va a su otra habitación, que esta adentro de su cuarto; ahi es donde pude estar sola, tiene una especie de bolsa para dormir; Empieza a cantar una canción, le costaba cantar las letras, sin derramarse sus lagrimas. Durmieron de manera tranquila.

Pasaron los meses, siempre se vieron bien seguido, o iban a sus casas. Disfrutaban los momentos con ellas. Fueron los síes meses. Ya es el momento de graduarse del Jardín de niños. Los niños del jardín de niños, estaban en el auditorio. Con sus togas de graduación del jardín del niños. Mi y Miu estaban enfrente de la fila de los graduados. Ellas no estarán en la primaria, en un tiempo indefinido. Mi, estaba llorando de mucho dolor, porque se encariño con sus amigos, Miu, tomando las manos de su hermana, lloraba en silencio, se le derramaban sus lagrimas, observaron a los chicos, recibiendo los diplomas, cada uno les decían su nombre, caminaban a recibir el diploma, les tomaban una foto. Fue un momento muy triste, porque hoy se irían a japón. Después de la graduación, empezaban allá, lo que eran los cursos de música, en el lugar del sol naciente. Termina la graduación, deciden irse directo al aeropuerto porque tienen que tomar ese vuelo, después del evento solemne.

Los niños fueron al aeropuerto para despedir a las gemelas. Estaban los cuatro enfrente de las dos, no paraban de llorar, sabían que nunca iban a verse, hasta Butters, les suplica que se quedaran. Mi, se acerca con ellos, apretar su mano con su pecho, sacando un micrófono rosa, con su hermosa voz, empezó a cantar con lentitud:

Oye, ahora te estoy viendo

incluso si estamos muy lejos

Mi le añadía mas emoción. Kenny no paraba de llorar cuando empezó a escuchar esas estrofas, Stan se le hacia nudo la boca, apretaba sus manos con mucha fuerza. Kevin solo abrazaba a su hermano, diciéndole:

-Ellas tienen que seguir su destino, Kenny- Kenny se negaba con lagrimas.

Seca tus lagrimas y sonríe.

No vas a estar solo.

El soñar te da la vida,

el poder para superar la tristeza.

Kyle y Eric, con Miu al centro, empezaron a solloza con tanta fuerza, porque ella detesta la idea de irse a otro país, pero lamentablemente no puede quedarse sola. Los abraza con mucha fuerza, apretando sus manos suyas con las de ellos. Mi empezaba a temblar cuando seguía cantando, con estas estrofas:

Caminemos, en este camino sin fin.

Cantemos, resonando hasta el cielo.

Deja que mis sentimientos te alcancen.

Prometamos que siempre avanzaremos al frente.

Thank you for smiles.

Oye, si cierro mis ojos

puedo ver tu cara sonriente.

Kenny queda destrozado al oír esta ultima estrofa. No podía tranquilizarse.

Mi toma el valor para seguir cantando, los padres de los niños, empezaron a llorar con fuerza, por la potente voz de una niña de cinco años. Vuelve a cantar las ultimas partes de la canción. Butters le entrega su frazada a Miu para que no tenga frió, Miu, se suelta su cabello, dándole su liga con una cabeza de gatito. Le da un beso en la frente. Eric no podía verla a los ojos, sin querer verse débil. En ese momento fue donde Eric cambio su carácter, aunque en este momento sentía que se le iba el mundo encima. 

Kyle simplemente se quita su ushanka, Miu viera su pelo, ella lo acaricia su cabello como su fuera el fin del mundo. Eric, no quería acercarse, tenia mucho miedo, de no soltarla.

Mi con lagrimas a los ojos, que no dejaba de llorar canta lo ultimo de la canción, sus padres estaban con lagrimas a los ojos, los padres del jardín de niños, tenían una pancarta que decía: Mucha suerte, Mi y Miu. Los cuatro chicos, no paraban de sollozar con tanta fuerza, el morbo de la gente era evidente

Y puedo escuchar tu voz diciendo

"Déjame ver tu brillante sonrisa"

El dolor algún día se convertirá en coraje.

Los recuerdos se convertirán en amor.

Kyle se despide de Miu dándole un abrazo.

Caminemos, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Cantemos, con nuestros compañeros.

Deja nuestros deseos resonar.

Prometamos que nuestros sueños cumpliremos.

Thank you for love.

Mi voltea su espalda con su hermana gemela. Voltea su rostro para decirles, adiós. Miu corre tan rápido, apretar a Kyle a Eric, con un abrazo, susurrandoles el oído:

"Nunca nos olviden", corre lo mas rápido para llegar con su hermana, Mi toma la mano de su hermana, se van a lo que es la apertura de su vuelo, Simon y Meiko, agradecidos, se despiden de ellos. Van a la filia del vuelo que ira a japón; En unos minutos ven un avión en el cielo que es el avión de ellas.

El tiempo pasa rápido, los chicos entraron a primero, que fue olvidable de lo malo que fue, llegaron nuevos compañeros que se quedaron en South Park, Segundo año fue incluso mas olvidable. Pasaron dos años, el dolor de que dejaron las chicas lo olvidaron como si fuera un juguete viejo.

La vida de ellas, es muy diferente, no tenían móviles en esa edad. Solamente los padres se acordaban de las gemelas por sus padres, los chicos siguieron con sus vidas. Eric empezó a tener una actitud que no era agradable con el grupo. Kyle peleaba constantemente con el, su mejor amigo en este tiempo es con Stan.

La vida de las gemelas, fue una vida con mucho trabajo. Mi con su esfuerzo en primer grado, se metió en el atletismo infantil, que era de las tres mejores de la primaria, Mi fue la que mas se desarrollo con el paso de los tres años, paso de ser una niña siempre apegada con su hermana, a ser una persona auto suficiente, se les separaron porque en japón, los separan en grupos de grados. Su cuerpo tuvo un cambio tan radical, porque le crecieron los pechos, desde primer año, sus caderas se marcaban, sus piernas eran la envidia de las de sexto grado, sufría mucho bullying por eso, pero su hermana defendiéndola, a base de golpes con las chicas. El pelo de Mi era idéntico al de su padre, ondulado, con risos hasta bajo de la cintura. 

Miu, lo único que le pudo crecer mas fue la parte trasera, los pechos eran pequeños, pero usaba camisón, para evitar que se le vieran los pezones. Miu era la mezcla de sus padres, aunque es idéntica a Mi, sus ojos se tornaron mas redondos, con una mirada madura, aunque la melancolía la invadía en su tono de voz. Se volvió muy agresiva, se burlaban de que es una half, de un americano, otra half que es su madre. 

Lloraba en el baño, porque odiaba estar ahí, odiaba seguir el régimen tan estricto, aunque siempre pasaba las materias por su determinación. Los recuerdos le invadían, recordaba como Eric, solía jugar mucho con ella, como Kyle le preguntaba muchas cosas sobre su familia. Las cartas de Butters, ayudaban a que no quisiera suicidarse. Teniendo la edad de ocho años, le regalan un celular, su hermana por igual, para estar en contacto con sus padres. Únicamente Miu tiene el numero de Butters.

Butters se acordaba de ellas, seguía en contacto con Miu, por cartas y vídeo llamadas que le permitían sus padres. En un día, curiosamente, sus padres hablan con ellas. Meiko dejaba en la mesa de vidrio de la sala, unos mochis, dulces, sirviendo cuidadosamente un te de sakura, con un toque de sal con caramelo.

-Regresaremos a South Park. Me dieron una oportunidad jugosa en Denver, Colorado. Digiriere la manda sinfónica de la universidad del estado. Tu madre dará clases en sexto grado, en una preparatoria de South park. Se que para ustedes ha sido difícil haber dejado a sus amigos. Pero ustedes regresaran a japon, cuando entren a quinto año. Es lo que podemos ofrecerles. Estados unidos, no ofrece lo que japón les da por ser ciudadanas, eso que nacieron en california -Simon les explica. Meiko les menciona algo muy crucial:

-Lamento muchísimo, haberles arrebatado lo que es estar con sus amigos. Pero es un regalo para ustedes. Mis hijas, son lo mas maravilloso que nos ha dado la vida.-Meiko sonrió afectuosamente

-¿ Es en serio?- Se quedo sin palabras. Estaban sentadas en el sofá familiar, en una mesa de cristal, de la sala, tenían unos tes con unos mochis dulces.

Miu empezó a llorar con fuerza, cubriendo los ojos con la mano, Mi le sostiene sus hombros en su brazo, para abrazarla. Simon y Meiko, estaban muy felices como reaccionaron. Aunque en japón eran muy reconocidos; En el fondo sabían que sus hijas estaban muy infelices.

-¡Tengo que decirle a Butters!- Toma su Iphone, abre la aplicación de whattsapp le escribe por mensaje, de inmediato a el.

-¡Butters! Voy a regresar a South Park. Espero que me pongan en tercero, eso que me termine de tercero, hace un mes.

Butters se le brillaron los ojos al ver el mensaje, resulta que es la madrugada, cuando le mando ese mensaje. Estaba tapado con el móvil alado de su cómoda almohada; Aunque Butters es el amigo mas a llegado a Eric, desde que están en primero dejaron de recordarlas.

Le escribe con rapidez, en el la pantalla táctil del teléfono:

-Me alegro mucho. ¿Cuando vas a llegar a los estados unidos?

\- Mañana vamos mi familia, extraño mucho a los chicos. Especial mente a Kyle y Eric.

Butters al ver esto, se tragaba saliva. Responde el mensaje con optimismo.

-¡Todo saldrá bien, Miu! Desde jardín de niños no nos vemos. Jamas te olvide, siempre estuvimos en contacto en cartas.¡ Heheh!

Miu, mira con recelo en mensaje. Conoce tan bien a Butters que sabe miente muy mal.

-¿Irán tus padres a recogernos a Colorado? Tengo tus regalos, a los chicos también, les tengo presentes de japón.

-Si. Tengo que dormir, o si no me castigan.

Avienta su teléfono en el estante, se queda dormido. Sonriendo con alegría.

Mientras en del departamento de las gemelas, llegan las amigas de Mi. Entran a la casa, se sientan en la cómoda grande sala. Una se echo en el. La otra simplemente un gesto de disgusto, a lado de ella. Toma un mochi se lo devora, Mi se le sale una risa forzada. Sostiene la taza de te, se lo toma con fervor.

Las niñas que eran sus compañeras de clase, 4-2, Mi su hermana, estaban encuarto cuando sus padres le anunciaron la noticia. 

Una de ellas tenia una media coleta de caballo a lado izquierdo, tiene el cabello corto. Es una pelinegra; Tiene el pelo suelto en una parte derecha, con unos pasadores de corazones. Sus ojos son de color turquesa, La otra, estaba peinada con dos trenzas, es una rubia con sus coletas de bolas de color magenta; Los de ella, eran de color rosa rojizo; vestían de diferentes maneras.

Tiene un tank top blanco, con una falda de mezclilla, con unas calcetas de arco iris largas hasta las piernas, tenis de color rosa, llena de pulseras de variedades de figuritas. La otra vestía de manera, mas clásico con un vestido corto de color amarillo con unas zapatillas de color blanco, con unas medias de gatito, son transparentes, el gatito negro.

-¿Vas a estar con los esos asquerosos extranjeros? Mi-chan, ¡Que horror!-

refunfuño la rubia, tomando un mochi comiéndoselo con delicadeza. Cruzando sus piernas, Miu estando en el sofa individual, le saca el dedo medio, haciéndole una mueca de desprecio. Mirando su móvil, la otra le grita levantándose de la mesa, enfrente de ella le dijo:

-No seas racista, Hinami. No es culpa de Mi-chi, me duele de que no va estar en la escuela; Veras al chico del gorro del pompón rojo. -Sonríe con picardia, guiñedole el ojos.

-¿Ehh...? Stan, si. .

Mi se sonrojo tanto que ocultaba su rostro con la taza del te.

Hinami le reclama, golpeando su regazo, un evitable puchero sale de su rostro.

-Fu-chan, ella es nuestra mejor amiga, desde primer año, se va ir a un año mas atrás por culpa de esos....

Miu le dice enfurecida a Hinami, en un tono muy agresivo:

-Deja de estar jodiendo, Seichiro-san, Mi no se como aguantas a esta snob. Me molesta que hables de nuestros mejores amigos, de la infancia. No es mi culpa ni de mi hermana, que tu padre, que te dio ese físico que tienes abandonara a tu mama, a tu hermano...

Hinami se levanta del sofá, se pone en frente de ella, le da una bofetada muy fuerte, esta muy ofendida por el venenoso comentario. Iba intentar a volverla a abofetear, Futaba toma su brazo, apretándolo. Miu decide levantarse del lugar, yéndose del departamento, observa, dándose una vuelta hacia la sala, avienta la puerta con un portazo.

-Disculpen a Miu. Estoy muy avergonzada. Ella es de carácter muy agresivo, perdóname por esta situación.

-Mi-chan, no te disculpes. ¡Esta Hina-chan como se le ocurre hacer esto!Tu conoces a Hisayo, es muy agresiva, a ella le vale una mierda si eres chica, puede responderte igual, deberías de ser mas prudente, no dejarte llevar por tus berrinches- Estándole su oreja derecha.

-Perdóname, Mi-chan. Me deje llevar, se que eres una extranjera y todo, pero no me agrada la gente americana, ni mucho menos los europeos, eso que soy una Half.-Se escuchaba triste.

Futaba se acerca a Mi, le apretar sus hombros, abrazándola con mucha ternura, Hinami la estruja por la espalda.

Miu esta afuera del parque cerca de su edificio del departamento. Un chico se caminaba en el camino del parque, observa silenciosamente a la niña, tenia sus rodillas en su barbilla, estaba sentada en un banco de cemento, con los auriculares, miraba el cielo es un atardecer hermoso. Ella recuerda cuando tenia cinco años, solía ver el atardecer en la casa de Kyle arriba en su techo. Eric lloriqueaba porque era muy resbaladizo, le encantaba como el sol se estaba yendo del cielo; las estrellas eran como la pintura que se esparcía en la hoja de papel. El chico se siento a lado derecho, Miu reacciona de manera sorpresiva, quitándose los auriculares.

-¿Quien eres?-Pregunto de modo cortante, desconcertada por el, se ve muy alegre.

Sonríe el chico de pelo teñido rosa pastel. Le responde su pregunta:

-Kenchiro Taiemi. Pero llámame Ken. ¿Que haces aquí?

Miu le saco la lengua. Ken se echo una gran carcajada, tan sonora que la gente miraba con morbo la escena.

-Eso no te importa. Bueno, por educación voy a presentarme. Me llamo Miu Hisayo, pero puedes decirme Miu, detesto que me llamen Hisayo. Tengo ocho años, ¿tu cuantos tienes?

Ken sonrió, con sus manos le dice que tiene "trece años". Miu se echo a reír como desquiciada. Ken no pudo evitar soltar un sonrojo por la reacción.

-Tengo que irme a mi casa, vivo en ese edificio. -Apunta el edificio de color café claro. Ken se despide de ella, pero antes de eso, rompe un papelito, en el con una pluma que saca de su bolsillo, le anota su numero teléfono, lo dobla, se lo entrega nervioso.

-Ten esto, agregarme en whatsapp, podemos charlar, un día te invito a salir con mis amigos.

Miu hace un gesto de desconfianza, asiente de manera indiferente. Ken eso lo toma como un si. Toma su teléfono, lo agrega a sus contactos, con su nombre, Ken mira de reojo la imagen de fondo de celular, de manera discreta. Es una foto de ella con Kyle y Eric cuando eran pequeños. Se despide de manera rápida.

-El chico es agradable, pero creo que me estuvo tirando la onda. Meh, sera mi amigo. - sonrió al verlo irse del lugar. Miu se fue rápidamente a su casa, antes de eso, llama a su hermana gemela:

-Mi. Perdóname por lo de hace rato con tus amigas. Me molesta muchísimo que insulten a los chicos. Se que no he sido la misma, pero cuando me entere de regresaremos a South Park, me dio esa felicidad, aunque los chicos no nos recuerden, con solo verles de lejos, me conformo. -Lo decía entre lagrimas, se le brotaban en sus parpados, subía las escaleras del edificio lo mas rápido.

-¡Yo los amo con toda mi vida! A ¡Kyle y Eric!-Sollozo, grito con tanto dolor. Congo de manera muy brusca, llego a parte mas alta del edificio, esta al borde de una de sus crisis de ataques de pánico. 

Cuando llegaron a japón, Miu nego comer por un mes, estuvo en el hospital por inanición. Ella junto con su hermana, es hacían bullying por ser halfs, Mi simplemente se callaba, le dio una motivación de ser la mejor estudiante, Miu se defendía a base a puñetazos con varias, no confiaba en ninguna persona, estaba a la defensiva. Si de por si, con South Park les hacen eso en Jardín de niños, en japón era mas obivo su racismo.

A eso ellas son personas muy amables con los demás; Meiko les educo evitar conflictos, los japoneses deben ser asi, Simon les enseño a ser empaticos con personas tan horrible de carácter.

Se tiro al suelo del edificio, las lagrimas no paraban en brotarle en sus mejillas, caian en su pantalla de celular, solo abrazaba su móvil, apretando sus dientes. Sus manos tapaban los odios, apretaba sus piernas en el suelo.

Empezar a agitarse por el nerviosismo. Apretaba su pecho con su mano izquierda. Jadeaba con mucha fuerza.

Unos ojos verdes jade y café amielados la observan. Toman sus manos, diciéndole:

-¡No llores Miu, te queremos!

Esto la hace gritar desenfrenada mente. Los vecinos decidían ignorarla, solo ella lloraba con muchísima fuerza.

Mi cuelga de inmediato, se habían retirado sus amigas, corre rápidamente, ve a su hermana teniendo un ataque de pánico, ella se avienta para abrazarla fuertemente, envolviéndola con sus brazos. Acariciando su cabeza, tratando de calmarla.

Regresaron a casa, después de una relajante ducha, las chicas duermen en sus habitaciones. Miu se mensajeaba con Butters. En eso, miro el chat de Ken, mandandole un sticker de un gato saludando.

-Un adolescente me dio su numero. Me asombra que quieran ligar con una niña de ocho años, ni que tuviera los pechos de Mi.

Butters estaba en la primaria de South Park, veía los mensajes en la cafetería, contestándole con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Butters, habla con su novia!-canturrio Eric, tomando su hamburguesa, para darle una mordida.

Cállate, Eric, no es eso.-Seguía mensajeando en su móvil. Kenny observa a Butters, quien era el que se escribía, solo vio un Butters enojado ante su morbosidad.

-¿Puedo verte en vídeo llamada?

-Esta bien, me pondré en vídeo llamada. Butters le da click a la vídeo llamada. Miu esta en vídeo llamada con su pelo suelto, con una bata de gatitos, saludando esta con un Butters extremadamente sonrojado.

-Oh, hamburguesas.

-Ya me conoces desde el jardín de niños. Ni que estuviera tan bonita. Dios santo, pareciera que te gustara. Eres como si fueras mi hermanito.

Aclara con su amigo de ojos azules celestes, observaba el entorno de la primaria. Lo ultimo que escribió ella, sentía un dolor en su pecho. 

-Oh, salchichas, es que cambiaste mucho desde hace tres años. Es asombroso. Has crecido mucho, tu cabello es muy largo, te pareces a tu mama, me gusta tu color de ojos... son como chocolates con trufas.

Se echa a reír con fuerza. Hablaban de trivialidades, desde muy chicos son muy unidos, los chicos se empiezan a sacar de onda como puede hablarte con tanta familiaridad, alguien que esta en Asia. De manera inconsciente empezar a voltear su móvil, para grabar Eric de manera discreta, Miu pone sus manos en la cien.

-No jodas, ¿engordo tanto así?-Sus ojos se ve iban de asombro a ver eso.-Se recoge su cabello con un a liga, en eso le da vuelta ella con un pompón de pelo arriba de su cabello.

-Si. Nunca pudo hacerte caso, en ser mas activo. Eric le afecto mucho, junto con Kyle te fueras de South Park. Kenny y Stan no recuerdan a Mi por lo mismo, pero cuando la vi por accidente, esta irreconocible. Parece se secundaria. Se parece a tu papa pero en mujer, pero muy linda.

Butters señalaba su pechonalidad. Miu le saca la lengua, con rabia e envidia. El corazón del rubio claro, le latía a mil por hora. Siempre veía a Miu, con vídeo llamada, se mandaban mensajes todos los días, ella cuando cumplió los ocho, su belleza empezó a florecer, algo nuevo trataba de comprender lo que esta pasado.

-Yo se como son realmente ellos. Eso que tenia cinco años. Ni me lo recuerdes, yo tengo que usar camisas blancas de hombre, porque no tengo senos. -Sostenía su dedo en su barbilla.

Echo una risa inocente. Miu apunta algunas personas que no sabe quien son. Pip estaba comiendo un delicioso panecillo con mantequilla, con un te ingles. Damien tomaba un refresco de cola, con un panecillo. Clyde comía lo que queda de su hamburguesa doble carne.

Stan comía una deliciosa hamburguesa de champiñones con carne. Kyle le golpea el hombro, preguntándole:

-¿Ya tiene nueva novia, Butters?- susurrando le el odio, toma su hamburguesa, empezar a comerla. Damien solo volteo los ojos, de aburrimiento. Clyde se puso a pensar: "¿Estará bien guapa esa chica que habla con Butters?", comiendo las papitas fritas.

-Ni idea. Pero me da gusto verlo platicar feliz.

La cafetería es un lugar muy grande, Miu veía el lugar por el vídeo de Butters, comúnmente los alumnos comían afuera del instituto o en sus salones.

-Me asombra que sea enorme, en japón es muy diferente todo. Los niños limpiamos el salón.

Butters no sabia que decirle. En un momento brusco toma su móvil, Eric, Miu no sabe lo que pasa, ella lo ve su rostro, reconocía esos ojos, cafés, ella en un tono agresivo dice.

-¿No me recuerdas, ni a tu mejor amiga del jardín de niños?

-¿Que mierda? No se quien eres...-Eric responde muy confundido. Le parece conocida pero no sabe quien es.

Butter le quita el móvil furioso. Se va corriendo al baño, Miu le escribo en un mensaje de whatsapp, termino la vídeo llamada.

-No te apures, es obviamente que no pueden recordarme. Mañana en la noche te veo, en Denver, Colorado. Un abrazo muy fuerte, te adoro.

Butters pudo percibir que Miu le dolió mucho, de que Eric la tratara tan mal. Derramaba lagrimas que se volvían mas extensas, pero un mensaje tan tierno llego en su chat.

-Te quiero Mucho, Miu ya ansío de verte.

Un Butters furioso, llega a la cafetería, le da un puñetazo a Eric, sin una razón. Le saco sangre en su nariz, se cae del asiento, se vuelve a levantar

-¿Qué le pasa este marica?

Pip decide ayudar a Eric a levantarse, recibe un golpe en su hombro. Pip que es el amigo de Butter decide ir al gimnasio, ahí lo encuentra en la parte mas arriba, se sienta con el, le da su hombro como señal de apoyo.

\- Esa niña, ¿le gusta mucho? Pues para dale ese golpe a Cartman, es porque te importa mucho.

Butters suspiro con mucha tristeza. Le explico con amabilidad, con la cara enfrente del británico:

-No es eso, ella es mi mejor amiga de mi infancia. Eric era su mejor amiga, junto con Kyle; Me enfurece mucho que la olviden...-Butters carraspea con lentitud. Confiesa muy triste con lagrimas en los ojos:

-Quería... suicidarse. Aunque no quiera decírmelo en japón, le hacían muchísimo bullying, a tal grado de que es muy agresiva, pero es que allá si eres un "half" te fastidian. Sospecho de alguien de su escuela, de sexto haga querido aprovechar.

Pip abrió sus ojos de asombro.

-Dios mio. No lo puedo creer. Es una niña con mucha fuerza emocional; Me gustaría conocerla, si me lo permites.

Butters asintió, dándole una palmita en su hombro, en su mano izquierdo.

-¿Quieres venir a Denver, a conocerla?

-Nunca he viajado ahí, claro porque no podría. - Pip sonríe con alegría.

Ambos deciden irse a clases, sonó la campaña de entrada a clases. Miu en su cama, pudo dormir, con lagrimas en los ojos. Sabia que era obivo que las olvidaran. Miu durmió en posición fetal. Ni se pudo cubrir.

Mi en su cuarto secreto, practicaba sus clases de canto. Mi no pudo dormir, quería desahogarse, en la noche hizo, vídeo llamada con sus inseparables amigas. 

Sale del cuarto, se va a dormir, cubriéndose con su cobija. Antes de haberse bañado repararon sus maletas. El departamento aunque se fueran es amueblado por el edificio.

Concluyeron las clases, salían todos los alumnos de la primaria. Eric no deja de pensar en el rostro de Miu. Se pegaba con sus manos en la cabeza.

-Culon, ¡te pasaste de verga! -Le da un golpe en su cabeza. Eric reacciona muy molesto.

\- Púdrete judío, ya dejando de mamadas, yo vi la chica de Butters, me es conocida.-Su expresión cambia a una de desconcierto. Kyle alza la ceja, le pregunta:

-¿Conocida en donde? Si la chica es Aisatica. No es correcto de meterse en donde no debemos.

-Es que ella no es la asiatica típica, judío, son muy grandes sus ojos, lo irónico y extraño es que ella me es familiar.-Ponía su mano en su barbilla, pensaba en esa experiencia.

-Ya vas a empezar, Idiota de querer joder a Butters como siempre. Me tienes hasta la madre, si fueras mas buena persona, no te estarían golpeando.

-Carajo, Kahl, nunca vas a escucharme.

Eric se va muy enojado, saliendo de la primaria, corriendo hacia lo que es su casa. Kyle ve a Butters junto con Pip, decide interceptarlos.

-Butters, me urge hablar contigo. -Toma su brazo, con una mirada seria tenia Kyle, Butters se puso de mal humor otra vez.

-Quieres burlarte de mi, o mucho peor, ¿no acordarte de nuestra mejor amiga?

Butters se sintió muy ofendido al decirle esto. Kyle confundió, le comenta con honestidad.

-¿Una mejor amiga? Es imposible, las chicas nos detestan. Nunca fuimos mejores amigos, ni estas cosas, no recuerdo nada lo que es... - Butters le grita enfrente de el-

-Tenias que ser un "pendejo" Eric y tu son las personas mas insensibles que conozco, ¡como pudieron hacerle esto a ella! -Apuntándole el dedo, como si quiera empujarlo. 

Pip decidió mejor irse junto con Damien, que se encontraron en la banqueta, era demasiado acalorada la situación.

-¡¿A quien te refieres?! Carajo, Butters, lamento demasiado que Cartman tomara tu móvil. Para ver la chica que estas saliendo a distancia o es tu novia. Eric insiste de que esa chica se le hace, conocida es imposible cuando cuestiona esto...

Butters entre abre sus ojos. Suspira muy frustrado, se va sin decirle nada a Kyle.

Kyle se rasca la cabeza, sin entender a su amigo. Un nuevo día comienza.

Narrado por Eric Cartman:

En realidad ayer fue un día tan aburrido. Tan horrendo, tras reprobar lo esencial de caligrafía y matemáticas, soportar los sermones del señor Garrison. Me caga estar solo. Aunque Butters siempre este de encimoso conmigo, pero desde que le regalaron su Iphone, se la pasa mesajeando con alguien que es conocido de el. Yo por ser chistoso, le tome el móvil, observe a la dichosa "novia".

Es un Ángel. No se como describirla, me sentí feliz con verla, aunque parezca un chico con pelo largo. Ni quiero ir a la escuela, mi mama no esta en la casa. El judío no me cree, desde el jardín de niños, dejamos de ser tan cercanos, aunque este con el grupo, solo soy el pendejo racista que conocen.

Me levanto lentamente, hasta mi torso, me duele tanto la cabeza. Me saco tanto la cara con mis manos. Tomo mi movil, veo un mensaje de whatsapp de Butters.

-Iré a Denver, en este día no voy a estar en la primaria. Ya le avise a la directora Verónica. Mi familia recogeremos a unas personas.

-Me vale una verga, me traes un recuerdo de ahí.

Le escribo un mensaje como respuesta. Ese mensaje me lo envió ayer en la media noche. Veo unos chats de whatsapp, Kenny me mando uno.

\- Me voy a quedar en tu casa, este día, me mencionaron de tu mama no esta en tu casa. Gordo, se que tu madre tiene un trabajo muy duro. Aunque no quieras iré para allá, después de clases.

-Esta bien, viejo, me cocinas una carne con patatas.

Levanto, me pongo ropa de primavera, hace un calor insoportable. Observaba mi ventana, solo recuerdo ese sueño que tuve ayer.

Una niña mas alta que yo, hasta rebasaba a Kyle, extiende su mano, vestida de blanco, pero su mirada estaba cubierta de negro, su sonrisa era penetrante, en el ambiente era blanco, con alas de color negro, caían, era impresionante, el judío estaba paralizado, enrojecido por solo ver su cabello volando con el aire.

Una estridente melodía de pop envolvía, nuestro oído. Ese ángel, esa niña que con solo verla en la vídeo llamada. Solo escuche su voz diciéndonos:

-Ustedes... ¿Que han hecho?

En ese momento desperté a las tres de la mañana. Salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras con prisa, decidí buscar las fotos familiares, estaban en un estante con otros álbumes. En eso vi el álbum de color amarillo, estaban las fotografías de que estaba en el jardín de niños; eran fotografías muy dolorosas de ver para mi, me soltaban unas lagrimas de los ojos.

\- ¡No!

Un ataque de pánico empieza a desarrollarse. Nunca en mi peor vida, me desarrollara eso, con solo ver la foto de mi cumpleaños seis. Están todos mis amigos, el judío a lado derecho, a mi izquierda estaba esa mirada, mi percepción estaba borrosa. 

Solo podía ver esa sonrisa, idéntica a la niña del sueño. Cerre el álbum, lo deje en una mesa, me costaba respirar, las lagrimas las reprimía como podía. Su nombre intente de verlo, pero esta borroso.

Decidí llamar a Kyle, aunque estaría en la entrada, de la primaria; marco su numero, espero que me conteste, el móvil esta en mi oreja. Caminaba de derecha a izquierda.

-¿Que quieres? culon ¿Donde estas?- El judío responde irritado.

-La chica de Butters, estuvo en South Park desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños. No se quien mierdas es su nombre, igual Kahl, No iré a la escuela, mi mama no esta.

Escucho la queja del judío, cuelga de manera brusca la llamada. Apretó los labios, pude calmarme. Prendo la televisión. Están terrance and Philip, los estoy viendo, echándome unas carcajadas.

Narrado por Kyle:

Me levante temprano ayer. Saque el mejor promedio junto con Tweek, en la materia de caligrafía y matemáticas; Cartman haciendo berrinche, discutiendo con el profesor Garrision. Estaba platicando con Stan sobre este día.

Pues en la cafetería, observo a Butters sonriendo, cuando mensajeaba en su móvil. Desde que le compraron ese móvil, eso le costo mucho esfuerzo a Butters en estudiar, para ganárselo. Me ponía la piel china de que confiara tanto en alguien que vive en Asia, Japón, para ser exactos. Tras ver el numerito de Cartman, tomando el móvil de Butters, de manera juguetona, Me di cuenta de que el cambio de reacción. Pese a mi buen oído escuche lo que dijo esta niña:

¿No me recuerdas, ni a tu mejor amiga del jardín de niños?

Ese tono de voz es muy agresivo, peor que siempre usa Cartman para joderme, una sensación de tristeza puede percibir. Su voz me recuerda lo mas hermoso que me sucedió, pero no tengo palabras con que describirlo.

Enteramos a la escuela, estuvimos en clase, el señor Garison , siempre hablaba de pura pendejada en la escuela. Concluyeron la clase, iba al recreo, salí al pateo con mi mejor amigo, Stan, aunque iba siempre a acercarse a Wendy. Yo jugaba con un elefante de meta, que subía y bajaba. Kenny, estaba jugando basquet en la cancha del patio. Cuando termine de jugar, decidí sentarme en el suelo recostarme en la pared, de la escuela, en ello cerré mis ojos lentamente.

Un rostro que no se veía sus ojos, solo una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que es tan desgarradora, se acerca lentamente a mi, estoy tan aterrado que me alejaba, como alguien podría darme esa sensación de desesperación.

Ella esta enfrente de mi, toma mi rostro, apretando sus manos en mis mejillas, yo solté unas lagrimas, acariciando mis mejillas, con sus alargados dedos.

Su rostro sonreía, con lagrimas brotaban su rostro, se caían en el suelo blanco. Me dijo en un tono tan familiar, enrojecerse es lo único que hice.

\- Jamas te olvides que lo que puedes ser tu mismo. Se que no puedes entender, solo cuídalo.

Sentí que alguien me golpeaba el brazo.

-Despierta, ya sonó la campaña de recreo. Entre abro mis ojos, Damien se veía molesto, siempre es el mas serio de la clase, le encantaba decir que era del infierno, siempre lo ignorábamos. Me levanto en un salto, me voy corriendo a clase.

Termino las clases, me fui para mi casa, aunque Kenny con Stan, se interceptaron, me comentaron de que fuéramos a la casa de Cartman. Porque Kenny tenia que quedarse a dormir. Estaba sola la casa.

-Vamos al mercado a comprar la comida. El gordo, me pido que le hiciera la comida.

Kenny a su edad, cocinaba muy sabroso. En eso yo vi una mariposa pasando en una flor, sentí que me picaba la garganta.

-Hermano, ¿te pasa algo?

-No es nada... -Respondo nervioso. Stan alza el ceño de confusión, pero seguíamos caminando al mercado. Tras seguir caminando Stan, me sorprendió cuando me confeso esto:

-Soñé una chica. Es muy hermosa, se veía mayor que yo, aunque su cabello era tan rizado que parecían resbaladas, no podía verle su rostro... cantaba una canción que me hizo tanto llorar. Que cuando desperté, tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

Quede boquiabierto. Es imposible que hayamos soñado la misma chica. Es aterrador. Kenny en modo de ironía, riéndose con los dos chicos.

-Me soñé una hermosa chica, tenia unas tetas grandes, su pelo era de una mujer amazona. Dios, es hermosa... Me puso triste que tuviera lagrimas, con una sonrisa en su rostro.- nos dijo su sueño.

Me trague mi saliva. Stan solo subió los brazos, con confusión. Llegamos al mercado, estábamos caminado en el vestíbulo de la tienda. Kenny, toma una canastas, toma lo que son unas papas, en la área de carnicería, toma bistec. Después de eso Kenny pago todo en cajas. Fuimos a la casa de Cartman.

Tocamos la puerta. Cartman, nos recibe. Kenny va rumbo de la cocina nos dice:

-Les haré la comida. Voy avisarles cuando este listo.

Me acerque a Cartman, me mira obviamente con su cara de fastidio. De casualidad miro de reojo un álbum de fotos. Esta sentado en el sofá, me siento a su lado le pregunto:

-Cartman, ¿puedo ver el álbum de fotos?

Asiente indiferente, tomo el álbum, lo pongo en mi regazo, abro el álbum, veo fotos de Cartman de bebe, después veo unas fotos, cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños. Hay una niña que esta en el centro de nosotros. Me dolía mucho la cabeza con ver el rostro de ella. Aunque su sonrisa, es tan hermosa. Una había donde vestía de vestido blanco con lazos azules, que tenia en las manos una gatita, envuelta con un moño rojo en su cuello. Decia en una etiqueta la foto. "La llegada de Mr Kitty" con la letra de la mama de Cartman.

Otra donde ella esta con Eric jugando en el te, sentados ella a la izquierda y el enfrente de ella.

-Yo soñé a esta niña. Cartman, ¿tu también... la soñaste?

Musito Cartman despectivamente. Suspirando abrumado y estresado.

-Si. La soñé... no puedo recordar su nombre.

Cartman estaba aterrado, aunque a la vez muy triste. Kenny nos llama para que fuéramos a comer. Comíamos muy felices, era deliciosa la comida.

Al terminar la comida, escuche un sonido en mi móvil, tome mi móvil, curiosamente había un mensaje en mi whats app, curiosamente no era numero registrado, tenia escrito esto.

\- Mañana vamos a reencontrarnos. Te adoro mucho. Dale una patada en el culo, a Eric.

No respondí el mensaje. Guarde mi móvil, en la bolsa del pantalón. En ello decidimos jugar vídeo juegos, antes de eso adelantamos la tarea de matemáticas, historia y las materias recreativas.

Es de noche, decidimos dormir, en la sala de Cartman. Estaba acostado, mirando el techo, no podía dormir.

"¿Ella que significa en mi vida?"

Narrado por Butters:

Desde la mañana, en la madrugada, fuimos hasta Denver. Estoy muy nervioso. Miu no la he visto por tres años, se que nos veíamos por videollamada pero no es lo mismo, Pip, esta conmigo a lado mio,

especialmente usamos un automóvil que pudiéramos caber todos.

El viaje es emocionante, llegamos a Denver en medio dia. Le pedí a mis padres que le darán tour para conocer Denver. Pip, se asombraba por la cuidad. Fue muy divertido, hasta fuimos a six flags. En ello pues se que los chicos están en la escuela.

Pasemos por todo Denver. Incluso nos tomamos selfies, Pip se las mando a Damien.

Pip con el dinero que trabajaba como asistente de herrero, se compro una ropa nueva para usar en la escuela. También una mochila.

Aunque me siento muy molesto. Eric sea mi amigo cercano, no debería pasarse de lanza con las personas. Se que Eric tiene buenos sentimientos, aunque lo odie a veces, no debería juzgarlo.

Ya es la tarde, mis padres, con Pip fuimos al aeropuerto, teníamos que estar tres horas antes.

Las tres horas eran eternas. Tenia un cartel con estas palabras:

"Bienvenidos. Familia Seijino"

Dibuje a la familia. No soy muy bueno, pero confieso algo, de niño, vi un dibujo de Miu, yo he querido dibujar como ella. Aunque en ese momento ella se enfureció mucho conmigo, me dejo de hablar unos días. Eso paso en el jardín de niños, eso ya paso. Mis padres estaban fastidiados, especialmente mi mama. Es media noche, dijeron que se atarazo su vuelo. Entiendo mi situación, pero mis padres no. Suspiro un poco.

En la muchedumbre, se observaban unas personas conocidas. Mi corazón se me esta saliendo del pecho. Solo observo, lo que es sus padres, la hermana gemela mayor, saludándonos, agitando sus manos. Mi esta vestida de manera casual, con una blusa color azul y con unos jeans pegados a sus piernas, unas zapatillas con tacón de color negras. Con una coleta izquierda. Un cardigan de color magenta fuerte. 

Sus padres vestían de manera casual. Su mama, se veía muy hermosa, el papa simplemente se veía tan chic eso que es un hombre. Pip, acompañaba a mis padres, ellos se acercaron a darles un afectivo abrazo, saludarlos.

No esta ella. Estoy entrando en un pánico. La ansiedad me invade, en un momento, sentí que alguien me abrazo por mi espalda, me susurrara el oído alguien, no la reconozco.

-Leopold, ¿Eres tu? No me recuerdas. -Volte con lentitud. ¡Dios mio, Hamburgesas, es ella!

Es mas hermosa. No lo puedo creer... Estoy tan nervioso, que me costo decirle algo, ella me cargo con ternura. Esta riéndose.

-Miu. ¡Estas irreconocible! - La abrace con tanta fuerza, que la envolvía con mis brazos, aunque ella empezaba a molestarse, me separaba enfrente de ella.

Vestía con una falda de cuadros de color negro, con lineas rosas, con un cinturón en forma de estrella, con una blusa con una ilustracion, un anime creo, con kanjis japones, tenia un chaleco de mezclilla, con unos pins de gatos, unos botines de color blancos, unas medias negras, que le llegaban casi a las rodillas. Tiene unas pulseras que cubren sus muñecas, su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta del lado derecho, con un gato de forma de bola de la liga. Unos audífonos que tienen orejas de gatos.

-No jodas, solo tengo ocho años, como tu, simple mete es mi estilo de vestir. En la primaria, me tiraban mierda por vestirme así. Te extrañe, pequeño Butters.

Me sonroje con oír esas palabras.

Caminábamos hacia lo que era el vestíbulo de la salida del aeropuerto, para ver las tiendas de recuerdos.

-¿Estarás en cuarto?-Le pregunto con alegría.

-No, estaré con ustedes, por dos años. Hasta quinto. Aunque quiero ver a Kyle y Eric. En verdad, siempre pienso en ellos, cada día, es lo que motivo soportar tanto la primaria en Tokyo. ¿Que han hecho los dos?

Ahí trague saliva cuando me pregunto eso. A lado mio, mientras esperábamos a nuestros padres. Pip se acerco a nosotros. Extendió su mano a Miu, se presento enfrente de ella:

-Soy Philip Pirrup. Pero llámame Pip, encantado de conocerte, Butters siempre me hablado de ti- sonrió con un sonrojo muy evidente. Le di un golpe den el brazo, susurrándole:

-¡Cállate, Pip!

Miu le da un gran apretón de manos. Le da una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, guiñiendole el ojo.

-¡Déjalo en paz! Me agradas mucho, Butters siempre me menciona de ti. Seras mi amigo, junto con Damien. Ella son junta para tomarnos una selfie, con su móvil, tomaba con su mano derecha .ella tiene la mano haciendo señal de paz. Pip, esta muy emocionado. Yo siento que me estoy derritiendo ,con solo sentir su piel con la mía.

Después de esperar a nuestros nuestros padres. En el estacionamiento todos nos subimos, en eso Simon decide manejar para ir a South Park. Pip se queda dormido.

Miu, esta de perfil en el carro mirando la ventana del pasajero, la cuidad de Denver, alejándose de nosotros. Quería quedarme viéndola, como ellos pudieron olvidar, a alguien tan hermosa como es ella. Aunque su rostro, se ensombrecio por tanto dolor que ha pasado.

-Volveré a ser sus amigas de nuevo. Si no, pues a la mierda. - expreso muy frustrada ante la situación.

Sabia que se esta mintiendo sola. Me dormí rápidamente, cuando dijo esas palabras. Miu, no pudo dormir por los nervios, su hermana que quedo dormida. Finalmente ella pudo cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

Estaban los chicos enfrente de ella. 

La canción es Yakusoko de Idolmaster. Disculpen la tardanza de publicarlo. La historia Pip, esta vivo, su mejor amigo es Damien. Les tendre una sorpresa en el proximo capitulo.

Keichiro Taimei: Es un adolescente que conoce a Miu, solo una vez. En la historia seguirán hablando por via whatsapp, podría considerarse un buen amigo. Tiene una banda de rock, él es baterista.


	6. Etapa 1: Niñez: Capitulo 3: Te amo, a ti también

Capitulo 3: 私もあなたを愛してますWatashi mo anata o aishitemasu

**_¿Nadie intenta encontrarme?_ ** ****

**_¿No vendrá alguien_ ** ****

**_Para llevarme a casa?_ ** ****

**_Es una jodida noche tan fría._ ** ****

Meiko tenia en el bluethoot del coche, en el reproductor, la canción de "I'm with you" a un volumen estridente, para alguien no acostumbrado a la música. Estaba en el volante, era una conductora muy buena para hacerlo. En japón, solía manejar, cuando iba a la universidad. Simon, esta despierto, el es un nombre que con el paso del tiempo, desenviola una sensualidad, es un joven de veintiséis años. Aunque maduro por el hecho de que son padres jóvenes.

Meiko cuando conoce a su esposo, fue cuando el pedía un cuarto, en donde ella vivía. Simon se enamora de ella, conociéndola mas, es una historia en que el amor, no tiene que ser el hombre el mayor, en la relación.

-Miu. Me preocupa, desde que nos enteramos de que ella, golpeo y literalmente estrangula, a una estudiante de sexto grado.-Suspira con mucha rabia, ella poseía el enérgico carácter de su prima. Ella da curva para llegar a la carretera que iba para South Park. La canción se termina se escuchan las estrofas de My happy ending, de Avirl Lavinge:

**_Es lindo saber que estuviste ahí._ ** ****

**_Gracias por actuar_ ** ****

**_Como si te importara_ ** ****

**_Y por hacerme sentir que era la única._ ** ****

**_Es lindo saber que lo tuvimos todo._ ** ****

**_Gracias por mirar cómo caigo_ ** ****

**_Y por hacerme saber que terminamos._ ** ****

-Quisiera entenderla, tiene un talento hermoso en el arte, pero le aterra, le avergüenza, se acompleja de su hermana Mi. Mis hijas son únicas, eso es lo que deberían entender. Yo estuve a los dieciséis como ella, pero como una niña tan pequeña, tiene que estar tan apagada. -Soltaba unas lagrimas apretando su cien.

Miu estaba dormida en la camioneta. Ella no puede dormir como debería, a veces no comía, lo que el obento de su madre, le daba, a veces a duras penas comía un Ongiri.

Butters, intenta despertarla, tocando su cabello, Pip, hace una seña de negación con su mano.

-Dejala, dormir, necesitaba descansar. Butters esta muy preocupado. Simon condujo hasta colorado a South Park. Meiko no durmió nada, tenia que preparar lo de la clase. Liane, había preparado todo lo de la fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida para ellos. Ayer no pudo ir a su hogar, tenia que arreglar, Sheila estaba ayudando a limpiar la mansión, Sharon preparaba lo que era la fiesta de bienvenida, obviamente Liane, era la que cocinaría la comida.

Su cuerpo estaba recargado, con sus piernas, en sus ojos, lagrimas se habían derramado en las mejillas. Su hermana gemela despertó, rascando su ojo con la mano.

En primer grado, le hacían mucho bullying por su peso, aunque es algo tan cruel, especialmente por sus anchas caderas, una niña de sexto en la primaria, era de un cuerpo muy delgado, con unos ojos apagados, pero con una sonrisa coqueta, con un vestido pegado a su cuerpo. Unos tenis converse de color rojo. Sus calcetas eran blancas Ella fue a llegada de ella. No su amiga, alguien que le ofrecía consejos. Mui solo tenia síes años. Vestida con un vestido color azul cielo, con estampado de gatos, tenia unos zapatos de charol color blancos. Miu usaba medias con un gato negro.

-Siempre come, papas fritas. Si esas te dijeron que estas gorda, las voy a golpear. Las papas fritas ayudan a que te llenes. O mucho mejor, evita comer mucho. Siempre un pockys de chocolate, o de sabores calmaran tu apetito.-Sonrió peli castaña. Es de una tez morena, con el acento Kansai muy pronunciado, estaba recargada en la reja de la escuela.

Ella se llamaba Kanade. Pero, le agradaba que la llamen Kana-chan.

Asiente con entusiasmo. Están en el ultimo piso de la escuela, tiene una barda, sentada en el suelo. Se carcajeaban por las cosas que decían. Ahí Miu empezó a desarrollar poco a poco, un desorden alimenticio. Es la razón que no podía concentrarse, peor siempre estar tan irritada. Soportaba el hambre, las compañeras de primer año, le hicieron todo lo que es indescriptible. Incluso cuando esta cumplió, los ocho, en su pizarron le pusieron "Muérete, perra". Cae arrodillada, con las lagrimas en el suelo, derramándose en sus mejillas, en ello, se las limipa, con furia, se aviente en encima para golpearla en los puños. Un niño de quinto decide, separarla, sosteniéndole sus brazos, cargándola con fuerza, Miu gritaba con furia:

-¡Déjenme en paz! Ya.. no...-Su voz ya no podía hablar mas, en su interior el grito de furia, ese niño, decide voltearla enfrente de ella, le envuelve sus brazos en ella. Miu cerro los ojos, derramándose mas sus lagrimas. Solo quería imaginar, a esos dos niños, a ese niño de pelo color de rosas rojas (Eso se lo dice de cariñosamente al rizado arfo rojizo); A su mejor amigo, ese chico berrinchudo e insufrible, que curiosamente la consolaba de manera horrible.

Esto destrozo su cordura. Siendo una pequeña niña, como diablos esto pudo pasar, como carajos sus padres, no pudieron darse cuenta, Mi ignoraba esta situación, porque tenia el apoyo de Futaba y Hinami. Estas las conoció, cuando le hacían bullying por el aspecto británico que tenia, mas por los ojos, rosados rojizos por parte de su madre. Mi extiende su brazo y su mano, para ayudar a levantarse. Se volvieron las inseparables, Mi hasta ese momento quería radicar en japón. Por su carácter tan pasivo, muy amable.

En ese momento. Despertó se manera brusca. Los ojos de Miu eran interesantes, eran como si fueran unos chocolates oscuros, que adornaban ese color castaño, su cabello estorbaba su rostro, alargado, unas mejillas delgadas, se le notaba desnutrida, pero sabia disimular su salud, sin que su hermana se encabronara con ella. Butters, le frota su hombro, con sus manos, se aterro con sentir, que estaba mas delgada de lo usual. Miu volteo su rostro enfrente de él, sonriendole un poco exhausta.

-¡Miu! ¡Ya pronto llegaremos! -Tomaba su manos con emoción, apretándolas, lo dice con mucha euforia.

-Hace tres años. Me fui de este país, esos tres años lejos de ustedes, fueron un invierno que no quiero volver, en quinto, pero mis padres, me dijeron que si termináramos sexto, estaríamos en la secundaria, ustedes en sexto. Yo estoy bien cansada, me duele todo, hasta... -se silencio en un segundo. Se estaba muriendo de hambre. Pero si llegara a comer algo, simplemente le recordaban las constantes burlas enfrente de ella, sus compañeras de grupo, una vez, le pusieron un gatito muerto en su obento. Esto le hizo vomitarse, pero le dio una golpiza a la persona que mato a ese pobrecito animal.

Kanade, En una caja envuelta con un papel con gatitos, tiene un lazo con un moño. Le regalo un libro que esta en japones, pero es la traducción de un libro español llamado "Castillos de cartón" de Almudena Grandes.

_\- Siempre cuando te escucho hablar, de esos niños, me recordó este libro a ustedes. Mi hermana mayor me lo dio, porque odio el libro. Pero te lo voy a dar para ti, feliz cumpleaños, Miu-chi. (Es mas afectuoso, cuando se sustituye a Chan)_

Despeinaba el pelo oscuro castaño.

Miu, atesora ese libro. Pudo leerlo, le recordó la relación con sus mejores amigos de la infancia. Miu eso lo tomo como un ejemplo, de que es el amor. Los personajes eran lo que son para ella. Se representaban de esta forma:

_**Kyle representaba a Marcos Molina Schulz. Que era al chico de fasciante belleza, especialmente por su descendencia judía. La dulzura escondida de Kyle, le derretía su corazón. Aunque es sombrío en ciertos momentos, le fascinaba verle que a Kyle le gustaba mucho Eric. Por su naturaleza masculina, no podía estar juntos,** _ ****

_**Eric representaba a María José Sánchez .(Miu consideraba a Eric mas un niña en un cuerpo equivocado.). Porque tenia su personalidad, especialmente era de una moral dudosa en cuanto las relaciones. Era el nudo que mantenía unidos, aunque en esta versión su carácter es una mierda; Es el mas expresivo. Escondiéndole con odio. Miu es su mejor amigo y confidente que le decía sus cosas mas personales.** _ ****

_**Miu representaba a Jaime González. Ese hombre acomplejado con su arte,que amaba a Eric, también a Kyle de la misma forma. Siempre se sintió menos agraciada. Pero su estilo de arte lo compensa, ella es el nudo de que une a esta pareja dispareja. Tiene ese liderazgo para tomarlos y que la sigan en sus metas o sus ideas alocadas.** _ ****

_-Papi, estoy enamorada de dos niños._

Simon responde emocionado. Cuando estaba la lavando platos, estaba cocinando curry con pescado y camarón. En la estufa, estaba hirviendo el curry, mientras cortaba el pescado, el desvenaba los camarones.

- _Miu, mi vida, no puedes enamorarte de dos personas._

_-Pero, Papi, en un libro sale una chica amando a sus mejores amigos. Ella los quiere como yo amo a ellos._

El padre esta acónito por lo que dijo su hija. Solo tenía siete años decía esas cosas con seriedad. Solo pudo abrazarla.

(...)

Lo que podía comer, eran ongiris, papas fritas y pockys. O a veces tomaba mucha agua.

-Miu, ¿estas bien?- Trataba de apoyarla, con su brazo para reincorporarse, para estar sentada en el coche. Butters, se veía afligido porque sentía inútil de no poder ser fuerte para ayudarla

-Si, disculpa. No pude dormir muy bien, ¿estuviste cómodo?

-Si. Es el cambio tan brusco de horario, no te preocupes. La semana próxima cumplo nueve años.-Hacia una sonrisa amena, pero en el fondo sabia como esconder, los estragos de no comer. Sus manos se ven siempre deterioradas, porque siempre usa los puños para defenderse. Desde los cinco años, mas en esta edad.

Butters, le da un chocolate snickers, ella saca de su bolsillo de su chamarra, un chocolate meji de sabor chocolate con leche. Se lo da en su palma de la mano, mostrando una sonrisa que expone sus dientes, tiene un diente faltante.

-¡Estamos a mano, hermanito!- Butters se sonrojo levemente.

Pip, se despertó, mientras, ayudaba a acomodar las maletas. Miu, lo detiene, diciéndole.

Linda y su esposo están aun dormidos. Fue un viaje muy difícil. Finalmente pese a las dificultades, llegaron a South Park.

-Eso déjalo para nosotros, tu puedes acompañarnos, tu vas a guiarme cuando vaya a la primaria, ¿si?

Se bajan los chicos, Miu da un salto para bajarse, tiene una condición física de envidiarse. Mi ayudo a los chicos a bajarse, bajaba de manera elegante y de manera que no se lastimara los talones de sus pies. Ella como aleta de careras de atletismo necesitaba cuidar sus pies. Tomaron sus randoseru, son de color rojo, uno tiene un colgante de rosas rojas, el otro un colgante de Kurumi y Melody, con uno de gatito blanco y negro.

Es una manera de diferenciarlas, Butters y Pip con su mochila roja, guarda sus libros, se van caminando hacia la primaria de South Park. Iban de aventajada lo que eran las gemelas, están muy acostumbradas a caminar mucho.

-Dios santo, esto esta mas cerca cuando íbamos para el metro, a la escuela publica de Nagoshika. Teníamos que caminar de la casa al metro, del metro esperar el tren, llegábamos en una hora. En eso íbamos solas. -Mi estaba a la delantera de su hermana, mientras el viento levantaba su cabello de su coleta, a su rostro.

-No mames, es obivo estamos en un pueblo pequeño, siempre tenia que darle buenos golpes a los cabrones, chikans, que te trataban de manosear, hahaha, eso que no me pueden manosear, siempre trato de estar con mi rodilla levantada para romperles las bolas.

Miu se estaba cagando de la risa. Ambas hermanas caminan juntas, quedaron atrás los chicos.

-Oh salchichas, caminan mas rápido que nosotros. Pip apúrate, ¡estamos apunto de perder las clases!-Apresurado se escuchaba.

Tras caminar del pueblo central. Pudieron llegar al edificio de la escuela. 

Las niñas miraron arriba de la escuela. Se veía igual que cuando se fueron, aunque los demás estudiantes, las miraban de reojo por sus mochilas, Miu pone sus manos en su cintura, con un semblante de orgullo. Grita a los cuartos vientos.

-¡Este es un nuevo comienzo, voy a demostrar que soy la mejor, que siempre voy a tener mejores resultados conmigo misma!- Da un salto que literalmente parecía volar.

Toma la mano de Mi, dicen al unísono, mientras avientan sus manos derechas, hacen aplaudir con fuerza.

-¡Lo lograremos!- Sonriendo de manera eufórica, con lagrimas a los ojos.

Una muchedumbre las miraban con incomodad, están circulo, Mi los empuja para ir dentro de la escuela.

-Muévanse. Quiero pasar.-Se fue caminando hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada.

Las niñas están deslumbradas por el edificio, en Japón, tenían que usar unos zapatos interiores.

Kenny sostenía las tareas del grupo, en ese momento, lo terminan empujando, Se le cayeron todos los papeles, Mi antes de entrar a la dirección, camina cerca de él, recogiendo los papeles, arrodillada con sus piernas, recogiendo cada papel, los cuadernos, carpetas de proyectos. Los deja cerca de lado del locker de toda la primaria.

\- ¿Estas bien? No puedo creer que te hayan empujado.- Lo sacude con suavidad, una sonrisa en su rostro, era totalmente dulce.

-Que mierda... me duele la espalda. - Le extendió el brazo, con la mano enfrente de el, Kenny dudoso, pero con ese rostro tan dulce, pone su mano, ella en un estirón lo levanta, le entrega sus documentos. Se va hacia la dirección.

Kenny se deslumbro con la belleza de esa niña. Aunque esa sonrisa le era muy familiar.

Ya llegando a la dirección, las gemelas entraron al despacho, la directora Verónica, se sentaron en las dos sillas.

Ella les explico como son los estudios, a su percepción ellas, deberían están mínimo en quinto por su nivel educativo, pero ellas insistieron estar en tercero.

La directora, sabia perfectamente de que si las contradecía, su madre, estaría muy molesta. Meiko sabia domar a cualquier niño de esta escuela, ella en japón es una maestra muy cariñosa, pero muy estricta. En ese momento, entra Meiko, con su carpeta de trabajo, con un traje de maestra, sastre de color rosa con una falda negra. Usaba tacones cortos de color fucsia, con maquillaje discreto, tenia su pelo suelto, con un broche de una rosa. Meiko, sostiene sus manos en los hombros de sus hijas.

-Ustedes, les sera difícil acostumbrarse aquí, pero, es lo que puedo darles la oportunidad de que pasen con sus amigos.

-¡Si, mama!- Lo dijeron unísono. Estaban llorando de alegría enfrente de su madre. Meiko sonrió con tristeza, sabia que esto lo hacia por la salud mental de su hija gemela menor. Aunque no sea de su agrado el país norte americano.

Se fueron rápidamente a su salón de clases. Vieron una puerta que decía tercer grado. Entro de la clase, el señor Garrison les menciona a los chicos.

-Bueno, niños en este día, ingresaran unas niñas que estudian por intercambio. Ellas son las hijas, de una maestra de sexto grado, Seijino.

Los chicos al escuchar "Seijino" su mente les empezó a doler demasiado. Mi, tranquilizo a su hermana, apretando sus hombros, le susurro con dulzura. Miu no paraba de derramarle sus lagrimas, con solo el hecho de verlos, apretaba sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos, apretando su pecho.

-Yo paso primero, ¿va? Si te ven así van a molestarte.- Le despeja unos mechones de pelo, le da un beso en la frente. Empezaba a calmarse poco a poco, pero no podía respirar.

Mi abre la puerta, de la clase, camina hacia el pizarron, caminaba de manera lenta, su cabello era demasiado hermoso, risado, su seguridad impresiono a los niños, les quito el aliento con solo pasar en el corredor del salón. Llega al pizcaron, tomo el gis, escribe su nombre completo en su pizcaron, con los kanjis de su primer nombre, con su segundo nombre con katakana. Voltea hacia la clase, en un tono solemne, se presenta ante el grupo.

-Me llamo Misaya Noelye Seijino. Tengo ocho años, me gusta lo que es el atletismo infantil, fui representante de clase cuando estuve en tercero en japón. Me gusta lo que son las rosas, me encanta leer libros, cuando sea grande seré una psiquiatra que ayude a las personas a mejorar. Espero poder ayudarles cuando lo necesiten, un placer. Llámenme, Mi, por favor.-Hace una reverencia al presentarse.

Kenny se sorprendió, Stan quedo en shock, se le salieron las lagrimas.

"¡No me jodan, es Mi! Esta hermosa. Ella fue la chica que me ayudo. Tengo que pedirle una cita, eso quisiera hacer." Kenny pensó, ponía su mano en su mejilla.

"¿Es Mi? No puede ser, esta irreconocible. Me va a matar Wendy, pero no lo puedo negar, es mas hermosa. ¿Y su hermana?, ¿donde esta?" Stan esta nervioso, que vomito en su pupitre, eso produje a Wendy una molesta en su rostro.

Miu entra de manera hostil, mas que nada para esconder su inseguridad, lentamente pasa al grupo, los chicos quedaron fascinados, porque no sabían que eran gemelas idénticas, su diferencia es que esta no tenia la voluptuosidad de su hermana en el pecho, si no en sus caderas, esta al llegar, golpea el pirrazon con tanta fuerza, toma un gis, escribe su nombre con sus kanjis, en un tono mas informal, mas prepotente.

-Me llamo Miu Hisayo Seijino, yo bailo Ballet clásico, me encanta lo que es el baile en general. Me encantan los gatos, me gusta mucho Melody y Kurumi, ella es mi hermana gemela mayor.-Señalándola con su mano izquierda con el brazo ladeado a su lado- Me gusta lo que es escuchar música, me encanta lo que vestirme así, -Apunta su vestuario- En realidad estuve en Japón con mi hermana, odio estar ahí. Tengo ocho años, pero por tener una gemela, nosotras somos muy diferentes, de carácter y físico. Detesto que me llamen Hisayo, solo llámenme Miu. Pues es lo que puedo decirles. -Su mirada esta enfrente de Kyle y Eric.-

Miu se acerca al pupitre, donde esta Eric, lo levanta bruscamente, le da una patada en su trasero, con fuerza, tirando el chico al suelo. Miu se pone enfrente de el.

-¡Hey, Eric! Deja de decirle judío, a Kyle. Oh se me olvidaba... -Canturrio con picardia.

"Mierda, como verga me olvide de Miu, me dio una buena patada en el culo. Ella es de mi sueño, es mi ángel. Judio de verga, ni se te ocurra coquetear con mi mejor amiga."

Kyle no paraba de reírse a carcajadas. Miu se acerca con rapidez hacia su pupitre, le quita su ushanka, acariciaba su arfo rojizo, entrelazando sus cabellos, se pone enfrente de el, mirándolo a sus ojos, apegando su frente con la suya.

-Hola, Kyle. ¿No me reconoces? -Le dio un golpe fuerte a sus mejillas, apretándolas.

Kyle estaba mas rojo, tanto que su cara esta llena de sudor. Butters y Pip llegaron rápido al salón, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Garrison al ver la patada que le dio a nueva estudiante, en vez de reportarla, se rió muy despacio. Borro lo del pizarron, empezó a escribir con el gis, lo que debían de hacer en esta semana de tarea.

Un gemido de quejido por los alumnos, es demasiado evidente.

"Como pude olvidarla, le hice esa promesa al culon, no olvidarla. Ella fue mi crush del Jardín de niños. Por moisés, se volvió mas hermosa, se parece a su hermana, no idiota es una gemela idéntica."

Le pone su ushanka con delicadeza, le apretar su mejilla, sonriendole, en el fondo, las lagrimas empiezan a contenerse. Se sienta en el ultimo pupitre. En eso ve a Damien, le extiende su mano, para saludarlo. Pip, estaba de lado derecho. Miu acomoda su brazo para alcanzar a Damien.

"Lo único que sacaba bien en la primaria, el ingles, por dios, este maestro ni sabe lo mas esencial" Pensó suspirando con frustración.

Mi, se sentía abrumada con los niños, quedándole viendo, mientras ella se sienta detrás de Kenny, mientras, trataba de acomodarse, era incomodo por su cuerpo, solo había morbosos que la veían.

-Pendejos, eso le molesta que la estén viendo así. O si no les pateo el culo.-Kenny les muestra el puño- Tu hermana, sabe controlar a Kyle y Cartman. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. -Sonríe de manera tierna, sus ojos se veía su corazón el iris.

-Gracias. Mi hermana necesita estar un tiempo aquí, yo ya me había acostumbrado a Tokyo. Después del recreo, hablamos junto con Stan, ¿si?

Mi toma un cuaderno nuevo, empezaba a escribir lo que estaban dictando. Ella intuía de que las clases, no deberían ser así, pero el nivel que llevaban parece la introducción de primer año.

Eric toma su móvil. Pone la aplicación de la cámara fotográfica, le toma una fotografía, sin que se dará cuenta.

-Eric, ponte a escribir. Por favor, a como vas vas a repetir tercer año.

Eric, iba a responder, Miu le tira un papelito en su pupitre, lo toma para leerlo.

"Cállate. ¡Pone a escribir las actividades de clase!"

Suspiro con ira. Empezó a anotar todo lo del pizarron. Kyle, volteo para ver a Miu de manera discreta, pese se ve tan desvelada, estaba escribiendo todo lo de la clase. No podía evitarse un rubor en sus mejillas, mientras tanto en el otro lado de la clase, las niñas del salón, empezaban a murmurar.

-Esas chicas ni deberían estar en tercero. Se ven mas altas que nosotras, especialmente la que tiene pechos grandes. -Bebe murmuro con envida.

-¡Ni me la recuerdes! Es bien obvia que le esta enamorada de Stan. - Refunfuño la pelinegra.

Mi escuchaba eso, se empezaba a morderse sus labios. Las otras empezaron a murmurar de su hermana.

-La marimacha, dios mio, como ella puede patear el culo de esa forma, al idiota de Cartman. Luego cuando esta se quita el gorro a Kyle. Esa niña se viste demasiado raro.--Comento Red con bastante coraje.

-Menos la menciones, ella me saco el dedo, en el jardín de niños, me jalo los cabellos, cuando me metí con su hermana. - Wendy tiene un rostro de asco.

En el otro lado en donde están los niños. Ellos sonaban emocionados por las gemelas.

-Mi esta bien linda. Me encanta su personalidad, aunque el problema menor es que ellas son mas altas que nosotros. -Bill dijo emocionado, volteando de manera indiscreta a ella. Solo apretaba su cien enfrente de el.

-Miu, es la chica demasiado ruda. Igual hay que darles amor a ambas. Se ven que son muy agradables. Solo hay que tratar de respetarlas. Aunque Mi es hermosa, quisiera su teléfono. -Bradley comento hacia el grupo de chicos.

Se escucha la campaña para el recreo. Todos salen del grupo de tercer año, Mi sigue sentada en su pupitre, su hermana esta conservando con Damien y Pip. Miu se veía peor que cuando llego a Denver, lo disimulaba con sus exageradas expresiones. Apretando sus manos, podía verse sus nudillos lleno de cicatrices. Pip, pone su hombro a Miu, se despide de ella.

-Señorita Miu, la veo en la mesa de la cafetería, junto con Damien.

-Esta bien. Perfecto, ahí nos vemos. Damien, luego te enseño algunas cosas. ¿Si?

Damien asintió agradecido. Se van rápidamente del salón, los cuatro niños se acercan a ellas, estaban muy emocionados. Especialmente los de la derecha: Kyle y Eric.

-¡Ahorita regresamos por ustedes!- Lo dicen al unísono los cuatro niños.

Mui se sentó en la mesa del pupitre, mientras apretaba su cien, con fuerza, el hambre esta jodiendo su cabeza, se le prendió el foco, saca del bolsillo el snickers, lo abre, da un mordisco al chocolate. Butters se quedo con ellas, Mui toma su celular, ve el mensaje de Ken, len la pantalla del móvil.

"Disculpa, por no responderte, ya no estoy en Toyko viviendo. Me mude a Estados Unidos. Igual podemos hablar por vía Whatsapp"

Guarda su celular en su bolsillo derecho. Seguía comiendo el snickers que le regalaron.

-

Los chicos corrieron a la cafetería en la escuela. Ahí estaba un arfo americano, con su corro de Chef, con su mandil que dice su oficio. Estaba en la área sirviendo la deliciosa comida, ellos se acercaron para platicar con el.

-¡Chef! Ayúdenos, Por favor- lo dicen al mismo tiempo, los cuatro.

-Hola, chicos. ¿Que necesitaban? - Estaba sirviendo la comida, a los estudiantes que pasaban en la filia de la cafetería.

-Es que hay un problema, olvidamos unas mejores amigas de la infancia. Queremos pedirles perdón, pero no sabemos. Estábamos en el jardín de niños.

Chef se hecho una carcajada, les dijo atentamente. Meiko observaba al caminar a los chicos, platicando en el Chef, solo se hecho una risa. Mientras iba con un profesor de quinto. Entrando al salón de todos los maestros.

"Jerome, ¡no lo puedo creer! Yo desde hace que tenia catorce años. Me da gusto verlo, cocinando como siempre ha querido." Pensó eso con nostalgia.

-Pueden hablar con ellas, simplemente pedirles disculpas, igual no deberían sentirse mal. Les voy a cantar una canción sobre disculparse.

_**No hay que avergonzarse pedir perdón,** _ ****

**_Cuando hay cariño de verdad, vale la pena hacerlo,_ ** ****

_**Sin importar, habrá muchas lagrimas y a veces no habrá un perdón.** _ ****

**_Hay que aprender a apreciar esos momentos. Solo hay que intentarlo._ ** ****

Las voces de los niños, lo interrumpen. Chef alza la ceja, se frota la cabeza.

-Gracias, ¡tenemos que irnos!

Corrieron en el pasillo de la escuela, al salón, Miu estaba mirando el techo, mientras Mi leia un libro sobre lo que es literatura japonesa. Los chicos llegan, abriendo la puerta casi de un golpe.

-Tenemos que hablar con ustedes. Por favor, escúchenos.- Se dicen de manera unísono.

-Los escuchamos.- Mi es la menciono eso. Mientras Miu se enredaba su pelo con sus dedos, mientras seguía comiendo lo que quedaba de chocolate.

Stan se acerca con Mi, le toma su mano, estaba con las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Perdóname Mi. Lamento nunca ponerme en contacto contigo, he estado tan ocupado con esto, de la primaria, tu eres mi mejor amiga. Eso nunca va a cambiar, en serio. Yo soy una persona horrible.

Mi empezó a soltar lagrimas, se avienta para abrazarlo, con tanta fuerza, en la camisa de Stan, empezaba a sentir las gotas de lagrimas, cayendo de las mejillas de Mi.

-Mi, te quiero mucho, me ayudas desde que tengo uso de memoria. - Kenny la abraza, al igual que Stan.

Eric se acerca a Miu, se arrodilla enfrente de ella. Eric no tenia palabras para pedir perdon. Miu solo agacho su rostro, cuando ve a Eric en el suelo.

Kyle se acerco a lado de Eric, con lagrimas en sus ojos, en un tono suplicante le dice.

-Perdóname. No quería olvidarte, pero con el paso de los años, te olvide de mis pensamientos... Porque tu partida me causo mucho dolor.

Levanto a Eric tomándolo de la mano, a los dos, los abrazo con demasiada fuerza. Apretándolos con la fuerza que tenia. Miu se desmayo de manera tan inesperada, que asusto a los chicos.

Mui empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, mientras esta acostada en una cama, parecia ser la casa de Eric. Es su cuarto, Liane le ponía un trapo de tela, humedecido, la ropa de tenia puesta, le pusieron una camisa de Eric, para cubrirla.

Los niños estaban muy alterados. Mi entraba al cuarto de Eric, con una bandeja de un delicioso Tamagoyaki, relleno de arroz con mariscos. Se lo deja en la cama. Liane se retira junto con Mi.

Miu empezó a comer lentamente la comida. Esta deliciosa, pero su cuerpo empieza a asquearse, pero el hambre pudo ganarle que su enfermedad. Lagrimas en su rostro pueden ver, cuando esta empezando a comer.

-Yo ya los perdone a ustedes.

Terminado por primera vez una comida, que no había comido hace tres años.

Los niños la volvieron a abrazar. Miu los envuelve con sus brazos. Este es el comienzo de nuevas aventuras.

_**Disculpen mi tardanza del capitulo, que tenga muchos problemas de continuidad, el libro de castillos de cartón es uno de mis favoritos. Yo voy a añadirle dos capítulos mas a esta etapa, estos serán mas cortos para poder planear la segunda etapa. Se que mi historia es muy lenta, pero he tenido problemas para poder redactar.** _

_**Próximamente se cambiara un poco el tono de la historia. No sera dramático como la introducción pero sera importante para la trama. Disculpen si el capitulo fue muy corto para lo que es.** _

_**Personajes de la etapa de niñez:** _

_**Kanade Oshimasu:** _

_**Es la chica que le enseña sus trastornos alimenticios. Es la confidente que tenia cuando estaba en primer año, esta considera a Miu como su gran amiga. En segundo año de ella, no esta, si no esta en la secundaria. Es una clave importante de como Miu se comparta, aprendió a pelear como ella. Es de Okinawa, por eso su acento tan pronunciado de Kansai.** _


	7. Etapa 1: Niñez: Extra uno: Fiesta de Bienvenida (Parte uno)

Paso la noche, los niños empiezan a irse para la mansión de las gemelas. Tomaban sus cosas, iban a hacer piyamanda en la mansión, obviamente antes de irse, Miu se había vestido la ropa que tenia puesta, desde que llego a Denver. Kevin decide ir a la casa de Cartman. Ya se veía grande, tiene trece años. En eso de casualidad buscaba a Kenny.

-Oye Kenny, ¿a donde vas a ir, con los chicos?

Salían de la puerta, Miu y Mi, sosteniendo sus randoseru, voltearon ambas, vieron a Kevin, este sonrió con mucha nostalgia, les dio un abrazo, entrelazando sus brazos a ellas.

-¡Se ven como si tuvieran trece! Mi te ves ardiente. Con todo respecto, pues japón les tenso bien a ambas.

-No te vas a cogerte a mi hermana. -Miu le saco el dedo medio, sacandole su lengua.

Kevin se cago de la risa, que se escuchaba por todo el vecindario. Kenny frunció el ceño, Kyle estaba pelando con Eric porque estaba llevándose demasiada comida.

-Culón, ¡en su mansión hay mucha comida! -Explico furioso, dándole manotazos en sus manos. Tirandole sus chessy pops, Eric se veía enfurecido, empezaba a reclamarle.

-Pureté... Kalh yo hago lo que vergas quiero, deja de estarme jodiendo. Me voy a llevar esto.

Miu se acerca enfrente de los dos, da un grito ensordecedor ante sus caras.

-¡VERGA! ¡YA BESENSE! -Toma sus manos, se los lleva al pavimento de la calle. Stan y Kenny no paran de reírse, cuando los llevan arrastrando, a los dos niños, a regaña dientes, los empujaba. La gente en la banqueta se quedo en shock, por oír ese grito tan fuerte de una niña de ocho años.

-¡NO SOMOS GAYS!- Gritan al unísono. Las personas de la cuadra se veían muy molestas.

El paisaje se mostraba las montañas, es primavera, estaban sin nada de nieve, se escuchaban las cigarras con su hermoso estruendoso sonido. La luna acompañaba su trayecto, mientras un Eric esta quedando sin aire para seguir su ritmo.

Los niños iban caminando, Kevin seguía platicando con las gemelas. En el trayecto, llegaron Butters, con Pip Y Damien.

-Dios mio, caminan bien rápido, ¿crees que podremos llegar? -Kyle le pregunta a Stan.

-Pues no lo se, pero ellas tienen mejor condición que nosotros. Pero mis respectos a ellas. -Stan se encogió de hombros.

Kenny esta junto con Butters caminando, con el dúo de raros, en eso, en el trayecto, estaba Liane, en su carro, se acerco a los niños.

-¿Las llevo a tu mansión? Porque es muy tarde. Calabacin, me hubieras dicho que iban a la mansión de ellas.

-Ma, me duelen mucho mis pies, me duele mis piernas- Se sienta en el asiento del co piloto.

Todos se subieron en la camioneta. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Mui subió el asiento en el co piloto para recargase en sus pies.

-Cartman, siempre te quejas de todo. Solo caminamos la mitad de donde quedaba la casa de ellas.-Le da un manotazo en su cabeza- Este suelta un gemido de dolor.

-Kyle, por favor, cállate. Pareces a su madre. Lo digo en un buen plan, tienes que aprender a comprenderlo.-Le da un codazo muy fuerte en su hombro. Kyle no evitaba enrojecerse con solo verla.

-Muchas gracias, Señora Cartman. Agradezco que ayudara a mi hermana. Disculpe su forma tan agresiva, esta mas emocionada que yo.

Mui se rió con mucha ternura. Kenny no dejaba de verla, esta de perfil, su parecido a Simon, es muy evidente, su abuela Rosaline, es idéntica a ella, aunque es de descendencia arfo americana con mezcla de latina.

Stan simplemente no sabe como reaccionar. Porque es una etapa nueva con ellas, especialmente como Mi se diferencia de los demás amigos. Por su madurez, muchos incluso la confundieron de una de sexto. Ese carácter que parece de una chica japonesa, ella representa lo que Miu no puede, ni quiere ser, ambas son un Ying y Yang. Pip solo observa a las dos chicas.

-¿Que haremos en tu mansión?, Mi- preguntan de manera unísono, los niños de la izquierda.

-Pues mira ya esta una película de mechas con un triangulo amoroso, con mechas, se llama Macross. Luego nos vemos pues caricaturas que les gusten. -Responde su pregunta con amabilidad. Pip y Damien solo observaban la interacción de los siete.

Mi solo miraba el paisaje en la ventana. Le asombraba como el pueblo había crecido tanto en tres años.

-Hey, Miu, ¿que vamos hacer en tu mansión?-

-Supongo veremos Television, tengo que seguir un anime que veo cada media noche, Monster. Luego vemos lo que les gusta.- Entrecoge sus brazos, estaba mirando sus redes sociales, en su movil. Ve un mensaje de Ken.

"Que mal. Yo tengo una banda y pensaba invitarte el domingo, despues de la secundaria, pero igual lo grabo, vi la foto de tu instagram. ¿Esos son tus amigos?

Miu alzo su ceja ante el comentario. Pero le responde con un sticker de gatito que dice si.

-¿Quien ese tipo? El que habla contigo en Whatsapp. No deberias contestarle.

Volteo al ver ese gesto de celos, le da un golpe con sus dedos en la frente.

\- El tiene trece. No creo que sea su tipo, deja de precouparte. Kyle siempre tan precoupado por todo. Solo me comentaba que tiene una banda.-Le acaricia su cabeza, le da un apreton con el cachete.

-Miu. ¿Habra comida ahí en tu mansión? Tengo mucha hambre- Un Eric hambriento pregunta.

Su madre lo regaña por esa pregunta tan indiscreta.

-Eric no seas tan grosero. Disculpalo, es que camino mucho hasta la mitad el camino a tu casa, pues no esta acostumbrado.-Liane se escusa con el judio, volteando su rostro hacia el niño.

Miu aprieta la cien, le comento con honestidad ante la actitud de su hijo.

-Pues mire, yo lo voy ayudar a que se mueva mas. Igual ya lo conozco desde el jardín de niños, disculpe, ¿puedo usar su bluethoot? -Toma su móvil, prende su bluethoot. Asiente Liane, mientras se conecta en la radio de la camioneta. Se escucha Don't Tell me , de Abril lavinge a todo volumen. Los chicos, están asombrados, Miu se le brillan los ojos, en forma de estrella, exclama con emoción.

-Esta canción me fascina demasiado. Mi madre ama esta mujer, yo amo su estilo de música.- Apretaba sus manos con mucha euforia. Kyle no le gustaba el ruido de se rock progresivo, las estrofas de la canción le recuerdan, lo que es su vida; Eric, solo se tapaba las orejas con sus manos. Stan y Kenny, estaban enfrascados conversando con Mi.

Las partes del inicio de la canción, representa el abandono que Miu ha recibido, de manera indirecta de su familia.

**_Hablemos de esto._ ** **_  
_ ** **_No es como si estuviéramos muertos._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fue algo que hice?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fue algo que dijiste?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_No me dejes colgada_ ** **_  
_ ** **_En una ciudad tan muerta,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Sostenida tan alto_ ** **_  
_ ** **_De un hilo tan frágil._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Fuiste todas las cosas que_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Creí que sabía_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Y creí que podríamos ser._ ** ****

En este momento, escucha a Eric haciendo quejas por la música, Miu teniendo sus pies en el asiento, le da una patada en su cabeza con fuerza. Kyle no paraba de reírse a carcajadas.

-No te rías, judio de mierda. Voy romperte las bolas. ¡Vas a ver!-Se voltea gritando como neurótica.

-Cállate, Cartman, ¡me tienes hasta la madre!- Responde muy irritado. Mui lo que hizo fue darles una estirada de orejas a ambos. Eso puso a lloriquear a ambos.

-Así se calman, a los tsunderes bien enamorados. Hahahah, así señora Cartman.

-Mis respectos que puedas controlarlos.-Se echa a reír Liane a carcajadas

No podían responderle, porque ella les gana en cuanto golpes, o jalones de orejas. Se escuchaba una melodía mas estridente que se llamaba Loves and Ligths de Cruyff in the bedroom. Mi disfrutaba la melodía, Kenny solo escuchaba con curiosidad, Stan solo tomaba su móvil para mensajearle a su novia.

Llegaron a la caseta del guardia, Miu valiéndole que se le viera su trasero enfrente de los chicos, se acerco al guardia, moviéndose hasta la ventana enfrente de Liane, Los niños, no esperaban verle sus piernas, eran gruesas, torneadas, especialmente el encaje de sus medias blancas, es revelador, Kyle no paraba de enrojecerse, agitarse como un idiota. Pero en ello, accidentalmente, se salio una pompa se notaba sus panties de color negro, con encaje rosa. Kenny pensó de manera pervertida. Kevin hace la misma forma pero es mas evidente, ademas saca una lata de cerveza, empieza a beberla lentamente.

"Vaya, tiene su toque de azúcar. Oh, Dios, que suertudos, son estos pendejos."

Mi volteo de inmediatamente, señalando que iba a matarlo, si seguía viéndola de esa forma.

El guarida en su gaveta, extiende su brazo con su mano, para tener los pases para pasar. Abrieron la puerta del suburbio

-Gracias a Dios. Llegamos, quiero cenar tu mansión.-Suspira Eric de alivio.

Condujo Liane, hacia la mansión de las gemelas, se veía un montón de personas del pueblo. Obviamente llevando sus paquetes de alcohol, dentro de la casa, Miu estaba tan furiosa que apretó sus dientes, voltea hacia Liane.

-¿Que hicieron ustedes? Me refiero al pueblo, mi madre va encabronarse horrible, detestan beber. Mi padre cuando grita es peor que Miu.-Mi expresa esto con disgusto.

Los niños se arrimaron las ventanas, estaban los padres de ellos, bailando, tomando como si fueran los últimos días de su vida. Mi se queda perpleja.

-Mis padres van a matarlos, peor tantito ¡van a tener que limpiar todo este desastre!-Aprieta su frente, la parte media de su nariz. Sabia que sus padres furiosos son demasiado ruidosos, Simon tiene ese carácter de su abuela.

El ruidazo de las bocinas afuera de la mansión, es demasiado obivo, al estacionarse, Liane sale rápidamente se va a dentro de la mansión, estaba bien oscura, con luces neones intensan, Los niños bajan rápidamente en el coche, Butters observo a sus padres, cargando lo que eran algunas cosas de carne, para asar y una parrilla. Se veían estudiantes de preparatoria cerca del enorme jardín. Pip estaba estupefacto ante la escena, Damien solo se acercaba dentro de la puerta. Kevin fue dentro lo mas rápido.

-¡Vamos! ¡Esto se ve de la verga!

Entraron de manera lenta, toda la muchedumbre estaba al ritmo de la música, Miu y Mi se sentían acorraladas, por accidente Randy, toca el trasero de Mi, esta grita como loca, lagrimas en sus ojos se notan, Mientras un Kyle y también Eric, tomaban los brazos de una Miu que iba a darle una paliza a Randy. Stan solamente le toma su mano a Mi, se van hacia el corredor de la mansión. Están los niños de toda la escuela de South park, Cylde esta coqueteando a las chicas, no eran de la primaria, si no de la secundaria. Token, solo pasaba con Bradley para saludar otras personas. Miu quería subir las escaleras, habia gente literalmente cogiendo en los escalones, Miu simplemente los quita encima, estaban Kyle y Eric, subían los escalones siguiéndola, había muchos adultos, bailando, manoseándose lascivamente, Miu estaba harta y muy asqueada.

-Tsk. Solo venimos a South Park, hacen esto de una fiesta de bienvenida y se convierte en una horrible peda con resultados sexuales. Esto va a acabar bien jodió. -Musito, explico a sus amigos que estaban en su lado izquierdo y derecho.

Craig ,estaba sentado en el suelo, que da la puerta de la habitación. Tweek estaba sentado, bien alterado por el ruido en la puerta del cuarto de Mi, que esta a lado del habitación. Miu decide caminar hacia el corredor, del segundo piso, estaban Sheila con su esposo, en uno de los cuartos de visitas, Miu solo alza sus cejas de disgusto, se va nuevamente caminando, los únicos que se ven con un mínimo de decencia son los padres de Tweek. tiene un pequeño stand en una área de bebidas, con el logotipo de la cafetería,que estaban ofreciendo su delicioso café, con un toque de licor baileys en el café. Ellos sonrieron al ver a Miu, le dijeron.

-Bienvenida a South Park. Disculpa si estamos vendiendo, necesitamos publicitar nuestro nuevo café. La demás gente esta haciendo una fiesta que se le esta yendo de las manos.-Richard comenta, cuando esta sirviendo cafés, para ofrecerlos, con vasos rojos de plástico.

-Toma el café, pruebálo. Va alegrarte un poco.-Se lo entrega, la señora Tweak, le sonrió a los ojos.

Miu, lo toma pero no se lo toma. Simplemente regresa de nuevo a donde esta la puerta de su cuarto, estaban los tres niños, se sentó el piso resignada, Le entrega el café a Eric, este emocionado lo toma, se lo toma poco a poco. Craig voltea su cabeza, vio a Miu sentada al centro de los niños.

-Esto se ira de las manos. Mi padre se enfurecerá con sus padres, ah, Kyle tus padres están cogiendo en el cuarto de visitas. Ni cerraron la puerta. Mierda, están haciendo un desastre.-Suspira esta, cierra sus ojos, golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta.

-Verga, Kahl, ni tus padres no se aguantan para coger como conejos. Esta fiesta parece que empezaron, esto durara mucho tiempo.-Eric observaba a la gente pasando enfrente de ellos, vomitándose la chica, el chico, le tocaba el trasero.

-Me muero de vergüenza. -Se cubre el rostro con sus rodillas. Tweek en ese instante decidió bajar del segundo piso.

La música subía mas de volumen, la mansión se estaba llenando mas de personas, literalmente el pueblo entero. Randy, esta bailando en la mesa, en ropa interior. Las chicas de preparatoria, le tomaban vídeo, ante esta vergonzosa situación. Liane estaba hablando con un micrófono, animando a los invitados a dar lo mejor del baile. Stuart, estaba sentado con varias chicas, estas les servia tequila, en vasitos de shots. Scott con Jason solo miraban con asombro, chicas que les mostraban sus exuberantes pechos.

Mi estaba intentando a pasar a la cocina, estaba con gente en estado de ebriedad, marinando unas piezas de pollo, con algunos ingredientes, estaba Carol cocinando en la estufa, unas papas fritas, para acompañar la comida. Kevin estaba prendiendo la parrilla, Linda observaba el paisaje de afuera. La alberca había mucha gente dentro, nadando, pues teniendo intimidad en el agua. La parrilla se prende, empiezan a asar las carnes, Stan sale de la cocina, decide sentarte en el pavimento de la alberca. Se quito los zapatos, los dejo allí en el pasto. Butters, cuando esta lista la carne, se estaba cocinando el pollo, Kevin le da su racion, tenia las deliciosas papas fritas de Carol. Pip tenia su ración, caminaba para sentarle en la mesa de la cocina, es la primera vez que va a una fiesta de esa magnitud. Damien, solo tomaba lo que era un refresco. Mi decide ir donde esta Stan, Kevin le da un plato bien surtido de todo, le da otro para que se lo lleve a Stan. Llega donde se encuentra Stan, se sienta se quito sus zapatillas, las dejo en el pasto junto con las de Stan.

-Aquí tienes la comida. Tenemos que comer.-Empezaba comer carne con pan de sándwich, acompañado, un tweek bien histérico, corre hacia ellos,sin darse cuenta cae en la profunda alberca, Mi rápidamente se viste, sin importar que la vean, usaba un sostén de color rosa, con unas panties de color rosa clásicos, esta da un salto en la alberca.

Los morbosos hombres, se acercaban hacia el lugar. Mi con su agilidad, llega en lo mas fondo de la alberca. Ve Tweek inconsciente, lo sostiene en sus brazos, sale del agua. Se levanta de la alberca, saliendo con deprisa, lo recuesta en el suelo, trata de revivirlo, apretando su pecho con sus manos, tras quitarle algo de agua, le da respiración de boca a boca. Esto hace que Tweek recupere su conciencia, lo que lo deja sorprendido, es ver a Mi en ropa interior mojada, se notaban los pezones, transparentados con las copas del bra, sus pechos eran grandes, para tener su edad, sus caderas eran de muerte, aunque esto lo pone rojo como un tomate, esta no se da cuenta, que los chicos de preparatoria, los de secundaria, la miraran con lujuria. Stan tenia una toalla para que secara. Mi se cubre con la toalla, se tenia que secar para ponerse su ropa.

Kenny salio de la alberca, parecía haberse divertido, ese fue rápido dentro, para ir a nadar en la alberca, e intentar de ver algunas tetas de adolescentes, o alguna mujer joven.

\- Mi, me impresiona que lo hayas salvado. Pero estos tipos no dejan de verte, estos borrachos- Stan se queda asombrado como ella, la que recordaba la mas tímida del jardín de niños, pudiera salvar al neurótico del salón. Aun peor su cuerpo era demasiado sensual; especialmente sus piernas, no eran torneadas como la gemela menor, pero dios santo, su cabello húmedo con el agua con cloro, que goteaba agua, se salia agua del cabello, su piel que era hermosa, como una niña de ocho años, tuviera ese tipo de físico, Stan solo le ayudaba a secarle el cuerpo, aunque es bochornoso, Mi solo se sonrojaba mucho, Kenny toma otra toalla para secarle sus piernas.

En el segundo piso, Miu decide, levantar a Kyle, también junto con Eric, para ir al primer piso.

-Oye, tu del de gorrito azul, ¿vienes con nosotros?

Craig asiente indiferente, bajando están en las escaleras, el ambiente es mas lleno, había muchos adolescentes, bailando, grabando la fiesta dentro del la sala, mujeres atractivas que estaban hablando con los hombres mayores. Kyle se le abrían los ojos, con ver las madres de sus amigos, coqueteando a chicos que estaban de preparatoria, van para la cocina, finalmente llegan a la cocina, carol les sirven, un plato de papas fritas, mientras ven un Butters comiendo deliciosamente una fajitas con pan de sándwich. Salen de la cocina para afuera, Kevin, es sirve en sus platillos de plástico, carne y pollo, costillas con unas jugosas fajitas, palitos con camarones. Caminaban observaron a los chicos sentados en el pavimento de la alberca, se quitaron los zapatos, lo dejaron en el césped con los demás, se sientan, Eric era el que empezó a comer como si fuera un cerdito. Kyle comía un palito con camarones,Craig comía pollo con rapidez.

Los pies en el agua estaban, pateaban el agua, en el fondo del lado derecho, había parejas afajandose, Los padres de los chicos, salieron para empezar a cantar tan borrachos, estaban tan idiotas que empezaban a manosear a las chicas de la preparatoria. Miu decide quitarse su ropa, solo quedo con su camisa negra, que decía "Yes, Daddy" con letras rojas, sus panties de color negro, con encaje rosa, se quito sus medias, corre hacia menos de un metro de la alberca, corre para darse un clavado, empezaba a nadar con mucha rapidez, sale del agua, les dice a los chicos.

-¡Salten al agua! Son maricas, ¿o que?- Se los dice en un tono retador, bromista. Con una seña en su mano les indica que salten.

-¡Vamos!- Dicen al unísono, todos corren un metro, regresan corriendo para darse un clavado todos, antes de esos se quitan su ropa, excepto Mi, estaba en un ropa interior. Se dieron un gran clavado todo.

Miu, carga Craig de manera delicada, lo sube a sus hombros, ella sostiene sus pies con sus manos, Mi, sostiene de manera igual a Tweek, apoyando sus manos con sus pies, estaba aterrado, pero ambas avanzaban para que tocasen sus manos, Craig le saca el dedo medio, Tweek, estaba histérico pero no hacia su clásico tic de siempre. Kyle y Eric estaban echándoles agua, mientras Kenny estaba en el centro de ambas.

Un Butters que tiene su trajecito de baño, salta hacia la alberca, Pip, se quita toda su ropa, también Damien, saltan a la alberca, empiezan a jugar con el agua.

La fiesta empieza a perderse de control. Llega mas gente dentro para la mansión, los vecinos empiezan a quejarse del ruidazo, ademas los adolescentes empezaban a estacionarse dentro de la calle, del suburbio, Scott Malkinson, estaba en la puerta dormido, recargado en la pared, Jason Withe por igual se quedaron por la pared del vestíbulo. Los adolescentes de preparatoria, empezaban a subir para el tercer piso, antes de eso había una cama para que cayeran. Empezaban a saltar, caían en la cama que era del cuarto de visitas.

Llegaban adolescentes acerca de los chicos, un grupo de chicas, llega en su rincón, se meten al agua, estaban drogadas, con el alcohol a todo lo que daba su cuerpo, estas se quitan todo, se empezaban a besar. Las gemelas ven esto con asco, pero en eso toman a Kyle y Stan para seguir con el juego, mientras, un Kenny muy emocionado viendo esa escena lesbica que eran seis chicas. Llega un DJ, que instala todo su equipo para empezar a hacer su remix, eso que con un micrófono (esta sujeto con un sujetador especial, como auriculares) dice ante el publico mixto.

-¡Bienvenidos a la fiesta de bienvenida de la familia Seijino!

"¡Esta fiesta va a durar hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento!"

Una multitud lo dijo con un tono unísono. Liane Cartman, trajo drogas, como éxtasis, marihuana, algunas pastillas, todos los adolescentes se acercaron a tomarlas, en sus sobrecitos, Linda curiosamente junto con su esposo son los sobrios, porque tenían que cuidar la mansión, ante la ausencia de los padres, aunque esto impresionante como Randy Marsh, haya organizado un evento tan grande. Randy todo desnudo, no paraba de bailar enfrente de las incomodas adolescentes, asqueadas como un hombre que ni pasaba de los cuarenta, perreaba mejor que las jovencitas menos de veinte. Gerald estaba cortejando algunas mujeres de veinte, pero estas les sacan el dedo medio. Stuart estaba una chica, sentada en sus piernas en el piso. El alcohol parecía agua cuando se lo servían, Kevin es cocinero de la parrilla, había tantisma comida costosa.

Los niños de la primaria que estaban saliendo de la mansión, para la alberca, todos se quitaban sus ropas, para saltar en el agua. No estaban las niñas de tercer grado, si no de los otros grados, acercándose a lado del pavimento de la alberca, platicando, riendo.

Miu sostiene a Eric, lo carga a sus hombros, apoyando sus manos en los pies, Mi sostiene a Kyle, lo carga en sus hombros, esta apoya sus manos en los pies del Judio. Ambos sostienen sus manos, para intentar empujarse, las chicas e preparatoria, les dan porras a ambos. Craig y Tweek miran el cielo, viendo a los jóvenes saltando del techo. Un staker, intento dar un salto en el techo, pero termino cayendo en el pasto.

-Kahl, esto esta de la verga. Nunca pensé que nuestros padres hicieran esto.

Seremos populares.-Eric tira a Kyle de los hombros de Mi, este se cae al agua, este no paraba de ríe, estando en el agua.

Miu avienta al agua a Eric, este le da chapoteos a ella. En ese instante, unos chicos de secundaria, saltan a la alberca, de manera escandalosa, los niños reciben el agua, literalmente los mojaban horrible.

-¿Que están haciendo aquí? No deberían estar aquí.- Avienta al chico que tiene quince años. Miu se acerco enfrente de el.

-Defiendes esos mocosos, ¡esto es una fiesta de adultos y adolescentes! Eres demasiado linda, para estar con esos niños de primaria. -Le acaricia el rostro, Con sus dedos de manera morbosa.

Miu le escupe la cara, le da un puñetazo, esta por su inocencia, no sabia que estaba drogado, esto hace que la sostiene en sus muñecas, he intenta de acorralarla para aprovecharse de ella. Eric, lo toma de su espalda, le da unos puñetazos en su espalda. Miu se quedo helada, no podía defenderse tan cerca de ese chico, podía sentir su erección en su estomago.

-¡No la toques! -Un arfo europeo que venia con una banda de chicos, de preparatoria, sostiene el brazo del drogado jovencito. Le da un buen puñetazo en la cara, su acento escocés era demasiado evidente.

Miu simplemente se enrojeció, Craig se sentía muy frustrado por no ayudar. Butters estaba acorralado con otras chicas, que estaban en topless.

-¡Chef se hizo bien joven! ¡Parece de dieciséis! -Gritaron al unísono los cuatro niños, estaban en ropa interior.

Se cago de risa, hasta lloraba de los ojos. Tiene los ojos rojos por la marihuana. Este se presenta con los chicos, Tweek solo observaba al chico arfo europeo.

-Me llamo Andrew Angus Dòmhnall. Soy el sobrino del Chef, vengo de intercambio de escocia. Curiosamente en una escuela privada lejos de South Park. Pues vi que estaban haciendo una fiesta en esta mansión, estamos mi grupo de amigos, especialmente esas chicas que están con el niño, rubio pastel, son de mi grupo del ultimo año.

El niño gordito, me aviso desesperado desde ese urgido de trece, quería intentar violarla. Un gusto de conocerlos, niños, ustedes siempre mi tío Jerome, me habla mucho de ustedes.

Extendió su mano, los cuatro niños, le aprietan su mano, los cuatro, Craig y Tweek solo lo ignoran. Salen todos de a alberca, el jardín de la casa, esta tan lleno que no podían ni pasar. Token y Clyde, tienen un molde de brownies, les ofrecieron a los niños, eran unos brownies que cocino Liane, aunque las gemelas sospechaban que esos son brownies sorpresa. Los dos comían lo que tenían en su mano izquierda.

Los niños tomaron los brownies, se los comieron sin pensarlo, Tweek va hacia sus padres, traspasando la muchedumbre de adolescentes, sus padres le entregan una bandeja, donde llevaba esos cafés, los vendían por un dollar. Craig, junto con las gemelas se negaron de comer los browines, el olor a marihuana es demasiado obivo el olor. Andrew guiaba a los niños para poder pasar el lugar, era un grupo donde los adultos, estaban bailando, incluso mujeres universitarias desnudas, estaban moviéndose al ritmo de la estridente música. Eran las diez e media de la noche, había skaters patinando en el jardin, El DJ aumenta muchísimo mas el volumen, Butters estaba siguiendo a los chicos, Pip no evitaba avergonzarse de tantas mujeres desnudas al su alrededor, niños de la primaria de grados superiores, estaban corriendo en el pavimento de donde se estaba asando la comida. Los de quinto graban las chicas de la muchedumbre, estaban totalmente borrachas, en topless.

Andrew se despide, porque sus amigos iban a ir por mas cerveza. El automóvil había destrozado el portón del vecino.

El ambiente empieza a haber muchos daños en el jardín, dentro de la vivienda, empezaban romper las cosas, Los padres de Craig, estaban tomando whisky que compraron, estaban sentados en la sala. En la mesita de la sala, había una adolescente bailando, totalmente en ropa interior, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo, de Say so de Doja Cat.

Obviamente los hombres mayores, le ponían billetes en la cadera, que era el elástico de sus panties. Las otras chicas, estaban seduciendo lo que se moviera. Un trió de chicos, fracasados, el que grababa dentro de la fiesta, empezaban a filmar lo que es la fiesta del siglo en este pueblo. Los niños y las gemelas, pudieron llegar a entrar a su mansión, era imposible pasar, porque todo estaba hecho un asco. Excepto la cocina.

Carol Observo a los niños, que tenían los efectos de la marihuana, Kyle y Eric, estaban diciendo puras incoherencias. Kenny solo se durmió al sentarse a la mesa de la cocina. Stan estaba tan atontado, que seguía comiendo del browine.

-¡Dios santo! Comieron los browines de los adultos, tsk, Liane, no pude beber, porque me la pase cociando para la fiesta, junto con Liane, hasta ven el pastel de chocolate, literalmente estos adolescentes se lo comieron, quedaron algunos pedazos.

Un grupo de gente, levantaban una tabla de surf, que tienen, en eso levantan a las gemelas, Miu les pateaba, la sostenían de sus brazos, pero ignoraban que les hicieran eso, Mi, era la que mas incomodaba estaba, las sientan en la tabla. Las llevan fuera nuevamente.

Butters era perseguido con unas chicas, tan drogadas que se lo querían coger. Eric, ve otra tabla de surf, decide subirse en ella, gritaba con mucha fuerza.

-¡Soy el Rey de este momento!- Extendía los brazos, con una sonrisa de orgullo.

La gente movia sus brazos de arriba y abajo con el ritmo de Say so, especialmente los chicos, cantaban de manera torpe las estrofas de la canción. Miu quería bajarse, pero era tan difícil. Mi simplemente apretaba la mano de su hermana para no caerse entre una multitud de posibles violadores.

Kyle simplemente se quedo dormido, con su vomito en la mesa, los bronwines le dieron asco.

Las horas pasaron, ya era media noche, todo el suburbio esta estacionado con un montón de personas, unos llevaron un inflamable para inflarlo dentro del gran jardín. Estas personas eran de preparatorias aledañas de colorado, de pueblos chiquitos, Tweek seguía ofreciendo ese café, Craig golpeaba algunos en sus traseros para que soltaran a las gemelas.

-Mierda, están tan drogados que no se caen por las patadas- Craig se quejo.

-¡Oh, Hamburguesas! ¡Auxilio!- Un grupo de chicas, se llevaban a Butters, dentro de la mansión, lloraba desconsolado.

Toda la muchedumbre de afuera gritaba cantando. Stan simplemente diamulaba por la mansión hecha trizas, montón de adolescentes que miraban todo el baile erótico en la sala, bastante sexo explicito en el suelo. En las fotografías familiares, empezaban a tomarlas, a ver una foto de Meiko cuando estaba en la secundaria en Japón. Con un uniforme de marinero de color blanco, con el cuello de color azul, con una corbata roja.

-La señora Seijino, fue una chica plana de joven. Que rica sigue estando.- Los jóvenes, ponían su mano en su pantalón para masturbarse.

Un adolescente, se trepo al candelabro de la mansión, columpiarse de izquierda a derecha, rápidamente se cae al suelo. Eso despierta a un Scott, todo cansado, un poco hambriento.

-¡AHH!-Corre aterrado ante el joven, que cae inconsciente.

(...)

Simon recoge a su esposa cuando sale, de las actividades de la escuela, ella se queda cuando tiene que planificar las clases de la preparatoria. Meiko, tiene un presentimiento de que se pondrá de muy mal humor. Llegando cerca de donde era para ir con el guardia en su gaveta, había un trafico de locos.

-Este suburbio no deja entrar a ninguna persona, que sea llegada a nosotros . Creo que tendremos que esperar un buen rato. -Simon apretó el volante con sus manos. Meiko se había quedado dormida.

(...)

Craig al treparse en un árbol, decide saltar encima de la tabla, sin querer se había caído encima de Miu. Craig se incorporaste lentamente, ve el rostro de ella, estaba mojada sus mejillas, su ropa interior estaba mojada por haber nadado, Craig simplemente se enrojeció tanto que se volteo de inmediato.

Tweek llego donde estaban ella, Mi extiende su mano, lo carga lentamente para subirlo a la tabla. Accidentalmente Tweek pudo sentir sus pechos en su rostro, fue tan vergonzoso que el niño, estaba hirviendo de los nervios, este golpeaba el estomago de ella. Ella le acaricia su cabello, con demasiada dulzura, estaba sonriendo con los ojos llorosos.

\- Mi, tengo el presentimiento que nuestros padres van a darles una gran jodida. Papa sabes que tiene un carácter peor que el mio. - Se mordía sus uñas con sus dientes.

Asiente con rapidez. En esto, en la casa inflable para saltar, había muchos adolescentes, algunos niños saltando el lugar, Stan sale del lugar, ve de inmediato a su padre haciendo el peor ridículo de su vida. Se apretaba la nariz con sus dedos, totalmente avergonzado.

Miu y Mi, las avientan en el suelo, tirando junto con la tabla de surf, literalmente rodaron los niños que las acompañaban. La muchedumbre estaba en circulo observándolas. Miu estaba protegiendo a su hermana mayor. Tweek cubría a Mi, para que no la vieran.

(...)

Tras esperar tres horas de poder llegar. Llegaron a la gaveta del guarida, el guarida esta molesto, les explico de que necesitaban desalojar la gente de la mansión. Simon quedo perplejo ante el comentario, pero al abrir la puerta del suburbio, estaba tan lleno, que los vecinos estaban enfrente de la mansión. Estaban desesperados por el ruido insufrible, la gente desnuda corría fuera del lugar. Simon se le saltaron los ojos, no pudo creer lo que estaba observando. Meiko despertó por el horrible ruido, esta baja del auto y ve lo que empezó a hervir su sangre.

-¿Que mierda esta pasando en nuestra casa? ¿Le hubieras dicho a Linda Y stephen que hubieran sido mas cuidadosos, mi hogar esta bien destrozado, lo peor hay alumnos de la preparatoria donde yo imparto clases. -Meiko grito muy furiosa. Esta corre hacia las escaleras, abre la puerta de manera lenta, queda en shock cuando ve todo que se encuentra.

Un ambiente como si fuera una orgía de personas. Un Scott se acerca a ella, abrazando sus piernas, aterrado con bastante hambre, esta le da un abrazo cariñoso, beso en la frente al niño. Simon esta furioso con solo sentir el olor, de la marihuana y el cigarro. Estos les costaba caminar dentro, porque había mucha gente alrededor, lo que tiene alterado a Simon, son donde están sus hijas, especialmente sus amigos.

Llegan a la cocina, en donde estaban Carol cocinando como podía comida. Linda estaba tan indiferente con la situación, Meiko sostiene sus brazos agitándola. Esto lo decía gritando, Linda simplemente no entendía porque reclamaba de esa forma.

-¡Que verga!, ¿te pasa? ¡Hacen una fiesta en donde este suburbio hay gente que trabaja todo el dia, a mi me pueden demandar, soy una maestra esto puede afectarme!

-Randy y Liane organizaron esto, yo simplemente quise des afanarme de todo. En verdad, no me di cuenta como se ve la mansión.

Simon sale del lugar furioso, en el jardín encuentra a sus hijas, cuando entra ese grupo de muchedumbre. Ve a Miu defendiendo a su hermana, con ropa interior, Mi esta sentada en el césped, Tweek cubre con su cuerpo, su busto, estaba en sosten y unas panties humedas. Simon grita como loco enfrente de la muchedumbre.

¡DEJEN A MIS HIJAS EN PAZ!- Era un grito tan fuerte que se detuvo la musica. Randy tan alcholizado se acerca con Simon, poniendole su brazo en sus hombros.

-Relájate, nos estamos divirtiendo. Simon eres bien moralista- Se escuchaba totalmente ineludiblemente, Simon le da un puñetazo, Randy cae en el suelo, lleno de sangre en la boca. Mientras en el otro lado, Meiko toma bruscamente el micrófono, dijo enfrente de la multitud.

-Esto se acabo, nadie va irse, van a limpiar este maldito desorden, muchos de mis alumnos de la preparatoria, y de sexto año, se quedaran para limpiar totalmente mi hogar. Ni los padres de los mejores amigos de mis hijas se irán, tendrán que limpiar todo este desorden, ah ademas van a pagar los daños a mis vecinos, aledaños, se les bloquearan las puertas de salida. Apúrense. Quiero mi hogar como lo deje, ¡pagaran los servicios de limpieza!

Un quejido unísono se escuchaba en la multitud. Todos los niños de tercero se fueron a dentro de la cocina. Meiko va con los niños, les cocina buen arroz asiático, con la carne asada, les hace comida a los pequeños niños, Meiko despertó a Kyle, limpiando su vomito, con una servilleta en su boca.

-Tsk. Pinches irresponsables, cielo, voy a apretarte tu pecho para que vomites.-Meiko apretar su pecho con mucha fuerza este vomita como loco. Kenny se despierta, mira la comida se la come con mucha emoción.

-Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Estoy bien?-Kyle basilo muy mareado porque también tomo el cafe de Tweek. Meiko se enfurece mas porque esos restos del browine estaban ahí. Suspira muy frustrada, Scott se inyectaba su insulina, antes de comer, en eso toma un tenedor, empezar a comer del delicioso arroz. Todos los niños se durmieron en la sala, Meiko les hizo un te para dormirlos, era de menta con toque de cereza. Ella los tapo con cobijas que tenia, en esto las gemelas vienen con batas de toallas, ellas ayudaban a su madre para cubrir a los niños de tercer año. Craig y Tweek, estaban en la cocina, tratando de hacer café para los adultos.

Los señores Tweak, horneaban unos pasteles con café intenso para despertar a los adolescentes. Los adolescentes recojían todo lo que pudiesen para los de la basura. Andrew llego con Chef para ayudar a limpiar el alborto como quedo la mansion. Estaban el grupo de amigos de la preparatoria. Ellos habían comprado un candelabro idéntico, los padres de Token tuvieron que pagarlo, ellos, fueron los que surtieron todo los gastos de la fiesta de bienvenida. Esta fiesta termino siendo una versión super mejorada de proyecto x con adultos estúpidos e irresponsables.

Simon entro a la mansión, obviamente, llevándose en sus brazos a Randy desnudo y a Gerald todo hecho un asco con su ropa, para llevarlos a que se daran una ducha.

Llegan los equipos de limpieza, los padres empiezan a limpiar todo el desastre. Esto costo para todo el pueblo casi 3 billones de dolares, los únicos que no pagarían serian los McCormink's ni los Tweak, por obvias razones, los primeros por ser pobres, los otros porque la fiesta era para vender su nuevo producto. Meiko salva a Butters, jalando los cabellos de las chicas, dándoles lo que son unas escobas y recogedores para que limpiaran en la sala.

Todos limpiaron, Pip y Damien decidieron ayudar a limpiar la alberca que esta llena de basura. Con unas redes para atrapar basura.

Este trabajo tomaría dieciocho horas para poder terminar la limpieza extrema. Una mujer demasiado exuberante, con unas maletas camina dentro del suburbio, tenia un vestido muy quedado en su cuerpo, de color crema, con unos tacones de color negro, una manicura muy elegante en sus dedos, tomaba el móvil para mensajear. Ella empezó a subir las escaleras, ya eran las tres de la mañana. Esta mujer tiene facciones sumamente hermosas, pero su cuerpo no es de una mujer. Ella le encantaba usar ropa femenina, en eso llega a la puerta, tocando la puerta con educación. Scott escucha que están tocando, este corre para abrir, ella sonrió con una ternura, se agacha con sus rodillas, para acariciarle su cabello a Scott. Este se puso muy nervioso. Sus ojos eran enormes de color miel mostaza.

-Que encantador niño, dios mío ¡Mei no puedo creer que haya tanto niño dormido en el sofá! -Puso su mano en la boca en un tono burlón.

Meiko se encamino, quien había entrado se acerco lentamente. Habia visto a su hermano que decido vestirse, maquillarse de drag queen en Brasil. Aunque le costaba estar limpia de las drogas. Meiko esta enfrente de su hermano, aunque ella no puede decirle su nombre original. Ella sus ojos lloraron desconsoladamente, porque hace tiempo que no la veía sin estar limpia de la heroína. La mujer, simplemente sonrió al ver a su hermana. Eric vino hacia dentro de la mansión, todo desnudo y cansado, este toma una sabana, se queda dormido en el suelo.

-Hohaku. Hace tantos años que no te he vuelto a ver. ¡Estas limpia! Desde que murió nuestra madre, lamento tanto no haberte llevado conmigo, pero tenia solo quince años. ¿Estas radicando en Brasil?-Se escuchaba con la voz quebrada.

-Si, Mei desde que me gradué de la preparatoria en tokyo, ademas termine la carera de psicología, aunque no lo creas, también hago shows en el drag queens, canto en cabaret, no me prostituyo como mis compañeras drags. Estaré aquí porque quiero trabajar como psicóloga en un instituto académico. En Brazil me negaron dar mis servicios de psicóloga, eso que no soy trans ni eso. Solo soy un homosexual que se viste como mujer, que me identifico como mujer. Eso que me detesta la comida transexual, se que Simon no me va a querer aquí. ¿Quien te hizo una mierda la mansión? Te conozco detestas las fiestas, no la fiesta normal, si no las pedas infinitas.

Carga un niño dormido, para acomodarlo con los otros niños, Hohaku toma asiento en el extenso sofá.

-Fue el padre del mejor amigo de mi hija, y la mama del gordito que esta dormido en el suelo debajo de mis piernas. Esta pinche gente de este pueblo, simplemente quiere emborracharse como si fuera el fin de mundo. Por Miu tenemos que estar aquí, tiene riesgo de que la lleven a un hospital Psiquiátrico en japón, mejor decidimos tomar las jugosas oportunidades de este pueblo.

Esta acomoda a los niños para poder sentarse a lado de su hermana menor. Kyle todo mareado, cansado decide acercarse a Meiko, sentarse para acostarse en su regazo. Meiko empezaba acurrucarlo con dulzura, susurrándole con mucho afecto.

-Kyle, escúchame, tu eres lo mas importante junto con Eric, para mi hija gemela menor. Siempre tenlo en cuenta, tus padres no valoran lo que puedes dar mas allá de sus egoístas acciones. Si hubiera tenido gemelos varones, quisiera que fueran como son ustedes. Descansa, pequeño pelirrojo. Tu cabello es el color de las rosas cuando florecen por primera vez. -Acariciando su cabello rizado, entrelazando los cabellos rizos en sus dedos. Un Eric todo adormilado, empieza a subir enfrente del regazo de Meiko, se recuesta con Kyle a su lado derecho, de manera inconsciente entrelazan sus dedos de sus manos, como si se tomaran sus manos. Meiko acaricia su cabello castaño, con tanta suavidad, Eric no se resistió mas, se acerco a Kyle totalmente dormido, de manera accidental le da un beso en sus labios. Meiko solo sonrió levemente, no era incomodidad pero intuía que iba a suceder de todos modos.

Hohaku solo se rió lentamente ante la escena. Miu observo la llegada de su tía, simplemente la abrazo, se sentó en su regazo empezó a llorar, esta le susurra en el oído con la mano cubriendo su boca.

-El pelirrojo y el gordito, digo el gordito beso a ese niño, el de pelo rojo.

Miu sus ojos se le pusieron los iris en estrellas, apretando los hombros de su tía, agitándola con fuerza.

-Si estuviera ahí, ¡les hubiera tomado la foto para chantajearlos! Hahaha. -Se echa a reír, ella corre hacia el jardín para tomar su chamarra de mezclilla, en ello llega a la sala, toma su móvil para tomarles un a foto. Esta hace una mueca de picardia.

-Esto los tendrá muy calmados. Al menos, se ven lindos ellos. Aunque yo los ame de manera romántica, yo no me los merezco, ellos deben estar juntos. Pues porque no intentar de amar a otra persona, puedo hacerla feliz. ¡Dios santo! Los adoro.

Mi decide salir al jardín junto con Stan. Observaban las estrellas, aunque el escenario eran los adultos y adolescentes que limpiaban todo, junto con un equipo de limpieza.

-Esta muy bonito el cielo lleno de estrellas, ¿verdad, Mi?

Solo hace un sonido de acuerdo, volteando su rostro con de Stan. Stan sonrió con unas mejillas totalmente enrojecidas. El cielo adornaba con estrellas tan brillosas que eran como polvitos de azúcar. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Meiko finalmente pudo cerrar los ojos, con tranquilidad, Hohaku, simplemente observa a Carol, que habia terminado de limpiar todo, acercándose antes del vestíbulo de la sala. 

Kenny esta tan dormido que no le importaba dormir en una silla. Estaba muy en paz, Hohaku toma en el suelo la foto de su hermana. Hohaku simplemente soltó unas lagrimas, que golpeaban el vidrio del porta retrato.

-Ese fue el tiempo en que estuviste trabajando de mesera, para que yo no muriera de hambre, con todo lo que nuestra madre nos hacia. Aquí tenias trece años.

Miro a su hermana dormida, con una expresión de alivio, ademas esos dos niños que dormían en su regazo. Esa sonrisa que esta tatuada en sus labios. Hohaku sabia que desde muy joven, quiere ser una maestra que amara a los niños, logro mas allá de ser una maestra. Ella tiene una habilidad de calmar a los niños o jóvenes. Esta decide sentarse en los escalones, poderse quedar dormida. Miu se quedo dormida sentada en el suelo, recargándose del sofá, Mi y Stan quedaron dormidos en la parte, del jardín en los asientos de cemento, recargados de un árbol están, Stan tiene su cabeza, junto con la cabeza de Mi recargados.

Al día siguiente todo se termino. Todos terminaron de limpiar, es un hermoso sábado, los padres pudieron descansar, después de haber hecho tanto trabajo, en ello los otros niños se fueron con sus padres, excepto los cuatro amigos del jardín de niños, Craig y Tweek rogaron en quedarse en la mansión.

Los padres no podian negarse, ante las suplicas de esos dos disparejos niños. Accedieron a quedarse, solo que Thomas le pidio que cuidara a Tricia. Este asiente enfrente de su padre. Todos los autos se fueron totalmente del lugar, con una espantosa cruda. Randy y Liane se quedaron porque Simon quería hablar seriamente con ellos. Kyle se despertó primero, lo que siente es que la cabeza va a estallarle Este se queda desconcertado de que su mano derecha, este entrelazada con la izquierda de Eric. Kyle asqueado sacude su mano, de el, accidentalmente le da una pequeño roce con su pie a Miu, esta profundamente dormida. Kyle se sonrojo tanto que aprecia un tomate fresco en verano, su rostro es idéntico al de su hermana, pero con facciones de Meiko cuando era joven, sus labios son muy carnosos, su cabello aun húmedo por el agua, es castaño muy oscuro. 

Kyle agachándose hacia ella, con su mano acaricio su mejilla, frotándolo con su palma esa delgada mejilla, se baja del lugar para acercarse a ella, trepándose en sus piernas, para estar al frente de ella, lentamente con muchísima timidez, toma sus manos en su barbilla, sus labios se acercaron a los de Miu, lentamente le da un beso en sus labios, pegando los de Kyle con los de ella. Kyle la envuelve con sus brazos, dándole un abrazo tan fuerte, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo, Te adoro desde que te conocí, te amo demasiado que no puedo decírtelo enfrente de ti. Hay chicos mucho mejor que yo... Miu, lo siento si que quite tu primer beso.-Lo dice con lagrimas en sus ojos, secándose con sus muñecas las lagrimas.

Eric despertó de inmediato, observo a Kyle abrazando a Miu demasiado apegado a ella. Eric miro con el ceño fruncido ante el sonrojado Judio.

-¿Te la vas a coger, judío?- Puso su mano en su barbilla

-¡NO! Por supuesto que no. ¡Tenemos ocho años!-Grita un Kyle tan fuerte, que Miu despierta lentamente. Craig, se esconde del sofá, el por accidente vio ese aquel beso.

"Kyle, ¿esta enamorado de ella? Yo voy a enamorar a esa niña, ¡debo ser su primero su amigo, conocerla mejor!"

Pensó de manera ansiosa, apretando sus dientes, Tweek salio de la cocina, no había dormido nada en ese dia, en ello ve aquella enternecedora escena en el asiento al centro del gran roble. Mi estaba tan dormida que Stan empezó, acurrucarse de mas en el cuerpo de ella. Su cabello rizado acompañaba con ese brillo de la luz del sol. Cubría su rostro esos cabellos de su fleco. Tweek temblando como loco toca su rostro, estaba tan nervioso, que accidentalmente se mordió la lengua.

"¡Oh dios! Esto es demasiado erótico para mi gusto. Aunque esa niña es demasiado hermosa, pero como podría ser su amigo, siempre trato de golpearla o me pongo a gritar como loco enfrente de ella. ¡Tengo que hacerme su amigo, quiero conocerla mas!"

Mi abrió los ojos, esta sonrió mucho ante un Tweek teniendo un tic nervioso enfrente de la pelicastaña oscura. Esta lo avienta encima de ella, le da un afectuoso abrazo como si fuera un lindo oso de peluche. Tweek esta exaltado por la situación tan incomoda.

(...)

Simon esta en su despacho, sentado en una silla que es muy cómoda, a lado opuesto de el, están un Randy con resaca horrible, muy molesto ante Simon por haberlo golpeado, con su labio roto y un ojo morado. Liane simplemente estaba mas avergonzada que molesta, con lagrimas en los ojos, sostenía una servilleta para limpiarse los ojos. Ella intento de hablar ante un Simon sumamente decepcionado, suspira insatisfecho de escuchar tantos ruegos de Liane. La interrumpe diciendo.

-Randy y Liane, ustedes están vetados del suburbio, me notifico el que es el dueño de este terreno. La verdad lo que hicieron fue lo mas horrible, había menores de edad, espero que ninguno haya tenido sexo con los estudiantes, de mi esposa. Sus hijos, son los que mas me duelen, ellos comieron brownines sorpresa con Marihuana, ¡que tu cocinaste!- Simon da un golpe con el puño en el escritorio.

Liane se inmuto ante el reclamo, cubriendo su boca con la palma de su mano. Se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza aun mas. Randy le valía una mierda si lo estuvieran regañando, la resaca era horrible. Apretaba la contractura de su nariz, con solo ver la reacción de estas dos personas.

Randy y Liane se paran de los asientos, ante la señal de su mano para que se levantaran. En un tono sumamente cortante les dice.

-Pueden retirarse, llevare a sus hijos a sus respectivas casa. Por favor, no vengan aquí, no es por ser mamón con ustedes, pero si no fuera de que mi familia, especialmente por mi madre, nos hubieran jodido los vecinos. Liane, yo te conozco cuando estuve viendo con Miu. Hace tantos años, el pobrecito de Eric se esta comiendo la angustia, ansiedad de tu abandono, me duele verlo así. Stan que te puedo decir, esta criatura tendrá depresión a temprana edad.

Ellos se van de manera vergonzosa, en esto los niños se quedaran para el domingo, hasta el otro domingo de la semana que viene.

_***Esto se basa lo que es la película proyecto x.** _

_***Hubo una escena Kyman en el capitulo extra. Próximamente habrá mas.** _

_**Andrew Angus Dòmhnall: Es el sobrino del chef, este sera un personaje recurrente en los extra de la historia que ayudara a los chicos.** _

Lamento mucho el capitulo tan largo de este día, es la primera parte del extra. Tengan paciencia en cuanto suba los capitulos.


	8. Etapa 1: Niñez capitulo extra: Noveno cumpleaños (ultima parte)

Etapa uno: Niñez capitulo extra: Noveno cumpleaños (ultima parte)

Después de la horrible peda que paso en su mansión, paso un mes desde que están en South Park. El grupo de niños de tercer año, las adora. Mientras en ello los cuatro niños, siempre las invitaban a dormir a sus respectivas casas. Kenny le rogó a Mi que le enseñara japones, es lo curioso si el es pésimo estudiando el ingles, pero esta aprendiendo lo básico. Kyle y Eric siempre seguían peleando, Eric se sentía muy confundido, Miu lo animaba a puros golpes, aunque ella simplemente le dijo en un tono muy avergonzado ante ella, sentados en un escalón de la casa de Eric.

Están de ambiente su patio con una mesita y varías sillas, habían hecho té y Eric hizo galletitas con chispas de chocolate, Miu le había enseñado hacer repostería, él es excelente innato repostero. Este pendejo si no fuera un puñetas, podría mostrar su verdadero yo. Mi se quién es realmente.Estaban la rana Clyde, los demás muñecos de Eric, adornando las sillas. Es un día de domingo por la mañana. Miu había dormido en la casa de Eric, su hermana estaba en la casa de Kenny, probablemente dándole un curso de japonés.

-¿Te gustado alguien de tu mismo sexo?-Tiene el rostro muy rojo, con esos ojos mielados dulces. Miu simplemente se enrojeció demasiado.

Lo niega con la cabeza, le da un coscorrón muy fuerte. Eric apunta con el dedo, su rostro enrojecido que la hacia sudar. Esta le da un manotazo en su mano.

-¿Es Kyle Broflovski? ¿Verdad?-Se puso a reir con fuerza, mientras lo mira enfrente de su rostro, con unos ojos retadores. Masticando una deliciosa galleta hecha por Eric.

-¡NO! Miu, me gusta una chica pero es una que Kyle esta bien enamorado. No puedo decirte más.-Su expresión era de tristeza. Miu con fuerza abrazo a Eric, este se reconforto en su pecho acurrucarse, llorando con mucha desesperación. Le susurra en su oído unas dulces palabras.

-Eres una dulzura, Eric. Tu cambiaras para bien. Esto tenlo en cuenta, ¡te quiero, Eric!

Eric le da un beso en la frente. Esta cubría sus ojos, con lagrimas en sus ojos. Miu vestida con una piyama con gatitos, esta descalza con las uñas de los pies pintadas, de magenta claro por Eric. Se abrazaron con mucha fuerza.

(*)

Narrado por Miu:

Pues mañana es el día. Es el día de mi cumpleaños, junto con el de mi hermana gemela. Es quince de Abril, mi padre también cumpleaños, nosotras somos el regalo de cumpleaños dieciocho de nuestro padre. Pues mañana, decidimos hacer nuestra fiesta a un restaurante cercando de south park. Uno que recientemente abrieron, ¡ademas quiero invitar a mis dos inseparables amigos! Eso me emociona mucho.

Desde el mes que volví aquí, todo ha mejorado en mi, he podido empezar a disfrutar la comida, sin que me fastidien que soy una gorda. Bebe y Wendy intentaron joder a mi hermana, eso que la defendí de esas niñas envidiosas horribles.

Mi siempre recibe muchos halagos y cumplidos, en su casillero que ella adorno con las fotos de Hinami Sechiro y de Futaba Yokoma. Era la foto de la despedida de grupo, eso que estábamos empezando cuarto año. Con imágenes de rosas, también de Melody, con una foto de Stan con ella en el kinder. Vestía con un vestido con estampado de rosas, con una gran sonrisa, en esa edad le empezó a crecer el busto. Stan tenía un traje formal a su edad, era nuestro cumpleaños seis. Luego con notas de los estudiantes, ella en el atletismo infantil fue la ganadora de este mes. Mi es asombrosa, incluso por su actitud altruista le quitó el puesto de presidenta de clase a Wendy, ella la añadió como vice presidenta, eso que los niños la odiaban. Mi cada vez se veía más mujer que yo. Ella usaba una faja especial para poder correr, esto le cubría el busto sin lastimarlo. En su casillero tiene sus libros, de historia, matemáticas, inglés avanzado de sexto año, unos de japonés de la antigua escuela. Un diario que siempre redacta todos los días. Tweek, si el chico que sus padres son dueños de una cafetería artesanal, siempre acompañaba a mi hermana a todos lados, pero siempre gritaba o hacia ruidos muy incómodos. Scott solo la veía corriendo en la pista de atletismo de la primaria, la admiraba en secreto, es extraño, aunque eso no es de extrañarse.

Abría mi casillero, guardaba algunos libros que no necesitaba para las otras clases. Craig, el chico del gorro azul así se llama; el siempre me esperaba cuando guardaba mis cosas en el casillero, aunque mis amigos que me apego para en la cafetería, en clases es mi dúo favorito del mundo:

Pip y Damien. Pip vivía en la mansión, porque es un huérfano que es adinerado por una herencia de un señor que le ayudó. Damien es muy callado, siempre es el que me aconseja todo, eso que tiene el peor humor negro del mundo.

Ah, mi amigo Ken, seguimos siempre hablando por Whatsapp y vi su banda tocar, curiosamente me escribió una canción para mi cumpleaños. Literalmente me puse a llorar cuando las letras hablaban de mi. Mi casillero tiene mis cosas, algunos dibujos que me regala Butters. Siempre me dibuja con demasiado pelo, eso que lo tengo muy largo, en ello tengo el blog que uso para dibujar a la gente alrededor. Kyle con sin su ushanka, con un montón de rizos en su arfo asombroso, usaba un prismacolor rojo, siempre remarcaba el cabello de él. Su ropa de siempre, su abrigo naranja con cuello verde, sus pesados guantes verdes limón; Tengo que cuidar este blog, porque si se enteran que tengo talento de artista, van a burlarse de mí.

Este día me planche totalmente mi cabello. Mi cabello llegaba hasta mi trasero, la verdad me parezco a mi mama. Tengo una media cola en el lado derecho, con mi bolita con cara de gato, mi camisa de una banda de gun of roses, que tiene un diseño vintage, negra, con unos shorts de mezclilla, con medias negras, botas de color negro, estilo militar de charol, con mis brazaletes de tela para cutir mis autolesiones; Tengo aretes de rosas negras, en la segunda parte de mi oreja tengo unos gatos de color blanco, me pinte mis uñas con magenta fosforescente. Aprovecho vestirme de esta forma, en las primarias de japón, no tenemos permitido llevar este tipo de ropa.

-Miu, ¿oye, vas a comer con nosotros esta vez?- Me sonrió de manera extraña, este niño es demasiado serio. Especialmente le encanta saca el dedo medio, a tal punto que es irritante.

-Yo paso, ¡gracias por invitarme!-Me despedía, sacudiendo mi mano, para despedirme, con el brazo levantado, Pip y Damien habían llegado, teníamos que ir al salón de clases.

Siempre me sentaba hasta el último de la fila de pupitres, es que siempre me daba miedo estar cerca de un profesor. Pip, me entrega una caja envuelta de papel de regalo con gatitos, color azul cielo, con un moño blanco.

-Se que mañana es tu cumpleaños, ten, es tu regalo.-Me sonrió con mucho afecto.

-Pip, ¡gracias por el detalle!-Le agradezco con un fuerte abrazo. Decido guardarlo con los regalos de cumpleaños. Se me hizo raro ver los pupitres de Kyle y Eric vacíos.

(...)

En eso Kyle y Eric estaban corriendo en el pasillo, llegaron muy tarde, mi madre los ve cuando corrían en el corredor, Ella los detiene con su brazo, de manera brusca.

-¿Porque a esta hora están llegado?, ¡va a terminar la tercera clase!-Lo dijo en un tono autoritario. Mientras sonaba el sonido de sus tacones, al mover constantemente su pie izquierdo.

-Meiko, ¡deja de estar jodiendo! Tenemos que ir a la clase con el profesor Garrison, ya deja de estar fastidiando Muévete, ¡estorbas!-Eric le gritaba enfrente de ella.

Kyle solo le daba un golpe en su hombro, este en un tono de ruego ante mi mama que estaba muy encabronada. Odiaba que en la escuela, Eric la tutean, es demasiado seria en su trabajo, siempre pedía que la llamaran Señora Seijino-, aunque por mi tía, ella era peor que yo de joven, le encantaba hacer desmadre en el trabajo, aunque era la mejor estudiante era muy conflictiva hasta agresiva.

-Debemos volver a clase, es que Eric su mama no esta en su casa. Por un mes no va estar, yo como le insistí que tenía que venir, me costo mucho levantarlo y vestirlo, se nos hizo muy tarde. Señora Seijino, sé qué Cart... perdón, me refiero a Eric es demasiado insoportable...- Mi madre pausa a Kyle con su mano enfrente de su rostro.

-Le avisare a Garrison que no pudieron asistir a sus clases, tengo que hablar con ustedes dos, en privado, una maestra me esta cubriendo la clase, yo solo vine a checar mi itinerario para ver las clases. La preparatoria que doy clases, junto con una preparatoria privada en donde doy literatura japonesa antigua y moderna; es la que me tiene más ocupada. Vengan, niños.- Ella sostiene sus brazos en los hombros, de los pequeños llevándolos a donde es consejería. En esto entra, el Profesor Mackey simplemente se retira, porque el sabia que iba intentar darles terapia. Al retirarse, le da una carpeta de sus expedientes, con sus nombres completos.

-Tomen asiento. Eric, te pido que guardes silencio. Necesito hablar con ustedes, muy en serio.-Mama se había puesto sus lentes, en eso su rostro tiene facciones demasiado elegantes, pese a ser una mitad japonesa, su padre de origen británico con descendencia judía. Ella toma el expediente de Eric, esta pone un gesto de disgusto, no por lo que ha hecho, si no la falta de disciplina y atención que no tiene en su hogar. Leía todo lo que había hecho de sanciones de la primaria, tiene una foto el documento del expediente. Con una sonrisa de demasiada seguridad; Esta en riesgo de repetir tercer año.

-Eric Theodore Cartman. Tu estas muy mal, eso me ha preocupado, no por ser la madre de mis hijas gemelas, si no como maestra. Eres muy talentoso, pero lo enfocas en lo negativo que deteriora lo que es tu convivencia con las personas. Me asombra que tengas un excelente promedio en historia y artes. En las demás materias necesitas mejorar demasiado. Con tu manipulación puedes ser un gran persona, que maneje lo que es un gran sociólogo. Tu puedes ofrecer lo que la gente necesita. Si lo manejas positiva mente, pero tu madre... me abstendré a comentar.-bufeo lentamente, dejando caer el expediente en el escritorio.

Eric, simplemente no podía amenazarla ni mucho menos gritarle insultos. Ella lo conocía muy bien, incluso ella simplemente era muy observadora. Le entrega un diario en blanco de color, rojo oscuro cuero con más de doscientas páginas. Eric se queda con una impresión desconcertado. Kyle miró con asombro por el diario en blanco de Eric.

Mi mama miro el expediente de Kyle, era perfecto de promedio y deportes, sabía que esto no era porque él quería, tiene la foto de Kyle mostrando su arfo rojizo, con una expresión de seriedad; si no por la presión de sus padres. También tiene sanciones por pelear tanto en clase, incluso por darle de golpes con Eric. Esta con dulzura toma las manos de él, lo observa fijamente a sus ojos.

-Kyle Broflovski. Estas perfecto en todo, pero para mí como educadora, tiendes a que puedas caer en adicciones a largo plazo en tu vida. Eres que puede caer en un peor estado que Eric. Señora Broflovski, ¿siempre presionan para que seas mejor? Si no fuera que estoy en el campo laboral, podría insultarla, pero no. Eres el único que encuentra con Eric, la atención que necesitas en tratar de corregir, siempre los escuche peleando desde que están en el jardín de niños. Hasta si no fuera por Miu, impidió la pelea, en esa pelea se hubieran lastimado horrible. A ti te tengo una sorpresa, Kyle, ten esto.

Mi madre, le da un diario color jade oscuro, que tiene doscientas páginas, le entregó ese diario con mucha dulzura. Kyle solo empezó a llorar con desconsuelo, apretando sus manos en su rostro. Eric en vez de burlarse ante esa marica situación. Le puso su mano en su hombro, frotando con suavidad. Las lágrimas mancharon sus manos, mi mama se dio cuenta que le da una crisis nerviosa, por ese detalle que le hizo. Se levantó del asiento, está abraza mi mejor amigo, enfrente de él apretándole con todas sus fuerzas.

Eric simplemente abraza por la espalda a mi mama, reprimiendo sus lágrimas. En unos minutos, pudieron calmarse ellos. Ella con una voz fuerte y potente les dijo.

-Escribirán este diario en un año. Esto les ayudará a desahogarse a ambos, les va a ayudar a desarrollar su redacción y creatividad. Si no lo hacen, hablaré directamente con sus padres.

-¡Me rompe las bolas!, Meiko, por favor, ¡no me las rompa!

Kyle da un golpe en su cabeza muy fuerte. Le pone su dedo en su boca, como una manera de silenciarlo, estos simplemente se despiden de ella, antes de ir a la puerta de consejería, están abrazandola los dos con mucho afecto.

(...)

Es hora de recreo, yo estoy saliendo del salón caminando al corredor. El guardián de pasillo simplemente se enrojece con solo ver mi perfil, cuando caminaba hacia la cafetería, con Pip y Damien que platicabamos de cosas sobre mi cumpleaños. Riéndonos los tres, mientras el grupo de niñas de tercero, me miraban de reojo con el ceño fruncido mas no poder.

Aunque tengo esa presencia muy dura en mi interior, soy muy introvertida, pero se disimular mi timidez con una falsa extroversión. La verdad es horrible ser de esta forma, esto es el resultado de tanto daño que me hicieron. Pip y Damien saben como soy yo realmente. No, ellos no, si no Butters, ni a Eric que es mi mejor amigo puedo abrir ese lado que detesto de mi. En eso observo a los niños haciendo fila para ir al comedor, para comer en la cafetería, tomó una bandeja, en el anaquel que tiene las bandejas de comida color gris. Hacía fila, de casualidad me toca con un niño conocido, Clyde que este me sonrió como un tarado enfrente de mi. No me cae mal, pero siempre cuando me lo encuentro, quiere coquetearme a toda costa. ¿Por qué será eso?

Lo miro con mucha indiferencia, Damien pone sus ojos rojos, con llamas ardientes, este se aleja acorralado. En unos metros adelante, estaban, Stan con Kenny, Token junto con Bradley con sus bandejas, se que ese tal Bradley es el que manda las cartas a mi hermana. Yo detesto que intenten coquetearme, o que quieran algo de mi a cambio. Tweek esta a lado de Mi, este curiosamente, hablaba con ella de cosas, sobre como hacer los tés de sakura. Butters en este mes, ha estado muy raro, cada día me escribe mensajes en whatsapp, hacemos videollamada, sus padres son los que no están vetados de mi suburbio. Butters salió del comedor, junto con Scott que tenía su comida sin azúcar ni colesterol alto.

Butters me saludo empalagosamente, apretando mi hombro de sorpresa. Volteo sorprendida, un poco irritada.

-¡Ah! No me asustes así. Disculpa, casi no te reconozco.-seguía caminando hacia lo que era el comedor.

-¿No irás a sentarte con el grupo?-Preguntó con toda ingenuidad, miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Niego con la cabeza, yo le apunto que tengo que ir al comedor, para ir por mi comida. Sacudo mi mano de forma de despedirme de él, este simplemente no puedo esconder sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Se fue a sentar con el dúo de los niños más populares de tercer grado.

Llegamos al comedor, el chef nos sirve, Pip tiene su bisquet con huevo y carne, con un te de naranja frío con otro para untarle mermelada con mantequilla, Damien siempre era un bisquet con té de menta. Yo lo salude con amabilidad.

-Hola, Chef, ¿Cómo ha estado?- El chef acomodaba lo que era un sándwich de pescado con papas fritas, con un delicioso té negro frío.

-Muy bien, pequeña. ¿Cómo ha estado tu madre?-Pregunta con ansiedad disfrazada con una sonrisa dulce.

-Esta bien, gracias. Andrew es el mejor estudiante de inglés.-Veo lo que me sirve en mi bandeja, es demasiado para mi, le agradezco con una sonrisa.

-¡Mucha suerte! Se que podrás comerte esa comida, poco a poco disfrutarás la comida.-Me sonrió a distancia, seguía haciendo su trabajo en el comedor.

Pip y Damien caminábamos para sentarnos en la última mesa de la cafetería. En mi bolsa de mano, tengo mi blog de dibujo, para dibujar a todos los estudiantes.

En eso nos sentamos, procedemos a comer nuestros alimentos, yo dijo en un tono fuerte esto. Antes de decirlo, Pip soltó un risita inocente y Damien solo, subió el pulgar es una señal de aprobación.

-¡itadakimasu!-Asintiendo, empezaba a comer el sandwich lentamente, me cuesta poder comer esto. Especialmente sentir la carne del pescado en mi boca, era jugoso y crujiente. El pan francés era muy crocante en mi paladar. Las migajas caían en el plato, la verdad es delicioso esto. Tomaba a sorbos mi té frío negro, es dulce pero no empalaga como el japonés. Observa los chicos comiendo en sus respectivas mesas con un largo asiento para sentarse todo el grupo de niños. Es enorme el lugar, toda la escuela come, me refiero a la primaria entera de South Park.

Vi en el vestíbulo los chicos que se sentaban, o buscaban asiento, en el centro, estaba el grupo de chicos, Stan, Kenny, Token, Clyde, Bradley, como siempre sentado en la izquierda de Mi, Tweek esta a lado de Craig, están comiendo su comida.

Me había terminado el sándwich, mientras seguía comiendo las papas estilo gajo fritas, dios como amo las papas del chef. Pip, me regalo un bisquet de mermelada de arándano.

-Ten, es el postre. Mañana ayudaré a tus padres con tu cumpleaños.-Este tomaba educadamente el té. Comiendo lentamente su bisquet con huevo y carne.

En un santiamén me termine las papas ajo fritas, poco a poco me estaba comiendo el bisquet. En eso saque mi móvil, había mensajes de Butters, uno de Craig, es curioso ¿Dónde mierda consiguió mi número?, en mi whatsapp están esos mensajes que soy viendo.

-Oigan chicos, me iré a sentarme a otro lado, ahí se van a la mierda.- Craig se incorporó rápidamente llevando, su bandeja que tiene un pastel de chocolate cocinado por el mismo chef. Obviamente les saco el dedo medio, enfrente de los chicos. Estos alzan la ceja por su ofensa.

Craig me está buscando en el vestíbulo de la cafetería. En eso, me reconoce por el sombrero clásico de Pip. Este corre hasta llegar a nuestra mesa, se sienta a lado mío, muy nervioso, aunque lo disimulaba con su agresividad.

-Miu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-Volteo para preguntarte hacía a mi.

-¡Por supuesto! Preguntame.-Le devolví la mirada, son una sonrisa mostrando mis dientes, especialmente el que me faltaba.

-Mañana... ehm- Comenzó a titubear ante mi. Pensé de inmediato:

"Otro que le atraigo, ¡me caga esto! Pero como este niño me agrada, vamos, Miu, dale oportunidad, puede terminarme de gustar."

Craig carraspea fuerte, me dice en un tono casi gritando.

-¡Podríamos salir mañana!, hay una película sobre hamsters, me gusta ir acompañado con alguien.-Estaba tan rojo que cubría su rostro con sus brazos, para que no fuera tan evidente.

-No puedo ir al cine. Mañana cumplo años, ¿quieres ir a mi fiesta?-Lo trato de dar un premio de consolación ante el rechazo.

-Voy a ir, junto con mi familia, ¿si?- Craig lo pido con compasión. Este se rasco la cabeza, a pesar de tener su gorro de color azúl.

-Claro, ¡sólo que no quieren que vuelvan a tomar!, como el mes pasado-Sonrío de manera cordial, extendiendo mi mano hacia él.

-Me llamo Miu Hisayo Seijino. Ni me había presentado, ¡espero que seamos amigos por siempre!- Muestro mi mejor sonrisa ante él.

Craig apretó mi mano, su mano estaba húmeda de sudor, al sentir su palma con mis dedos, los suyos están muy mojados. El con el tenedor, toma un trozo de pastel, me lo quiere dar a probar.

-Abre tu boca, debes probar este pastel de chocolate, andrew lo hizo, el betún esta muy sabroso, especialmente lo suave que es.- Este betún toca mis labios, empezaba a comerlo poco, me fascina el sabor del chocolate. No es de estados unidos, sino de europa.

-Creo es suficiente, muchas gracias, sabe muy bien.-Tomo una servilleta, me limpie lo mas rapido posible. Le dice de manera honesta.

-Me van a joder las niñas del salon. Ellas odian que esté conviviendo con los niños, eso que me caga eso. Nos detestan por ser como somos.

Craig, simplemente se sintió avergonzado, simplemente lo calme con sacudir mi cabeza, no quise ofenderlo. La campaña sueña para entrar a clases. Me despido de manera rápida, sacudiendo mi mano, para irme a clases.Pip y Damien me esperaban. Entramos al salón, siendo los primeros de estar ahí.

Las clases pasaron rápido, en este mes, saqué cien todo el promedio, en japón era muy mediocre. Me senté en mi pupitre, observando el paisaje de manera melancólica, las montañas estaban verdes, el cielo azúl celeste, en realidad es un pueblo pequeño. Los edificios son rústicos, son interesantes.

El señor Garrison estaba explicando sobre historia en general. Mi se acerco enfrente de mi, obviamente esta Bradley con ella, volteó de manera brusca, obviamente mi hermana se veía mortificada por mi reacción.

-Miu, lo lograste poder sacar un muy buen promedio aquí. ¡Puedes incluso desbancar a Kyle a como vas! El señor Garrison me dio permiso de que hablara contigo. Bradley le estoy enseñando a que sea el tesorero de la clase. Tweek me va acompañar, verme correr por la tarde con el equipo de sexto.

Sonrió con desgano ante mi hermana. Ella se despide de mi pupitre para irse al suyo. Treinta minutos sonó la campaña de la salida. Todos salían con mucha prisa, desesperados, Mi se va con sus inseparables amigos, también un tweek muy nervioso, que va junto con el grupo de niños que iban a verla correr. Stan se iba con su novia Wendy tomados de la mano, mi hermana ve esa escena simplemente se fue lo más rápido como pudo. Quería llorar, ama demasiado a Stan desde que tiene cinco. Kenny solo acompañaba a Mi para verla en atletismo.

Pip y Damien, también salíamos cuando ya no había nadie. Empezamos a retirarnos de la escuela. Damien se fue solo para su casa, Pip y yo nos íbamos, lo subía con una bicicleta, que mi papa me regalo hace el mes que llegamos, estilo japonés, para otra persona subirse como acompañante. Me subí a sentarme en ella, puse los pedales, Pip al igual se subió apoyándose de mi cintura. Yo empecé a pedalear de manera fluida como el viento, soplaba de manera dulce, caliente para ser un catorce de Abril. Pip solo se reía de emoción con verme pelear con mis grandes piernas, hacia irnos a la mansión. Estaba yendo por el centro de south park, donde quedaba lo que era el parque, es muy pequeño a comparación con solo ir en bicicleta.

Me cuesta describir después lo que paso llegando. Solo estoy durmiendo lentamente en el sofa. Pip sentí que me había tapado con una sábana.

Narrado por Mi:

Me levanté muy temprano para practicar en la pista de atletismo con las de sexto. Tome el baño más exprés que pude darme, ¡tengo que estar puntal!

Me cambie con mi uniforme de atletismo, tiene el número 3 con mi apellido. Me voy corriendo rápidamente de la mansión, antes de irme abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, observe a mi hermana dormida en la cama, sin cubrirse, me asombra que tenga la pijama del domingo.

Pedalearle con mucha fuerza para llegar a la casa de Kenny. South park es sureño con edificios sencillos, en el suburbio de mis mejores amigos, las casas son modestas por su medio social. Yo iba mas seguido a estudiar con Token en su mansión de tipo americano, a comparación mi familia es muchísimo más adinerada que ellos. Mi padre es uno de los mejores compositores para cantantes, música de cualquier estilo. Escribe las canciones para los cantantes más icónicos de japón; Mi padre cuando mi padre le contó la historia de amor no correspondido de su ex compañera de trabajo, junto con su gerente, mi madre le entregó la letra de esa canción a Aimer.

Mi madre es muy terca uniendo gente. En eso veo los vecinos de los suburbios, siempre me miran con morbo por mi cuerpo. Observó el pueblo en sus alrededores, eran las cinco de la mañana. LLegue a la casa de Kenny, había muchas ratas, cucarachas que eran pues no muy agradables para la gente mas sangrona. Me daba igual, mi mama siempre me decía que debemos tener tacto. Me acerco a la puerta y toco con fuerza la puerta. Carol lentamente me abre la puerta, Karen de solo seis años, corre al cuarto de Kenny, lo despertó con un vaso de agua, eso sabe que yo estoy aquí. 

Este se viste lo más deprisa que pudo, no tiene su suéter naranja, puedo ver su pelo rubio dorado, desarreglado, con unos jeans naranja, con unos convers muy viejos blancos, con una camisa de una mujer exuberante, pero le valía usarla en la primaria. En eso nos despedimos de Carol y de su hermanita. 

Yo me subí a bicicleta, puse los pies en los pedales, empecé pedalear muy rápido, mis piernas están tan acostumbradas, Kenny tiene su sencilla bicicleta iba a mi ritmo. En eso estábamos regresando para llegar a la primaria. Mi cabello esta con una cebolla muy amarrada con su liga, no podía tener un cabello suelto por el atletismo. En eso en menos de diez minutos, llegué al campo de atletismo. No había nadie, Kenny decidió quedarse adormir en las gradas. Liberty Anderson, la capitana del equipo de sexto, llegó después expresando asombro por mi puntualidad. 

Las demás compañeras de ella, las de quinto con cuarto, están asombras, que la única niña de tercer grado, fue una de las tres mejores del atletismo en colorado.

-¡Misaya! Llegaste antes que nosotras, mis respetos, lastima que en termines cuarto, regreses a Tokyo.-Liberty lamentó al decir eso.

-Creeme japón da mejores oportunidades a los atletas. Eso que las de mi grupo me detestan por mis senos, especialmente Bebe stevens, no la entiendo, la verdad ni mucho menos Wendy Testaburger. Piensa que le robaré a Stan... Yo nunca lastimaría de esa forma a mi mejor amigo.

Una chica de cuarto, solo pone la mano en su frente, apoya su mano en su hombro.

-¿Por qué no te declaras? Si te rechaza pues ya acabó. Si el niño diabético siempre te está viendo cuando estamos corriendo, no es tan obvio con el McCormick, siempre está pegado a tu lado; El Tweak ese es el más evidente tu le gustas. Bueno, eso lo que veo.- Encogió sus hombros a mi lado, yo volteo de manera brusca negándolo con la cabeza. Yo cargaba unas vallas de atletismo, también mis compañeras calentaban con fuerza para correr. Liberty ponía los tacos de salida en las pistas de cada uno de las compañeras. 

Yo al terminar de poner esas vallas, empecé a calentar, siempre usaba una faja especial para el busto, muchas chicas de pechos grandes tienen que usarlos para no lastimarse ni alentarse por lo mismo. 

Flexionamos lo más despacio que podíamos, después del arduo calentamiento, con los tacos de salida, estábamos en posición. Ahí vi a Scott, sentarse en la grada más cercana para verme a una distancia discreta. Solo tenía las manos entrelazadas, al verme en posición. Kenny despertó de manera descarada bostezando enfrente de algunos observadores. Incómodos, se cubrían nariz cerca de las fosas nasales. Kenny les saco la lengua de forma atrevida. Él me mira de manera detenidamente.

En unos segundos se escucha el disparo. Todas corrimos con velocidad y agilidad, yo era la que alcanzó la de cuarto, la de quinto, incluso estaba al tú por tú, con Liberty, pese que estamos al mismo ritmo, es muy diferente su condición física de trece años a una como mi edad. Teníamos que recorrer doscientos metros de la pista. Para mi el atletismo me ayudó a ser independiente de mi hermana, me ayuda a evadir el dolor de no decir lo que siento. Stan es lo que yo amo, pero jamas se lo dije. Soy una cobarde, pero quien rayos estará con una chica más alta y con pechos grandes a los nueve años. A veces cuando esto corriendo los brazos de arriba y abajo para poder correr más rápido, es una manera de desahogarme, de no sentir este sentimiento que florece, Stan cada vez se vuelve tan hermoso, aunque hay muchos chicos que están enamorados de mí. Pero jamás los usaría para olvidar un amor no correspondido desde el jardín de niños.

La escena se vuelve negra, empiezo a correr con desesperación. Stan y Miu están lejos de mi, porque ni puedo alcanzarlos aunque corriera muy rápido. No puedo. Como siempre soy una maldita inútil, porque es tan difícil expresarme... aunque en ese sueño hay un niño de camisa mal abrochada, otro niño que tiene problemas de habla, me ayudan a levantarme, en ello está Kenny con esa sonrisa tan grande que me alegra. En ese momento, rebasé a Liberty, en vez de molestarse se alegra que lo haya hecho. En eso llegue a la meta. Jadeaba bastante, el sudor era horrible, doblaba mi torso hacia mis piernas. Es cansado esto pero es lo que amo de esto.

Scott aplaudió con tanta fuerza que captó la atención. Tweek llegó cuando estaba corriendo, estaba emocionado al verme llegar a la meta. Concluyó el entrenamiento de la mañana, en la tarde eran las pruebas de condición física. En eso Liberty, empezó a explotar de carcajadas por Tweek se cayó con su café, yo fruncí el seño, corrí hacia las gradas, gracias a dios que Scott lo limpiaba el café derramado en el rostro, este estaba llorando, sosteniendo un término de color rosa, lo único que no se le cayó, Tweek temblando como loco me entrega el termo, yo lo sostengo con mis manos. Scott solo observaba a nosotros.

-Es un té de menta con vainilla, ¡por favor, pruébalo! ¡Yo lo hice con ayuda de mis padres, GAH!- Tweek esta mas rojo y nervioso de lo usual.

Abro el termo, vierto el líquido en la tapa del termo, lo saboreo con la lengua, moja mis labios el líquido, mi reacción era de una melancolía tan gélida, que me helaba el cuerpo. Los recuerdos me invaden, que no me di cuenta, que las lágrimas desbordaron en mis ojos escurriendo en mi rostro lleno de sudor.. En ese relámpago de recuerdos, estan desde que estaba con Hana-chan y Fu-chan, corriendo con los árboles de cerezo en la larga calle en la entrada de la escuela, riendo jugando, después cuando canté por primera vez en público. Las lágrimas se vuelven más gruesas, siento que voy a desmayarme, pero la una mano toca mi antebrazo.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¡Fue mi culpa!- Sonaba alarmado ante la escena, Tweek estaba más asustado

-Tweek, solo dejala que respire un poco.-Scott trataba de tranquilizarlo. De inmediato me limpiaba las lágrimas con mis muñecas, sonriendo, le dije de manera dulce.

.

-Esta delicioso esto. ¡Eres muy bueno haciendo estas bebidas!-Lo abrazó con fuerza, veo a Scott, bajando de las gradas, lo volteó de manera rápida hacia el. ¡Antes de irme!, ¿tú eres el chico que me observa correr?- Scott empezaba a irse aterrado, yo le sostengo su muñeca con mi mano. Scott con lágrimas en sus ojos se confiesa.

-Yo te admiro. Eres grandiosa con solo verte correr, hasta eres la presidenta de clases. Me llamo Scott Malkinson, tengo diabetes, ¡Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos! - En ese momento que yo tenía su muñeca en mi mano, cambia la posición con un apretón de manos enfrente de mi.

-Misaya Noeyle Seijino. Pero llámame Mi, me gusta que me llamen así. Debo irme, nos vemos en clases.-me fui corriendo de las escaleras de la gradas, con Liberty, ella simplemente reaccionó con sarcasmo.

Mi hermana menor estaba caminando cerca del patio de atletismo. Miu emocionalmente está peor que yo, ¿que irónico?. Llegamos a los baños, nos duchamos todas las chicas. Después de secarnos, nos vestimos para ir a nuestras clases. Yo usaba una blusa de botones rosa fuerte, unos jeans de mezclilla, con unos converse color negros con rosa, tengo mi cebolla arriba de mi cabeza con una rosa encima de la liga, con un saco sin mangas de color negro, que está abrochado hasta mi cintura. 

En ello estaba sacando los libros de mi casillero, abriendolo con el código de seguridad que tiene. Veo mi hermana, como siempre luciendo como una chica de Harajuku. Aunque nunca dejando el tema de los gatos, en su cabello. Llegaron sus amigos Pip y Damien, como siempre juntos están para convivir con Miu. Yo salí con mis libros de la clase, sostenidos en mis brazos, iba al salon

(...)

Pasaron las horas de las clases. Es la hora de recreo, yo le deje todas las tareas al profesor Garrison, siempre hablaba con el títere el señor sombrero. Solo lo observe confundida, fui con el grupo de chicos que están cerca de mi pupitre, eran el grupo de Craig con sus amigos, Stan y Kenny, Tweek estaba a lado derecho mio, platicando sobre como aprender hacer el té de Sakura.

Desde hace un mes, se volvió más apegado a mi, incluso con ellos aprende todas las bebidas relacionadas en japón, especialmente quiere aprender hacer el café japonés con un recipiente especial de vidrio. Bradley este se atraviesa enfrente de la puerta. Para ir a lo que es la cafetería, el grupo de niñas, me mira con rabia y odio. ¿Por qué me tratan de esta forma?

Seguía caminando, mientras las niñas susurraban a mis espaldas. "Miren a esa puta" o " Esa zorra siempre tiene la atención de los niños" En eso estoy haciendo fila, estamos a punto de entrar, yo no tengo bandeja, por una razón es que yo estoy acostumbrada a los obentos, especialmente yo hice uno de pescado al vapor con arroz, con tomates asados con especias. Hice el obento de Kenny, sabía que no tiene dinero este día, era de camarones empanizados con un poco de sopa de miso, ¡es lo que le encanta! Estoy sentada en el centro de los niños, estoy acostumbrada desde que llegue. El problema de mi busto es que se atora en la mesa. Eso me avergüenza, pero los niños se separaban para yo me sentará cómoda.

Ellos tienen en sus bandejas platos de comida, americana, incluso una versión muy americanizada de la comida mexicana. La verdad no es de mi gusto, es que me acostumbre a la gastronomía japonesa, como el atletismo me mantiene a comer de manera saludable, no niego que me una vez al mes coma una hamburguesa, algunos trozos de pizza. Craig está a lado norte de la mesa, mensajeando con su móvil, mientras come lo último de su hamburguesa de pollo.

-¡itadakimasu!- Junte mis manos, tomaba mis palillos para poder comer. Todos comíamos al mismo tiempo, es extraño no me acostumbro, aunque Kenny era el más emocionado en la hora de comida. Recordaba una escena donde estábamos en el jardín de niños, todos comiendo en la mesita, Kenny era el más apegado en ese entonces, recuerdo que cuando le regale ese chocolate, me entregó una florecita de color rosa claro, esa hoy en día la atesoro en mi diario.

Craig se fue de manera ofensiva y ruda de nosotros, ya sospechaba que se está enamorando de Miu. Esta tonta tiene algo que ablanda a los "rudos", mi tía Hohaku dice es que su hermana en versión joven, pero no tan atrevida y ni muy coqueta con hombres. Miu está muy enamorada de dos niños, yo sospecho de Eric y con Kyle, eso moralmente no está bien, pero eso no quiero inmiscuirme.

Esto concluyo que terminó el receso, yo tengo que irme primero a clases, para organizar lo que sería el proyecto de arte; no obstante Bradley checa cada actividad en las carpetas del maestro Garrison. Eso que vi cosas homosexuales muy explícitas, también una foto de mi papá sin playera, otra totalmente desnudo. Solo puse una cara furia pero aprendí a disimular muy bien. En eso cuando llegamos estaba mi hermana con el dúo extraño. El señor Garrison felicito a Miu por su promedio general del mes. Me sorprendió esto, ¡estoy muy orgullosa de ella!

Después de verla en su pupitre, decidió alistarse a irse a la pista de atletismo. Los niños quieren verme en la pista corriendo, pues agradecí ese gesto. Aprecio a esos niños.

En eso mire a Stan saliendo tomando de la mano con Wendy, Sentí una sensación de miseria conmigo misma, reprimo demasiado los párpados para no llorar. Me fui rápidamente de la escena, no podía reaccionar así, salí del salón, en eso salí de la escuela para ir a la pista. Estaban las chicas, capitanas de cada grado de primer a sexto estaban sentadas en un asiento de plástico platicando sobre las inscripciones de la competencia de colorado, en el rango de primaria. Para ir a nacionales de atletismo.

En eso fui a los vestidores, obviamente me puse la faja especial en el busto, me puse mi uniforme de atletismo. Es de un short verde, con una blusa con mi número y apellido. Me puse mis tenis de atletismo, con unas calcetines. En eso salimos para la pista.

Las capitanas de los grupos, solo había una de primero, la nueva capitana de segundo, una de cuarto que era dividido en dos personas, la de quinto y la última capitanía general de la primaria, que es Liberty.

\- Aquí estamos para hacer una prueba para inscribirse en la competencia de atletismo de carreras, en Denver, Colorado, en esto escogeremos quien va a representar a Colorado. Esto es para nacionales, Misaya es el ejemplo de constancia y disciplina, ella cuando pase a cuarto si hay un grupo interesada de niñas, cuando me gradué, le daré mi rango a ella. ¡Eres un orgullo! Tu darás un gran ejemplo a los nuevos.-Apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

Los chicos están sentados en las gradas observandonos, Scott se sentó a lado de Tweek, Kenny es el que siempre está en el centro de ellos, simplemente era asombroso verla correr.

-¡Viva Misaya!-Lo dicen al unísono. Después de esto, está ya preparadas las pistas de atletismo para carreras, nos ponemos en posición. Estaban las capitanas de los grados, conmigo yo soy la tercera de la pista. Esto en posición.

Un silencio incomodo está en la pista. En un momento el estridente sonido de la pistola, nos indica que comencemos.

Corrimos de manera tan rápida, que es muy difícil explicarlo, yo iba de adelantera con la capitana de quinto, Liberty estaba en primer lugar en la carrera. En eso fui con más velocidad cuando estoy a la mitad de la carrera, estaba al tu con Liberty, Scott apretaba el hombro de Tweek, este solo lo mira con mucho disgusto. Kenny nadamas hizo una expresión obscena en su boca, como si le hiciera sexo oral.

A final de la última vuelta. Rebase totalmente a Liberty, en vez de ofenderse, se emocionó mucho. Concluye la carrera, yo llegué a primero, Liberty segundo, la capitana de quinto en último lugar. Simplemente estaba empapada de sudor, bajando el torso de nuevo, respirando como podía. Simplemente había terminado la prueba, pasamos las que ganamos la carrera. Simplemente vi al vestidor para bañarme, y cambiarme de ropa. Saliendo ya era tarde, scott y kenny trajeron mis cosas. Mi randoseru me lo entregó Tweek, eso tomo mi bicicleta decido subirme en ella, pedalear lo más lento que podía, Tweek y Scott querían encaminarme hasta mi mansión. 

Ellos están fascinados por mi carácter. Aunque también aprendí a ser empática como mi padre. Tengo su personalidad, me agrada estar con personas. En eso estaba pedaleando la bicicleta, observó el pueblo haciendo lo cotidiano en las calles, es muy pequeño, Tokyo es asombroso en muchos sentidos, me he adaptado ahí, regresar aquí pese a eso ayuda tranquilizar a mi hermana.

Scott y Tweek caminan a mi lado izquierdo, están platicando de cosas que son relacionadas a mi cumpleaños.

-¡Ustedes están invitados! Mañana, es en un restaurante que hace un mes que lo abrieron. Los espero en la tarde a las cinco en punto.

En eso llegaron al su vecindario, se despidieron de manera dulce, muy gentil, en ello yo sigo el trayecto, Kenny llegó inesperadamente con su bicicleta, frente de mi presencia, me saco un susto. Llevaba a su pequeña hermanita, estaba a lado con el, con una maleta de ropa para llevar. 

-Miu me quedaré con mi hermana en tu casa. Mi mama y papa este buscarán comprarnos ropa para tu fiesta. ¡Así que no te preocupes!

En eso tras unos minutos, Kenny con su hermana sentada en el asiento de la bicicleta, vamos a mi hogar, en ello, llegamos a la gaveta, le entregué mi pase, colgado con un collar de tela gruesa, dentro de la gaveta, estan la foto del rostro de Randy Marsh y de Liane Cartman, con una hoja impresa a color, con un símbolo de prohibición.

Llegamos al suburbio en donde vivo con mi familia. Dejamos las bicicletas en el jardín, cuando abrí la puerta, de la cerca, en ello regresando a la puerta principal, están Kyle y Eric, sentados en las escaleras. Kyle solo mensajeaba por movil, Eric se quejaba porque estaba muriendose de hambre.

-¿Cuándo va a venir? ¡Quiero comer!, desde que llegamos tarde a clase no hemos comido, Kahl por favor.-Apretaba sus brazos, con un rostro necio e irritante.

-¡VERGA! Cállate, culon, te has jodiendo desde que nos fuimos de la primaria. Por abraham, deja de quejarte.-Apretaba el centro de su nariz. Quitandose la ushanka, dejándola en su regazo. Su maraña de pelo, es la razón que mi hermana le enloquece este niño de ascendencia judía, sus risos acariciaban su rostro, en su fleco. Sus facciones son rústicas, pero su nariz grande es interesante, sus pecas de color piel oscura, adornaban el centro de nariz, sus mejillas. Eric es idéntica a Liane pero en versión masculina. Miu le gustaba esa personalidad auténtica de él. Sus mejillas regordetas con su papada, lo deformaban sus hermosas facciones femeninas.

Decido acercarme a sus espaldas. ¡Sorprendiendolos de manera épica!

-¡YO!- Hable con una expresión coloquial japonés. Estos gritaron de manera unísono. Saltan del mismo susto, pero observaron mi rostro, mientras Kenny ponia el codigo para entrar.

-¡Ya entren idiotas!-Pip irritado aparece con un mantil, tiene su cuchara de madera con harina en ella. -Miu está profundamente dormida en el sofa, por favor no hagan tanto ruido, estoy cocinando un panque de vainilla, se está horneando, no tarda como unos treinta minutos. Todos pasamos de manera silenciosa, sin despertarla. Pip nos pasa en la cocina, donde hay una mesa para que comieramos. Kyle se acercó a Miu, estaba profundamente dormida, sus ojos cerrados, se observaba lágrimas reprimidas en eso,sus manos están apoyando, la izquierda su cabeza y la derecha su brazo, acostada de lado del sofá.

Él le acaricia su cabello, Eric llega enfrente de ella, en ese instante, decide con muchísimos nervios, acerco su rostro hacia ella, sus labios carnosos de Eric, le roban un beso en los labios- Kyle, enrojece rápidamente de coraje ante la escena. Este hace una mueca de satisfacción cuando le provocó su coraje.

-Kalh, ¿amábamos a la misma niña?-Volteo enfrente el pelirrojo, con un gesto de malicia-Es mi ángel, un judío repugnante y nefasto como tú. Nah, Nah, yo la conozco muy bien a ella. Sólo te diré algo, si llegas a lastimarla o hacerle daño, voy a darte una maldita paliza.- Recalcó apuntando con su dedo en la frente de Kyle. Empujandolo con sus manos, lejos del sofá.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-Pregunté irritada por el ruido de la voz de Eric. Kyle solo se quedo callado ante la incómoda situación. Eric simplemente se fue nuevamente a la cocina. Decidí hablar con privado con Kyle.

-¿Porque molestan a mi hermana gemela? Somos amigos desde el jardín de niños he soportado que estén peleando entre ustedes, ¿porque atosigan a mi hermana de esta forma?-Cruzo mis brazos en forma de disgusto.

-Mi, es que...-Kyle titubeaba con un horrible sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Te gusta?, ¿Mi hermana?- Lo dije de manera directa y tajante, yo lo sospeche desde que estábamos en el jardín de niños. Kyle asiente con lentitud y avergonzado ante mi presencia.

Al final de esto, comemos el panque de vainilla con un toque de limón. Pip es un buen repostero, pobre no quiere ser una carga para nosotros. Eric servía el te ingles caliente en nuestras tazas, de manera elegante y delicada, el líquido escurría fuera de la tetera, en eso el líquido en la taza, veía Kyle su reflejo, sumergido en un amor que cree que jamás le corresponderá. El panque es precioso en color y como ese betún con cáscaras de limón, le dan ese sabor ácido, incluso muy dulce para ser el limón.

Eric sostiene su taza de manera educada, empezaba a tomar el té, comiendo con su panque. Kenny y Karen, comían tan emocionados que ni cuenta se daban de que no era la gran cosa.

Ellos se quedaron a mi casa para dormir, obviamente en ese momento llegaron mis padres, molidos por los preparativos de mañana. El restaurante es demasiado chic para South park, pero mi familia por parte de mi padre, pagaron al restaurante para hacer ese evento social. Mi abuelo Georgie, fue un músico de rock clásico y progresista en su tiempo, él es un artista innato com,o mi hermana. Hoy llego de sorpresa, después de entrar Eric, como siempre diciendo sus idioteces, le dijo: "Mi, ¿quién es este hippie cagado de mierda?" Gracias a dios mi abuelo, explotó de carcajadas, me susurró en el oído: "Su mama es igualita a él, de intolerante y racista"

Mi papa observo a mi abuelo, se dieron un fraternal abrazo. También vinieron mis tías abuelas. Una de ellas, no es mi tía, porque es blanca y alta, con una nariz un poco mas respingada. Ella estaba muy enamorada de mi abuela, esto lo ignoró ella, murió cuando después de dar a luz a mi papa, tuvo un accidente cuando abuso de alucinógenos. Mi abuelo, nunca cuido a papa si no mis tías abuelas, aunque pese a todo mi papa tiene el carácter que es el de ahora.

Eric se quedó dormido en el cuarto de visitas, eso lo que nos hizo pensar. El estaba llorando con amargura, porque piensa que sus sentimientos son una mierda. Su sexualidad no es heterosexual, si no es más allá de bisexual. Kyle entró al cuarto de visitas, se recuesta en su lado izquierdo de la cama.

-Cartman, parece que Craig está enamorado de Miu.-Le confiesa ante Eric, volteando su rostro a la cabeza de Eric. Dormían con su camisa interior y sus boxers, se les olvidó sus piyamas en sus casas. Cubiertos con una sábana blanca, las almohadas son muy suaves. Eric al escuchar eso volteo ante Kyle muy cerca de su rostro.

-Judio, vamos a aliarnos ante ese pendejo, me caga de que siempre este cerca de ella. ¡Nosotros solo debemos ser los interesados! ¡juramelo puto judío!- Nuevamente alza su meñique, ante su rostro, Kyle alza su meñique, ambos aprietan sus meñiques, haciendo un juramento que saben será beneficioso para ambos.

Kenny como siempre se quedo dormido en la sala individual, Karen se durmió junto con su hermano, en posición fetal encima de su pecho. Yo tomé una cobija, los cubría con suavidad. Pip, lavo lo que fueron los platos, incluso la estufa y horno que había usado, el sube a las escaleras para dormir en su habitación. Simplemente más tarde decidí tomarme un baño bien caliente, en la tina sola; en eso me desvisto deprisa, lentamente abro el grifo de la tina, la dejó lentamente llenarse. Pasaron los minutos y se lleno la tina de cerámica. En ello decido entrar en ella. Me recuesto en la tina, solo cierro los ojos. En eso recuerdo cuando cumplimos seis años, en esa edad se me desarrollo mas mi cuerpo, muchas cosas que me duele mucho la cabeza por recordar. Empecé a cantar una parte de una canción que le escribí a Stan. Mi voz es muy fuerte cuando empezaban las estrofas.

_**Mi amor, algún día me verás como una enamorada de ti.** _ ****

**_Te amo porque tú eres único para mi,_ ** ****

**_Nunca podrás verlo, nunca puedes entenderlo._ ** ****

**_A ti, a ti mi vida, esa flor tan hermosa que nunca podré alcanzar._ ** ****

_**Siempre recordaré esas sonrisas tuyas, hacia nuestro cariño.** _ ****

Repetí de nuevo el coro de ella. Alzando mis manos hacia mi pecho, quisiera poder alcanzar tu alma poder decirte lo que siento. Destapo la tina, se drena el agua, tomó la bata de baño, decido cambiarme con mi blusa tank up blanca, con unos shots color rosa pastel y mis pantuflas rosas fuerte, en ello decidí dormirme, entrando a mi habitación, despegando las sábanas, en ello me cubro en ellas, terminó durmiendo profundamente. Kyle y Eric duermen, pero Eric abraza a Kyle dormido, inconscientemente, le da nuevamente un beso en sus labios, esas lengua empieza a juguetear con la lengua de él, apretando sus piernas. Kyle está reaccionando ante esa nueva experiencia, pero en su sueño más íntimo es Miu que lo esta besando desenfrenadamente. Eric aprieta sus mejillas, como si fueran las espinas que destruyen los pétalos con solo rozarlas.

Eric le confiesa escuchandose como un susurro. Lo mira a los ojos, aunque están dormidos, hay sudor en sus mejillas y un rubor tan rojo, que parece un el color del labial favorito de la mamá de Eric.

**_-Te amo, Kyle. Y a Miu la amo, como tu la amas, la amamos de misma manera. Vamos a estar juntos ambos._ ** ****

Este se volteo del lado de Kyle, en la amplia cama al derecho, Eric está tan dormido que no se dio cuenta de la travesura inconsciente que hizo.

**_(...)_ ** ****

Quince de Abril. Es el día del cumpleaños, de las gemelas y de Simon, en ello los primeros en despertar son Kyle y Eric, en ello esta Simon que estaba arreglando lo que iban a llevar los adornos de las mesas. El trío de tías estaban llevando lo que eran los manteles, cubiertos, cosas esenciales de recepción; Miu se levantó de manera brusca, tiene la ropa de ayer, se talla los ojos con el brazo. Bostezando cubriendo su boca, mira con reojo a sus mejores amigos. Mi baja de las escaleras, de casualidad y ve a los tres enfrente del vestíbulo de la puerta.

-¡Buenos días! Cabezones, dejen a los adultos que arreglan todo, no se metan, nuestro papa odia que se misuyan cuando organiza las cosas.- Mi los lleva con sus brazos, al dúo peleonero y a la hermana recién levantada. Kenny se levantó, Karen al mismo tiempo se levanta, la pequeña se baja con un salto, del sofá individual. Kenny se incorpora de su posición para pararse del sofá muy cómodo.

Esta mañana es caliente, es brillosa con el hecho de sentir la luz, traspasar el vidrio de la ventana, con esa luz que produce las sombras de las cortinas. Meiko, se va junto con su esposo después en el automóvil del abuelo georgie.

Pip está en la cocina, habia cocinado el desayuno, tiene los platos con huevo revuelto, con carne y salchicha polaca, con bisquets que había cocinado el niño britanico. Les había hecho una naranjada con un toque de durazno. Servido en una jarra de cristal de 3 litros.

Se acercan a la cocina y se sientan en las sillas de la mesa de la cocina. Eric le dije un cumplido muy ofensivo a Pip.

-El francesito sabe cocinar bien como una "Mademoiselle". Gracias por hacer el desayuno.- Pip ofendido, con su espátula le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Kyle explotó de carcajadas, literalmente se estaba cagando de la euforia, Miu antes de sentarse, Pip decide abrazarla con mucha ternura, le da un beso en su mejilla. El dúo de enemigos, se molestaron por el gesto del británico castroso.

-Felicidades, Miu, ya tienes nueve años, seras una gran señorita creciendo.

Miu solo asiente, con un incómodo enrojecer, Mi solo se rio ante el gesto del chico rubio. Kenny, simplemente hace la seña de "coito". Karen le da un manotazo en su brazo. Eric hace con su boca abierta y agitando su dedo,en una seña "Asco". Kyle solo enrolla los ojos muy arriba. Pip ya había desayunado muy temprano, Mi empezo a comer el desayuno, después de desayunar.

Miu comento al grupo que se sentaron en el sofa. Pip estaba limpiando lo que era la sala, con un plumero de color dorado, los anaqueles de la sala.

-He soñado dos veces, que me han besado. Eso queria decirles.-Se rasca la cabeza. Kenny empezó a reír como idiota, Kyle se cubrió el rostro, porque le dio vergüenza, Eric solo volteo la mirada, Mi solo apretó el centro de su nariz.

Pasaron las horas, Simon, trajo lo que fueron los trajes formales de Eric y

Kyle, se los regaló con su moño de smoking, color verde para Kyle, color rojo para Eric, también para Pip pero en un estilo más clásico. Eric esta tan emocionado que lloraba con alegría, él es el segundo niño más pobre de South Park. Abrazo el paquete de plástico del traje.

Kyle quedó en shock como Eric, reaccionara así es solo un smoking nuevo. Carol llega después de Simon, había comprado su ropa de gala por la fiesta, se la entrega a sus hijos, Kevin solo saludo de manera casual al grupo.

-¡No te vas a coger a mi hermana, cabrón, ni se te ocurra!-Corre hacia kevin, alzando su voz, poniendo su dedo en su pecho.

-Esperate, no mames Miu. Ni que tu estuvieras tan mal.-Se echó unas carcajadas enfrente de su cara.

Kenny le da una patada en el trasero a su hermano. Mi trata de sostenerle los brazos a Kenny porque le da celos que su hermano, este cortejando su niña

-Tenemos que irnos arreglar en un salon de belleza.-Dijeron las gemelas al unísono. Se despiden del grupo, Pip se despide de ellas, Carol presiona a los chicos en un tono estresado.

-¡Tienen que vestirse, ya!- Tronaba sus dedos para que se fueran a vestirse, Kenny y Karen corren rápido para arreglarse. Carol va al igual a vestirse a la fiesta, su esposo no va asistir por lo que había hecho el mes anterior.

Habia llegado una limusina, ellas salen de la mansión, obviamente ni estaban vestidas, es una sorpresa que les regala la familia de los Black. En eso estan en la banqueta, ahí el elegante chofer, les abre la puerta de la limusina. Estas suben en ella, entrando a sentarse en los asientos. 

Tras un largo recorrido en South park para llegar a la estética. Finalmente pudieron llegar al lugar. Es un lugar que es una estética que únicamente la gente más adinerada de south park, que el local es demasiado elegante para estar en ese pueblo. Entraron, obviamente está la señora Black, en el centro de ellas, muy complacida de que ellas hagan aceptarán el regalo. Miu observaba la decoración del interior del lugar. La recepcionista en su escritorio, estaba llevando lo que eran clientes con reservación, que habían esperado en las sillas de recepción, estas se sientan en esas sillas, las gemelas estan muy nerviosas, más que nada las niñas de su escuela si de por si, las odiaban a muerte, esto es la transformación de su estatus social.

-¿Por qué nos quieren arreglar asi?-Miu pregunta muy insegura. Mordiéndose la uña de su dedo pulgar.

-Creo que es por nuestro cumpleaños. Pero no sabemos lo que realmente que habrá en nuestro cumpleaños, cumplimos al igual que papá. Kyle ha estado más extraño de lo usual, ¿no has sospechado de que el esté muy enamorado de ti?-Mi pregunta, mientras toma una revista Cosmopolitan, hojeaba la revista, ve un articulo que le llamó la atención, "diez señales que le gustas a dos personas" suspira de disgusto por el titulo tan amarillista.

-Meh, Kyle le gusta Eric. Y sospecho que Eric está muy enamorado de él. Aunque me dijeron que les gusta una niña-Miu responde la pregunta de manera indiferente, hasta muy fría se muestra. Por dentro sabe que debe alejarse de ese doloroso triángulo amoroso, que son mas espiñas lastimando a la misma rosa.

-¿No serías tu?- Pregunta tajantemente su hermana gemela. Miu lo niega con su cabeza. La señora Black, esta parada para pagar lo que es el arreglo de las niñas. La recepcionista cobra ese dinero en efectivo. Ella se levanta, en una señal con sus manos, les indica que entraran a estética. Se levantaron, se fueron dentro del lugar con la señora Black. En eso se sentaron en las sillas, hay dos estilistas que atienden a las niñas, en ponerle unos mandiles para que no se ensuciaron por los productos.

-Sus cabellos son únicos, es interesante que sea rizo y ondulado a la vez. ¿Que quieren que les hagan en sus cabellos?-Preguntaron al unísono las estilistas.

-Lo que nos quede a base a nuestras personalidades. Yo amo el rosa en cualquier tonalidad, me fascinan las rosas.-Mi expreso con mucha alegría.

-Me gusta el cabello lacio planchado. Me fascinan los gatos, mi color favorito es el azul en cualquier tonalidad, el negro siempre lo uso en mi guardarropa.-Lo dijo en un tono alegre, aunque se sentía muy insegura.

Al escuchar eso, las estilistas, planchan su cabello totalmente, curiosamente Mi es la que tiene el cabello idéntico a Simon, es decir que su abuela Rosaline, tiene el mismo cabello de Mi. No obstante, el cuerpo de Mi es como Simon, pero en versión femenino. Por su altura, su voluptuoso cuerpo, especialmente su rostro es una mezcla de Meiko con Simon. Miu es una réplica de Meiko, pero con las facciones de su esposo, son gemelas idénticas al nacer, aunque por su anorexia infantil, su cuerpo se tarda más en desarrollarse, es unos milímetros más chica que su hermana, pero como son identicas, no es de preocuparse. Saben cual es la razón que las niñas aborrecen a estas pobres gemelas. Es una respuesta que es muy profunda para ellas:

Su belleza tan única, su estatus social, su familia es de las sanas que pueden tener, envidiaban su descendencia mixta, su madre es una half que es japonesa-británica, el padre es un hijo de una relación interracial, de una mujer con dos razas juntas, la latina y la afroamericana; Su padre es un hombre caucásico.

-Perfecto, solo cierren sus ojos y haremos el trabajo-. Lo dicen de manera unísono.Empezaban a trabajar con sus manos, agarrando sus cabellos, con un atomizador con agua empiezan a ponerle agua sus cabellos.

(...)

Simon cuando conoce a Meiko eran muy jóvenes, Simon quedo perdidamente enamorado de ella. En el comienzo Meiko no quería estar cerca de una relación. Fue una relación que se dio con el tiempo, no al romance si no tener una amistad. Pues todo floreció de una manera maravillosa, en ellos cuando Meiko queda embarazada de él. Quiso casarse con ella, porque la ama y nunca permitirá que se quedase sola. En un quince de Abril, a la una de mañana, nacen las gemelas en california hace nueve años. Mi fue la primera en nacer, en unos cinco minutos de diferencia nace Miu. Simon cumplía dieciocho.

Cuando el doctor anuncia el nacimiento de su hijo, fue una gran sorpresa.

-Felicidades. Usted es padre de Gemelas. Están estables y su esposa.

Simon fue a lo que era la area de pediatría, donde estaban los cuneros de los recién nacidos, que estaban en sus cunas de manera horizontal en filas, de unos hermosos pedazos de azúcar. Ahí se veían que eran unas recién nacidas, con mejillas grandes rojas, curiosamente ellas al nacer, tuvieron sus manitas tomadas, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ellas. Simon no podía dejar de llorar con verlas a distancia, poniendo su mano en el cristal del cuñero.

(...)

Las estilistas empezaban a plancharles sus cabello. Unas mujeres que estaban sentadas, haciéndoles pedicure otras estilistas especializadas en pedicure y manicure, les estaban haciéndoles su pedicure con colores muy bonitos y llamativos con esmaltes de shellac. En eso empezaban a peinarlas con unos broches para su cabello. Uno de una rosa, el otro de unas perlas que formaban un gato. Les recogieron los cabellos que le sobraban, haciendoles una media cola que resaltaba su rostro. Curiosamente estaban arreglando la señora Black. No maquillaron a las niñas, simplemente les arreglaron su cabello. Les pusieron manicure, les pintaron las uñas les hicieron unas rosas y unos hermosos gatitos grises.

Luego después de salir de la estética, hay un local a lado en donde hay vestidos de gala. Ahí están unas cajas que tienen el logotipo de la empresa. Con una nota escrita, estas la tomaron que estaban pegadas en el lazo .

"Para Misaya,

Es un vestido que te compramos, tu abuelo y tus tías abuelas. Feliz cumpleaños"

"Para Miu,

Es un vestido que te compramos, tu abuelo y tus tías abuelas. Feliz cumpleaños, para la mas amada, junto con tu hermana."

Desnudaron el lazo, y abrieron sus respectivas cajas. Estas empezaron a mojarse sus ojos por la emoción. Eran unos vestidos de alta costura, que eran de color rosa pastel y azul pastel, son de una tela muy fina, que es un vestido de escote de corazón, en ambos, con tirantes, que tiene mangas largas gruesas de popelina fina, es esponjoso la parte baja del vestido, con un velo con pétalos dentro de el, es una tela sumamente suave con las manos, organza de más alta calidad, la parte del torso es de encaje con bordados muy clásicos.

Vienen con unos zapatos del mismo color. Con una rosa de organza en el centro de loz zapatos. Unos brazaletes de perlas autenticas tienen oro de 24 kilates, en su soporte de la perlas. Tienen unos par de guantes que eran de popelina con organza, son muy suaves con el contacto de los dedos, por su tela, es de un color hermoso, que las gemelas quedaron asombradas por el detalle que les hicieron.

Unas vendedoras se acercan a las niñas para ayudarlas a cambiarlas de ropa. Ellas tienen cuerpos muy diferentes, Mi es demasiado sensual, en cuanto sus curvas, pero su rostro es de una niña de nueve años, ya usa un sostén de copa c por el tipo de busto que tiene, sus panties de color rosa claro. Miu es de aspecto delicado en cuanto su figura, usaba un corpiño blanco masculino, con unas panties de color blanco, que son como si fueran unos boxers cortos. Las vendedoras, les entregan una ropa interior especial para usar, porque los vestidos son muy delicados.

Las visten de manera cautelosa, muy delicada, aunque la calidad de la tela es muy fuerte, no podría romperse, para Mi es más difícil por su busto, pero es adaptable por el escote en forma de corazón, el vestido es encantador cuando en la parte de atrás tiene unos botones de corazones, forrados de tela, en eso acomodaba el vestido, la parte baja de el. La organza del vestido es rosa muy claro, pero con las petalos de las rosas, los hacían demasiado especiales. Hay un espejo en forma de pared, que es para observar cómo se ven los diseños de la prenda.

El vestido es muy cómodo para moverse, la vendedora le sube un poco el vestido, para ponerle uno de los zapatos, los zapatos se sentían tan bien, en sus pies, están hechos a la medida. Los detalles de los lados del zapatos son rosas bordadas con piedras preciosas, es increible como la artesanía era impresionante en unos simples zapatos. En eso, le ponen el zapato izquierdo. Tienen un tacón de cinco centímetros.

Miu, se cambia al igual de su hermana, el de ella se ve con un aspecto mas infantil, el escote de corazón, tuvieron que apretar más su torso para que no se le cayera por su busto, que empezaban a crecerle sus pechos. Miu al igual que su hermana resaltan demasiado por su presencia.. Sus vestidos son ese complemento de resaltar a lo máximo. Miu, le ponían sus zapatos, los de ella, esas piedras preciosas formaban unos hermosos gatitos minatura. Las vendedoras, las arreglan de manera lenta y perfecta.

Ellas al verse en esa pared de espejo. No podían creerlo en si mismas, se veian asombrosas. Ellas se estaban poniendo los guantes, junto con los accesorios de sus brazaletes, las vendedoras les pones unos aretes de perlas, con unas rosas blancas.

La señora Black queda deslumbrada ante el aspecto de las niñas.

-¡Se ven hermosas!- Lo dijo en un tono de emoción. Ahora tenemos que irnos para el restaurante, pero ustedes se quedaran en un cuarto especial. Solo no se desesperen. Estas salen del local de vestidos de gala, tratando de cubrirlas a toda costa a las niñas, si de por si ellas son las mas adineradas de South Park. En esto suben de nuevo en la limusina, en ello Miu observa en la ventana del pasajero, como la ciudad empezaba a moverse, cuando están manejando, Miu se veia tan femenina que unos niños, que estaban jugando, quedaron hipnotizados con verla reflejada en la ventana de la limusina.

Mi solo apretaba sus dedos con las manos. Porque este quince de abril es un dia muy especial. Están nerviosas ambas.

(...)

Los niños, ya estaban arreglados con sus smokings, kenny es un traje de vestir, Karen vestia un vestido de gala, de color rojo navidad, con organza en su vestido, con encajes llamativos, es uno largo, tiene zapatos de charol negros. Pip iba con un traje estilo del siglo diecinueve, muy elegante, con un sombrero grande adornado con un moño negro en el. En eso tocan la puerta, Carol muy bien arreglada, abre la gran puerta, están chef con ropa de un chef profesional, junto con su aprendiz y sobrino Andrew, el tenia su ropa de chef, con el logotipo del colegio privado donde estudia. Unas tres chicas, con los mismos trajes, una destaca por lo despistada que es. Se acerca hacia la puerta.

-Pues los llevaremos al restaurante, nosotros junto con el tío de Andrew, también trabajamos en la comida del cumpleaños del Señor Armstrong, que es el esposo de Meiko Seijino.-Tronando sus dedos, con un gesto juguetón.

Los niños solo la miraron con extrañeza. Todos se fueron a seguirlos, subirlos en un automóvil que cabe todo lo que llevaban. Todos abren la puerta del automóvil, se suben todos para sentarse. Eric cuando esta en la parte de atrás del automovil, ve lo que son postres, eran unos pays de fresa que son tamaño mini, con pasteles de chocolate con relleno, con costra de galleta graham, un pastel de chocolate oscuro con, cerezas oscuras adornando el pastel. Con otros snacks para la mesa de confitería y pasteles pequeños.

-Eric, ni se te ocurra tocar ni mucho menos comerte los postres del snack.-Lo dice el Chef tanjantemente a Eric, mientras manejaba el automóvil. Pip simplemente observaba en la ventana como iban en camino a ese restaurante. Este rumbo de South park nunca se ha conocido. Ni el que dicen que es el más adinerado Token Black, a comparasion es un maldito pobreton. Kyle no tiene su clásico ushakana, su pelo se veía hermosos, esponjado parecia un monton de rosas rojas con los pétalos encima. Eric, como siempre molestando, con tocarle su cabello de manera brusca, casi jalandole.

-Ya dejame, gordo de mierda-Expresó muy molesto, dándole un manotazo en su mano.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, contigo eres una rata judía-Le saca el dedo medio, mientras Kenny solo intentaba de coquetear con una de las chicas, estas simplemente lo ignoran.

(...)

En los recuerdos del jardín de niños, cuando una vez Miu fue a visitar a Kyle, cuando esta apenas los estaba conociendo, este se le olvido su ushakana, su pelo parecía una nube roja, con sus risos que estaban marañados con su cabello. Miu lo sorprende por su espalda, abrazando al pequeño. Acariciaba su cabello, estaba asombrada por su color, esta voltea para estar en frente de el.

-¡Tu cabello son como rosas rojas!, ¡como si fuera un boquete de rosas rojas!-Grita muy emocionada, apretando sus manos en los hombros del pequeño.

(...)

Llegaron al restaurante, es un restaurante muy grande, podría decirse que parecia lo que es un hotel. Por el tamaño, es impresionante como un resturante se haya abierto en un pueblo pequeño. Los chicos miraban como la construcción moderna, demasiado adineradas Es de color negro con blanco, no habia gente porque está reservado para el evento social. Chef observó el lugar con asombro, es demasiado costoso para alguien de este pueblo. 

En el fondo del lugar está el estacionamiento, es un estacionamiento totalmente cómodo, hasta llegando en la gaveta, el guardia les ofrece entrada al estacionamiento, valet parking se acerca, el Chef entrega las llaves, Andrew y el grupo de chicas, ayudan para sacar todo lo de la mesa de snacks y cafetería, Los niños decidieron bajarse, Carol y Karen deciden ir hacia lo que es la entrada principal del restaurante. 

Los niños seguían a una Carol apresurada, la siguen hacia la puerta del restaurante, fue largo el camino para llegar. El restaurante se llama "Lune blanche et étoiles filantes noires", un restaurante que tiene una tipografía cursiva en el letrero, que está arriba del techo.

Los niños miraban hacia arriba como estaba la decoración, Kenny se le caía la boca, de lo lujoso que era el restaurante, Eric, sacó su móvil y le tomo foto al letrero de fierro, se tomó una selfie, sorprendiendo a Kyle, este sonrió falsamente, el resturante en las ventanas, muestran un amueblado totalmente desconocido para los chicos, incluso muy parecido a la mansión de las gemelas; Es eso llegan el grupo de chicos de tercero, Bradley con Henrietta, saliendo del automóvil de sus padres, Bradley, tiene un regalo grande, en una caja de color rosa, con un moño. Llevando un traje formal, de color negro y su corbata, Henrietta usaba un vestido gótico, elegante, con unas botas estilo góticas de plataforma baja.

Llegaban más chicos para la fiesta, también las chicas de atletismo de grados menores y mayores que ellos. Damien llegó al lugar, dejando su bicicleta a lado del estacionamiento de bicicletas, se junta con Pip, lo esperaba en un asiento de asfalto afuera de la puerta del restaurante. Esos fueron los primeros en entrar, Stan llegó dejando su bicicleta junto con su novia Wendy, Wendy tiene la cara más amargada, pero ella por capricho quería ir, más que nada sus celos. Stan vestía con un nuevo traje de vestir, negro y su corbata de color azul. Wendy vestía de color amarillo canario, con unos zapatos de charol blancos.

Tweek tiene un suéter azul con verde oscuro, con una corbata verde pino, con un traje color café mostaza, en eso llega Craig, sin su conocido gorrito azul, con un traje color azul marino, con un caja rectangular, tiene su mano tomada que está su hermana tricha, una niña de seis años, de cabello naranja, con un vestido blanco, con un lazo en la cintura, color rojo, usando unos zapatos de color negro. Tweek tiene un regalo que es una caja grande, que está envuelta con un papel que tiene rosas con hojas.

Token y sus padres, habían organizado lo que era música, especialmente dentro del restaurante un cuarto vip, estaban los tres cumplañeros, regresando a la puerta del restaurante, llega la Hostless, los deja pasar en sus respectivas mesas. Al ver el interior, quedaron el shock como es el la decoración de los muebles, el candiles de vidrio que adorna el techo de arriba, como las sillas parecían sofás, las mesas son redondas, elegantes de color blanco, las sillas son negras de cuero, hay floreros con las flores favoritas de las gemelas, irónicamente con rosas rojas y blancas, es extraña la combinación, los platos son de porcelana fina, en ella tiene pintura negra y dorada. 

Hay servilletas de tela, negras con blanco, cubiertos de plata pura, incluso en la parte del centro de baile, es pequeño, pero espacioso para las personas que iban a ser invitadas. El chef y sus asistentes, acomodan y armaban lo que era la mesa de snacks. Carol y Karen, los mesero le indicaron en dónde mesa debían sentarse, estaban con los familiares de los niños. Estaban los padres de Token, los Tucker, los Bigge con una Henrietta más aburrida que nunca; mientras en la área de bebidas están trabajando los Tweak, haciendo todo lo que es para la comida del evento, las luces son tenues, delicadas suaves para la vista, en eso los niños llegan dentro, el mesero los guía hasta su respectiva mesa, en donde están en el lado derecho, cerca de la mesa principal. 

La mesa principal estan dos sillas blancas, con los mismos cubiertos, excepto que la pared está llena de enredaderas, con flores blancas, en una mesa mediana, Andrew pone los pasteles de su padre, de las gemelas, el del padre era uno de durazno y con mango el betún de crema chantilly, los otros dos son de el derecho es el que se vio anteriormente, pero su betún tiene fudge de chocolate con leche, con cerezas, de chocolate oscuro; el otro es de fresa con arándanos, con un betún blanco que tiene azúcar glass.

Andrew cocino lo que eran los pasteles y reposteria fina, el junto con sus singulares compañeras, no son las que se emborracharon, si no este es el grupo del club de reposteria, que son estudiantes de intercambio de francia, en una escuela de pastieres, reposteros profesionales, la torpe muchachita, es la que ayuda a Chef, poner lo que son los pays, los tiramisú, todo lo que eran palomitas de sabores, los pockys, todos los dulces. Los niños de tercero, los allegados a las niñas, se sientan en el lado derecho del restaurante. Kyle y Eric, observaban como el lugar es enorme, para ser un restaurante elegante, Kenny solo se recarga de la silla, mirando como se esta llenando de gente, Stan abraza a Wendy con su brazo, Esta simplemente esta de mal humor. 

Tweek queda deslumbrado como es comodo estar en ese lugar, Craig simplemente miraba de lejos la mesa del centro, esperando que Mui llegará, Tricha jugaba en el centro de baile con el pequeño Ike, cuando fue el dia de la peda del siglo, estaba escondido en el closet de visitas. Estos dos niños, juegan corriendo en la pista de baile. En eso apagan de inmediato las luces, en ese momento el dj habla con un micrófono, en su mano y aviso a los invitados.

-Bienvenidos al cumpleaños de Simon y sus Hijas gemelas: Misaya Noeyle y Miu Hisayo.

Una luz teatral aparece cuando camina Simon, de manera elegante enfrente del vestíbulo del restaurante, las madres de los niños, solo se sonrojaba con verlo en un smoking con un moño rosa claro. Todos aplaudían la llegada de este magnate hombre. Hay dos luces más intensas, en este momento, se escucharon unos pasos que es el ruido de los tacones, en eso llega la gemela mayor.

Misaya, con un paso totalmente seguro, balanceándose para caminar enfrente, ella posee el porte de su padre, su cabello totalmente lacio es muy largo, esto fue cuando hasta los padres, estaban boca abiertos de como diablos, esta niña tuviera nueve años, tuviera esos pechos, esa cintura, acercándose a hacia la mesa central, los niños del tercer grado, suspiraban con solo verla caminar. Wendy, literalmente abrió sus ojos con rabia, Stan por instante se le fue la mirada enfrente de ella. 

Kenny quedó enloquecido con solo verla. Se tallaba los ojos, porque cambió radicalmente con su pelo lacio, es una versión de Miu pero muy femenina, Tricha quedó deslumbrada por su belleza. Esta llegó a la mesa central, se sienta en el lado izquierdo, su padre está sentado en el centro.

"¿Mi? No lo puedo creer, esta hermosa. Si no estuviera enamorado de mi novia, me hubiera enamorado como loco con ella. Con razón Kenny le fascina esta niña, está demasiado sexy!" Pensaba Stan, sacudiendo su cabeza, aunque Wendy se estaba muriendo de celos.

"¡Jesucristo! Es muy bonita." pensó Tweek teniendo un típico tic nervioso por la cafeína.

"Mi, carajo, ¡estás tan buena! Pinche madre, me voy a morir con solo verla." Pensaba Kenny, con sus iris en forma de corazón, con solo verla sentada en la silla derecha.

En ese momento, el sonido de una batería se escuchaba junto con los pasos, de la gemela menor, Miu caminaba de manera más suave, dulce a cierto punto que pudieron confundirla con Mi, pero ella tiene un perfume distinto, en eso puede olerse, eso que su cabello se veía muy hermoso, caminaba un poco más lento por su timidez innata, Kyle y Eric con verla, no pudieron reconocerla.

"¡¿En serio es Miu?! Verga esta igual que su hermana. ¡No me jodan! Es un ángel caído del mierdero cielo. Mi corazón parece que se me esta saliendo ahorita mismo" Penso Eric, tomándole una foto a distancia, cuando esta caminaba.

"¡Por moisés! ¿Es Miu? Se ve preciosa. Maldita sea, el pinche culon le gusta ella, yo estoy perdidamente enamorado" Kyle suspiró lentamente, se molestó con ver a Eric tomándole fotografía sin que se diera cuenta.

"Mierda. Si de por si, me gusta ella, aquí me he enamorado de ella. Es preciosa con todo lo que tenga. Pero aunque se parezca a la presidenta de la clase, yo puedo distinguirla con verle su rostro. Carajo, como me tiene tan triste y feliz al mismo tiempo." Penso Craig, se le soltaron unas lagrimas.

En ese momento un niño rubio se acerca lentamente, con una Miu que caminaba en el centro de baile, toda la gente quedó sorprendía que la tomboy con falda, fuera idéntica a su hermana, es hermosa con solo verla de todas las maneras,Butters la guía hacia la mesa, fue una sorpresa que le hizo, tomándola de su brazo, Miu simplemente sonrió más confiada, es una manera de agradecerle. Estos dos niños caminan hacia la mesa central, Miu se sienta en la izquierda, Butters se fue a sentarse con el grupo de niños. En el centro del dúo de rivales, sonriendoles con mucha ternura. 

Las gemelas simplemente observaron, cómo los invitados les aplaudían cuando llegaron, al final en un momento, llega Meiko con un vestido negro largo, el cual tiene un escote revelador, su seguridad es impresionante cómo camina hacia el vestíbulo.

Los padres estaban literalmente emocionados por verla. En eso finalmente llegó la mesa central. Se sienta a lado de su esposo. Después de unos minutos el DJ y su equipos de música, lo que es un bajo, una guitarra, un pie de micrófono, con un micrófono, en eso llega una chica vestida con un vestido lolita negro corto, con un cabello muy largo negro, peinado en dos coletas, tiene medias negras, con botas rojas con tacón alto, caminaba hacia la pista de baile, Tricia y Ike quedan enamorados de verla, sus ojos magenta, aunque tiene un parche en su ojo derecho blanco y un pequeño gorro de color rojo, pequeño; la parte de arriba del vestido tiene un moño rojo una lagrima dibujada en su mejilla derecha; esta llego donde esta el microfono, llegan los demás miembros de la banda, unos hombres con traje que son tres, tienen el pelo negro, castaño chocolate y uno rubio mostaza. 

Estos tienen unas vendas que tapan su boca, en esto llegaron, tomaron sus respectivos instrumentos, mientras la chica que resulta ser la vocalista el grupo, habla por el micrófono con un ingles muy malo, con el acento mas japones que podía oirse.

-¡Somos in no hurry to shout! Nosotros tocamos desde hace tres años, gracias a esto somos una banda muy reconocida en japón, nosotros tenemos un compositor que con las letras de Cherish, el le da el toque instrumental a nuestra música, ¡hoy cumpleaños con sus hermosas hijas! El es el hombre que en este año, nos ayudó a cambiar de disquera en la suya. ¡Miu es nuestra fan desde que tiene cinco años!-Se le brotaban las lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras en eso, toma su guitarra roja, esto recalca. -¡Vamos a tocar la canción Wednesday Beauty!

Eso empiezan a tocar un ritmo totalmente único para la gente de South park. Henrietta pese a ser una gotica insufrible, solo se quedo viendo como cantaba la chica, es uniforme lo que toca esta banda independiente. Kyle y Eric quedaron en shock porque reconocen la música. Butters aplaudía gritando, Tweek solo observaba tranquilo a la banda, Craig solo estaba con su mano en su mejilla, la música le encanta pero es demasiado serio y timido para expresarlo. Clyde con su familia, llegaron tarde, trajeron unas cajas envueltas con papel de regalo. El se sienta en la parte sur de la mesa, llegó literalmente corriendo hasta ahi.

-¡Oh hamburguesas! Van a tocar "High school", ¡esa canción me encanta! -Butters apretaba el brazo de Eric-

-Miu, literalmente nos dejó sordos, como una semana cuando nos compartía, con sus audífonos cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños. Verga, tocan bien chingon en vivo, Judío, ¿estás escuchando a Alice?

(...)

Kyle tuvo un flashback, donde él y Eric, Miu le pone sus audífonos de gato, en los oídos de Kyle, la canción que se escucha con fuerza es "Noise", Kyle le dan algunos espasmos por su ritmo tan estridentes. Las estrofas de la canción quedaron en su mente.

**_"If I was able to abandon song, would I be at ease?_ ** ****

**_Even if I run and run, will the sound torment me?_ ** ****

**_If I was able to erase song, would I be at ease?_ ** ****

**_Even though you're no longer here, shouting to the dark clouds_ ** ****

**_Standing before a whirlpool, in my hand just a song_ ** ****

**_This is the only weapon I have to myself_ ** ****

**_Now, let us dance"_ ** ****

Eric solo se moría de carcajadas con verlo temblando con el ritmo, que salían en los audífonos de gato, Miu muy enojada, se los quita y le dice de manera maliciosa.

-Por idiota, te pondré esto con una de sus melodías. ¡Eric tonto!-Se los pone de manera brusca en su cabeza, a sus oídos, Kyle se explotó de risa cuando Eric está haciendo berrinche. Aunque esa canción para él, fue donde su interés del canto apareció.

**_"_ ** **_Rebel with your voice_ ** ****

**_Against this hoarse spiral!_ ** ****

**_With my sound that's been held back against this twisted horizon_ ** ****

**_Rend with your voice this coil that only grows worse_ ** ****

**_I sing a song with this crumbling musical staff_ ** ****

**_And we crumble away into small pieces_ ** ****

**_The morning and dead of night loop back onto themselves_ ** ****

**_I idly bite down while I murmur and close my eyes_ ** **_"_ ** ****

(...)

"Spiral" fue la melodía segunda. Eric con una voz fuerte y melodiosa empezaba a cantar las estrofas, Butters animaba a eric, mientras Miu no paraba de llorar con la euforia que sentía que su papá le regalara, que su banda predilecta tocara en un restaurante de manera privada. Chef no es muy aficionado a su música, pero miraba morbosamente a la vocalista de la banda. Los demás asistentes del chef, estaban hablando con los meseros de cómo iban a entre

-Tio, esa chica se ve como la pendeja que ni se da cuenta de nada. No niego que canta muy bien, aunque grita demasiado.-Andrew, le dice a su tío, a lado de él. La chica atolondrada, toma su cámara profesional, está detrás de ellos grabando el concierto. Habían terminado de decorar el snack, poniendo un letrero que está cerrado. Trica y Ike no paraban de saltar y gritar, Karen con su mama disfrutaban la música, los Tweak entregaban las jarras con las bebidas, a los meseros del restaurante, estaban muy bien vestidos para serlo, pero ellos son uno de los restaurantes más famosos, pese que abrieron en South park, donde no hay mucha gente rica, pero este es la primera vez que abrieron. Los meseros dejan las jarras en las treinta y cinco mesas. A tweek le entregan un café cargado sin azúcar.

-Esa música y su voz es como un café negro muy cargado, con mucha azúcar.-Tweek comenta, mientras está tomando su café. La vocalista, del grupo menciona antes de tocar una de sus canciones más icónicas de la banda.

-¡Allegro! ¡Es una de las canciones que fue primer lugar en música rock japonés!- se escuchan los jadeos de la chica. Esto empieza a tocar con una melancolía que podía sentirse, Craig levantó su cabeza cuando escucho el comienzo de la canción, esa melodía le recuerda la personalidad de Miu, a tal grado que pensó que se la escribieron para ella.

Kyle y Eric junto con Butters, empezaban a cantar a todo pulmón esa, Craig que casi cantaba muy bajito, entonaban como un coro de fanáticos empedernidos de esa banda. Nadie sabe que esa canción fue escrita por Simon y Cherish, cuando el regresa a japón, Cherish vio a una pequeña Miu de seis años llorando desconsoladamente, este le prometió que iba a escribirle una canción, Cherish junto con Simon escribieron la canción, Alice entendía lo que esa pobre niña sentía. Allegro fue un éxito en todo japón, incluso Simon fue el que compuso el ritmo tan asombroso en guitarra.

Chef, se le soltaron una lágrimas por la canción, Andrew solo aplaudía con fuerza. Es eso estaban recargados en la pared que da lo que parte de la cocina, los chefs profesionales, cocinaban lo que era la entrada, en las mesas les dejaron una botana de crema de queso con salsa de frambuesa; La chica atolondrada se acerca a la mesa de los niños de tercero.

Esta chica de dieciséis años, con cabello rubio muy claro, con ojos azules, rizado recogido con dos cebollas. Sus ojos no son europeos por su aspecto, es una Half, francesa y japonesa, sospechaba el judío. Pero a diferencia a las gemelas, su carácter raya demasiado a lo inocente, podría decirse que abusan de su confianza.

-Andrew nos cuenta sobre que siempre su tío, lo fastidian con consejos, no lo tomen a mal, simplemente él lo cuenta de esa forma. El es mi compañero en el club de pasterie, yo estoy en el turno vespertino.-Esta se sienta, acercando una silla para recargarse. Esta se quita el gorro de chef, lo deja en el suelo. Se presentó con los niños. Una sonrisa en los labios, su voz se escuchaba dulce.

-Élise Marie Suzuki. Con Jerome, yo seré su asistente de cocina, me encargaré en ayudarlo en cocinar cosas saladas. La verdad aunque parezca muy tonta soy muy buena haciendo repostería. Llamenme Marie, o como ustedes gustan.

Los niños de tercer grado, asienten hacia la extranjera, aunque su cuerpo es un encanto, su carácter infantil es un repelente, muy desesperante. Sus pechos son grandes que por eso usa esas filipinas muy flojas, pero cuando usa ropa casual, ama usar tank tops que se le ve la separación de sus pechos, con pantalones muy apegados a sus piernas, obviamente usa un cardigan para cubrirse los brazos.

-El chef cuando ve chicas como tu, les quiere hacer el amor.-Eric se lo dice en un tono malicioso.

-¡¿QUE?!-Volteo de manera muy rápida, con gesto de asco y aterrada.

Kyle trata de calmar a la chica. Apretando sus hombros con las manos, esta empezaba a llorar como si fuera una niña pequeña. Butters intenta consolarla, las lágrimas de Marie, eran demasiadas.

-¡Buwaa! ¡Soy virgen no quiero eso! Porque me dicen estas cosas. Jerome es muy buena persona.-Esta cubre sus ojos con sus manos, tallando sus ojos con sus muñecas.

Eric da un suspiro de frustración, porque sintió lastima por esa chica. Este le dice con desidia.

-Es una broma, deja de llorar como si fueras una niña de nuestra edad.-Cruza los brazos, rodando sus ojos hacia arriba. Kyle da un golpe en su cara, Marie solo lo trata de detener, sosteniéndolo de sus hombros.

-Culon, callate. Esta chica es demasiado literal, eres horrible Cartman. Disculpanos, suele tener ese tipo de comentarios.-Se disculpa enfrente de ella, Eric solo pone una sonrisa de incomodidad.

-¿Puedo ser sus amigos?-Pregunta con demasiada dulzura. Los niños se miraban entre si, en la mesa, pensaban "¿Por qué es así esta chica?"

Marie para alegrar la tarde, hace un truco mágico, en eso parece unos mini pays de chocolate enfrente de su muñeca, ama hacer esos trucos. Esta sonrió al ver ese montón de niños. La banda seguía tocando, Kyle empezó a comer el mini pay, se le fueron los ojos por el delicioso sabor.

-¡Esto esta de tetas! Es riquisimo, ¡¿tu lo hiciste?!-Eric lo dijo con la boca llena, lo comía lo más lento que podía, el sabor demasiado rico.

Craig toma uno, eso que no es de comer dulces, casi no come mucho, le da una mordida, le dio un espasmo por la reacción del sabor. Como alguien tan pendejo como esta chica, cocinaba muy bien, especialmente que produzca una emoción en un simple mini pay.

-Hey, ¡tu rubia tonta! Cocinas genial. Marie, espero verte en la escuela, con estos postres-Craig sonrió cuando le dijo esto. Marie solo sonrió, ella observaba peleando al dúo de nemesis, por un mini pay. Marie tiene una manera de ver el mundo de manera de rosa, pero no significa que sepa lo que es la realidad, su condición mental hace que ella parezca más joven, eso que sus padres pensaban que no podía llegar lo que es ahora. Su madre es idéntica a ella en sus facciones, esta es una mujer dedicada a lo que es la actuación en doramas japoneses y su padre es uno de los mejores reposteros del mundo, gastronómico de primera en la comida francesa, tiene un premio su restaurante tres estrellas michelin.

Esto no la acompleja por sus limitaciones, esta ayudó de manera intencional a una compañera japonesa en la secundaria, en japón. Esta dejo de estudiar esa secundaria, cuando estaba en tercero, decidió irse otra de mucho mejor calidad, no de ser costosa, si no que supieran hacer comida callejera. Esa accesible para las personas, esta decide empezar la preparatoria afueras de south park, Andrew llegó a conocerla cuando, ésta choca por accidente con él, esta ayuda a Andrew a levantarse, Marie es una persona muy extrovertida, en vez de enojarse de que chocara destruyendo unos pastelillos que hizo; simplemente hizo otros.

-Élise, ven a ayudarnos con el pastel final en la mesa-Chef le dijo de manera estresada, pero amable, esta toma su gorro de chef, pero se cae, tropezando de manera accidental con una mesera. La mesera resultó manchada de líquido de las bebidas, con la queso con salsa de mermelada de frambuesa. Maire, corre hasta donde está el chef, este la regaña por ser tan descuidada.

Miu se levantó de su silla, esta mira de reojo a la adolescente, saltando y agitándose como si fuera un perro. Aunque se veía adorable, pudo calmar a todo el montón de niños, sin necesidad de golpearlos con los puños.

-¡Esa le rebotan las tetas! Mi a diferencia, tu cuerpo es atlético, hasta six pack casi tienes hermana, esta chica es solo delgada con senos grandes. Lo peligroso de esto es que pueden joderla.-Miu lo dice con su humor ácido pero de preocupación.

Mi se levanta de igual forma, ve la joven ayudando al chef a armar el pastel, pese for fuera se vea la típica rubia boba y tarada, es una perfeccionista en eso de la precisión. Andrew le ponía las rosas de chocolate oscuro, en ese pastel blanco que es su betún que es uno de malvavisco. Andrew, las dos amigas, le daban golpes a la rubia ojiazul. Los de la banda deciden tomar un descanso, pasaron más de una hora, los meseros empezaban a ir con bandejas con los respectivos alimentos.

Miu decide ir a la mesa donde están sus compañeros. Su hermana la acompañaba hacia ellos, una avalancha de niños abrazaban a Mi como si fuera una muñeca de lujo de porcelana. Kyle y Eric, se acercaron hacia Miu estos quedaron rojos como si fueran fresas, nunca esperaron que pudiera verse tan diferente.

Butters se avienta encima para abrazarla enfrente de ella. Miu no sabe como responder esa situación, Craig se molesto demasiado, los otros chicos solo pusieron su mano en sus ojos, en forma de vergüenza ajena.

-Miu pareces bastante a tu hermana, ¡voy a tomarte una foto!

-Si, claro, Butters. Puedes tomarme una, no me molesta.-Sonrió cuando diciéndole, se pone en una de las paredes del restaurante, una que estaba en el corredor de los baños, que tiene un sofá negro, con el paisaje del bosque de la ciudad. Esta se sienta en el sofá, Butters toma su móvil, empieza tomarle fotos.

Craig llegó de manera inesperada detras del sofa, esta voltea y en eso Butters se aleja para espiarlos. Miu parecía indiferente hacia el pelinegro, pero este parecía muy nervioso, le sudaban sus manos.

-Miu. ¿Puedo decirte algo?-Pregunta con miedo hacia ella. No podía dejar de verla a los ojos.

-Si. Craig, puedes decirme algo. Finalmente un poco de libertad, fue una sorpresa para mi este evento. Mi banda favorita tocando, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir.- Ella respondió con mucha dulzura.

-¿Te gustaria salir conmigo? Feliz cumpleaños, Miu, me gustaria conocerte mas, se que tengo ocho años, pero de las chicas del grupo, eres la que más me agrada.

Miu ni sabia como responderle, jamás pensó que la invitaran a salir. Esta asiente con ternura enfrente al niño. Craig lloraba sin darse cuenta, nadie sabe lo que he ha costado mostrar ese lado tan dulce.

Miu, le limpiaba las lágrimas con una manga del vestido. Esta le dice algo que hace que Craig se emocionara como un loco.

-Me caes bien, lamento mucho si no soy buena para expresar lo que siento. Simplemente en mi anterior primaria nadie quería ser mi amigo, ni salir conmigo. Soy muy reservada en cuanto mostrar mi verdadera personalidad. Nunca se lo digas a nadie, o si no te rompere las bolas con una patada mía.- Se levanto del sofa, mientras caminaba hacia el vestíbulo, Craig se fue corriendo sigilosamente para que no le atraparan, el pelirrojo judío y el neo nazi gordo; Miu regresa a la mesa con los niños, Mi está sentada en el centro Stan y Wendy están en su izquierda, Kenny en su derecha, junto con el dúo de nemesis, Miu observaba el techo del lugar, el candil le llamaba mucho la atención. En estos instantes, se siente como una princesa que antes era un caballero salvando a sus amigos de la infancia.

(...)

En sus recuerdos, recuerda cuando Kyle y Eric, siempre jugaban en su jardín, en la mansión, especialmente con un columpio colgado en una rama de un árbol, Miu siempre los empujaba a ambos, curiosamente cabían los dos en ese columpio.

(...)

Miu se sienta en la silla enfrente del dúo: El judío pelirrojo y El neonazi, en el centro de ellos. Miu empezó a cantar allegro en capela, Kyle al escucharla cantar se impresiona que cante de una manera aguda, apretaba sus manos con las de ellos, era tan fuerte como los apretaba que literalmente les está lastimando sus dedos. Eric canta al mismo ritmo que ella, Kyle solo cierra sus ojos.

Ve a Miu. Ya era una mujer joven, de unos diecisiete. Su cabello es mas largo, con rostro mas fino y con facciones delicadas.

-¡JUDIO DE MIERDA!-Eric golpea la mesa con mucha fuerza, gritandole enfrente de él. Butters le da un golpe en su cabeza, con su mano.

-TE ODIO CARTMAN- Kyle grito con tantísima fuerza, que Miu les estira horrible sus orejas, literalmente, es como si les quitaran sus orejas. Esta les suelta bruscamente, en eso con sus manos, avienta las caras de ellos en la mesa.

-¡ME CAGA QUE SE ESTÉN PELEANDO! Es mi puto cumpleaños, maldición, Ahhh.- Apretaba en centro de su nariz, muy molesta, sacudiendo sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos.

Los dos lloran por el fuerte golpe que les dio en la mesa. En eso, un mesero se acerca, con una bandeja y una mesa con dos cuerdas gruesas, para poner esa grande bandeja, con una deliciosa comida, en los platos, era lo que es un sirlon con mariscos, con espagueti y papa asada con queso. El mesero pone la comida cada uno de los invitados.

Wendy se veía tan harta. Stan se ve harto de sus caras, de sus malos modos enfrente de Mi. Mi simplemente por educación. Wendy decide ir al baño, Le susurra en su oido.

-Si gustas, no te apures puedes retirarte con ella. Con que me hayas acompañado me basta.

Stan lo niega de retirarse. El sabe que Mi lo necesita mas que nunca, aunque no pueda corresponderle como ella quiere, lo que pudo llegar un poco mas con ella, decide el tomarle su mano, Mi no sabe como responder, volteo inmediatamente su rostro, porque esta muy roja.

Kenny se ve muy molesto ante la reacción de Stan, con ilusionarla de esa manera. El la conoce muy bien, esta siempre esta en su casa, enseñándole lo basico en japones. Esta suelta su mano con Stan, las gemelas se levantan y se despiden de ellos.

Todos empezaron a comer, las gemelas tenían que irse a sus sillas donde esta la mesa central, para comer su comida. Pasaron las horas cuando terminaron de comer, pudieron ir a la mesa de snacks y confitería.

Eric se llevo muchos dulces y chocolates, en sus brazos, Kyle simplemente queda asombrado cómo puede comer demasiado. Los padres de Scott y él, son los últimos en llegar, en eso los padres se sentaron en su mesa que son de los padres. Scott viste con un terno color verde oscuro, con una corbata negra, tiene una caja grande con hoyos en ella. Este la dejo en la mesa de obsequios, incluso los demás niños dejaron sus regalos en esa larga mesa.

Stan decide seguir a Wendy para saber que le está pasando a ella. Es un ambiente tenso entre él y ella, el motivo es muy directo.

Todo por Mi. Simplemente por una pobre niña muy desarrollada para su destiempo.

-No me agrada ella. Es una puta, no se como puedes ser su mejor amiga, mirala esa egocéntrica...-Esta elevaba más el tono de su voz.

-Wendy, por favor. Tienes que respetarla, ella es mi mejor amiga, sin importar el fisico que tenga, no es mi culpa que te arda de que sea millonaria y tenga muchísimo mejor cuerpo que tu; que tenga empatía con todos alrededor, que te envidien sus perfectos padres que nadie del pueblo, de que ella tenga un mejores calificaciones nacionales; Wendy me estoy hartando de tus celos sin fundamentos.

Wendy golpea la pared con el puño con todo su coraje.

-¿Te gusta ella? ¿Es eso verdad?-Le reclama con demasiada fuerza. Stan nunca se había visto molesto, como esta noche, este sin decir nada se va hacia el sur, para estar con su amigos, Wendy totalmente destrozada se va del resturante con el corazón roto.

Después de haber comido como si fuera el fin del mundo. Butters viste con un smoking blanco y su moño celeste aqua, este toma la muñeca de Miu, los padres le dan permiso de que vaya con el niño rubio. Se levantó de inmediato, Butters la encamina, hacia las escaleras que van para el techo, corrieron en las escaleras, vieron el techo que tiene un especie de barda corta, estos se sentaron en el borde. Miraron el cielo negro, ese cielo que recordaba su vida cuando tenía cinco años, aunque con Butters, se conocieron cuando eran niños de cuatro años, antes de entrar al jardín de niños.

Las estrellas se vean como pequeñas luciérnagas azules que se parpadeaban. Miu quedó asombrada como quedo puro el aire el pueblo, Butters voltear para verle su perfil, esta jugueteaba con sus pies balanceándose de arriba y abajo. Colgaban sus piernas en la pared de la barda baja.

\- Miu. Feliz cumpleaños, es tu regalo, estuve ahorrando muchísimo para poderte comprarte uno.- este le entrega una caja, que es tipo de una joyería muy costosa, aterciopelada azul marino.

Es una caja cuadrada, Miu la abre la caja, eso hay un collar que tiene una estrella hecha de diamantes, con partes plateadas como forma de picos de la estrella. Butters toma el collar se lo pone en su cuello. Sostenía la estrella con sus dedos.

-Miu, tu eres esto.-Butters apuntó una estrella fugaz en el cielo, una que desprendía en su cola una luz brillante, que bajo fugazmente en el cielo, dejando estrellas encima del cielo.

Miu se levanta de la barda corta. Esta confiesa algo controversia para Butters.

-Hace un año abusaron de mí.-Sintió algo que le quitaba el peso encima. Las lágrimas derramaban de sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas., no podía dejar de llorar,empezaba a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, se baja de la barda, se arrodilló en el suelo, dejando caer ese vestido, aunque lo ensucie, apretaba sus manos en el rostro, Butters se quedó estupefacto con esa confesión, en esto se acerca, se avienta detrás para abrazarla, envolverla con sus brazos.

-No entiendo lo que me dijiste. Pero no llore, debes estar feliz.-Butters intenta consolarla apretando más sus brazos.

El silencio fue gélido, Miu le estaba faltando el aire, está miro sus manos, las manos de Butters, tocan sus manos, frotarlas con sus dedos, especialmente siente sus nudillos muy cicatrizados, los acariciaba con ternura.

-Tus manos parecen de un niño. Desde el jardín de niños, siempre me has defendido y al grupo, en realidad eres un ángel. Eres especial como si fueras importante para todos.-Butters simplemente apretaba sus manos, para poder calmarla con mucha ternura.

-Butters, gracias mi hermanito.Te adoro, nunca dejes de ser lo que tu eres, si Eric te dice marica, dime eso y yo le rompo sus bolas.-Se levantó lentamente, del suelo, limpiándose sus lágrimas con sus manos, también sacudiendo su vestido. Le acaricia sus mejillas, Butters se sonrojo con muchísima fuerza.

Estos bajan a escaleras, mientras Miu se separa de él, en eso llego a la mesa central, están parados sus padres, su hermana le da un estirón en su oreja, porque no estaba en el restaurante.

-Muchas gracias, por asistir a nuestro cumpleaños, yo y mis hijas cumplimos años en este mismo dia. Agradezco mucho a mi familia, siempre me han apoyado, especialmente esta banda yo soy el compositor, estos prometieron un éxito en estados unidos. En unos meses tocaran en South park cuando abran el auditorio del estadio.

Quiero que pasen los cuatro mejores amigos de mis hijas. Ustedes son las personas que son los verdaderos invitados de la fiesta. Sin ustedes, mis hijas nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de adaptarse. Por favor, vengan aquí con nosotros.

Los cuatro niños: Stan, Kyle, Eric y Kenny; se fueron hacia la mesa central. En eso se acercaron las hermosas niñas, con unos micrófonos en las manos.

Simon vuelve a hablar enfrente del público.

-¿Crees que iba a olvidarme del hijo de mi mejor amigo? Que venga Leopold Stotch.

Butters lloraba de alegría, paso corriendo hacia la mesa central, este tiene un micrófono que anteriormente tuvo guardado en su terno blanco.

Misaya fue la primera en dar el discurso para sus dos mejores amigos:

-Stan y Kenny. Ustedes me aceptaron pese a mi cultura mixta, incluso cuando soy siendo realista, en la primaria, las niñas nunca van a aceptarme por mi cuerpo.-Los padres empezaban a susurrar cuando dijo esa oración, entre ellos.

-No obstante, estos dos chicos son mis mejores amigos, en el jardín de niños, son los que siempre jugaba a que eran mis príncipes que teníamos que salvar junto con mi hermana gemela. ¡Nosotros somos el trio desmadroso! Que aunque parezcamos menos relevantes, somos una amistad muy especial.

Kenny, sin duda eres el primero que está aprendiendo japonés, para tener otro idioma. Tu eres ese amigo que puedo contar mis cosas, aunque mi personalidad sea la madura del grupo, también tengo mis debilidades, tengo ansiedad constante, porque es difícil que me acepten y ni tengo amigas mujeres aquí. Porque les da miedo que les vaya quitar su novio o que soy una amenaza para ellas.

Dejando a lado lo desagradable. Stan, como puedo olvidar mencionarte, en verdad aunque no pueda ser muy cercana, por muchas razones, recuerdo ese dia que te conocí, estábamos mi hermana y el grupo, fue una experiencia que guardo en mi alma, que atesoro esos momentos tan cotidianos aun los recuerdo con vividez. A ustedes los amo, siempre voy a recordar este dia. Cumplo nueve años.

Muchas gracias.

Mi soltaba unas lágrimas al terminar el discurso. Esta corre para abrazar a sus dos mejores amigos, apretandolos con mucha fuerza, está sonriendo con su amplia sonrisa, mostrando su dentadura, le falta un diente izquierdo en la parte de arriba. Stan que es el más sensible se puso a llorar con ella. Kenny solo abrazaba sienciosamente a la cumplañera.

Miu que es la más reservada en cuanto habla en público. Esta se acerco a Kyle y Eric. Esta les susurra con rudeza.

-Si se burlan de lo que voy a decirles, voy a desfigurar su cara a patadas.- Los mira con un rostro avergonzado más que nada.

Esta camina enfrente del dúo disparejo, con una sonrisa fría que siempre la caracterizaba ante unos niños confundidos por su forma de expresar. Carraspeo lentamente para decirle lo que más siente.

-Muchas gracias por venir aquí. Se los agradezco, yendo al grano ante todo esto:

Eric, somos mejores amigos desde hace cuatro años, soy tu confidente de todo lo que me dices, aunque tengas un caracter de mierda para los demás, eres el mas sensible, incluso el más dulce de las personas que he conocido. Siempre cocinan las galletas de chispas de chocolate más deliciosas que he comido; te encanta cantar y hacer reuniones de te.

Recuerdo cuando te regale una gatita, cuando tenias seis años, la llamaste Mrs Kitty, te regañaba que la gata no es un gato macho. Eso que tu mama me tomo la foto yo regalandote. Eric, yo se que podras superar a mi y a Kyle.

Ante todo deseo siempre estar a tu lado. -En esto aprieta su mano en el hombro, del chico de huesos anchos, este simplemente empezaba a salirse sus lagrimas.-En verdad me cuesta ser mas abierta con ustedes dos, pese que Butters es mi amigo de la infancia desde que eramos bebes. Eso es diferente el tipo de relación que tengo contigo Eric, antes de eso quiere decirte algo importante Kyle.

Miu se acerco a Kyle, este se paralizo con solo sentir su presencia cerca, los ojos de Miu es la forma que pueden saber quien, es la verdadera niña que saben como identificarla.

-Kyle, eres una persona mas fascinante que conozco. Tu cabello es una de las cosas mas hermosas que he visto. No me importa tu descendencia Judía, ni esas mierdas-Los adultos se sorprendieron cuando dijo esa obscenidad en el micrófono- Siempre tendras mi apoyo, ¡nunca dejes de ser tu! Estoy feliz de que tu y Eric son mis mejores amigos.

Los amo demasiado. La verdad no se que puedo decirles...

Miu abrazo con fuertemente a ambos chicos, Kyle estaba llorando por todo lo que le dijo ella. Eric no paraba de sollozar cuando estaba abrazado por la niña, este envuelve sus brazos a los dos. Por la emoción de esto, Miu se cayo encima de ellos, estrujando los a los niños, con todas sus fuerzas, en eso se levanto rápidamente, sosteniendo el micrófono tirado en el suelo de mármol.

Se acerco a Butters, esta lo abrazo, esta vuelve enfrente de una multitud confundida por la reacción emocional que tuvo hace minutos.

-Disculpen por eso.Butters gracias por siempre jugar siempre conmigo, eso que siempre en el jardín de niños, queriendo quitarte la frazada. Tu eres lo que deseaba tener mi hermana, un hermano menor. Aunque sueñe bien ridículo esto, yo te quiero muchisimo. Mi pequeño Butters, nunca iba olvidarme de ti.

Butters solo miro con emoción, Miu le da un beso delicadamente en su mejilla. El dúo Judio y Nazi miraron con rabia, ese gesto que Miu le hizo al rubio inocente.

Esta alejando el micrófono de su boca.

-Verga, con ustedes se emputan porque le doy un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano, es diferente ese tipo de afecto, pendejos.-Esta sonríe de manera atrevida, sacando la lengua. Sus padres simplemente no saben que decirle. Mi solo rodo los ojos, los demás chicos no paraban de sonreír.

Un nueva etapa iba a comenzar después de ese discurso, las gemelas empezaron a bailar respectivamente con los mejores amigos, especialmente con los nuevos integrantes de su circulo social.

Eric al bailar con Miu, este puso su mano en su cintura, esta simplemente se molesto mucho, pero no podía evitar un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, esta tiene sus manos en la redondete cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Este elevo su vista hacia ella, no podia dejar de verla, es extraño,

Penso con mucho afecto: "Mi ángel , voy a protegerte, porque te amo. Te amo al igual que Kyle, aunque es un amor repugnante para la sociedad, son lo mejor de mi vida,"

Kyle fue después a la pisa a bailar con ella, aunque por su falta de ritmo, accidentalmente le pisaba la falda del vestido, aunque no se lo rompía, esta le puso su manos en su cintura y el hombro, este esta tan nervioso que no dejaba verle a los ojos, esta solo pudo sonreír tiernamente con el judío.

"Que bonita estás. Como diablos pude olvidarte tres años, nunca me perdonare lo que termine haciendo" Penso con amargura, este abrazo a Miu, bailando con ella, es un pésimo bailarin.

Esta mutuamente con Butters, bailan de manera espléndida y sincronizada. Estos no paraban de reírse ambos ante las personas.

"¿Que es este sentimiento? Me aprieta mi pecho, mas cuando ella me dice hermano. Debería estar feliz por ser su mejor amigo" Penso con nostalgia, apretando sus labios.

Craig decide bailar en este momento con ella. No es muy expresivo en cuanto bailar, pero podía seguir sus pasos de baile. Miu le susurro en su oído, Craig se enrojeció tanto que no podía hablar.

-Mañana, me escribes por whatsapp donde va a hacer la salida. ¿Si? 

Asiente. Mientras tanto Mi no le agrada bailar ni esas cosas, Bradley, Scott y sus mejores amigos, observaban a Miu bailando enfrente de ellos, Kenny grababa eso con su celular de la generación pasada. Stan miro cabizbajo su mirada, por la discusión que tuvo con su novia. Maire junto con sus amigas, también Andrew, estaban comiendo lo que es el pastel en una de las mesas. Chef conversaba con los padres, Carol con su hija Karen estaban disfrutando la música. La banda estaba tocando sus canciones en instrumental, el DJ seguía manejando lo que es el volumen de la música. El grupo de la gemela mayor, están sentados, disfrutando las luces de color neón, oscuro esta el restaurante, el grupo de la gemela menor, bailaban mutuamente, hicieron un círculo para girarse en la pista de baile. Tweek se sento a lado de Mi, este le entrega una taza caliente de un te japones que le hizo. Este pese que le temblaban sus manos al entregarlo, pero queria acercarse mas a ella. 

-¡Es macha! Esto esta muy delicioso. Tweek eres muy bueno.

-¡Ehh! ¡Gahh! Que bueno que te gusto. Me costo mucho en hacerlo.

Ike y Tricha estaban en el centro del circulo que jugaban sus hermanos. La euforia se siente en estos momentos.

Es un nuevo comienzo. Donde hay dos niños que son Kyle y Eric a la edad de once años, que son transparentes, están en un lugar totalmente negro. Entre balbuceos, el adulto Kyle empezaba a hablar ante un duro coma que no le deja despertar.

(...)

**_La banda que se presenta en la fiesta de las niñas; es de un anime conocido como_ ** **** _**Fukumenkei Noise. La banda de este es In No hurry to Shout, esta banda sera recurrente en el fan fic, lamento mucho si añado cosas que no son de la serie. Pero, por la cultura de las gemelas, tiene que haber música de ese género.** _

_**Élise Maire Suzuki: Es una chica de dieciséis años, que es una asistente de cocina, esta estudia en el turno vespertino del colegio privado de preparatoria fuera de South park. Es tan infantil que es muy inquieta, pero por una condición mental que no le permite actuar de su edad. Aun no se sabe lo que tiene ella, el chef va enseñarle como cocina y sera otra consejera que ayude a nuestros pequeños niños.** _

_**El abuelo Armstrong: El es el abuelo de las gemelas. Es un hombre que le fascina tocar la música rock progresista, el con sus cuñadas consienten demasiado a su hijo y sus nietas. Es la persona mayor que aprecia mucho a Eric, el conoce a su madre cuando era joven, junto con su hijo a los diecisiete.** _

_**Disculpen la tardanza de una semana del capitulo, ya falta un capitulo para terminar la primera etapa. Poco a poco subiere el tono de mi fan fic, Eric esta descubriendo su sexualidad.** _

[Lapapabuena05](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Lapapabuena05) Le doy agradecimientos a ella. Ha sido la persona que mas me ha apoyado desde que empecé a escribir este fan fic. Un abrazo para ella.

También a todos mis lectores. Lamento mucho si hay algunos problemas de narración de la historia. 


	9. Etapa 1: Extra dos: La primera cita

Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, sobro mucha comida, Simon le da toda la comida que sobró a la familia McCormick.

Las gemelas, antes de irse abrieron sus regalos. Por ejemplo el regalo de Scott, es un regalo muy bello, son un perrita husky de color gris con negro. Mi se le brillaron los ojos, cargando delicadamente a la cachorrita. El regalo de Tweek es un libro de atletismo en japones, con unos artículos escolares para organizar las actividades estudiantiles de la clase. El regalo de Bradley, fue una agenda para lo que debía organizarse, un lindo peluche de Melody. Kenny no pudo regalarle nada, no tenía dinero en estos meses. El regalo de Stan, fue un porta retrato donde están los tres, cuando tenían cinco años, en un día donde los llevaron al acuario de Denver, junto con un bella carta de regalo. Mi reprime unas lágrimas, ante ese bello gesto de Stan; apretando el retrato y junto con la carta. El regalo de Token fue un hermoso conjunto de ropa, una blusa blanca y una falda de color magenta, con unos zapatos de tacón, del mismo color. Esta solo sonríe de manera forzada ante el afro americano.

Miu ve sus regalos, son pocos, pero sabe que son de la gente que realmente la quieren.

El judío y el huesos anchos, estaban observando de que Mi tiene mas regalos, eso les enfureció, porque los demás chicos le regalaban cosas para obtener, algo de ella, usar sus influencias para que pasaran con el profesor Garrison; o ser su novio por motivo de morbo.

Miu abre el regalo de Pip, es un collar que tiene un gato de color negro con la parte con blanco, con ojos blancos. El de Pip, era unos mil dólares en billetes, con una nota llena de sarcasmo.

**_"Para que te compres lo que tu quieras_ ** ****

**_Con mi afecto, de tu amigo, Damien Thorn "_ ** ****

Miu solo pone una cara de disgusto. Ya sabía desde un mes, Damien es un desastre en cuanto ser expresivo. Suspira desinteresada, ahí está el regalo de Craig, está lo abre de manera sin tener expectativas, esta quedo en shock con ver el regalo. Era un paquete de acuarelas en barras y un blog de trescientas hojas de dibujo con gramaje de doscientos mg.

Miu empezó a llorar poco a poco, por el regalo que siempre querían que le regalaran. Ser una artista de closet, es un dolor horrible en su garganta. Esta le oculta el regalo, en una caja de aspecto desagradable para que nadie sospechara. Aunque antes de guardarlo, habia lapices para dibujo. Mi con mucha ternura le regala una gran caja de regalo a su hermana gemela.

-Miu, feliz cumpleaños, mi hermanita, te amo muchísimo. No creas que olvidarte regalarte algo.- Bradley, sostenía la perrita de manera delicada, aunque la perrita queria bajarse de los brazos del niño rubio.

-Duh, somos gemelas cumplimos en el mismo dia. ¡A ver qué es lo que vas a ofrecerme, Mi!

Desnuda el listón de la caja, eso aventaba sus globos de color azul, es eso toma una caja de color azul en eso, abre lentamente la caja, en ella hay lo que son un paquetes de Pockys de chocolate, un álbum de fotografías, en donde estaban recién nacidas, las cargaba su padre en sus dos brazos, es un jovencito regordete de dieciocho, con dos recién nacidas. Otra foto donde estaban de un año de vida, caminado ambas tomadas de la mano, en eso había fotos donde estas empezaban a crecer y una donde está Miu con un Butters, cuando tienen cuatro, está con un uniforme de jardin de niños, japonés en su último año, en eso tiene una flor de foamy, grapado con un seguro, y sus nombres en Girona "Miu Hisayo Sejino" en su graduación, de un jardín de niños en japón, junto con su hermana gemela mayor. Eso fue en un abril, porque había flores de cerezo.

Una donde están en su primer dia de jardin de niños, en la primaria de South park. Una donde estan con el grupo, estas son las más altas que los niños; en eso estaban en el centro, Kyle y Eric en el lado de Miu, Eric abrazando su cintura a lado de ella, Kyle solo sonríe, Stan y un kenny que abrazaba a lado de Mi.

Otras fotos individuales de las niñas, cuando era la ceremonia de entrada en la primaria. Con un letrero en japonés, con flores de papel maché color rojo y blanco. Con los kanjis "ceremonia de ingreso". Miu está vestida uniforme de ceremonia, con un saco negro, con un moño, una camisa blanca Su cabello con su clásica liga con una cabeza de gato.

Miu trataba de calmarse, pero Mi sabe que ella ama las fotografías. Habia mucho mas fotos, que no se tomaron por falta de tiempo, más que nada, no obstante, estaba la foto donde se tomo una selfie con Butters y Pip.

Una foto reciente, donde estaba ella tomando el té con Eric. Otra donde está en la cocina de Kyle, cocinandole lo que eran unos croissants con relleno de chocolate.

Las lágrimas brotaban poco por sus párpados. En eso hubo una foto en donde Miu llevaba Kyle a inscribirle al club de basquet. Miu lo animo que tomara ese deporte, que ama desde el jardín de niños.

Cierra el álbum, le dice a su hermana en una voz muy bajita hacia ella, acercándose hacia su frente.

-Muchas gracias, por el regalo. Es lo mas hermoso que pudiste darme. Mi abraza de manera afectuosa, envolviendola con sus brazos.

-Deja de presionarte demasiado, siempre quieres ser como un chico, pero en el fondo, eres como mama y papa juntos. El discurso que diste fue el más honesto que diste. Kyle y Eric te admiran demasiado. Yo te envidio mucho, desearía tener esas piernas que tu tienes para el atletismo, no tener estos pechos que estorban.-Apunta a sus pechos, esta solo se esta riendo con fuerza.

-Oi, ustedes, ¿y mis regalos de mi cumpleaños?

Eric responde cínicamente ante Miu. Kyle puso su dedo en su boca, es señal "cierra la puta boca, culon."

-No tenemos dinero. El judío es muy codo para darte una moneda de oro.- Eric se carcajea enfrente del judio, Kyle le da un golpe en su cara, con su puño. Los chicos sabían de que esta escena, iba a causarles un gran problema con su mejor amiga.

Miu le da una cachetada fuerte a ambos, que literalmente les dejo las mejillas con sus manos. Esta bufea de inmediato con un gesto de disgusto.

-No mamen. Siempre están peleando por cualquier pequeña insignificancia, miren, lamento haberles dado estas cachetadas, pero me caga demasiado que siempre tenga que pegarles, o hacerse pasar vergüenzas. Miren regalenme un beso de ustedes.Yo estaré muy satisfecha.

Miu sonríe mostrando su dentadura, de su diente faltante del izquierdo, los niños solo decian por dentro un "eww".

-¡NUNCA VAMOS A HACERLO, NI SIQUIERA POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS!- Lo gritaron al unísono totalmente enrojecidos de coraje mutuo.

Miu se acerco tanto a ellos, que estos podían ver su rostro, sonriendo pícara, enfrente del dúo de enemigos.

-Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar. -Tomo sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Sonriendo con una sonrisa cálida, la que siempre estaban buscando

-Me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de Eric, mi mama se quedara conmigo, Mi va a quedarse en la casa de Token. La mama de el, no esta en casa.- Esta se rasco la cabeza, mientras, se agachaba para quitarse los zapatos, esta los deja en el suelo.

Kyle rogó hacia mi, con los ojos llorosos, apretando su mano izquierda, mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca puedes quedarte a dormir a mi casa. Siempre con ese culo gordo de mierda.-Este se queja con celos enfrente de ella.

-No mames, Kyle, ese gordo de mierda, es mi mejor amigo, al igual, no me jodas pareciera que estas enamorado de mi.- Recalco incómoda ante la suplica, Kyle simplemente trago saliva cuando menciono la última oración que dijo.

-Lo siento. Solo queria pasar mas tiempo contigo.-Este cabizbajo su mirada, enfrente de ella, esta toma su mentol con la mano, esta le da un golpe con el puño derecho.

Esta se acerco con dulzura, le susurro en su oreja. Kyle se arrimó más hacia Miu, escuchando de manera atenta, aunque en su corazón latía con más fuerza.

-La otra semana, puedo invitarte a donde tu quieras.- Kyle sonrió de inmediato, Eric solo rodo los ojos con asco. Aunque en el mas fondo ser, quisiera estar mas cercano a ellos.

Miu decide irse a despedirse de los invitados. Mi observaba al dúo desmadroso, con los brazos cruzados. Bradley cuidaba a la perrita, dándole de comer y de beber a la perrita, Scott le servía sus croquetas, en el suelo del restaurante.

-Judio, no te la vas a cogertela. Ella es mia, rata judía, ni se te ocurra tratar de propasarse con ella. O te rompo las piernas con un bate.- -Le jala el cuello de la camisa, aventandolo en la pared. Mostrando su puño en el rostro del pelirrojo, Mi en un instante ve la escena y su expresión del rostro cambió de inmediato.

Una Mi furiosa va encima de los dos niños. Eric volteo, este se asusta al ver a un Mi que nadie conocida, sostuvo su puño con mucha fuerza, de que esta les explico a los niños esto.

-Ustedes deben declararse a ella. Ella le emputa demasiado que siempre la están celando, creanme yo me estoy hartando de verlos hacer el ridículo enfrente de nosotras, yo por el hecho de que sean mis amigos, no significa que estén avergonzandose de esta manera. Calmense, incomodan mucho a los invitados que se están yendo.- Esta se retira de manera rápida, la verdad Mi le cuesta cómo calmarlos. Ella solo los evade, porque es de carácter realmente de corta mecha.

-Mi se volvio una amargada insufrible, pareciera que le va a bajar esa cosa que las niñas tienen.

Bradley, junto con una hermana aburrida, esta lo jala porque tienen que irse a casa.

-¡Adios! Mi nos vemos el lunes, en el salón de maestros.- Henrietta estira tanto a su hermano menor, que literalmente lo avienta fuerte de la puerta.

Las gemelas quedaron muy emocionadas por esta maravillosa noche. Pip y Damien empezaban a limpiar lo que es el piso del restaurante, los empleados de limpieza se asombraban que estos niños, están limpiando el restaurante, el chef y su séquito de asistentes se habían ido antes, ellos tenían que ir a una boda afueras de la ciudad, en donde el chef tiene que organizar lo del banquete y Andrew con lo de resposteria, Marie como conductora es la mas rapida, aunque horrorizaba su manera de manejar.

(...)

_En el presente: Diecinueve años después._

_Ha pasado una semana cuando fue ese incidente. Está en una cama de hospital, acostado con aparatos de respiración conectados. Kyle balbuceaba el nombre de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Aunque siempre intenta olvidar ingiriendo drogas, tomar alcohol hasta morir, siempre acabarse una dos cajetillas de cigarros; En el asiento del cuarto, está la incondicional Ginaline que dormida con lágrimas en los ojos, eso que siempre va antes de ingresar a su duro trabajo en el restaurante._

_Amber de manera cautelosa y silenciosa, va hacia el cuarto, su cabello lo tenia con una trenza, con unas bolitas de color moradas, vestía con una falda color morada, con medias de galaxia moradas, unas botas negras con tacón medio; con su chaleco de cuero negro, con picos estilo punk; una blusa de la banda "Death metal Baby" con rosas rojas con sangre._

_-Kyle, vamos despierta, quiero llevarte a un nuevo café para platicar nuestras conversaciones. No entiendo porque tuviste que llegar a esto, es mi culpa por haberte dado esas pastillas, junto con ese bastardo castaño. Ese nombre que balbuceas tanto, ¿Quién es Miu?-Amber acaricia su rostro, lloraba demasiado con solo verlo así, sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de un hombre, con un aspecto demacrado._

_Una mujer con un porte muy elegante, que se escuchaba sus tacones sonar con el piso del hospital, con una blusa de vestir blanca, muy elegante, con los dos botones desabrochados, con una bata de medico, con un blog de notas, con carpetas en su brazo._ _S_ _u cabello es muy largo, recogido con una liga, de color negro. Entro al cuarto, en el vestíbulo del pequeño cuarto, observo a amber sentada en el borde de la cama._

_-No esta permitido estar aquí. Deberías retirarte, o si no llamare a la policía._

_Amber volteo con rudeza hacia la mujer, que es parecida a la edad de Kyle. En ese momento, en esos segundos._

_Un doloroso silencio se apodera de todo, el ambiente. Todo vuelve a estar negro de nuevo._

(...)

Todos salieron del restaurante, la gente que quedaba esta saliendo del parking, con sus carros familiares, Stan, se llevaba su bicicleta, para subirse en ella, despidiéndose de los tres chicos. Mi esta a lado de Stan, sonriendo de manera nerviosa, hacia niño de pelo azabache, este le responde con una sonrisa de ojera y oreja.

Scott esta a lado derecho de Mi, Tweek solo está en el lado izquierda, temblando y teniendo esos tics en su hombro.

-Cuidense, chicos, mandenme un mensaje en el whatsapp.

Stan con su bicicleta, pedaleaba con fuerza para irse a su casa. Mi sacude su mano para despedirlo. Mi por su pecho del vestido, se veía como si fuera de séptimo grado, Scott le puso el collar a la perrita, para llevarla pasear afuera del lugar.

Eric solo se sentó en el pasto, recargado en el gran roble que está plantado. Mirando su instagram, tuvo muchos comentarios en las fotografías que habían subido. Kenny observaba a Mi, cuando esta caminaba hacia lo que es la calle principal. El pelo de ella, empezaba a volar con el mismo aire, esta sonriendo al voltear al ver a sus amigos más allegados a ella.

Miu es la que sale al último sola, con Craig con su familia, eso a Kyle alza su ceño y le dio un picor de celos, porque Craig ha estado de insistente con ella.

-Miu, gracias por haber invitado a mi familia y nos divertimos mucho.-Craig dijo agradecido ante Miu. Esta le pone su mano en su hombro, sonriendo de manera dulce, sus ojos son la cosa mas fascinante, especialmente por el color del iris.

Craig se sonrojo de manera inmediata, este abre la puerta del automóvil, se sube en el automóvil, mirando en la ventana derecha, poniendo sus manos en el vidrio, observando a Miu, sacudiendo su mano para despedirse, prenden el automóvil, arranca el carro, se esta yendo del lugar. Tricha en su asiento de automóvil especial estaba dormida.

Ike estaba jugando con la cachorra, cuando Scott le da el lazo del collar, este camina con el animal, Kyle solo se sentó en la banqueta del restaurante, subió su cabeza para ver cielo, es de color negro con estrellas de color blancas que eran como polvo de azúcar con el pan dulce, Kyle recuerda como la familia de ella, le dan un regalo con decoración navideña, ese regalo lo abrió, era un libro de sobre su religión y el aporte cultural que fueron. Unos colores de crayolas, algunos dulces favoritos. Ese regalo se lo dieron a los seis años.

Meiko prepara todo lo del automóvil de su esposo, hay un carro nuevo que fue estacionado desde antes de la fiesta, Simon saca unas llaves que parecen de un automóvil.

-Mi amor, este es tu automóvil, un regalo de tu cumpleaños veintinueve, te lo debía. Vez ese automovil color rojo fuerte oscuro, es tuyo, es grande para que puedas llevar lo que necesitas.-Le da un beso y abrazándola con fuerza, pone sus manos en su cintura.

-Gracias, me llevare a los pequeños, tu dejaras todo lo que son de las niñas, iré a cuidar a Eric, Liane decido dejar solo al pequeño Eric. Como de costumbre valiéndole una verga y peor enseñando a ser un racista tan insoportable, ni que fuera la culpa de que fuera tan... ya sabes.- Suspira con rabia, acercándose al automóvil. Kyle, observó a Meiko abriendo el automóvil, está ve a un Kyle sentado con su mirada retraída hacia el cielo.

-Kyle. Avisale a Eric que ya tenemos que irnos. Los esperamos, no te tardes.

Las gemelas se suben en el automóvil, Miu va en el copiloto, Kenny va en el asiento derecho individual, Mi esta en el asiento derecho individual. Kyle ve a Eric dormido en el roble, Kyle quedo asombrado como Eric, se veía profundamente dormido, su rostro se ve adorable cuando la luz, se traspasa en las mejillas de Eric, estaba respirando dormido, este intenta despertarlo, tocarlo en sus hombros, con las manos.

-Cartman, tenemos que irnos. Meiko está en el auto, con los demás. Pinche gordo de mierda.-Le da un golpe en su hombro con su puño.

Eric gimoteo ante el golpe, este se levanto, se levanto cuando escuchaba el sonido del claxon del automóvil.

-¡Apurense pendejos! Ya son la una de la mañana.- Miu gritaba hacia ellos, sonando el claxon del automóvil. Meiko solo rodo los ojos, cuando ve a Miu tocando constantemente el claxon. Los dos niños corren hacia el automóvil, se subieron , abriendo la puerta del automóvil se sentaron en los asientos de atrás.

-Bueno niños, voy a llevarlos a su casa. Es mi nuevo automóvil, que bien que se manejar, les advierto manejo muy rápido a veces. - sonrió de manera relajada, mientras trata de conectar su bluethoot de su radio, sacando su móvil, del bolso.

Esta empezó a manejar lentamente, hacia para salir del restaurante, eso que los pequeños niños, empezaban a emocionarse por el automóvil, tan lujoso en la parte de atrás de los asientos, tienen pantallas de televisión para ver películas y en eso los asientos son de un cuero finísimo, puede caber como doce personas.

Eric se quedó dormido, sin cinturón, Kyle enojado se lo pone su cinturón, le costaba ponerlo por su redondo cuerpo. Kyle se pone su cinturón, al igual que Kenny. El automóvil empezó a avanzar hacia la carretera de South park, es una carretera que es de las mejores construidas, en esto aumenta su velocidad para dar a un curva, moviendo su volante, Miu solo sabe que cuando hace eso, representa apretar con fuerza el asiento. Mi solo mensajeaba por whatsapp con su grupo de chat. Kenny miraba la ventana, el paisaje del bosque del pueblo.

Miu subía las piernas en arriba de la guantera. Esta descalza, sus zapatos están debajo de su asiento.

-Hisayo ¡baja tus pies! Con una mierda, hay tres niños, no muestres esos malos hábitos.- Volteo regañando a la mal educada niña. Esta voltea molesta, odiaba que la llamasen "Hisayo". Esta apunta a su madre con su dedo enfrente de su cara.

-Me caga que me llames asi, mama, tu sabes que me gusta mi primer nombre. Se que te desagrada porque se llamaba una de las amigas, que murió hace años de papa. Lo siento por quitarme los zapatos, pero me estaban matando los pies.-Esta bufea de frustración, rodando los ojos hacia el techo del automóvil.

Kyle sentía incómodo, porque Eric roncaba con mucho ruido, se le sale saliva en la boca, escurriendo en los labios. Asqueado, simplemente empujaba a Eric, fuera de su espacio personal. Pero lamentablemente es muy pesado, que se quedó apoyado en su cabeza, en el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Ah, Kyle, te pedorrea bien culero Eric. Nada mas te advierto, insisto el es cuando se queda dormido.-Miu volteo hacia Kyle, sonriendole de manera traviesa, le avienta un freez para aromatizar el olor de los pedos de Eric..

-No se, como puedes aguantarlo, es muy molesto y te acosa por ser judío. La verdad no puedo creer que lo consideres tu mejor amigo. Yo lo odio demasiado, es desagradable.-Kyle atrapó el freez, mientras se quejaba del niño dormido en su hombro, empezaba caer en gotas de saliva en su hombro, manchando el terno negro. Este grita asqueado con sentir esa tibia saliva.

-Kyle, tranquilizate, déjame ir con ustedes.-Esta desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad, para ir hacia el asiento trasero del automóvil, se sentó en le lado derecho, moviendo a Eric hacia la puerta derecha, abrochado su cinturón de manera precisa. Esta acurrucando en el asiento de cuero, mientras este se apoya hacia puerta del automóvil.

-Wow, puedes mover ese cuerpo, graso de ese culon. Miu, quedate conmigo. No te vayas, ¿si?

Asiente con indiferente, Kyle decide apretar su brazo izquierdo, este la miro de reojo. Kyle contemplaba en silencio el porte de su mejor amiga, esa niña que había olvidado por el estrés postraumático que tuvo, en realidad ella tiene una belleza despampanante, su perfil es delicado con un mentol que es pequeño; A pesar de ser una gemela idéntica, sus facciones son una mezcla de sus padres, su cabello muy largo es algo que le fascinaba, ese pelo negro con tonalidades mostaza, es decir una versión de su mamá.

-¿Qué chingados, me estas mirando? - Pregunta de manera grosera, pero para Miu es una forma de defensa, lo que más odiaba es que la miraran fijamente.

-No es nada. Solo que te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido, pareces una princesa de esos cuentos de Disney. Tu cabello es muy largo, la verdad te pareces mucho a Mi.

Miu rodó los ojos ante ese halago, esta le responde de manera sarcástica ante el judio.

-No mames, Kyle, soy una gemela menor de mi hermana, ¿Que te pasa? No me compares con esas princesas, soy mas un caballero varonil.-Se echó a reír a lado de el. Su risa es idéntica a la de Eric, de esas muy molestas, pero cuando estás tan enamorado, es como el coro de los mismo ángeles. Miu es una gran despistada de saber cuando, te están tirando la onda, osea su autoestima es tan baja que cuando tenia siete años, se burlaban de ella por su físico, aunque en realidad su forma de ser es como un niño conflictivo y agresivo. Tiene un lado muy único de la feminidad, está tomando su bolsa de mano que se quedó en el automóvil nuevo, toma el teléfono, tiene una llamada perdida de Butters, esta le marca su número, esta espera que le conteste, sueña el sonido de marcar; En eso un Butters nervioso a morir, le responde.

-Oi, Butters, ¿que se te ofrece?-Le dice en un tono monótono a Butters, pero con el nunca le dice obscenidades a comparación del dúo de sus mejores amigos.

-Miu, ¿este el domingo puedes dormir en mi casa? De ahí vamos al cine a ver una película, antes de ir a mi casa, vamos, ¡por favor!-Le ruega con mucha insistencia.

Miu suspira nerviosa ante esto. Kyle solo cruza sus brazos molesto ante la impertinente llamada de Butters.

-¡Si! Yo estaré cerca donde vive Eric. ¡Nos vemos el domingo!- Se despide y cuelga el teléfono, voltea de manera instintiva, Eric se durmió a su lado, como si fuera un pequeño gato gordo que es muy empalagoso.

-Oh no, mierda otra vez.-Susurro muy bajito para si mismo. Eric roncaba con más fuerza, Miu en vez de incomodarse, le tarareaba una canción, Miu en un gesto muy tierno, envuelve en su brazos a ambos, los aprieta para abrazarlos.

-Oh no, mierda otra vez.-Susurro muy bajito para si mismo. Eric roncaba con mas fuerza, Miu en vez de incomodarse, le tatareaba una canción, Miu en un gesto muy tierno, envuelve en su brazos a ambos, los aprieta para abrazarlos

Mi voltea a ver a Kenny, este se quedo dormido en el asiento. Mi volteo, está suspiro de alivio, con ver a su hermana y sus mejores amigos, tranquilos sin hacer escándalo. Meiko ya está dentro del pueblo, en las banquetas estaban los habitantes emborrachándose, esta Meiko pone un gesto de bastante asco hacia las personas por su actitud hacia en la via publica, mientras otro automovil compacto, habia algunos adolescentes que miraban con morbosidad a Meiko, porque vestía con un vestido revelador en su escote, eso que es una mujer joven que obtuvo esos pechos por la maternidad; el vestido es de color negro que le resaltaba esa figura sensual, es una de las fantasias de los padres de los niños, eso que el Chef ha intentado seducirla para acostarse con ella. De por si, cuando estaba soltera, en ese entonces solo tenia trece años, siempre fue muy alta, eso podia confundiarla demasiado en esa edad.

-Oye, mamasita, ¿Por que estas solita? Ven con nosotros. Estas bien hermosa, me encanta como se te ve el maquillaje, esos labios tan deliciosos, magentas... No deberias es...- Lo dice un adolescente que no pasa de los dieciocho, con otro chico que tiene quince, sosteniendo una deliciosa cerveza de botella de vidrio.

Meiko responde, sacando el dedo medio y sonriendo maliciosamente. Eso altero a los dos adolescentes.

-Tengo ventinueve años, soy felizmente casada y tengo gemelas. Me caga que me intenten de coquetear niños ni siquiera saben como coger. Aunque esto puede halagar a una mujer urgida, a mi ni me llegan a los zapatos.

Estos aceleraron tan rápido que literalmente sacaron polvo.

-Por favor, pequeños no sean como estos urgidos, si de por si aguanto a los de sexto, que se me insinuan, menos a estos adolescentes borrachos.-Esta muriendose de carcajadas.

Meiko esta en su autentica personalidad. Una mujer que es muy la hablada, cuando está en situaciones muy intensas. Mi solo cierra sus ojos, se ríe incómodamente, Miu simplemente se puso a mover sus piernas. Finalmente llegaron a los suburbios, donde están las casas del mismo diseño del pueblo; Meiko simplemente no le agradan esos diseños repetitivos en los hogares, no obstante, después de manejar hasta donde es la parte del ferrocarril del pueblo, pasando, llegaron a los barrios bien bajos de South park. En eso finalmente pudieron llegar a la casa de Kenny, Kevin había asistido a la fiesta, pero se fue temprano, porque tuvo una reunión con uno de sus compañeros de la secundaria.

Carol esta afuera de su casa. Kenny fue despertado por Mi, para que se bajara del automóvil, sacudiendolo delicadamente con su hombro.

-Llegamos a tu casa. Tu mama esta esperando. Te veo mañana para darte tu clase de japones básico.

Kenny se despide dandole un beso coqueto en su mejilla. Se baja del automovil, que es un mercedes muy llamativo por su color, Carol solo hace una seña a Kenny para que entrara a su casa.

-Muchas gracias, señora Seijino, por invitarnos, darnos la comida que sobro en el resturante, al menos sobreviremos unos meses con esta comida. Y hermoso carro que te dio su esposo.-Carol sonrio ampliamente, se despide de ella, entrando a la casa, cuando ve a su esposo e hijos totalmente alcoholizados.

Meiko frena para regresarse, para dejar a Kyle. Kyle no se dio cuenta que su movil, que tiene llamadas perdidas de su madre, Ike esta dormido en el suelo del asiento trasero del automovil.

-Voy a llevarte a tu casa, Kyle, yo me quedare con Eric y mi hija, mañana ire a trabajar con cosas de japon, en una preparatoria en linea. Igual Sheila, tu madre me detesta, eso que pues...-Prefiero abstenerse su comentario para no ofenderla. Aunque siempre Sheila, observa morbosamente hacia su esposo. No le molesta, ni esas cosas pero eso ha incomodado las madres de los niños.

Kyle asintio con ternura hacia Meiko, ella es una persona muy agradable a comparasion de su madre. Es que es diferente su personalidad con la de ella; Es una joven mujer de ventinueve años, que siguio sus sueños, trabaja en tres trabajos.

Uno siendo maestra en dos insititutos y uno donde trabaja en una preparatoria en linea en japon. Una mujer con un caracter muy parecido a Miu, incluso por su pasado tan horrible y curel, no deberia tener esta vida tan feliz con su familia.

-Kyle, eres un niño muy amoroso con tu familia. Muchas gracias por asistir junto con Eric.

-Gracias, Meiko, por dejar ser amigo de su hija. La verdad no tenemos amigas niñas, porque no les caemos bien a ellas. Aunque a mi mama lo le caiga bien, yo y Ike la queremos mucho.

Meiko en un tono melancolico, le comenta un consejo a Kyle con mucha sinceridad. Kyle no sabe que decirle, pero jamas penso que una mujer de caracter tan fuerte y de acero, fuera una persona muy sensiblel, esta ve un semaforo, marca color rojo, se detuvo, porque pasaban otros automoviles, de forma horizontal de la calle.

-Tu necesitas que tus padres, dejen lo que quieres hacer, buscar tus sueños, en esos que puedas hacer en tu vida. Estas pequeño para que cumplir sus expectativas, es tu vida, son tus decisiones, mi vida fue horrible por mi madre, yo a tu edad cuidaba a mi hermana, aunque de nacimeinto es un hombre. Pero decidio vestirse de mujer, que la llamara con un nombre femenino. Si vez a tu amigo Kenny, es pobre, pero a comparacion, yo estuve bien jodida, me molesta mucho que siempre critiques a la madre de Eric. Ella me recuerda a mi madre por su oficio, aunque mi madre, solia hacerme mas mierda de Liane, el racismo e ignorancia son su escudo de defensa. El necesita ayuda, incluso estoy viendo si puedo costearle terapia. No se lo digas a él. Te dare un gran consejo.

**_"Jamás, te encariñes con nada. Aunque esto resulta su perdición, tienes que aprender a caminar solo este camino: Que se le llama: Vida."_ ** ****

Kyle, como un niño de ocho años nunca pudo entender sus palabras. Solo asintio hacia Meiko. Finalmente llegaron a su casa, esta su madre Sheila totalmente molesta, esta corrio hacia el automovil mercedes, agresiva en la ventana del conductor.

Kyle aterrado al ver a su madre, baja de inmediato en el automovil, cargando a un Ike dormido. Este fue corriendo hacia su casa, abre la puerta, entra a su casa.

-¡Quiero a mis hijos! Meiko, ¡como carajos se te ocurre llevarte a mis hijos, desde ayer!-Empezaba a reclamarle, Meiko baja su ventana, esta en un tono mas agresivo, suspirando con rabia ante esa mujer obesa pelirroja.

-Solo deje a tus hijos, por favor no aterre a Kyle, que culpa tiene que su hijo, de que siempre querer ir a mi mansion. Me debo retirar, Sheila por educación, no me grites por ser la fantasia de tu esposo. ¡Chau!- Le da un beso al aire, burlesco hacia la pelirroja, esta solo se le coloraron las mejillas.

Esta acelera su automovil. Miu solo rodo los ojos ante la escena, Mi solo agitaba sus manos para expresar desconcierto.

Despues de manejar hacia el suburbio, puedo llegar a la casa de Eric, Miu, le da un golpe fuerte a la cabeza, para despertarlo.

-Vamos Eric, despierta, ya llegamos a tu casa.- Miu sonaba molesta, porque Eric termino mojando su hombro con su tibia saliva.

En la banqueta se encontraban los señores Black. Token estaba fuera del automóvil de su madre. En ese momento Mi baja del automóvil, se despide de su madre y hermana gemela. Esta le abren la puerta del automóvil, se sube para irse a la mansión de Token. Llevando a la cachorrita en sus brazos, esta sonrie enfrente del animal.

Meiko carga a Eric, con facilidad pese a su obesidad, lo sostiene con su hombro. Miu saca las llaves, en el terno de Eric, en eso abren la puerta, ven el ambiente de la casa. Está limpia por lo menos, Meiko sube a las escaleras, va al vestíbulo, encuentra la habitación, abre la puerta lentamente y en ello se acerca a la cama, para acostarlo con delicadeza, Miu ayuda a su madre a vestirlo con su pijama de ositos verde. Lo desviste rápidamente para ponerle su pijama, en eso Miu se desviste, cual cuelga con un gancho, pone sus zapatos en el suelo, a lado de la pared. Miu saca su pijama de gatitos que tiene en el closet de Eric. Meiko decide irse del cuarto, porque tiene que dormir solo unas horas para ir, verificar las clases en línea en ese preparatoria.

Miu se acerca a la cama, para irse a acostar, se envuelve con la sabana de la cama, en eso tiene su móvil en su bolso, lo saca para ver sus mensajes en sus aplicaciones. Puras felicitaciones por sus familiares, amigos en línea, hasta un mensaje de Craig parece en su pantalla de su móvil; entra a su whats app, observó en sus chats, aquel mensaje del niño de gorro azul.

-Oye, mañana te veo a las tres de la tarde. En el nuevo cine que está en el centro comercial. Ese esta mejor que en el pueblo. Feliz cumpleaños, Miu.

Miu solo sonrió de manera reservada. Escribiendole un mensaje en su chat, Eric está dormido como si fuera un gato dormido en una cama. Miu acaricia su cabeza con su mano derecha, entrelazando sus manos, a los mechones de su cabello.

-Perfecto, ire al cine del centro. Gracias, por acompañarme, voy a salir mas seguido los fines de semana, aunque el siguiente sabado no podre, si no el domingo que viene.

Tengo que dormir. Cuidate mucho. Adiós.

Deja su móvil en el estante a lado de la cama. Esta voltea de lado para dormirse, aunque no podía por su ansiedad. En ese momento se queda viendo el rostro de Eric. Desde bien chiquita siempre jugaba con sus mejillas, cuando se quedaba a dormir en su casa, siempre dormían juntos, aunque él haya subido bastante peso, en eso se acerco para poder dormir a su lado izquierdo.

-Si estuvieras despierto, jamás te diría que Kyle y a ti, que son las personas que mas amo en mi maldita vida.-Sonriendo ampliamente, rozando su nariz, con la suya.

Una voz muy dulce sale en la boca de Eric. Miu queda sorprendida ante lo que dice.

-Mi ángel... yo... voy a protegerte....-Eric solo balbuceaba ya las otras palabras que no se pueden entender. Miu solo se enrojece demasiado, Miu puedo cerrar sus ojos, lentamente se deja llevar por morfeo.

Eric pudo sonreír cuando duerme con ella. Es hermoso ver su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, es una de las cosas maravillosas en la vida.

(...)

Kyle esta en su cama para intentar conciliar el sueño, este recordó ese momento que bailaba con Miu, aunque el ambiente es diferente, el lugar es totalmente negro. La luz seguía cuando los dos, hacían ese valz con la canción de "Stay" en versión piano.

Aunque a sus lados, ve una persona adulta de el. Un hombre de aspecto ausente de su mirada, con el afro mas esponjoso y largo, atado con una cola, con una barba en su cara, con una ropa que nunca se pondría en toda su vida. Esta en el lado izquierdo, extendiendo su mano hacia la presencia de una Miu que es mas menor que su yo adulto.

Esta tiene la parte del rostro tachado con rayas de marcador, con una sonrisa desesperación.

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Eso despertó a Kyle con un grito que ahogaba su garganta. Sudaba tan frio, que le costaba respirar, pensó con mucha inquietud.

"Porque siempre sueño esas personas, una de ellas tratando de alcanzar a una chica muy parecida a Miu"

(...)

Es un sabado en la mañana. Miu se levantó a las siete de la mañana, rascando sus ojos con la manga de la piyama, está despierta a Eric de manera brusca.

-Vamos, pendejo tienes que levantarte, tenemos que hacer el desayuno y ayudar en la casa. Bueno, ¡se como despertarte mas fácil!- Sonrió con tanta malicia. Con sus dedos, apretó las fosas nasales de Eric, hasta casi quedarse sin aire. Este grito como si fuera un cerdito, este le da un manotazo en su mano, Miu le estira su cabello, dándole una palmada en su mejilla.

-¡Ya me levante! Es muy temprano.-Bostezaba al decirlo, saltando de la cama, este ve el cabello de Miu totalmente desarreglado y esponjado, Eric se cago de la risa con verle su cabello tan desordenado.

-Miu, no mames tu pelo parece vello pubi..- Un almohadazo le da a Eric en la casa. Otro golpe en la nunca le da, su rostro esta mas rojo que un tomate apunto de explotar.

Eric se mordió su lengua, sonriendo, en eso ambos van a salir del cuarto, bajando lentamente a las escaleras, observaron a Meiko dormida sentada en el sofá, eso que usa una bata de la madre de Eric. En la mesa de la sala, tiene su laptop, tiene conectado su cargador, en eso hay en la pantalla, esta un fondo de escritorio, una foto cuando ella se casa con su actual esposo.

Son una pareja joven, vestidos de novios, Meiko se notaba su embarazo unos meses, su vestido resalta su figura, su velo es uno largo hasta abajo del vestido, que tiene perlas en el vestido, junto con el velo que es transparente, con una corona que es la diadema encima del velo. El vestido es en forma de sirena, esta tomada, en donde Simon esta lado de ella, sosteniendo su enfrente con Meiko. Sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, tomados de sus manos, entrelazando con fuerza con los dedos de su amado. El fondo es un jardín lleno de flores, que son unas rosas blancas, con margaritas blancas, con una barda de estilo vintage de color blanca.

Eric miro el fondo de pantalla, brillaron sus ojos de tanta emoción, Miu le indica que deje su madre en paz en la sala. Eric pasa a la cocina, con Miu que se pone un mandil, va al refrigerador para buscar huevos para cocinar, Eric decide mirarla en silencio. Eric noto que Miu ha cambiado demasiado su presencia, su feminidad escondida es fascinante, aunque puede literalmente casi matar a golpes a un niño de sexto grado, su perfil muestra un perfil delicado, con facciones mixtas japonesas, a veces es difícil distinguirla junto con su hermana gemela. Mientras, Miu encuentra los ingredientes, huevos, salchicha polaca y tocino, junto con eso, esta lleva su móvil, eso que Eric tiene una bocina de bluethoot, conecta su celular en el, antes de eso lo prende la bocina, en eso pone la aplicación de la música en su móvil. En eso pone una canción en la pista de reproducción: "Centifolia" de Ceui.

Eric prende el sartén, se prende la rendija con el fuego, Eric escuchó las estrofas de la canción, sintió como si fuera una navaja clavando su corazón constantemente.

**_Before I realised it a secret love had bloomed  
as if spring had arrived in the midst of my slumber_ **

Eric inconscientemente se le caian lagrimas, ante la voz de la cantante, en esos instantes recordaba como Kyle hacia un muñeco de nieve, con Stan, esto fue cuando unos meses cuando se fueron las gemelas. El por un berrinche les destruye el muñeco. Kyle da un golpe en su cara, rompiéndole su nariz.

La letra se adentraba más a sus sentimientos, esa sensación de vacío cuando Miu ya no vivía en South Park, que puede abrirse más que incluso que con Butters.

_**The wavering voice of my heart escapes the town**   
  
**I can always smile as long as you're by my side** **  
** **I want to convey it to you, that single word of love I was unable to say** _

En un gran chasquido de dedos, Miu toma el hombro de Eric, está preocupada lo mira de reojo, le dice a lado derecho de Eric.

-Eric, ¡reacciona! ¡Está hirviendo el aceite en el sartén!-Miu baja la flama en el sartén bajando su botón.

-Ahh, perdon, solo que esa canción aunque no puedo entender ninguna mierda. Me hizo sentir que me clavaba una navaja en el corazón. Y pues la verdad, me duele esta sensación.-Eric simplemente lloró como jamás pudo haberlo hecho. Las lágrimas caían en el aceite, ese que hacía chispas con la fusión de esas lágrimas, como los opuestos hacen tanto daño. Como ese momento tan cotidiano, una canción de otro lenguaje puede llegarle en ese duro corazón.

-Kyle, ¿sigue en tu cabeza? Ustedes les encanta dañarse mutuamente, ese sentimiento que tienes ahorita es nostalgia.- Esta tiene en sus brazos, en uno está batiendo el huevo, con un tenedor para mezclar la yema con la clara, es muy rápida al hacerlo, en eso está añade la mezcla con el sartén.

-Ese judío me caga. ¿Por qué siempre me dices esas pendejadas?- Toma un espátula para hacer unos deliciosos huevos estrellados. En eso, Miu pone otro sartén para cocinar el tocino y las salchichas, los puso en el sartén cuando el aceite se habia calentado.

-Porque te conozco desde hace tres años.- Sonrió de manera amistosa hacia él.

Después de unos minutos hicieron el desayuno. Añadiendo la comida en los platos, Meiko se levantó tomando una taza de café negro, muy frío e insípido pero fue la manera de que estuvo despierta toda la noche. Eric, ponía la mesa de la cocina para que desayunaran juntos, se sentaron en las sillas, tomaron sus cubiertos y empezaron a comer lentamente los alimentos, Eric es el que comía con mas rapidez, Miu solo comia observando a Eric, Meiko solo sonreía ante esa tierna escena, mientras con su tenedor, tomaba lo que era el huevo, partiendo una salchicha y partiendo un poco de tocino para juntarlo, comerlo lentamente.

Habia panes recien calientes, dentro de una bolsa de papel cartón, en los brazos de Butters, este toca la puerta dulcemente. Meiko se levantó, y llega la puerta principal para abrir la puerta de madera.

-Señora Seijino. Vine aquí para que comieras pan con leche, ¿está Eric y Miu?

-Si estamos en la cocina, ¡cocinamos huevo con salchicha y tocino para desayunar!-Dos niños dicen al unísono hacia Butters Butters se sienta en el centro de la mesa. En ello, Miu saca lo que es una bandeja, para poner la variedad de pan que trajo el pequeño niño rubio claro. Ya habían terminado su delicioso almuerzo, en eso Eric de manera obediente

En eso Meiko había levantado, pudo conseguir chocolate en barra amargo, en eso lo corta con un cuchillo filoso, en una tabla de cortar, lo corto en cuadritos, saca la leche en el refrigerador, lo pone en una licuadora, añadiendo el chocolate, también unos hielos, los licua y tritura al mismo tiempo.para hacer unos smoothies de chocolate frío. Estos los sirve en vasos de cristal, Butters empezaba a comerse un rol de canela con glaseado, Miu simplemente tomó un croissant con chocolate, Eric tomaba unos brownies con betún de chocolate.

Meiko tomo un muffin de moras azules, empezó a comerlo con el café frío que tiene.

Ya pasó lo que son las diez de la mañana, en eso se escucha un automóvil, está los black, que con Token dejan a Mi en la casa de Eric, esta abre la puerta porque tiene la copia de sus llaves por su hermana mayor

(...)

En eso su hermana le da lo que es su regalo que Token le regaló, en una caja de color magenta. Miu la abre y ve la ropa demasiado rosa para su gusto. Hace un gesto de disgusto con ver el estilo. Pero igual tiene una salida a las tres de la tarde, necesitaba un outfit para esa cita.

-Pues no está nada mal. Solo necesito unas medias negras, y unos convers rosas largos, puedo combinarlo bien.-Sonrió un poco desconcertada ante el regalo de su hermana. Esta la abraza con ternura, Mi solo sonrio a oreja a oreja con ella.

Butters está jugando con Eric, con unos juguetes en el cuarto. Miu sonrió con verlos jugar con figuritas de acción de super heroes, Eric siempre peleando con Butters por cosas insignificantes, aunque siempre le da sus cosas para evitar conflictos con él.

-Miu, juega con nosotros, necesitamos un caballero luchador. ¡Hahaha!-Se rio con mucha fuerza, se cayó hacia el piso. Miu le saca el dedo medio, Butters solo agita sus manos, para calmarlos, no obstante, esta se levanta de la cama, esta empieza a jugar con ellos.

-Eric, ¡siempre haciendote el payaso!-Esta ayuda a levantarse, sosteniendo su espalda sus brazos para levantarlo.

-Eric, siempre eres el mejor cuando tratas de usar las voces de los muñecos.-Butters comento hacia su amigo, cuando veía jugar con los muñecos, Butters sigue el juego, mientras Miu solo observaba en silencio hacia los dos, mientras tomaba uno de los muñecos de acción y jugaba con los niños.

Mi simplemente los mira atentamente. Stan y Kenny son más tranquilos a comparacion de ellos, Mi esta tan enamorada de Stan que le cuesta volver a jugar con el, Kenny es el confidente de esta, cuando esta reprime sus lágrimas, cuando quiere desahogarse.

En eso Meiko recibe a Kyle con su hermano Ike, cuando abre la puerta, ellos pasaron subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Meiko en eso, se había arreglado para irse a checar cosas de su trabajo en la primaria South park. Esta se despide, saliendo de la puerta principal.

Kyle llegó al cuarto de Eric, Eric le grita en un tono muy despectivo.

-¡Lárgate de mi casa! Judio de mierda.-Miu en ese instante le da un golpe fuerte en su cabeza

-Déjame en paz, ¡Culon!- Kyle gritó con más fuerza, Ike solo se asusto al verlo así, Butters simplemente trataba de calmar a Eric, apoyando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Silencio. ¿Cuando van a aprender a pelear en privado? Parecen novios.-Miu dijo de manera burlona.

-¡No somos novios!-Lo dicen al unísono ambos chicos. Miu simplemente se rie enfrente de ellos.

(...)

En eso de seguir jugando con los niños, esta ve la hora, decide correr, con unos converse que tiene guardados en el closet de Eric, unas medias negras que tiene guardadas en el anaquel de la cama de él, empezó a cambiarse, se toma un baño en la tina del baño, lo mas rápido que pudo, no se lavo el cabello, se lo recogió con una cebolla antes de bañarse, en eso se seca con una toalla, en eso se cambia lo mas deprisa que podía. La ropa le quedaba muy bien, un poco floja, ni se diga en la blusa, se pone las medias sentada en la tapa de la taza.

En eso se pone los convers rosas altos, en eso los abrocha completamente las agujetas de los tenis, en eso se suelta el cabello para plancharlo, primero se lo desenreda el cabello, se lo plancha en capas para que se vea lo más hermoso de costumbre. Es la primera cita que tiene con un niño, un casi dos años menor que ella.

Esta muy nerviosa, porque se siente muy bonita desde ayer, la fiesta le ayudó mucho en su autoestima. Ike entra al baño, para ir a hacer pipi, este se emociona al ver a Mui arreglarse el cabello.

-Mi hermano Kyle, dice que te ama.-Escapa un comentario en el pequeño canadiense.

Se ríe con fuerza, esta asiente para darle una respuesta. Miu pensó con mucha rabia.

_**"No se como reaccionar ante eso"** _

Se pone un pasadores de gato con un moño, que Eric tenía en su cajón del anaquel de su cama. Esta se miro al espejo, le da un ataque de pánico, se apretaba sus caderas, desde que esta hace un mes, "había subido de peso" en sus estándares, apretaba sus labios, haciendo un chasquido en su lengua.

-En serio...-Se lo dijo bien bajito ante su reflejada presencia en su espejo. Miu sale del baño, Ike le abrazó su pierna con ternura.

-Mi hermano Kyle, ¡quiere que seas su novio!-Ike insistió ante Miu. Esta solo sonrió lo más forzado.

Mi saliendo silenciosamente del cuarto de Eric, le entrega su mochila de color negra, con unos llaveros que Eric y Kyle le regalaron. Uno de un zorro rojo con blanco, Eric de un gato color gris, en el zíper de la parte de abrir la mochila, tiene unos botones que había comprado en harajuku, cuando fue sola a un concierto de una banda independiente, ella se viste de Goth Lolita o Kuro lolita, cuando iba a esos conciertos, ni tiene maquillaje, pero usa pelucas de colores acorde del coordinado.

Aunque aborrezca japón, esos lugares junto con ese género de moda, es lo que mas ama. Ella abraza a su hermana gemela, nerviosa, le temblaban sus manos, Mi le aprieta sus manos, envolviendo sus dedos con los de ella.

-Al menos, fuiste la primera que le invitaran a salir. Yo la verdad, dudo a que me inviten, no te pongas así, aunque siento que Kyle y Eric van a enojarse con Craig.-Se ríe de oreja o oreja con su hermana, es que es algo de gemelos, cuando hablan en su jerga.

Miu se despide sacudiendo su mano, esta se baja lentamente, de las escaleras sin que la escucharan los niños. En eso cierra la puerta, empieza a correr hacia la estación de autobuses para llevarla al centro.

Miu caminaba hacia la banqueta del suburbio, observaba las pequeñas casas, a su mansión eran el tamaño de sus habitaciones, los niños de sexto grado estaban en sus bicicletas, pero Miu los ignora, aunque esta no sabe que tiene su protección por su adorada maestra. Miu caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, a comparación de Tokyo, es tan pequeño para su vista acostumbrada, eso ya le da igual. Se acostumbró a ser autosuficiente para caminar sola en las calles.

Miu es de templanza fuerte, aunque en el fondo es tan frágil más que su hermana, se han burlado muchos por su descendencia mixta. En eso llegó en la parada de autobuses, esperaba el autobús que la llevase al nuevo centro comercial.

Tomó su móvil, que guardo en uno de los bolsillos de la falda rosa. Con sus manos en la pantalla, abre la aplicación de whatsapp para mandarle en el chat de Butters.

**_-"No les digas donde me fui. Tengo que salir a un pendiente que tengo, en el centro comercial de South park, te veo en la tarde en tu casa"_ ** ****

Butters le respondió en inmediato, Kyle y Eric estaban viendo su celular. Este mira de recelo a ambos para que no se den cuenta.

_**-"Muy bien. No les diré nada a los chicos, solo que Eric va matarme a golpes."** _ ****

Miu respondió el mensaje con sarcasmo. Butters se enrojeció tanto que parecía una pequeña rosa floreciendo.

_**"-Yo conozco a Theodore, puedo darle unos vergazos, no te preocupes. Butters, desde el jardín de Niños, te defiendo del que te haga daño."** _ ****

El autobús se estaciono en la parada, Miu sube lentamente hacia él, es curioso, en japón son enormes, porque hay muchísimas personas, era muy difícil conseguir un asiento libre, esta se sienta en el último asiento. Miu siempre es muy retraída en ese aspecto, es porque no quiere opacar a su hermana, eso que Mi quiere que ambas brillan en sus respectivas ramas, es lo que su personalidad, por ser gemelas idénticas han tenido dificultades para mostrar, que no son iguales de su personalidad.

Aunque siempre suelen confundirlas, aunque Mi es la que tiene el pecho más pronunciado, ni eso pueden distinguirlas. Observa la ventana con indiferencia, tiene la costumbre de subir sus piernas en los asientos enfrente de ella. Gracias a dios, no había gente sentada, aunque una de ellas siempre trata de subir y bajar su pierna izquierda. En eso le llega una llamada de Craig, en su móvil. Esta le responde en un tono dulce.

\- Miu, voy a esperarte donde es la parte de arriba del centro comercial. Mis padres me dejaron hasta el centro, espero verte por allá.

-Esta bien, te esperaré. Disculpame la tardanza, estaba en la casa de mi mejor amigo. Nos vemos, gorro azul. Un abrazo.

Colgó de inmediato, guardando su móvil, en su bolso de la falda rosa.En eso suena un pitido donde le indica que llegó a la parada del centro comercial, es uno de los más nuevos y modernos de South park.

Miu baja del autobús, esta empieza a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, en su camino, en eso trata de trotar un poco para llegar hacia la entrada del centro, es muy mala con hacerlo, pero sabe como poder hacerlo para actos de supervivencia. Llegó finalmente en menos de diez minutos, a la puerta eléctrica que abre cuando salian las personas, o cuando entraban, tienen sus dos respectivas puertas.

Entra hacia el centro nuevo comercial. A diferencia del otro antiguo, este es exclusivamente para la gente muy adinerada afueras del pueblo. Es sorprendente como Craig para poder impresionarla, tenga que gastar sus ahorros a una ida al cine y comer después de la salida.

Miu camina hacia el vestíbulo del centro, están los locales de las tiendas más lujosas del centro comercial. Hay tiendas de que compran su ropa como la familia de Token, o de otras personas de su misma clase social, Miu compra ropa en línea porque es más cómodo.

En el otro lado arriba, en la entrada del cine, en uno de los asientos para esperar personas, sentado en una sofá del lobby del cine, vestía con una camisa azul fuerte con un estampado de unos cuyos de color café y blanco crema, con unos jeans oscuros, una sudadera de tipo universitaria de color azul marino con colores amarillos fuertes. Unos converse de color blancos con azul, no tiene su gorro puesto, porque se lo había quitado, lo guardo en la bolsa de su mochila de una agarradera.

Craig es un niño que no es muy expresivo, aunque el momento donde se encontró a Miu, se dio cuenta que quiere estar siempre con ella, que le gusta mucho, que está perdidamente enamorado de ella. Le temblaban sus dedos, cuando tiene su móvil, curiosamente a base de golpear a Eric, aunque consiguió la foto de Miu tomada en el ángulo sin que esta se dará cuenta, fue por Clyde, fue a la fiesta por un pequeño rato; Eso que siempre quiere cortejar, se quedo paraplejico con verla como estaba vestida. Es una de las niñas más hermosas de la clase. Aunque parezca un marimacho en su carácter.

Tiene esa foto en su imagen de bloqueo. Eso que los padres de Craig nunca pensaron que su hijo saliera con una niña, más coraje le da su padre porque ir a ese cine es muy costoso, su madre lo apoyo económicamente con la salida. Craig estaba tan nervioso que le costaba emitir palabras.

En ese momento, Miu ve las escaleras eléctricas, se sube hacia ellas, esperando poder llegar al piso alto, pensaba ir a las escaleras normales, pero están en remodelación por el piso de marmol.

Miu llega al segundo piso de la plaza comercial, en eso ve la entrada del lobby del cine. Es demasiado enorme para ser un cine dentro de una centro comercial, Craig solo abrió sus ojos cuando ve su presencia acercándose a hacia el.

Miu finalmente pudo ver al pelo azabache, esta sacude su mano saludándolo, Craig se acerca rápidamente a ella, dándole un gran abrazo.

-¡Pensé que ibas a dejarme plantado! Miu, ¡te juro que pensaba que eras Misaya!-Craig se le brillaban sus ojos, con los ojos llorosos, aunque este se secaba sus lágrimas con la bastilla de la manga. Miu solo hizo un gesto de disgusto por su comentario.

-Disculpa por el atuendo rosado con magenta, estuve en la casa de mi mejor amigo, es lo único que me presto mi hermana gemela. No llores, nunca dejaría plantado a nadie. ¡Me encanta tu playera de los cuyos!-Miu apunta la ilustracion de la playera. Craig se enrojece con sentir la punta de su dedo rozando su playera.

Ambos niños caminan hacia lo que es la taquilla, Miu simplemente mira cabizbajo hacia los lados. Craig no deja de mirarla a los ojos, eso tiene sus manos en sus bolsillos la sudadera, Miu ve la área de la taquilla, mientras ven las portadas de las películas de estreno. Incluso esa película de "Culos de fuego" de Terrance y Philip, Las aventuras de los cuyos, recuerdo de la nostalgia (Película extranjera), otras películas de comedia barata o pornograficas suave.

-¿Quieres ver recuerdo de la nostalgia? ¡Te va a gustarte!-Miu sonrió con mucha energía, ante un indeciso Craig, este solo asiente, le dijo cuando va a su lado. Miu está en la taquilla comprando los boletos con el cajero, está voltea su rostro hacia el pelinegro.

-Voy a comprar palomitas y refrescos, también dulces, no tardó mucho, ¿Si?-Este corre a hacer filia, gracias a dios que no hay tantísima filia.

Miu asiente, el cajero le entrega su cambio y sus boletos. Esta se va hacia lo que es la parte donde deben entregar los boletos al empleado, en su gaveta, Miu corre hacia un Craig que parecía que no le alcanzaba el efectivo, esta le da un billete de cien dólares, le da su boleto para entrar en el cine; Craig en un modo grosero, le avienta el billete y le saca el dedo ante el empleado. Este solo alza la ceja, se siente ofendido por un niño de ocho años. Le entrega su cambio, con su recibo en la palma de su mano.

-Disculpa el billete tan grande de denominación. Mi papa quedo acostumbrado a dar esa cantidad en yenes.- Miu le ayuda a llevarse la charola, donde están dos refrescos, un paquete de palomitas grandes, con unos snickers y hershey's, unos reese's que son los favoritos de Craig. Cuando llegaron a la gaveta de la entrega de boletos, le da su boleto para entrar parte principal del cine.

Llegaron en la parte donde están las salas del cine. Craig en forma inconsciente, toma su brazo de Miu, esta solo trata de comprender qué carajos esta haciendo. Para ese tipo de gesto, en sus primeros años de la primaria, era simplemente para lastimarla, aunque lo de Craig, simplemente quiere estar cerca de ella.

Finalmente entraron a su sala, en eso buscaron sus respectivos asientos en la sala. Encontraron sus asientos para sentarse, no había mucha gente en la película. Eran solo algún adolescente cachondo para manosearse, Craig y Miu están en la parte más alta del cine, lo curioso es que la película aun ni empezaba.

El olor de las palomitas de maíz, Craig tomaba en sus manos, unas palomitas para comer lentamente, ese olor a mantequilla es un deleite para él. Miu, por primera vez desde los cinco años, pudo comer unas palomitas, después de haberse sometido a la inanición por voluntad propia. Miu se siente muy feliz en estos momentos. Empezaban los comerciales de publicidad, los niños solo observaban con indiferencia, porque son películas de estereotipos y clichés.

(...)

El duo del judío y el gordo neo nazi, estaban desconcertados porque no está Miu. Butters solo quedó callado ante el descubrimiento.

-Butters, ¿Dónde está Miu?-Lo preguntaron unísono ante él. Butters solo sube sus hombros para responder. Eric sospechaba de que Butters, le ocultaba algo, Ike había regresado porque fue a la cocina para tomar un rol de canela con glaseado. Se sentó con Kyle junto con Eric.

-¡Quítate consolador! Me estorbas.-Le grita al pequeño Ike. Kyle toma de sus piernas a su hermanito y con su cuerpo le da un golpe en la cara. Eric se cayó nuevamente, se vuelve a levantarse.

-No le llames asi a mi hermano. Bueno, creo que mejor seguimos jugando, ¿Qué sugieren?

(...)

La pelicula comenzo con una escena demasiado emocional. En la introducción se veían como unos tres adolescentes, confesando sus sentimientos en un dia nevado en un invierno, la chica lloraba enfrente de sus dos amigos, sus lágrimas se derramaban en su rostro, entre ahogos estaba diciendo palabras inaudibles.

-Wow, ¿Por qué llora esa chica de esa forma? Esos chicos, ¿Por qué no lo ayudan? -Craig volteo hacia ella, que está en su lado derecho, habla de manera baja.

-Supongo que es parte de la trama, me dijeron que esa película gano un premio palma de oro y ganó en el festival de cannes. Disculpame por hablarte como adulta. Mi papa le fascina ver estas películas, siempre me acompaña.

Craig niega en su cabeza, aunque su ignorancia no entiende lo que sucedía, aunque parece la tipografía del título cinematográfico. Es en cursiva con el color azul aqua, parecía como en su portada. Y una escena de sexo sale después del título.

Miu no le parecía afectar ver una pareja de adolescentes, teniendo sexo, esta muy acostumbrada, sus padres son muy sexualmente activos, recuerda una vez cuando estaban sus mejores amigos, con su hermana gemela, los mejores amigos de Mi; por accidente Eric abre la puerta, ve a sus padres teniendo relaciones, Esto hizo sentir a Eric terror, porque hacían mucho ruido, este corria como loco, Kyle solo se cubria su rostro con las manos, Kenny simplemente tomo su móvil, estaba grabando, Stan solo sentía las manos de Mi cubriendo sus ojos. Miu le importaba un rábano si hacían eso, a su edad conocida el hentai y pornografia por Kanade.

-¿Para que la escena de sexo? ¡Dios santo!-Se sonrojo tanto que tartamudeaba.

-Esto lo considero natural. Creeme mis papás, les encanta tener sexo en su cuarto. Tranquilizate con ello.-Sonreía hacia él, apretando su brazo en sus hombros, este simplemente su rubor aumentaba más su color.

En eso empezaba, cuando la chica conoce unos chicos, eso que esta a su lado su mejor amigo desde la infancia, en la escena habían ambos entrado a su primer año de la preparatoria. El típico amigo de la infancia, se siente acomplejado ante esos chicos, que se presentan enfrente de ella.

-Me recuerda a Butters y a Scott. ¿O es basado en un caso real?-Craig se preguntó a si mismo.

-Pues Butters es mi hermano, me refiero en lo emocional, Scott es un amor pero para mi persona, es de esas personas "muy especiales".-Respondió su pregunta de manera precisa, tiene un buen oído, Craig solo se rió de manera nerviosa.

La pelicula seguia con la historia de la protagonista, una chica que esconde sus problemas emocionales autolesionándose, extremadamente agresiva hacia sus padres, es razonable por su edad, en eso las escenas se extienden, en su voz off, narrando la vida de esos dos chicos, uno de ellos es de familia muy conservadora, el es hermano mayor de una hermana menor, el otro chico es hijo de una madre soltera muy conflictiva, el co protagonista es un rebelde sin causa.

-Me recuerda al dúo de idiotas de Kyle y Cartman. No le entiendo mucho la película, porque soy un niño de ocho años. El soundtrack es muy bueno.-Tomaba su refresco sorbiendo su popote, está comiendo sus palomitas, este mirando las escenas, Miu comía lo que era un puño de palomitas lentamente, tomando un refresco absorbiendo en el popote.

(...)

-Butters, ¿Es en serio? ¡Miu no está aquí!-Eric hace un berrinche muy grande. Butters solo trago saliva, Mi solo pone su dedo en sus labios, para evitar decirles toda la verdad. Los conocen muy bien, harían un show enfrente de su hermana, o la espiaron a sus espaldas.

-No, ya enserio, ¿Dónde está ella? Hace una hora que no la hemos visto. Butters, ¿Nos estas escondiendo algo que no quieres que sepamos?

Butters tiene su móvil, Eric de manera muy agresiva toma su móvil a sus espaldas, en eso esta desbloqueada la pantalla, en la imagen de pantalla de su móvil, esta la fotografía que Butters le pido a Miu que se tomara, esto hace enfurecer, este lo avienta a su pared morada acorralando.

-¡¿Por qué verga tienes una foto de Miu?! Ella es de las grandes ligas, ¿Estas enamorado de ella? O...- Reclamaba Eric de manera grosera, Butters empezaba a llorar de rabia, no porque Eric volviera a joderlo, si no tratara a Miu como si fuera un trofeo para las personas.

-¡Ni siquiera puedes saber lo que ella esta pasando! Ni ustedes dos, ¡la conocen como yo! Cuando estuvo en japón hace tres años, ¡ni siquiera la recordaba!

Butters no paraba de llorar, Mi totalmente harta de la situación , le da una cachetada muy fuerte a Eric, Eric intenta jalar su cabello, pero Mi se sabe defender, esta le cruza sus brazos para aventarlo en la pared, para calmar su ira.

-Suficiente Eric, a ti que te incumbe a donde va mi hermana gemela. Ni se te ocurra contradecirme Kyle, ustedes me sacan de casillas.-Eric no paraba de gritar y de patear hacia Mi, Kenny y Stan llegaron al cuarto, Stan solo pone sus dedos en la cien, Kenny, nada mas se acerco hacia Eric, le da un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cartman, ya bajale a tus huevos, bajalo Mi, solamente quiere llamar la atención.-Mi baja rápidamente a Eric, él se acariciaba los brazos, le dolían demasiado.

Kenny tiene sus libros y cuadernos para sus clases de japonés, Mi lo lleva al escritorio de Eric, Mi solo mira con asco, como esta de sucio ese escritorio, está solo acomoda sus cuadernos, sus libros gruesos al fondo del escritorio, tira su basura, aunque por accidente observo una diario de color rojo fuerte, pero lo acomoda con los otros libros.

Mi, pone dos sillas para sentarse a lado de Kenny. Kenny, le abre su cuaderno de caligrafía de Hiragana y Katakana, es un cuaderno cuadriculado en donde Kenny escribe su caligrafía verticalmente. Miu le pidió lo que era escribir una conversación de ellos presentándose. Mi observa como es su redacción, como las letras deben ser legibles para el lector, Mi toma una pluma roja de un vaso que tiene Eric, esta le circula sus errores en su escritura, con una sonrisa ella le da, porque se ha esforzado mucho en escribir su idioma natal.

-Kenny, tienes que quitarte tu capucha para que veas cómo vocalizar las sílabas.

Kenny se quitó su capucha, en su rostro siempre tiene cicatrices, curitas en su frente, Mi simplemente acaricia su rostro, este inconscientemente se enrojece tanto que sus mejillas están muy rojas.

(...)

Stan se acercó a Kyle, este le da un abrazo de super amigos por siempre. Aunque en el fondo desde que las gemelas llegaron, empezaron a distanciarse para convivir con Miu, Stan junto con Kenny conviven con más frecuencia con Mi, no tanto como Kenny, que siempre esta cuando es sus carreras atléticas. Craig y Tweek , también como Scott son allegados de las gemelas.

-¡A ver si hoy jugamos videojuegos en tu casa! Ya que siempre estamos conviviendo con las gemelas.-Stan lee sugiere un dia de Bros en la casa de Kyle.

-Por supuesto. Te quedas en mi casa a dormir, ¿va? Quédate hasta el lunes.-Kyle respondió, invitándolo una piyamada en su casa. Ike está caminando por todo cuarto, Butters, esta más tranquilo limpiando sus lagrimas con la manga de su playera. Eric en un tono más amable le dijo.

-Butters, yo lo siento mucho, simplemente me enfureci, queria saber en donde esta ella.

Butters está muy molesto, pero pese a todo el sabe de que Eric, no tiene amigos de verdad, que le permiten estar en su grupo por lastima. Butters le tiene mucho aprecio a Eric, aunque esto no significa que lo esté manipulando o metiendolo en sus mierdas.

-Te perdono Eric. ¡Pero hay algo que tengo que recalcar una cosa y en mayúsculas!

-Comprendo, ¿que vas a decirme?, marica.

Butters había pausado sus palabras, en eso en un tono agresivo le dijo.

-NUNCA en tu vida, urges mi móvil, es muy personal para mi. NUNCA trates a Miu como si fuera un trofeo. Ella es muy sensible y no es lo que ella se muestra en ustedes. Nunca te has puesto pensar que ella come mucho menos que nosotros, que ahorita en este mes está regresando a su peso normal, ni Kyle y tu ni se dan cuenta, eso que ella los adora con su vida.-Butters seguía sermoneando a Erc, aunque las palabras si le calaban en su conciencia.

Ike se acercó a Mi, salta para sentarse en su regazo, este entre gritos le dice.

-Kyle, ¡tu le gustas! Porque no te le declaras, está aquí conmigo-Ike le estira sus brazos para levantarla de golpe, este con sus fuerzas acerca a Mi hacia Kyle, Kenny solo frunce tanto el ceno que le señala con sus dedos hacia el y su ojos apuntandolos. "Te estoy vigilando"

-Ike, deja de estar fastidiando. ¡Eso es mentira! -Kyle cruzó sus brazos, en un tono seco grito hacia su hermano. Mi simplemente hace un gesto de molestia, está sonriendo mostrando los dientes. Esa sonrisa es la de Simon, cuando sabe algo que desea saber.

Mi se inclina enfrente de Kyle, este se ve tan incómodo, porque le costaba verla a los ojos, por su pecho, eso que la blusa no muestra nada de escote, pero el sostén se refleja con la luz.

-¡Mis ojos estan aqui!-Mi eleva el rostro de Kyle, para que la viera en los ojos. Kenny le tira una lata de coca cola a lado de su cabeza.

-¡Ahh!-Este se cayó con sentir ese golpe. Eric no para de carcajear, Stan solo arquea la ceja cuando ve a Kenny muy molesto.

(...)

Marie y Andrew estaban en el centro comercial, observando los anaqueles de Victoria Secret en la ventana donde estan los maniquíes con su ropa intima, Marie solo movía sus dedos de arriba a bajo, como su fuera un león intentando de atrapar su presa. Andrew solo rodaba los ojos, tan alto que apretaba su mano a frente.

-An, (Es su forma de llamarlo de manera afectuosa), siento que esos niños están locos por las cumpleañeras de ayer. Lo curioso para ser japonesas, se ven muy mixtas, como yo, eso que vengo de un padre francés rubio y mi madre es una "Yamato Nadeshiko".-Marie hace comillas al decir esas palabras. Andrew solo trata de comprender porque le agrada estar con ella. Eso que su tio a veces quisiera estrangularla por ser tan ocurrente en sus cosas. Aunque en el fondo, estos dos saben que es una chica muy solitaria, aunque todo lo ve positivo a tal grado que es contagiosa.

-Supongo que tienen un crush con ella, aunque la menor parece la más nihilista y enferma a tal punto que emocionalmente está peor, que en su físico.-Marie asiente cuando Andrew dijo a lado de ella.

\- Creo que ambas necesitan mucho cariño, me refiero a sus padres, son muy lindos, pero como buenas japonesas, callan lo que sienten, aunque mi madre es japonesa, ella es más internacional su personalidad, eso que me cuido mi nana, de esa gran señora aprendí todo lo que cocino. -Marie solo levanta su brazo y puño en el aire. En eso ambos caminan hacia lo que es el lobby del cine, Marie viste con unos short de mezclilla, un tank top amarillo canario, que tiene un escote revelador, con un saco de mezclilla, con unos picos metálicos, con unos converse amarillos, con unos calcetines deportivos blancos muy cortos.

-Es una lastima que ese cine es muy caro. Y ese lugar es excelente para fajar a tu pareja. Opps, es una broma-Eso sonríe un poco avergonzada, Andrew solo aprieta su cien, con sus dedos. Estos se van a vagar hacia el centro comercial.

(...)

Están en el punto de nudo en la película, hay un conflicto en los tres protagonistas. Craig solo arqueaba las cejas, cuando en las anteriores escenas había mucho sexo, Miu le parecía tan normal, que solo seguía comiendo las palomitas. En un instante, Craig con mucho nerviosismo, le pone su mano con la mano de Miu. Ella se sonrojo tanto que no sabia que decirle, aunque le pregunto.

-¿Por qué tienes tu mano con la mía?- Craig solo envolvió sus dedos, en los alargados dedos de Miu, esta no podía expresar lo que sentía, ¿Es extraño? Si fuera otro niño, le hubiera partido sus dientes, aunque es distinto, quiere seguir con su vida, sin sufrir de ese amor no correspondido.

-¿Te molesta?-Craig empieza a sonar triste, Miu niega con la cabeza, esta para consolarlo le da un beso en su mejilla, Craig solo se pone tan rojo, que sudaba.

Miu ve una de las escenas que le hacen que derramar lagrimas, en que uno de los amigos termina casi matándose de golpes, por el simple echo una amistad termina por estúpidos mal entendidos.

Craig se desconcertó tanto, verla soltando sus lágrimas, hace un mes que no sufría un ataque de ansiedad...

(...)

Presente: Hace diecinueve años, después

_Una voz fuerte y enérgica resonaba en la habitación. Un enfermero se acerco ante la mujer, que resulta ser alguien muy familiar, de ojos azules, físico muy delgado con su cabello negro, lucia con una filipina azul marino, con unos zapatos de enfermeria blancos, este le entrega su expediente de Kyle. Aunque su expresión es de un horrible desprecio, esta mira de reojo al hombre, trataba de recordar quien era. Este se fue del cuarto de terapia intensiva._

_-Mi nombre es Misaya Noeyle Seijino. El es mi paciente, cuando despierte de su coma. No soy una doctora, si no una psiquiatra, además el señor Broflovski, necesita internarse en un hospital de rehabilitación._

_Amber, furica esta apunta agresivamente hacia Misaya, Amber apretando sus puños._

_\- Me vale una reverenda mierda quien eres. ¿Quién verga es esa Miu? Esa persona hizo que Kyle, tocara fondo en todo lo que es su vida. Me da tanta rabia, que tu te parezcas demasiado a esa mujer del tatuaje en su cuello. Yo lo amo demasiado, que daria mi vida por el, todos los dias saliendo de la universidad, lo cuido hasta quedarme dormida. Y...._

_Ginaline, despertó por el escándalo del ruido, esta se acerca al centro de las mujeres. Su rostro tiene unas ojeras tan profundas, que no ha podido dormir bien, ella solo ve a Misaya, en eso le da una cachetada tan fuerte, que se le cayeron sus lentes._

_-Largate de aqui. Junto con Cartman, ya es demasiado sufrimiento para Kyle, ha estado en coma por mas de tres semanas... Tu hermana es causante de su decadencia, ni que antes de drogarse. Si no desde hace más de diecinueve años; Estoy harta de ver a mi pareja, muriendo en vida, que siempre llore por tu hermana...-Ginaline se derrumbó tan fuerte, que no paraba de sollozar en el suelo._

_Misaya se acercó a Kyle, está observo el tatuaje del cuello. Está en shock al ver como él se había tatuado a su hermana, Misaya empezaba lagrimear en los ojos._

_Eric y Elios entran en el cuarto, observan a tres mujeres, Amber solo a espaldas se las dos para que nadie la viera llorar. Ginaline, apretaba su vierte porque su dolor es inmenso, no sabía lo que era, mientras Misaya observaba a Kyle, Eric con lágrimas en los ojos, corre hacia él, este toma su mano. Apretandola, Elios en vez de sentir rabia o celos, solo abraza a su pareja, con mucha fuerza._

_Lentamente Kyle abría sus ojos, sus signos vitales empezaban a salir del coma. Un nueva sensación se siente, todos se juntaron al ver a Kyle empezando a despertar._

_Ginaline, gritó con mucho alivio ante Kyle. Acariciando su rostro hacia él._

**_-Mi amor, por fin... pudiste despertar._ ** ****

_(...)_

Craig se acercó a Miu, en ese momento sus labios se acercaron a los suyos, en eso le da un tierno beso en los labios. Esto solo le saca de ese trance, Craig de manera inconsciente empezaba a besar sus lágrimas, es demasiado extraño, pero con una servilleta seca sus lágrimas.

-Este es mi primer beso. ¿Estas enamorado de mi o solo es una cruel broma?- Apretaba sus labios, al poner su mano en su boca. Craig confiesa sus sentimientos hacia ella, es un momento de tensión para ambos.

-Me gustas mucho. Desde la primera vez que te vi, aunque al principio nunca me atreví a acercarme, curiosamente en este mes, atreverme a pedirte esta cita, confesarme ante ti. No soy muy expresivo cuando muestro afecto, pero quiero estar siempre contigo, salir contigo y saber tus gustos, siempre verte sonreir, es algo que me deja embobado, yo te quiero muchisimo. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

Miu responde su pregunta. En un tono conmovido hacia su voz temblorosa.

-Si. Te escucho atenta.-Asiente sin mirarlo a los ojos, no puede contener sus emociones.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Craig se sonrojo demasiado cuando le pregunta eso. Miu le da una respuesta de manera torpe y lenta.

-Necesito conocerte más. Pero aceptó salir contigo, cada fin de semana.- Craig se emociono muchisimo que asiente ante la respuesta, le da un beso en su frente.

La película está en su punto del clímax, donde la chica se despide cuando oye la confesión de ellos, esta decide irse de su vida de esos dos chicos. El invierno es doloroso ante la escena, ella con sus pasos decide ir hacia un futuro menos tóxico.

Miu solo se mordía sus labios, no por lo que paso con Craig, si no cómo suprimir un amor que tiene por dos niños. Que tienen personalidades tan opuestas cada uno, Miu es el catalizador, pero esto la carcome con el paso de los años, cada noche llora en silencio, tratando de olvidar un cariño que la esta llevando hacia una separación de los tres. Miu recuerda un consejo muy mal planteado de Kanade.

_-Si tienes un amor que te asfixia demasiado, una persona que tu le gustas, sal con el, aunque no lo formalicen, simplemente dile "Hay que conocernos". Eso los harta y se irán de tu vida. Eso mi madre me lo dijo, esos Jose y Marcos te tienen como loca._

Craig sonreía con solo verla de perfil, en realidad se sentía tan feliz que es de ensueño. Aunque esta etapa es una manera de puente para encontrar una felicidad instantánea para Miu. Si hubiera sido su hermana gemela mayor, lo hubiera rechazado, igual puede experimentar lo que es una relación sana en su vida.

La película tiene uno de los finales más amargos que puede a haber. Todos perdieron, la chica termina estando sola, sin ellos porque todo había empezado de manera mala, los malos entendios, las mentiras por los tres, el sexo desmedido por ellos, las drogas y toda la degeneración humana. Es el funeral de uno de los chicos, que era el más conservador, su hermana pequeña que es una adolescente llorando en ataúd de su hermano mayor.

El otro chico , había muerto en un accidente hace cinco años, por haberse estrellado con otro automóvil.

Miu solo cerró los ojos, con solo ver esa reacción. Apretando la mano de Craig, hasta lastimar sus dedos.

-La película es demasiado impactante, eso que somos niños, pudimos pasar una pelicula de adultos. Wow, pese al cargado sexo, tiene un mensaje muy cruel.-Craig lo dijo de manera muy fría, aunque para Miu, es lo que puede pasar en su futuro, le aterra que sus grandes mejores amigos pasen por una situación peor que en la película.

Empezaron los créditos, con una canción demasiado emocional, pasaban las personas que habían creado ese filme, la canción es "A little pain", de Olivia Lufkin.

-Yo estoy muy rota, no se porque quieres estar conmigo. Pero yo quiero estar a tu lado.-Miu sonríe con mucha tristeza en sus ojos- Craig se levanta, extendiendo su brazo hacia ella, para Miu tomar su mano, levantarse de la butaca.

Los dos niños caminan juntos, aunque no tomados de la mano, son demasiado penosos entre ellos. En eso salen de la sala, van caminando hacia fuera al cine, Miu caminaba de manera distante, no por Craig, si no le dolia muchisimo su estómago. No está muy acostumbrada a comer. Craig la sigue hacia donde está una tienda de ropa demasiado unica. Los maniquíes tienen ropa muy extravagante pero muy hermosa. Ambos niños entraron para ver más cerca la ropa, Miu ve algo que le quedaría Craig, es un chaleco de cuero negro, con el logo de NASA bordado en la espalda.

-Mira este es para ti, te voy a ponertelo.-Miu le quitó su sudadera, mientras le pone el chaleco de cuero. Hay un espejo enfrente de la pared y se ve en el. Miu se sentó en un asiento para probarse zapatos.

Craig se siente más emocionado que nunca. Miu decide sacar su móvil, en donde ve sus notificaciones de Whatsapp, donde están los chats de Kyle y Eric.

**"-Miu, ¿donde estas? Ya hace más de dos horas, que no estas aqui en la casa de Eric."**

Es en el chat de Kyle. Miu solo ignoró el mensaje.

**"-Caramba Miu, ¿Estás echando un novio? Carajo, ¡da señales de vida!"**

Es en el chat de Eric, además con stickers de gatitos llorosos.

Un mensaje salvaje de Butters aparece. Miu sonrió con leer lo que había escrito.

**"Miu, ya llego tu mama y por sugerencia de Kenny vamos a ir al nuevo centro comercial de South Park para comer pizza en el nuevo restaurante que está dentro del centro."**

Miu responde el mensaje de manera rápida, mientras Craig buscaba en los estantes para regalarle a su novia.

-Craig, tengo que irme a comer con mi mama y mis amigos. ¿Quieres acompañarme? -Miu se levanta en un salto, esta toma el chaleco que se midió Craig, esta le entrega otro billete de cien dólares, apretando su mano derecha.

\- ¿Me vas a regalarme esto? Miu ¡prometo darte algo para ti! - Craig corre hacia el mostrador, para pagarle el chaleco de cuero, el vendedor, le guarda la prenda en su bolsa de plástico.

(...)

Los niños llegaron hacia la pizzería que había dicho Kenny que quería ir. Meiko, fue a pagar lo que pidieron los niños, ellos se sientan en el centro en una mesa. Los seis pequeños niños, estaban mirando lo que es una televisión que habían puesto una película de acción.

Miu y Craig habían llegado hacia la mesa donde están los niños, se sentaron enfrente de los niños.

\- ¿Tu que verga estás haciendo aquí? Craig- Eric dice de manera molesta más irritado que en la mañana. Kyle se veía molesto, porque Craig este lado de Miu en su derecha.

-Es mi novia. Ella me invitó a convivir con ustedes, cállate Eric, eres molesto. -Craig le saca el dedo medio hacia Eric, pero no hace nada porque Meiko está de manera discreta vigilandolos. Miu solo apretaba su estómago con su mano. Ella desde el segundo grado en japón, le hicieron una broma muy cruel, en donde en una pieza de pizza, le habían echado semen del hermano, de una niña de sexto, hace unos meses literalmente iba a matarla a golpes. Miu siente que va a vomitarse, Butters nota esto, este se levanta, acompaña a Miu hacia el baño, él ayuda a levantarla, no puede contener más el vómito, van al baño de mujeres, entrando al baño, corre hacia la taza, vomita demasiado, apretaba sus manos en el borde de la taza. Butters, solo la apoya para que no se cayera. Miu no paraba de toser por la ansiedad, sus manos temblaban demasiado, esta se hiperventiló muy fuerte, Butters sostiene sus muñecas, apretándolas con fuerza.

-Tranquila Miu, no te alteres, se que el olor de la pizza puede estresarte, no lo entiendo el porqué. – Le da un beso en la frente, la abraza, en eso Craig decide ir al baño a ver que esta sucediendo. En eso se acerca a Miu, que está recostada con Butters, en la pared del baño y abrazaba a la niña. Craig no está emputado que haga eso, respeta a Butters a tal modo que le asombre; Como Miu y él son muy unidos como si fueran hermanos.

-ayúdame Craig, a levantarla, por favor. – Estos dos niños la levantan, Butters limpia su vomito en sus labios, si llegaran a ver eso el dúo disparejo se molestaría con los dos niños. En eso salieron del baño, en eso Butters corre en su asiento junto con Miu. Eric y Kyle, sostuvieron el brazo de Craig.

\- ¿Qué tramas? -Dijeron al unísono enfrente de Craig.

-Yo la quiero mucho. Ustedes ni siquiera se molestan en conocerla en el fondo. ¡Eso que les importa! Ahh, se que tu Eric la besaste sin su consentimiento. -Craig apunta el rostro de Eric, Kyle solo mira de reojo a Craig.

-¡Nosotros la conocemos, muchísimo mas antes que tú!- Kyle le grita a Craig en su cara. En eso Craig solo se suelta de ellos. Para irse con Miu para sentarse con ella. Los dos niños, no saben que este sentimiento que les hiere a ambos.

-Kahl, Miu ¿ya no nos quiere? - Eric se mira muy triste con los ojos llorosos, Kyle solo puso la mano en su hombro. Kyle expresó su malestar ante Eric, es la primera vez que pueden verse tranquilos, tienen unos celos hacia Craig, más que nada porque fue el primero en declararse a ella. Son pésimos para expresar lo que sienten, Kyle demasiado nervioso y vergonzoso, Eric es muy extrovertido, pero oculta sus sentimientos por su baja autoestima. Esto les enseñó algo en la vida: Jamás ocultes tus sentimientos por la persona que amas. Aunque estos tarados, no sabían que la niña está perdidamente enamorada de los dos, esto de Craig es algo que decido corresponder porque nunca en su vida se le había declarado.

-Miu ha cambiado mucho, desde hace tres años, aunque queramos negarlo, ella creció mucho en japón. Butters en eso sabe más que tu y yo, me da rabia de que Craig solo sea su novio por tener a la niña, más especial del grupo. Me siento muy mal... pero si es feliz con el debemos alegrarnos... – Kyle solo trago su saliva con dificultad, Eric solo lo observa en los ojos, sienten ese mismo sentimiento de impotencia, el gordo le aprieta sus manos en sus hombros, querían llorar ante su derrota. Solo están parados cerca de la mesa, Meiko le desconcierta verlos en ese modo, pero esta poniendo a Ike en su periquera, Ike sonreía muy emocionado.

Miu se levanta de manera débil, esta se acerco a sus mejores amigos del alma. apretandolos con sus brazos, se los puso en sus respectivos hombros de ellos; con su clásica sonrisa pícara, se ve muy apagada.

\- Ara, ¿Ustedes finalmente se declararon? No me lo oculten- Los miraba a los ojos, volteando su rostro entre ellos. Kyle solo enrojeció tanto que su tristeza es tan evidente, Eric de manera inconsciente se enrojeció muchísimo que solo volteo los ojos para no poder llorar.

\- ¡No! – Lo gritan de manera unísono, que las personas solo miraban a los dos niños.

Se sentaron en la mesa, pasaron la comida, Miu se excuso que había comido con su novio. No soportaba ver las pizzas con demasiado queso, le producía mucho asco, Craig se ve desconcertado porque Miu se rehusaba comer, pero mejor es dejarla manejar sus problemas internos. Kenny se sentía muy soñado comiendo sus rebanadas, Stan solo observa a Kyle muy desanimado, comiendo sus rebanadas, Eric está enfrente de Kyle, están comiendo en silencio. Miu decide poner su cabeza en la mesa, con sus brazos cubriendo su cabello.

Butters solo quedó mirando en silencio a la pareja, aunque en su interior siente un sentimiento que jamás ha sentido. Craig acaricia su cabello, con dulzura, susurrándole en su oído.

\- Te quiero mucho. Quiero estar siempre contigo. – Le besa su lóbulo de la oreja derecha.

El dúo solamente se enfureció cuando vieron a Craig darle mimos. Ahora planearan, cómo quitar a Craig encima de su persona más apreciada de su vida. Eric solo le sacaba la lengua a Kyle, él solo le saca el dedo de manera agresiva.

Todos regresaron en sus respectivas casas. Kyle y Stan jugaron videojuegos, este empezó a llorar cuando estaban jugando, sus gotas de lagrimas caían en control del Xbox one, Stan solo estrechó su brazo para abrazar a su mejor amigo. Eric solo está escribiendo en el diario que le dio Meiko, todo lo que él siente en este momento; está llorando en silencio para no alarmar a su madre, Kenny y Miu están sentados en la cama de Kenny, para conversar cosas sobre el idioma, Mi esta con sus rodillas en su barbilla, incluso con el pelo recogido con una cola de caballo, está riéndose entre ellos. Butters, estaba peinando el cabello de Miu, le encanta hacerle eso, son como unos grandes hermanos. Butters pregunta de manera directa, cuando le recogía su cabello para hacerle una trenza.

\- ¿Estás segura de lo que sientes?

Miu solo soltó unas extensas lágrimas, que apretaba el marco de la foto de ella y sus dos amigos de la infancia. Esta asiente de manera silenciosa, Butters suspira al verla. Estos se duermen juntos en la misma cama, siempre lo han hecho. Butters duerme profundamente, Miu va hacia el baño, con una navaja de afeitar muy filosa, esta llegar en el baño se ve en el espejo del lavabo.

Muestra su muñeca izquierda, llena de cicatrices que formaron sus marcas, ella empezó a cortarse a los seis, también la autolesión le aliviaba su dolor. empezó hacerse una cicatriz más grande, usando su otra mano izquierda, se corta también su muñeca derecha; esta es donde escribía todo lo que odiaba en sí misma. Esta se desabotono su playera del pijama, se veían sus costillas, aunque ha subido un poco de peso, esto la deteriora más, sus clavículas se ven en el cuello, pero evita pesarse cuando lo hacen en clase. Su llanto es horrible, sabe que ha cometido una decisión en que una persona, saldrá lastimada, para olvidar ese amor de poligamia. Ahora es una nueva etapa que debe superar.

Miu, utiliza vendas para curarse, esta regresa al cuarto de Butters, decide dormirse sin sábana como costumbre. Este la abraza dormido, desde bien pequeño hace ese gesto de cariño.

Kyle no pudo dormir, en su habitación, solo observaba el techo. Eric solo observaba, una foto de los tres. No paraba de llorar con fuerza.

La noche acompañaba esos niños en una noche de abril.

_**Escuchen la cancion de arriba cuando lean la última parte de que van con el capítulo. Disculpen mi retraso en tres semana.** _


	10. Etapa 1: Extra Final: Verano Fugaz

_***Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción al concluir la historia, es el fin de la primera etapa de mi fan fic. Aqui abarca lo que es la conclusión de tercer año, también una nueva etapa para nuestros protagonistas, habrá mas Kyman, en este capítulo, algunos temas muy incomodos para la sociedad. Advertencia: Esto incluye, lo que es temas sensibles para el público.** _

Pasaron los meses, todos les fue muy bien, en general, Mi gano el premio estatal de atletismo y fue reconocida para alguna competencia relacionada al deporte. Miu pese a sus dificultades de su alimentación, esta saco un buen promedio en las calificaciones, Scott está en atletismo con los varones, Eric de manera sorpresiva por la insistencia de Mi, está entrenando atletismo para bajar de peso y lo puso en una dieta alimenticia para darle condición. Tweek cada vez es más cercando a Mi, Scott también hace su lucha para conquistar su corazón. Eric pese que este dolido, no niega que esta adelgazando, para conseguir el amor de Mi, Kyle lo está ayudando en ese plan de joder a Craig,

Kyle trata de seguir con su vida, soportar esos meses que Craig y Miu siempre comían juntos en el almuerzo, junto con Pip, Damien esta siempre con ellos. Miu volvió a dejar de comer en estos tres meses, por la ansiedad, eso al Chef y Marie están angustiados, como una niña de nueve años, que es muy linda se está autodestruyendo así. Aunque son recaídas que Miu tiene, aunque en estas últimas semanas vuelve a comer con normalidad. La relación de tiene con Craig es una de las más estables y sanas, aunque ese amor que ella le tiene es de un gran amigo intimo con ella, que puede besar e incluso amarse de una manera diferente, única sin saber describirlo.

Hace unos meses antes, Craig se fue con sus padres, porque lo recogieron del centro, pese a la disfunción de su familia, esté al regresar de su primera cita, durmió con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Abrazando ese chaleco de cuero que Miu le había regalado.

Él está perdidamente enamorado de ella, más que antes y pese a eso se junto mas con el grupo de Stan, se hizo muy amigo de Tweek, este le aconseja que se le confiese a Mi. No obstante, Scott es que más unido está en cuanto sus gustos, que es el deporte, este y Butters siempre están juntos en todo. Miu está con Pip y Damien, les llaman los tres demonios de mierda, por las envidiosas niñas de tercer grado, que ya en septiembre pasarán a cuarto.

Siempre caminaban en el pasillo, vestidos de manera clásica que define a Pip, que es que usa un estilo más formal del grupo, Damien es el tipo que es dark pero no es gótico, Miu es la más grunge y punk, que es un estilo muy extraño en South park, esta se había perforado más su oreja, obviamente con sus botas negras o blancas son característicos de su outfit.

Craig cuando estaba con ella, le tomaba su mano, tienen tres meses juntos. No importaba lo cursi que es, pero Miu siempre muestra su cariño hacia su chico.

Pese a eso el domingo que hace tres meses atrás. Fue a salir con Kyle a tomar un café en el negocio familiar de Tweek. Tweek como es mesero y barista en el café familiar, les ofrece unos deliciosos cafés, un capuchino de moka con chocolate oscuro y a Kyle un delicioso

-¿Estás feliz con tu novio Craig?

Miu se echó carcajeo enfrente de Kyle. Asiente de manera tranquila hacia él, sus párpados están medio de sus ojos, por el hecho de que no le haga respondido la pregunta.

Tweek les entrega dos pasteles, les dice con un tono nervioso. Los dos pasteles son de estilo japones algo que esta perfeccionando en estas semanas, es de chocolate oscuro, con unos toques de durazno que están en el relleno del pastel.

-Va por la casa. Aquí tienen. – Le está dando su clásico tic en el ojo, Miu le grita a distancia.

\- ¡Gracias! Mi papa va hacerles su música en el comercial de su negocio a sus padres. – Sonríe hacia él, haciéndole un chasquido en sus dedos.

Miu está jugando con el pastel, aunque lo extraño, hace la semana pasada no podía estar solo con ella. Aunque las ojeras de Miu son más oscuras, su color de piel está muy pálido es muy irónico que jamás haya notado esos detalles. Miu empezaba a comer un pequeño bocado. Kyle le da una probada, le supo tan amargo que era le costaba comer lo que es el betún, aunque la consistencia es demasiado cremosa. Miu solo sonreía cuando estaba viendo sus muecas hacía con sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué tiene ese sabor tan amargo? Pero el pan sabe bien sabroso, muy suave. -Kyle le muestra en su tenedor cuando cortó el pastel, como partía el pastel tan fácil con el tenedor. Esta solo alzo sus hombros, sonriendo hacia el pelirrojo.

Miu solo deseaba estar un momento con Kyle. Ella es una persona cuando establece una relación con alguien, es muy fiel en sus sentimientos con el azabache. Él y ella saldrán mañana a ir a Denver, para ir a ver un concierto de ReReGRAPHICS. Van a ir a una convención llamada Nan Desu Kan, tiene ella los boletos para entrar a ese evento por el concierto. Kyle y Eric querían ir, pero los boletos son muy costosos, sean sinceros no tienen lo que cantan ese grupo.

-Solo comete el pastel, está muy sabroso es uno de los clásicos postres de Japón. Iré de Holy Alina en esa convención, tengo ganas de usar ese cosplay, eso que alguien me lo hizo hace tres meses. - Miu había diseñado todo el cosplay, pero nadie sabe que es muy buena en cuanto la costura, lo que es la capa que es un venado y los ojos tienen alas de un pájaro. De bajo el velo son las patas del venado, el esqueleto del animal, es de color rojo y con el fondo azul, con unas botas blancas con una gran cruz doradas.

\- ¿Vas a hacer ese cosplay? Genial, ¿Craig hará cosplay contigo? – Kyle le preguntó de manera sarcástica. Miu sabe de que los niños se disfrazaban de detectives o de cualquier cosa de moda.

\- Pues no me ha dicho. Eso que llevamos una semana saliendo, Kyle deberías de no sentirte mal solo porque estoy saliendo un alguien. Hasta Eric, está corriendo en atletismo varonil y está empezando a bajar, Mi ha podido hacer algo que yo, jamás que pensé hiciera. Ha de estar bien enamorado de ti, quiere impresionarte mucho. Scott está en el cuarto lugar en el deporte. Kenny ya puede hablarte con un japonés básico, pues Stan casi no esta con mi hermana gemela, por los celos enfermizos de Wendy. Y no se me ha olvidado, en mayo veintiséis vas a cumplir nueve años, probablemente no podría ir a tu cumpleaños...- Miu suspiro muy triste cuando lo dijo.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a poder ir? No es por Craig... ¡Ahh! -Kyle hace un grito de frustración ante Miu, pone su mano en la cien. Negando en su cabeza.

\- ¡No es justo! Quiero que vayas conmigo y con los demás. Quiero que estés en mi cumpleaños, es lo único que te pido, no tienes que regalarme nada. -Kyle empezaba a llorar con mucha fuerza, apretando sus puños, Miu con gentileza le sostiene su barbilla con delicadeza.

\- Tu mama no quiere a mi mama, además ella le tira la onda a mi papa, créeme eso le hace sentir incomodo, se que lo vas a hacer en casa bonita, detesto la comida que cocinan ahí, no es mexicana, se me hace desagradable. Oye, ¿Nunca has pensado en hacerla en un restaurante mexicano autentico en el pueblo natal de mi papa? – Miu le seca sus lágrimas con manga. Kyle le brillaron sus ojos, asiente cuando acepta la idea. Estos se levanten de sus sillas, se despiden de la cafetería, Miu sacude su mano, para despedirse de Tweek, que estaba sirviendo los cafés y postres en una charola de plástico.

Después de ese día, pasaron las semanas, hasta llegar a Mayo; ya es un día antes del cumpleaños de Kyle. Pese a sus ruegos y muchas súplicas, accedieron a hacer su fiesta, eso que ese restaurante es demasiado costoso para el evento social. Pero por la ilusión de Kyle que pueda ver a Miu. Esta iría con su familia y novio en ese pueblo, eso que a regañadientes aceptan el apoyo económico de la familia Seijino. Gerald está desconcertado como su hijo, ha cambiado con unos resultados no muy satisfactorios.

Académicamente por el estrés ha bajado de calificaciones, en eso ha escrito en el diario que le había entregado a Meiko. Meiko se desconcertó, que esos dos niños estuvieran muy enamorados de su hija. Se abstiene en mencionarlo enfrente de los niños.

El señor Garrison en estos dos meses, no es muy bueno dando clases, Mi era la que daba clases a los niños, tiene una gran habilidad explicando lo que es la aritmética, la lectura en clase, caligrafía en cursiva y las materias más importantes. Garrison aún sigue dando las clases, pero como siempre está enfrascado con otras cosas, Mi es la que como presidenta de la clase y ella desea apoyar a Garrison a mejorar sus clases, Él hace una gran amistad con Meiko, que ella es lo que aconseja debe darle más amor a su capacidad de enseñanza.

Meiko, cada vez gana más dinero por sus tres trabajos, al igual que su amado esposo, aunque esto hace que Carol sea la mamá de llaves y niñera de las niñas. Su familia tiene una gran amistad con los McCormick, Carol y Meiko se llevan muy bien, porque entiende su situación económica, ella como maestra ayuda a Carol, a que haga su GED para darle un mejor futuro a sus hijos. Stuart con ayuda de Simon, obviamente hubo golpes por parte e Simon, pero finalmente aceptó ser el chofer de su automóvil, curiosamente es otro nuevo, pero necesitaba uno para poder ir a sus constantes viajes de Denver hasta South Park. Su prosperidad es algo que está descuidando a sus hijas, en Japón les enseñan a los niños a cuidarse uno del otro a sí mismos.

 **_23 de Abril_ ** ****

Es el domingo para ir a la convención. Ella lucía idéntica a Alina, Miu ama la versión holy de ella, se veía como si fuera un demonio caído del cielo. Aunque a sus nueve años, usaba unos circle lens especializados para niños; su peluca verde limón, es acorde y estilizada para el personaje. El traje es hermoso, los detalles son idénticos al personaje; curiosamente en ese mes, sus pechos habían crecido un poco, para poder aparentar la edad de Alina. La parte baja del vestido, tiene los cinco rostros de los colores, es impresionante el gran talento que Miu tiene para creación del cosplay. Sus cuernos son enormes y la forma de la cabeza del venado, que es la parte de arriba de la capa, es hermoso, junto con las alas del pájaro. Su rostro tiene un maquillaje muy leve, sus ojos son lo que resaltan más, con un labial de color piel, que le da una semblanza más delicada. Alina es su personaje favorito de ese juego y la serie de Magia Record, sin duda ella es la primera en atreverse a hacer el cosplay de su versión Holy, lo curioso de bajo del velo están las vísceras de colores, las botas del cosplay parecen partes doradas, con un tacón de cinco centímetros, parecían zapatillas encima de ellas. Miu jamás creyó que su versión de Holy Alina, fuera la que más fotografías pidieron, muchos que querían fotografía de ella, son personas que rebasaban los veinte.

Craig siente que gano mas que nada, el cariño de una niña muy inalcanzable, no le importa si le dicen las niñas que está con él, para olvidar a esas dos personas que amo, Miu para él representa un pequeña gata maltratada y abandonada que necesita amor. El cargaba su cámara, para tomarle fotos a su cosplay, las mangas del cosplay que son iguales que terminan en dedo medio. Esta con un pañuelo de tela, limpia el rostro de Craig.

\- Miu, con verte vestida con ese cosplay, eres Alina Gray. Definitivamente es asombroso verte, te quiero mi niña. -Lo dijo Craig de un modo seco pero muy dulce, Miu lo premia con un beso en sus labios. Es el primero que ha dado desde hace una semana que están juntos.

\- Pues siempre he vestido gothic lolita, estoy acostumbrada a todo esto. Igual en verano vamos a los ángeles, y hacemos un cosplay de pareja, solo que hay que planear sus costos, los materiales que el cosmaker nos va a pedir. – Estos fueron caminando a la muchedumbre de personas, en la convención, curiosamente hay muchos cosplayers reconocidos de colorado, también gente que usaba cosplay sencillo sin tantos detalles, como el Maid, el sailor fuku, aunque Miu veía que estaba muy mal diseñado los trajes, pero hacían su mejor esfuerzo.

Un hombre obeso, de aspecto limpio, elegante en su rostro, con una mirada profunda, con una cámara de lente fijo, en donde está tomando fotos sin el consentimiento de los cosplayers de manera discreta. En eso Miu pasa de lado de él, Craig se había ido a conseguir lo que eran unas bebidas para tomar, el hombre se acercó hacia ella, este le pregunta. Antes de eso, había puesto su mano en el hombro de la niña.

-Discúlpame, ¿podría tomarte una foto con tu cosplay? – Pregunta con dulzura. Miu pone una postura de sus brazos como lo hace Alina. Curiosamente su expresión facial se asemeja al personaje, le toman las fotos con distintas posiciones, una que resaltó más, es cuando este hombre lleva a Miu hacia el último piso del evento, en eso la pared de vidrio, eso Miu se pone a caminar hacia enfrente del vestíbulo, es impresionante cómo aguantaba esa capa y velo que literalmente arrastraba con las patas del venado. Miu le ofrece una gran sonrisa y agradecimiento por haberle tomado las fotos. Si hubiera estado con su hermana gemela mayor, esta se hubiera emputado de como tiene tanta confianza con extraños.

-Ten es mi tarjeta de presentación de mi trabajo artístico. Tengo un estudio en Denver, si gustas un día ir, una pregunta muy personal, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir nueve años, hace una semana, yo por el momento vivo en South Park, pero en un día de estos iría. Debo irme, cuídese mucho señor. - Hace una reverencia hacia el hombre, esta sostiene su tarjeta de presentación, ve su nombre, "Hugh Marshall, fotógrafo profesional, estudio fotográfico modelos de Denver" con su número telefónico, el WhatsApp del negocio.

Miu sacude su mano para despedirse, esta va a las escaleras eléctricas para bajarse, El hombre solo en su stand, donde tiene sus trabajos fotográficos, que obviamente son de tono erótico en cosplay, también de cosplayers reconocidos, está sentado en una silla, mientras veía las fotos que le tomó Miu, aunque su expresión es de lujuria con solo verla, es irónico pero este hombre le excitaba mucho las menores de edad. Solo hizo un chasquido con su lengua.

-Lástima que eres muy pequeña, nah, me vale verga, espero buscarte y saber quien eres. – Ríe de manera enfermiza y maliciosa.

En eso Miu camina hacia el lugar que estaba anteriormente, Craig está sentado en el suelo con las bebidas, tiene lágrimas en sus ojos, Miu llega hacia él, arrodillándose sosteniendo sus manos, en los hombros del niño, está solo lo mira con mucho arrepentimiento.

\- Fui solamente a que me tomaran fotos, lamento muchísimo por dejarte abandonado. En serio... es que un hombre me tomo unas fotos, porque le fascino mi cosplay, hasta me dio una tarjeta de presentación para que fuera a su estudio. Yo nunca pensé que alguien, le llamase la atención como hice mi primer cosplay. – Miu dijo muy triste, a la vez deslumbrada porque nunca había recibido un elogio de un adulto, que no fuera el amigo de su madre; que fuera el chef, la atolondrada de Marie, o sus padres mismos. Craig quedó en shock cuando su novia le había dicho eso.

\- Miu, ten mucho cuidado con esas personas. No quiero que nadie te lastime. – Craig la abraza literalmente de golpe. Este había pensado que Miu lo había mandado a la mierda, o que se había aburrido de él.

Ya es de noche, tras haber comprado cosas para sus mejores amigos, especialmente en los stands de cosas de anime, manga, peluches hechos por artistas, la pareja de niños, tiene que ir antes de una hora al auditorio de la convención para conseguir asientos. Craig tiene unos regalos sorpresa para Miu, el ahorro todo lo que podía para seguir su ritmo de vida. Pese que Miu es multimillonaria, pero hay que entender que, en el país japonés, ella no pasa de ser alguien de clase bajo medio, que estados unidos es más económico que Japón. Cargando esos presentes en unas bolsas de cartón, con agarradera. Miu no puede cargar nada por el cosplay tan aparatoso que tiene puesta. Finalmente se sentaron en la parte media del auditorio, Miu se le brillaban sus ojos con solo estar en ese concierto. Esta banda es conocida por haber tocado el tema del ending trece, de Magia Record "Nigrendo". Una de las canciones más populares de la banda del dúo.

\- Estas mujeres superaron a Kalafina. Y te soy franca, sinceramente considero que estas hicieron uno de los temas más icónicos del universo de Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Pero sin Urobuchi es una cagada, solo vi el anime por mi personaje favorito: Alina Gray. Gracias, por acompañarme a este concierto. Te mereces el cielo eterno. -Miu sonrió con amplitud su sonrisa, mostraba su dentadura, su diente faltando empezaba a crecer lentamente, Miu sostiene en su brazo los hombros, de su novio, en eso se toman una selfie, Craig sacando su dedo medio, con una gran sonrisa, Miu sonreía de manera auténtica muy feliz.

Esta la sube en su Instagram, la fotografía que tomó en su móvil. Es la primera que se toman juntos, aunque curiosamente antes de andar juntos, cuando fue antes de su cumpleaños, Miu le toma una foto a Craig, cuando no sabía su nombre, cuando acariciaba un gato callejero en la calle. En ese momento, nunca pensó en su vida utilizar esa relación para olvidar, su dolor interno de hace muchos años.

Miu en el ámbito social, siempre fue lastimada, humillada de maneras muy crueles, la persona de su infancia, que era su confidente para ella, este abusó sexualmente de ella. Eso que el chico en ese tiempo solo tenía doce años, ese es el secreto que únicamente solo le dijo a Butters, en tres palabras, nunca a sus padres ni a su hermana gemela se lo dijo. Eso le ayudó a dejar esa horrible sensación de víctima. El concierto iba a comenzar, los fanáticos gritaban como locos, moviendo con sus manos las luces, Miu solo gritaba en japonés: ¡que amaba a la banda!

Una presentadora y su compañera, que están cosplay de Yachiyo, la otra de Iroha. Presentan a la banda, sus cosplay están muy bien realizados, parecía que son cosplayers invitadas al evento para ser presentadoras. Todos los presentes del concierto, gritaban el nombre de la banda, Miu es la más eufórica, Craig al igual grita con más fuerza.

ReReGRAPHICS aparece de inmediato en el escenario. Dos mujeres que empezaron a cantar la primera canción "Natalie", su estilo es muy único, es impresionante como esas dos mujeres podían cantar de ese estilo. Craig, se deslumbró con solo escucharlas, Miu cantaba con emoción las estrofas, el intenta comprender cómo Miu, nadie podía enamorarse de ella, nadie poder ver ese lado tan dulce, oculto con un carácter muy cruel e irónico, Craig recuerda cómo ella, se presentó de manera agresiva ante el grupo de tercero.

En eso le gustó mucho, pero al final se declaró ante ella, se terminó enamorando perdidamente de su personalidad. Miu parece un niño, porque siempre estuvo conviviendo con niños, aunque Mi es la más femenina que ella, Miu es alguien muy real y con la mezcla de cultura asiática la hacía fascinante, Craig se había enterado de que el guardia de los pasillos, se había enamorado de ella, escucho el de que Miu defendió al niño de manera asombrosa. En realidad, Craig no quiere despertar de este sueño de estar con ella. Kyle y Eric, en sus habitaciones, vieron la publicación de Miu, estos rabiaron como si fueran niños pequeños, Stan y Kenny, simplemente Kenny suspiro emocionado, con ver su unión, aunque

La banda seguía tocando sus melodías populares, en eso hubo una pausa brusca en un instante. En donde una gran pantalla, pone la escena final del capítulo de Magia Record. Se ve donde Alina está saliendo del balcón, mirando hacia el cielo con la gran luna, en una hermosa noche, mientras se había trepado hacia enfrente del borde de la barda. Nigerdo sonó con mucha fuerza.

Craig quedó impactado como la canción es tan potente, pese que es en vivo la música, como lo vocal de las mujeres, podría llegarte al corazón. Miu es la más emocionada, cantaba las estrofas a todo pulmón y agitaba las plumas de luz.

 **_Should everything cease to exist someday_ ** ****

**_she'd be one to call it redemption_ ** ****

**_Gripped in my hand is but a cold miracle_ ** ****

**_The fallen stars are no more than stones_ ** ****

**_The fallen one concealed her intentions_ ** ****

**_Let's ignite a flame for every wish_ ** ****

**_The curses that crush you, the prayers that forgive you_ ** ****

**_both shine inside my heart_ ** ****

**_In a world falling apart, a gradually dissolving voice_ ** ****

**_the flowers of life_ ** **** **_will bloom_ ** ****

Es la última canción final de la banda. Había más emoción por los fanáticos porque saben que iban a despedirse de ellas. Además, es la única vez que fueron a estados unidos. Concluyó el concierto con agradecimientos, de las mujeres, estas se despidieron de la multitud, dejando los equipos de tocar instrumentos. Toda la multitud lentamente se estaba yendo del auditorio, Miu y Craig, se levantaron, para bajar de los grandes escalones de concreto aterciopeladas.

Mucha gente le tomaba fotos sin permiso de ella, Craig se sentía muy incómodo, pero Miu le tomó delicadamente su mano para guiarlo hacia la salida. Aunque la rara vez le tomaba la mano, porque su rostro rara vez diferenciaba lo que es estar cómoda o muy ofendida.

Salieron del auditorio para salir de la convención, es demasiado tarde, en eso, salieron del centro de convenciones de Denver, estos bajaron las escaleras de concreto para llegar al hotel que debían esperar a los padres de Miu, obviamente estarían Mi y Butters esperándolos en donde está la banqueta de la entrada principal.

-Miu, ¡te ves hermosa! - Butters corrió hacia ella, para abrazarla, tiene su móvil para tomarle una fotografía, eso que hace una pose característica de Alina. Mi simplemente llegó hacia ellos, vestía con unos shorts de mezclilla, con una blusa de escote gitano, de color magenta, con botones de corazón, sin calcetines, ella tiene una especie de calcetín que solo cubría su pie de color transparente, usaba unos converse de color rosa claro, estilo clásico.

Con unas pulseras que le habían enviado Hinami y Futaba, con fotos de ellas, obviamente poniendo un dibujo de Mi, porque la extrañaban mucho, ellas ya están en quinto. Las fotos están en los corazones, son de perlitas de colores, con los hiraganas de sus mejores amigas.

Mi envuelve con sus brazos, en los hombros de su hermana gemela y del amigo de toda la vida de ambas para irse al cuarto de hotel y poder arreglarse para regresar a South Park a la hora de la mañana.

(...)

Regresando el veinticinco de mayo, es un viernes que estaban preparando lo que es un festival de teatro en la escuela, que es el último que hacen para su grado en tercero. Craig había escrito la obra para la clase, es una historia de un pequeño cuyo qué busca de su princesa cuya, en eso tiene que ir al mundo de los humanos, una pequeña niña junto con su amigo de la infancia, ayudarán al cuyo a encontrar a su amada princesa. El cuyo es Craig, la princesa cuya es Tweek, la pequeña niña es Butters, Miu es el pequeño niño. La obra se esta desarrollándose desde un mes.

Eso que Eric es el maquillista de los actores y actrices de la obra. Kyle es que arreglaba la iluminación, Stan es el que ayudaba, a editar el guión escrito de Craig. Mi es la que arreglaba las relaciones publicitarias del teatro, también escribía las canciones; Miu es la que creaba las coreografías. Es muy buena bailando, aunque solo hay más hombres en la obra, porque las niñas se negaron presentarse a la obra por Miu actuando en ella. En eso usaban el auditorio para practicar las coreografías y los diálogos del guión. En eso practicaban bailando lo que es el último acto, donde el cuyo deseaba ser humano para estar junto con el niño pequeño, la diosa cuyo le otorgó un deseo de volverlo humano, por salvar a la princesa cuya. Los movimientos de los brazos del cast, es muy delicado a tal punto que parecieran jugar con el aire, bailando de manera ágil cuando mueven sus torsos, en eso ponen en posición para lo que es el reencuentro del cuyo y el niño. Miu saltaba al ritmo de la música, hacia un cuyo que se había vuelto a su lado, estos corren para darse un abrazo, sosteniendo sus manos para girar como si fueran unas mariposas volando. Mientras empezaban a cantar la canción final, Craig es malo cantando, pero trataba de sonar decente, Miu es la cantaba demasiado asombroso, a pesar de no tener el talento vocal de su hermana, es realmente refrescante oírla cantar.

-Termina el último ensayo de este mes. Finalmente lo logramos aprender todo lo que es el guión, lo que son los bailes de cada canción, Craig mis respetos tu historia es lo mas tierno, a pesar que eres muy seco. – Mi dijo enfrente de los niños, está sentada en una butaca, arriba del auditorio en iluminación está Kyle acomodando las luces, sonriendo, aunque esté lleno de sudor. Eric, solo está abajo del escenario con su estuche de maquillaje, Butters vestía con un vestido color aqua con olanes blancos, con unos calcetines blancos, zapatos negros de charol con un moño formado por el charol del zapato. Tiene una peluca rubia, que este medio recogida, por un moño blanco. Butters se veía muy lindo vestido de niña.

Detrás de todas las butacas, una niña que se llama Heidi observó el teatro, curiosamente ella siempre está con las niñas. Aunque curiosamente lo que le daba mucha envidia, es que las gemelas son un gran talento en todo lo que se trata en la escuela, ellas son las únicas que entienden a los niños, incluso ellas siempre están con los niños, incluso hay una lista en donde ellas están de las más odiadas.

Heidi siempre observa a Eric de manera sutil, aunque le dé tanto asco, hay algo que lo atrae demasiado. Aunque en el fondo nunca jamás andaría con el gordo de la escuela, pero ha notado de que Eric estado adelgazando desde hace un mes.

\- En la noche presentaremos la obra. La última de nuestro grado, es un proyecto muy difícil que duramos un mes haciendo todo, lo de vestuario, lo que es impresionante ante este mes, sin saber lo que es danza y actuación. Yo, Misaya Noelye, en verdad ayude a hacer realidad hacer la historia de Craig Tucker. – Mi dice de manera elocuente enfrente del grupo de la obra, Craig y Miu bajaban del escenario. Craig está vestido como si fuera un niño pequeño, este tiene un overol de mezclilla. Miu está vestida como un niño pequeño con su moño formal. Con su overol negro.

Todo el grupo aplaudió a Mi por su discurso. Pasaron las horas, ya es de noche, presentarán la obra de teatro, estaban en el camerino, todos sentados en seis sillas con espejos las mesas, son seis personajes: La diosa cuyo, que es Scott, la princesa cuya, qué es Tweek, el cuyo, Craig, la niña pequeña, que es Butters, el niño pequeño, que es Miu y el amigo del niño, que es Token. Estaban haciendo la caracterización de los cuyos, ya habían terminado con ellos, Mi aplaude para indicar que ya es la tercera llamada para empezar la obra de teatro.

El telón rojo está cerrado. Están todos los padres de South Park, aunque no están sus hijos en la obra, pero quieren ver como es la obra. La directora Verónica y el consejero Mackey sentados en las primeras butacas, a lado derecho está el Chef, junto con su sobrino Andrew, Marie está sentada en el segunda butacas, para poner sus piernas en la cabecera de estas, mientras miraba su móvil, masticando un chicle de manera ruidosa, haciendo bombas de chicle, que es de color amarillo.

-Con un carajo, Marie tienes que ir a la primera butaca, por amor de dios, dame paciencia contigo. - Chef se veía muy molesto hacia una distraída Marie, está solo baja sus piernas bien rápido, se va a sentarse en el centro con Chef y Andrew.

\- Jerome, ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí? Andrew y yo tenemos examen Patrimonio Gastronómico Nacional. ¿Valdrá la pena, supongo? -Marie bajaba su cabeza en el suelo, no es que odie las obras de teatro, pero en cuanto gastronomía con la rama de repostería, es de mejor promedio en su grupo. Andrew solo sonrió, dándole una palmada en su espalda. Chef solo rodó sus ojos hasta lo más blanco de él.

Mas atrás de la primera butaca, está el Señor Garrison, junto con su títere el señor sombrero, a lado de él, esta Meiko con su esposo, Simon está orgulloso de sus hijas por haberle hecho una obra final de los de tercero. Meiko asintió con ternura, ellos se abrazaron, Simon pone su brazo para envolver a su esposa en su pecho. Garrison solo hizo una risita cubriendo su mano derecha, Simon le pone un gesto de incomodidad hacia él.

\- Jerome, ahí está la que te produce tu mal humor. Con su amado esposo – Marie apuntaba hacia la silueta de Meiko, con su dedo índice, Andrew solo de le un golpe con fuerza en su cabeza. Esta empezó a llorar de manera muy infantil, solo rascaba sus manos, en sus párpados.

Todos los niños salen hacia el escenario, únicamente sale Tweek y Scott, caracterizados como cuyos, el que resaltaba más con su vestuario era Scott, tiene un vestido blanco de crepe, con un velo que es únicamente exclusivo de Japón para darle un toque mas hermoso; tiene un ornamento en su espalda que tienen unos bombillos que representan la luz de las estrellas. Puede decirse que Eric, le resaltó su belleza del rostro, muchos en la escuela se burlaban por sus pecas y el problema de su ceceo de su lengua, aunque para Eric siempre se burlaba de su diabetes, Mi siempre defendía a este niño, una vez un mes antes, le dio una bofetada enfrente del pasillo, en eso poco a poco Scott se integra al grupo de Stan, aunque es más unido con Butters y Eric. El maquillaje de Scott, es muy delicado con un labial de color nude, con su pelaje de cuyo blanco. El se sienta en lo que es un asiento de metal, para subirlo en la parte muy alta del auditorio. Kenny es el que ayudaba a subirlo lentamente, Tweek vestía de manera preciosa, con un vestido de princesa, color magenta fuerte, con accesorios de color verde pastel, con una corona de oro, con diamantes y piedras preciosas. Su pelaje es de color blanco y café claro, está en la parte del centro. Con sus manos en el pecho, esta empieza a mirar hacia arriba a su deidad de su mundo.

Abriendo el telón rojo lentitud. La voz de Tweek cuando cantaba es demasiado melodiosa, las estrofas narran la desesperación de una princesa huérfana de padres, en busca del consuelo mismo. La deidad, le hablo que ella tiene que buscar su destino, aunque tenga que salir del reino cuyo.

\- ¿Te vas a ir del reino, princesa cuya? – cuyo le dice a su princesa, sosteniéndole sus manos, mirándole sus ojos, con una expresión de tristeza en su mirada.

\- Tengo que irme para buscar mi destino. Perdí a mis padres en estos meses, no se como podré gobernar mi reino de cuyos. – princesa cuya, caminaba hacia el balcón. Sonriéndole al pequeño cuyo bicolor, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

El pequeño cuyo se ha despedido de la princesa. Han pasado los días, nadie sabe dónde está la amada princesa, curiosamente no ha habido sol, siempre es de noche. La diosa cuyo, vigilaba el cielo ante la incertidumbre del pueblo. El pequeño cuyo bicolor llego hacia el balcón que estaba la princesa. Aparece esa hermosa deidad, enfrente del cielo. Con una voz muy dulce le dije al pequeño cuyo.

\- Mi pequeño cuyo, sé que has venido hasta aquí para saber dónde está la princesa. Tienes que ir al mundo humano para encontrarla, está ella en su propio camino, sin ella no está equilibrado el mundo. Te pido que vayas al mundo humano, la busques, aunque será difícil de llegar ahí. Ahí está la puerta dorada en donde iras.

En eso entra el cuyo en esa puerta dorada. En eso apagan las luces del escenario, se cierra rápidamente el telón.

\- ¡Oh dios! ¡Estoy muriendo de estrés! – Tweek no para de hacer su tic del hombro y ojos. Mi se acercó hacia él, esta le da un beso en la frente de manera amistosa. Mi tiene un perfume de aroma vainilla con sal de caramelo, que embriagaba a Tweek, este la abraza de manera inesperada. Esta viste de manera formal, con un vestido de flores rojas, con hojas, ceñido a su cintura hasta sus piernas, con unas medias de color negras, con unos botines de tacón, de un color blanco, con decoración de flores en sus botones de ajuste. El peinado de ella es un chongo trenzado que tiene en su cabello unas pequeñas flores en sus mechones de cabello. Curiosamente su abuelo siempre le dice que la recuerda su abuela, sus curvas son la envidia de las niñas, el deseo incluso de algunos niños, chicos o adultos que pasaban de los cuarenta.

Todos los niños del grupo cambiaban las escenas, para la segunda parte de la obra, Miu vestida de un encantador niño rubio cenizo y Butters como una hermosa niña, de cabello castaño chocolate, por las facciones de Butters, le quedaba perfecto el papel.

-Butters ¡te vez como un perfecto trans!, ¡bien marica! - Eric se carcajeaba enfrente de él, pero no olvidaba que Miu está enfrente de él, esta le da una patada en su trasero.

\- Pendejo, si no fueras mi mejor amigo de la infancia, te hubiera destrozado los bajos. Y yo conozco que te fascina ves.... – Eric solo hace un gemido de queja, sobándose su trasero, Kyle muy molesto, toma la mano de Eric, lo arrastra hacia el camerino.

\- Gracias, Miu por defenderme de él. ¡Te vez muy asombroso de niño! – Le da un golpe cariñoso en su brazo izquierdo. Miu sonríe de manera orgullosa por su caracterización.

\- Si yo hubiera sido chico me hubieran llamado como el crush de mi mamá, se llamaba "Ryota". Mi papa me hubiera llamado Lauren si hubiera sido un niño. – Hace una risita traviesa ante Butters, dándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Aunque lo curioso en este mes, a Miu le empezaban a crecer su busto, aunque no es como el despampánate busto de su hermana, eran como pequeños retoños de una rosa, lo curioso es que su anorexia le esta jodiendo su desarrollo.

Miu se sentía muy feliz que poder participar con Butters. Desde que tienen memoria, ellos solían actuar, Butters como una princesa en apuros y Miu como un caballero que lucha para salvar a su princesa.

Su unión fue el origen de un amor no correspondió, hace tiempo en Hawái, Stephen junto con su esposa, que en ese momento era su novia, conocieron a Simon, era un chiquillo de doce años, pero por su desarrollo parecía de veinte, sus rasgos femeninos lo confundían con facilidad. Simon jugaba balanceándose y corriendo hacia la arena, es muy bueno corriendo pese a su sobre peso, sonriendo de manera contagiosa, vestía con una playera magenta, con unos jeans rotos en sus rodillas, en eso su cabello tan rizado que parecían regaderas con rosas encima, no obstante, Stephen esta lejos de él, porque estaban vigilando sus tías, caminaban con el pequeño adolescente.

Pasaron los años, en día cuando estuvieron en los ángeles en california, Simon está sentado en un asiento de un parque, con una carriola doble, ahí están unas recién nacidas que eran sus hijas, no tenían ni dos semanas de nacidas.

Mi y Miu están con sus manos izquierdas entrelazadas, dormidas con unos mamelucos de color rosa magenta y la otra de color celeste. Dormidas en esa carriola, son tan indefensas, delicadas porque es como si Simon y Meiko hubieran nacido de la misma madre, aunque son dos niñas gemelas. El las cobijaba con una manta que tiene el desde bebé.

\- Son tus sobrinos, son unos bebes muy hermosos – Stephen se agacho para ver a las bebas, se dio cuenta de que no son niños, si no mellizos, porque Miu vestida de color celeste.

\- Son gemelas, son niñas idénticas para diferenciarlas a la menor les pongo un color diferente para distinguirla. Yo creo haberte visto de lejos hace muchos años, pero no recuerdo quien eres, me voy a presentar. Me llamo Simon Armstrong, pero me case hace unos meses antes que nacieran mis hijas, mi apellido de casado es Seijino.

Stephen se le partió el corazón en mil pedazos, cuando escucho su estado civil de aquel joven que se enamoro perdidamente de manera platónica, pensaba divorciarse de Linda, pero cuando se enteró de esto, decidió regresar a Hawái y concebir a Butters. Nació hace casi dos años después de las gemelas, además cuando tienen cuatro, empiezan a juntarse más seguido las dos familias como hoy, Simon sabe perfectamente la homosexualidad reprimida de Stephen, eso que jamás lo ha mencionado, solo le molesta demasiado que castigue a su pequeño hijo.

(...)

Se vuelve a abrir el telón, la ambientación ha cambiado que es en una ciudad. Donde caminaban dos pequeños niños, que es una pequeña niña, afectuosa con su amigo varón, eso que la mira con indiferencia solo quedaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, mirando el cielo, con la mirada hacia arriba, el cielo es estrellado, que soltaba brillantina (Kyle y Eric, tiraban delicada brillantina hacia muy arriba del escenario.)

La pequeña niña, empieza a cantar una canción sobre sus sentimientos, ese tono inocente que la caracteriza, mientras empezaba a moverse con bailes estéticos, corriendo con unos pequeños saltos, al mover sus brazos, curiosamente en segunda posición. Después de ese baile y canto, se vuelve a apagar el escenario. Marie estaba con su móvil, grabando para tenerlo para subirlo en un live de Instagram.

-Esta obra es una de las mas chingonas que vi. Quién escribió esto es amante de los hamsters, mis respetos, definitivamente eso pasara por mis redes sociales. – Comento de manera emocionada, Chef solo puso su mano en su cien frustrado, Andrew riéndose ante su tío de manera descarada, Chef solo niega con su cabeza.

En el escenario, el pequeño cuyo está acostado en el suelo, los niños están enfrente de él. El pequeño cuyo despertó, explicó desesperado que busca esa princesa. Todo prosigue, en la búsqueda de la princesa, recorriendo toda la ciudad, de los humanos. Aunque la realidad da una dura crítica de pobreza y miseria pintada con colores totalmente llamativos pastel.

El publico queda pasmado como una obra infantil, relataba lo que es una historia de fantasía da un mensaje muy incómodo. Una canción que canta con desenfreno el niño, cuando descubren una muy dura realidad, sobre lo que es vivir tan retraído en el mundo.

 **_Quiero gritar para que me escuchen._ ** ****

**_Quiero que me escuchen para poder hablar,_ ** ****

**_En realidad, mis padres siempre pelean maldiciéndose,_ ** ****

**_Yo simplemente quiero estar en mi mundo feliz._ ** ****

**_Aquel que no sea una carga para ellos, ni mucho menos quiero seguir aquí._ ** ****

Los padres, susurraban por la incomodidad que sentían ver cantar a Miu de esa forma. Pareciera que esa canción, hablara sobre lo que es vivir, en un entorno que no puede comprenderte. El escenario vuelve a pagarse, cerrando el telón, todos los integrantes de la obra, están muriendo de cansancio por el baile y las canciones que han tenido que cantar, son en un contexto muy duro. Eso que la música es escrita por Stan, es curioso que reprima mucho lo que sienta.

Todos se juntan en una bola sosteniendo sus manos en sus hombros, todo el grupo, Scott solo dice esto hacia los niños.

-Esta escena hemos practicando en un mes, ha sido muy difícil para nosotros que nos darán oportunidad de presentar esta obra. Demos lo mejor, para que esto quede como una leyenda de nuestra primaria. – Extiende su brazo con su mano hacia el centro, todos los chicos de manera unísono empezaban a decir ante ellos.

\- ¡Vamos! – cuando juntaron sus manos, las levantaron para el aire. Mi simplemente lagrimeaba a ver como su esfuerzo y de todos se había logrado.

Prenden solo una luz en el telón, es la última escena, tras haber pasado una aventura tan dolorosa y difícil, finalmente pudo encontrar a la princesa, finalmente pudo regresarla al reino de los cuyos, la diosa cuyo le dio la oportunidad de obtener un deseo. El pequeño cuyo deseo, un ser humano para vivir en la tierra. Kenny lanzó lo que es un montón de tela de seda, como si fuera una especie de transformación. Obviamente Eric y Kyle, le quitaron el pelaje falso, le pusieron una camisa blanca, con un moño rojo, un overol de mezclilla.

Ya es un niño, observaba sus manos y rostro, es un humano, en eso los niños miraron nuevamente al cuyo humanizado. Empieza el baile que habían practicado desde en la tarde, Scott estando arriba del escenario, se levantó para sostenerse con unas cuerdas de tela para hacer unos movimientos, donde bajaba sus brazos, con sus manos extendidas, apoyándose con sus piernas.

Los tres niños movían al ritmo de la melodía, fue compuesta por Simon, el ritmo es estridente, muy envolvente para el oído. Garrison solo cubre su boca con su mano, sin saber que decir. Meiko, solo quedo sorprendida, ante como un niño de ocho años, como puede hacer ese tipo de baile sin tener el terror de caerse. El niño cuyo, empezaba a saltar hacia el escenario, la niña pequeña giraba sola haciendo unos saltos, hacia los dos niños, tirando pétalos de flores, con una gran sonrisa ante los dos niños. Es muy difícil mantener esa condición, en cuanto el baile, Miu fue una espartana ante todos los niños, pero valió mucho la pena, giraban a manera agresiva, especialmente los dos niños, anteriormente era un ballet moderno, se vuelve un baile trap, pero basado a la violencia y drogas. Los adultos fruncían el ceño con ver el gran cambio, la ambientación cambio totalmente de ese mundo rosa pastel y sus tonalidades pasteles, a una ambientación de un barro muy bajo a nueva work. Con ayuda del judío y el neo nazi, corriendo a cambiar toda la ambientación, fue arduo trabajo, porque al principio, peleaban hasta gritarse insultos enfrente de todos, Craig puso un ultimátum a ellos. Porque detestan a Craig decidieron trabajar juntos en ayudar en maquillaje, caracterización, iluminación y también con Kenny es el que ayudaba apoyar a Scott para que pudiera estar arriba del auditorio de la primaria.

La obra concluye con un acercamiento hacia los tres protagonistas, extendiendo los brazos en el aire, sonriendo de manera efusiva. Porque todo lo que paso en ese mundo puede ser real pero endulzado por la inocencia de los niños.

Se cerró el telón de manera lenta. Marie gritaba con mucha fuerza que podía escucharse el eco de su estridente voz.

\- ¡Dios mío! Esta mierda es buenísima eso que es una obra muy corta. Mis respetos con estos niños. – Aplaudía de manera ruidosa, saltando de la butaca en el auditorio. Andrew hace lo mismo aplaudiendo, Chef solo aplaudía impresionado con lo que vio.

Abren de nuevo el telón y están los actores, haciendo una reverencia en el público. Los adultos aplaudieron hacia los niños, los niños tienen la respiración muy agitada por el número final.

\- Miu te juro que iba besarte como un loco. Pero volvería a estar en detención. - Craig, carga a Miu de manera brusca, pero la sostiene con delicadeza en sus brazos. Craig está enrojecido a tal grado que parecía un helado de fresa, Miu simplemente no paraba de reírse a carcajadas y sonrojarse.

\- Cada vez eres más adorable, te voy a premiar con algo especial. – Sonríe de manera picaresca, sostiene su mentol, de manera sorpresiva le da un beso en los labios.

Kyle y Eric se quedaron mirando la escena. Estaban tan molestos ante Craig porque este niño logró algo que nunca lograrían. Ser novio de Miu Hisayo.

Seijino, tienen el ceño tan fruncido, que Eric está rojo del coraje. Kyle solo apretaba los puños.

\- Ya parecen ardidos, Miu no es un trofeo, se pasan de verga, la foto que se tomaron juntos con ese extravagante disfraz. Hahaha, ustedes siempre pelean por mamadas, incluso ustedes salvaron a Terrance y Philip, literal salvaron el mundo de una tercera guerra mundial. Craig hizo algo que jamás hicieron ustedes con Miu. Poder hacerla sentir que es una persona, no un capricho ni un juguete nuevo, es una persona con muchos defectos y un ser humano. – Kenny les da un golpe a los dos en la espalda, de manera sorpresiva. Prosigue nuevamente con ellos.

\- Craig ha cambiado mucho con ella. Yo anime a Craig que se acercara a ella, eso que cuando intento conocerla más, recuerdo ese día que nos quedamos, después de fiesta del siglo que hizo con el papa de Stan y tu mamá, cuando yo los vi, no peleando si no, Craig estaba bien nervioso con ella que la insultó, Miu solo se emputo, pero le incomodaba al principio, yo aconseje a Craig como tratarla, saber como hablarle. Ustedes la conocen desde los cinco años, cuando están cerca de ella, Eric no para de decir pendejada y media, pero es el más cercano a ella; Kyle, tu te pones tan nervioso que eso molesta a Miu. Como sus mejores amigos, traten de hacerla sentir cómoda. – Kenny les dijo esto de manera muy amable. Eric abraza a Kenny, llorando desconsoladamente, Kyle tratando de reprimir su llanto, este corre hacia Kenny para abrazarlo. Stan se lleva a Kenny y sus amigos, lejos de Miu para evitar conflictos.

Los cuatro niños están en el camerino. Stan solo pone sus dedos en el centro de su nariz apretándola. Kenny solo alza sus hombros, el dúo disparejo solamente estaban sentados enfrente de ellos.

\- Culón gordo, ¿recuerdas cuando teníamos cinco años? Cuando fue mi cumpleaños, y curiosamente eras menos mierda, me sacaron del baño porque había perdido mi ushanka verde, eso Miu le sostuvo mi mano para salir de ahí. ¡Quisiera poderla ver con ese mismo brillo en los ojos!, ha cambiado tanto que no podemos reconocerla, pues por accidente hace unos días, la vi desnuda, por Abraham, vi sus pechos, son diferentes a las tetas de su hermana, está enfurecida me dio un golpe en mi cabeza con un shampoo, me dolió la cabeza por tres semanas. – Kyle mencionó de manera inconsciente esa anécdota tan cliché de anime; solo se rasco su cabeza, que tiene la cicatriz de su golpe.

\- Judío, que marica eres, neta eres una rata judía perversa. – Eric empezó a reírse de manera tan fuerte, que es demasiado estridente para los oídos de sus amigos. Butters, entró de manera rápida, empezaba a quitarse todo su vestuario, su peluca castaña dejándola en una cabeza de maniquí en el peinador. Butters arrastra una silla con sus manos hacia el dúo disparejo. Se sentó en ella, con una toalla húmeda de Neutrogena, se quitaba su maquillaje con lentitud.

Todo concluye con unas simples pláticas con los cinco niños, riéndose con ternura Butters. Miu y Craig, los demás hacia el grupo, se sentaron en el suelo, Miu está en posición de loto en sus piernas, Craig está a lado de ella, sentado recargado en la pared. Scott, está en el lado de Miu, sentado en un cojín que había recogido. Mientras, Tweek y Mi están solos en el escenario; de manera brusca sostiene su muñeca, sentía su temblor en su mano, apretando su muñeca, en una voz que se le quebraba con fuerza, Mi no sabe que le está pasando, pero sabía que debía callarse.

\- Podemos salir un día. A una salida, tú y yo solos. Me gustaría conocerte mucho más. ¡Ahh! Dios mio, son muy malo en esto. – Se le daba el tic en el ojo, más fuerte que antes.

Mi simplemente asiento con dulzura, lo abrazo con mucha fuerza. Puede ser que es el momento de rendirse en esta batalla de un amor no correspondido.

(...)

En eso todas las familias de los niños, viajaron en automóvil para ir a California, en el pueblo natal de Simon. Los padres de los niños, están en sus automóviles, moviéndose en el tráfico del exprés de Denver, en eso Eric, observó conduciendo a su madre, tomando sus manos en el volante. Está en su vagoneta azul oscuro metálico. Eric le preguntó a su madre en un tono fastidiado, con mucho sueño.

\- Cuanto falta para llegar, Ma, ¡quiero dormir! - Se movía constantemente en el asiento delantero derecho.

\- Calabacín, será un viaje muy largo, tienes que ser paciente, solo duerme mi pequeño bebe. – Liane consuela a su pequeño gordito, con acariciarle su cabello. Se cubre con una frazada con ositos estampados, de color azul, se queda dormido apoyado en la ventana.

(...)

Los Broflovski, en su automóvil, con el asiento infantil con Ike dormido, Kyle solo mensajeaba en su móvil. Esta con su pijama de Terrance y Phillip, color azul marino, está recostado en el asiento trasero. Sheila solo estaba platicando con Gerald, sobre cómo sus familias tienen que irse a Santa Cruz, california, para el octavo cumpleaños, es un año menor que Miu. Kyle se cubre su sábana, pregunto de manera tierna a sus padres.

\- Mami y Papi, ¿podrían agradecerles a los padres de Miu y Mi, que hayan pagado mi fiesta de cumpleaños?

\- Kyle, vamos a agradecerles a ellos. Lo difícil es que llegue tu primo, sin que tenga alguna alergia en estar en Santa Cruz. – Sheila dijo a su hijo, suspirando con frustración.

\- No te preocupes, Sheila, por lo menos será un agradable viaje. – Gerald consuela a su esposa, acariciando su hombro izquierdo.

Kyle mensajeaba con el chat grupal de Eric y Miu, por WhatsApp que se llama: "Trio desmadre chingon", hay muchos mensajes demasiado subidos de tono,

 ** _\- "Chúpame las bolas, judío" –_** Escribió Eric, en el chat del grupo, con un emoticón de diablo rojo sonriendo. Este mensaje fue hace una hora enviado.

 ** _-"Vete a la verga, culón cagado_** – Escribió Kyle, de manera rápida y con un sticker que es un dedo del medio de una mano.

\- **_"Pinche madre, por favor, sean novios de una buena vez" –_** Escribió esto Miu, con mayúsculas con un sticker de gato furioso.

Kyle se enojó cuando leyó eso, pero cuando es algo escrito por Miu, se le salía su corazón. Aunque en la imagen de chat, está la foto de ella con Craig, sonriendo con sus ojos cerrados, Miu haciendo la seña de paz. Aunque para Kyle y Eric, son unos clavos oxidados que tienen que caminar hacia ese doloroso camino de resinación. Eric niega rendirse de conquistar a Miu, Kyle tiene mucho miedo de Craig, obviamente por su complejo de inferioridad, aunque en eso, el tiene la dicha de haberle robado su único y primer beso.

En eso pone sus dos dedos, el índice y el medio, rozando sus labios rosados. Mirando lo que es la ventana del automóvil, con un rostro lleno de tristeza, con sus ojos vidriosos, que han reprimido sus ganas de llorar.

(...)

Los Marsh, en su automóvil, venía toda su familia, junto con el abuelo Marsh, esté dormido en el asiento, Shelly solo mensajeaba en su celular, Stan está haciendo lo mismo, cubriéndose con la sábana, Sharon conduce, porque Randy estaba muy alcoholizado, estaba tomando una cerveza en una botella de vidrio.

Gracias a dios no están discutiendo por estupideces, está hablando con Kyle en WhatsApp, de manera rápida constaba sus mensajes.

 ** _"- Me siento muy frustrado. No puedo ver a Miu abrazando o besando a Craig. Quisiera darle un puñetazo en su cara. ¡Ahh! Mañana es mi cumpleaños, y ¡ese ojete va a estar con ella! –_** Kyle había escrito el mensaje hace unos 23 minutos. Con un sticker de una cara triste con lágrimas. ****

 _ **"- Es su novio, es muy OBVIO que tenga que venir con ella. Para ella, le costó mucho ser afectiva con él, ella está cambiando a Craig, ya no nos saca tanto el dedo. A mi me encanta verlos juntos, es la pareja más sana que he visto, no niego que a veces Miu, es muy indiferente con él, pero contigo, me sería muy difícil que ustedes, durarán juntos, no quiero ofenderte a ti y a Cartman... Pero son muy explosivos por pequeñeces y Miu es de mecha corta; Lo que puedo aconsejarte como tu super mejor amigo, es simplemente esperar que no tenga novio, declárate , por un puto amor de dios. –**_ Escribió el mensaje Stan, irritado ante esa situación tan inmadura de él. Con un emoticón de rodó sus ojos.

\- **_Gracias, Stan, a diferencia de ese culón, me escuchas. –_** Escribió el mensaje Kyle, simplemente con un emoticón en con una cara feliz.

Los McCormick, están en el automóvil de Simon, es una vagoneta de BMW, color azul metálico fuerte. Stuart es el que está manejando el automóvil, no obstante, Simon, siempre habla muy amistosamente con él. Atrás del asiento del pasajero, están Carol con Karen dormidas, con una cobija vieja pero fresca.

Kenny y Kevin, están sentados en los asientos de la derecha e izquierda, Kenny está mensajeando con Mi, en el WhatsApp. Sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, esto cambió en una cara de disgusto extremo.

 _"-Tweek me invitó a salir solos. Y la verdad necesito un consejo sobre esto, la verdad jamás pensé que iban a invitarme a salir. –_ Escribió un mensaje Mi, hace unos cinco minutos. Con sticker de una cara triste. ****

 _ **"– Pues acepta la salida, qué más puede salirte mal. Todos los niños de la escuela han querido sacarte una cita. Hahaha, solo no te dejes manosear los pechos ese Tweek loco."**_ ****Escribió el mensaje Kenny, hace un segundo, con un emoticón de mirada pervertida.

 **_"- Iré a esa salida. Aunque mis sentimientos son hacia Stan, desde que tengo cinco años. Me duele mucho de que mi cuerpo, no le atraía... - Escribió el mensaje Mi, hace un segundo._ ** ****

(...)

Las lágrimas brotaron de Mi, lentamente derramando la pantalla, de su móvil. Abrazaba su móvil en su pecho. Miu y Craig están en la parte trasera, Tricha está sentada en el asiento de izquierda, Mi está sentada en el derecho, observando el recorrido hacia saliendo de Colorado, para seguir hasta Utah, hasta llegar a Nevada y finalmente a California.

Butters estaba con las gemelas, sus padres no pudieron asistir porque Linda tiene lo que es un trabajo de ingeniería en Marine, y Stephen tiene mucho trabajo en South Park. Scott iba con ellos también, sus padres no podían costear lo que es el viaje. Atrás del automóvil mercedes de Meiko estaban los padres de Tweek, en un automóvil Nissan.

-Amor, ¿estás bien? No te he visto bien, desde que salimos de la primaria. -

Craig acariciaba los mechones, de su cabello oscuro castaño, Miu se veía que no ha comido todo el día. Tricha se levantó del asiento, ella le entrega un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate, con una deliciosa chocolatada.

\- No quiero engordar. He subido mucho de peso, pero no puedo aguantar sin comer. No acostumbro mostrar lo que siento. - abre con sus dedos el empaque de las galletas, empezaba comer una de ellas, le encantaba comer esos dulces americanos. Abría la taparrosca café chocolate, empezaba a tomar lentamente la chocolatada. Craig agarro una galleta, la estaba comiendo un trozo de galleta. Agradece a la pequeña Tricha, acariciando su cabello color coral. Butters dormía a lado de Miu, como su brazo fuera su almohada, con su piyama de bolas de colores, cubierto su frazada celeste, con conejitos en el estampado. Scott solo comía y bebía con una botella de leche de fresa, comía con un tenedor un pastel, de manzana con canela, tiene mucha hambre, no había comido desde en la tarde.

\- Amor, quiero que siempre comas, me vale como estés ahora o cuando te vi por primera vez, yo te quiero muchísimo, eres una estrella fugaz que vuelva en el cielo nocturno. Aun recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez, fue en esa loca borrachera que hicieron el padre de Stan y la mama de Cartman. Y cuando vi a tu tía Hohaku, desde hace un mes que no la visto.

\- Mi tía, está en un departamento en South Park, ella irá a la fiesta mañana, ella va irse en avión, porque ella da consultas psicológicas en un consultorio por el hospital pasó en el infierno, ella da terapia a casos extremos como psicóloga. – Miu explicó a Craig porque dejaron de ver a Hohaku en la mansión. En la fiesta de su cumpleaños, ni pudo asistir por su trabajo. Craig, abrazaba a Miu con su brazo, aventándola hacia su pecho. Butters se acomoda en ese cambio brusco, sosteniendo sus brazos en el brazo de ella.

Miu y Craig ven, el paisaje de las montañas de Utah, que tienen los arboles de pino del estado. Miu solo se queda viendo el rostro de Craig, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, se imaginaba un niño con las facciones mixtas de Kyle y Eric, su perfil sería muy hermoso, eso le ayuda a Miu, a olvidar ese doloroso tabú que la envenena su cuerpo. Inconscientemente sus ojos empezaban a derramar sus lágrimas en los parpados, solo se queda mirando fijamente el perfil de Craig, en silencio son sus gritos, aunque los recuerdos de aquel abuso sexual, la tienen tatuada permanentemente, aprieta su mano junto con la de Craig.

Craig, corresponde ese apretón de manos, atrayéndola hacia su delgado cuerpo. Este de manera cariñosa, le pone un auricular en su oreja derecha, para que escucharan música juntos.

La canción llamada "Loving strangers" se está escuchando en sus estridentes auriculares, aunque la letra es lo que significa su relación. El sonido de la guitarra es estridente, la voz de la mujer es un deleite para los oídos de ambos. Esa canción su padre le enseñó a tocarla a los cinco años, tocando los acordes de la guitarra acústica. Miu siente la nostalgia invadiéndole su cuerpo, expresando una sonrisa en su cansada boca.

\- Yo se tocar esa canción completa, Craig, que curioso, hasta tenemos los mismos gustos. Ni siquiera mis mejores amigos, del jardín de niños saben mis auténticos gustos. – Miu decidió finalmente se dejo llevar por Morfeo, durmiéndose encima de Craig, su cabeza se apoya en su hombro, esto lo hace sonrojarse más de lo usual, Tricha toma la sábana de estrellas y planetas de Craig para cobijarlos, esta sonrió con solo verlos juntos, se le brillaban sus pequeños ojos.

\- Te quiero, Miu. Jamás voy a dejarte sola, mi estrella fugaz. Mi gatita chocolatosa. – Le susurro en su oído izquierdo, este decide dormirse, apoyando su cabeza con la suya, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, hasta quedarse dormido.

Tricha toma el móvil de su hermano mayor, les toma una foto juntos, obviamente sube la foto en Instagram en el perfil de su hermano. Esta se regresa a su asiento separado, decide irse a dormir, sosteniendo su frazada de color rosa pastel, finalmente que queda dormida. Mi ya se había dormido desde hace más de una hora. Scott se quedó dormido, compartiendo la frazada de Butters, roncaba como animal, a lado de Meiko, esta Thomas Tucker, su esposa no pudo asistir porque trabaja en el banco de South Park, no tiene descanso el sábado.

(...)

Ya es de madrugada, Simon, Randy, Thomas, la señora Tweak, Sheila estaban manejando para la madrugada, estos están durmiendo para aguantar el trayecto para llegar a Nevada; Simon observa a la familia McCormick, dormidos de manera amena y pacífica, al igual de Thomas, a sus pasajeros, especialmente le da ternura ver a su hijo, dormir con su reciente novia. Se sentía satisfecho y pleno. La señora Tweak, ve a su hijo aun despierto, tomando un café muy amargo, en un termo caliente. Observaba el automóvil de Meiko avanzando hacia la entrada de nevada.

(...)

Ha pasado de mañana que son las diez de la mañana. Finalmente se estacionaron en un Ihop afueras de Nevada antes de llegar de california. Es un restaurante de ambiente muy familiar. Simon y Meiko, salieron primero de sus respectivos automóviles, los pasajeros bajaron del automóvil, Craig sostiene a Miu para bajarla el coche, Miu está de un humor muy malo, no había dormido bien, rascando sus ojos con su mano derecha, Mi le dijo a Craig en un tono muy bajo en el odio.

\- No le hables ahorita, como durmió muy mal en la madrugada, te sugiero que mejor la dejes relajarse, yo pues como siempre me levanto muy temprano, pese que duerma muy tarde, yo me levante desde las seis, solo checaba cosas del club de atletismo femenil. Me volví a dormir, lamento si mi hermana gemela es así, pese que somos gemelas, hay cosas que no me cuenta, simplemente somos auto suficientes. Te veo dentro del restaurante. – Mi sacude su mano para despedida, Ve a Kenny haciendo una seña que se acerque con su hermano, esta va con ellos.

Randy llego al estacionamiento, para estacionarse y en eso paga el motor de su automóvil. Sharon sale primero, para bajar al abuelo Marsh, se había portado muy bien durante el viaje, Shelly muy molesta despertaba a su hermano.

\- Mojón, ¡despierta con un carajo! ¡Tenemos que salir del auto! – Sacudiendo el cuerpo de un Stan bien dormido, Stan solo grito más, cuando su hermana le aprieta sus fosas nasales con mucha fuerza.

\- ¡Ya me voy a bajar, demonios! – Se levantó bruscamente del asiento trasero del automóvil, este se bajó en un salto, dejando su frazada de color azul oscuro en el automóvil. Shelly, junto con su abuelo y sus padres estaban yendo a la entrada del restaurante, los Broflovski, se estacionan cerca de la entrada del restaurante. Kyle acuesta a Ike para cambiarle su pañal sucio, tomando unas toallitas Huggies para limpiar su trasero, Stan se acerca a tocar la ventana del pasajero del automóvil, Stan observó que Kyle estaba poniéndole su pañal limpio a su hermano, saco una ropa casual para su hermano menor. Kyle con delicadeza le pone su camisa de carro color verde, y su short color negro claro. Kyle se agacho mas para ponerle sus calcetines, le pone sus tenis oscuros, le abrocha las agujetas. Carga al pequeño Ike, sale de la puerta del automóvil trasero.

Stan finalmente ve a su súper mejor amigo, obviamente Kyle baja su hermanito y le toma su mano derecha, para que caminara con él, Stan está en su lado derecho, Ike en el centro, mientras Kyle caminaba en el corredor del restaurante, entrando él, está Miu sentada en la banca de espera del restaurante, tiene su clásica piyama color azul, con gatos de color gris, con sus moños, Craig no está con ella porque fueron al baño, a poner cambiar a su hermana Tricha. Kyle con verla de lejos, su corazón se apretaba más por la ansiedad, Ike con ver a Miu, corre a abrazarla a sus piernas, Miu lo cargaba, le hacía cosquillas, esta estaba sonriendo y riéndose como lo hacia a los cinco años.

\- ¡Miu! Te traje al cumpleañero. Tada – Stan moviendo sus brazos, mostrando un Kyle nervioso en el centro del corredor de espera, Miu se levanta dejando a Ike a cuidado de Stan, que este se sienta con el pequeño. Camina cerca del judío, esta solo decide abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, susurrándole en su oído.

\- Feliz octavo cumpleaños, mi celoso mejor amigo. Agradezco a dios de haberte conocido en el jardín de niños – Kyle se enrojeció demasiado con sentir la respiración de ella, mientras al escuchar la ultima oración, este se pone a agitarse como loco. Miu solo niega su cabeza, porque conoce bien sus reacciones.

Los Cartman, se estacionaron cerca de la entrada, Eric es el primero en salir emocionado del automóvil, Liane solo decidido quedarse fuera del automóvil para fumar un cigarrillo Marlboro rojo. Mirando lo que es el cielo, que es un color azul celeste, Liane es una gran amiga de Simon, cuando estos estuvieron en Tokyo, hace mas de diez años, aunque ella siguió dándole duro a su vida de vicios. Y haberse embarazado de un hombre casado, haber dado a luz a su pequeño engendro, aunque Meiko le puso un horrible ultimátum: Que es quedarse con su custodia para adoptarlo legalmente como su hijo.

Meiko y ella se han llevado de manera mala, pero se tratan con educación, lo que le asombra de una de sus hijas, este apoyando a Eric para este bajando de peso, que sea un posible atleta para las carreas, curiosamente Eric nunca ha peleado con Meiko como hace con ella. Pero igual, Liane le interesan más sus cosas egoístas que el bien estar de su hijo.

Eric, entra el restaurante apresurado, Ahí ve a Stan, Miu y Kyle. Se sienta a lado derecho de Kyle. Afuera del estacionamiento llegaron, los Tweak se estacionaron en la parte del vestíbulo del estacionamiento. Tweek despertó sin dificultad. Los tres fueron caminando dentro del restaurante, Tweek no tiene sus conocidos tics nerviosos porque no tomo café, en estas horas de viaje. Tiene su piyama verde y con rallas negras estilo escoses.

Mi junto con sus amigos, que son Kenny, Kevin, Scott, se sentaron en la banca de espera del restaurante, que es de cuero de color rojo oscuro. Butters, había salido del baño dentro del restaurante, este al ver a los niños sentados, el pequeño rubio claro, se sentó en el piso con alfombra, con ver como Eric sabia que el iba a joder a Kyle como siempre. Pensó de inmediato hacia si mismo.

 **_"¡Aquí vamos de nuevo!, Eric cuando podrás ser honesto con Kyle, decirle que tu lo quieres tanto, aunque no sepa eso de tus palabras con tus gestos te conozco muy bien"_ ** ****

Solo se cubrió su rostro por la vergüenza.

\- Judío, es el día que has nacido, es el día que se jodio todo el mundo. Y eres una porquería hecha humana – Eric apuntaba con rudeza la cara de Kyle, este esta apunto de darle un puñetazo, Miu con el ceño muy fruncido, simplemente toma las camisas de ellos, solo les dice en un tono muy molesto. Los meseros del restaurante, solo quedaban viendo, la hostess simplemente hacía una sonrisa falsa ante, los otros clientes que esperaban en la filia, estas personas se sentían incómodos con ver intento de agresión por unos niños de siete años. Craig y su hermana, decidieron no ir allá, porque la ardería troya con estar cerca del dúo disparejo.

\- A cada uno de los dos, voy a romperle sus bolas con unas buenas patadas. Están avergonzándonos enfrente de los empleados. Aunque en mi traducción te da vergüenza decirle a Kyle "Feliz cumpleaños, Kyle, mi amor, te amo demasiado" – Lo grita esa última frase a los cuatro vientos, Stan y Kenny se reían como histéricos, Scott se contenía la risa, pero ve a Butters pone su labio en su boca, para silenciarlo, para evitar que Eric vaya a golpear al diabético. Tweek se sienta a lado de Scott, eso que solo miraba el techo del lugar.

\- ¡No es cierto! Es un judío asqueroso, yo nunca, óyeme bien, si fueras una niña Jamás me gustarías – Esto lo gritó en un tono muy herido, Kyle solo se enfureció más. Respondió de la misma respuesta de forma agresiva. La hostess, fue enfrente de los dos niños, Miu solo queda en medio oyendo como se insultan, se daban golpes en sus manos, Miu solo cerraba sus parpados, que tiemblan por el coraje que está haciendo. Butters solo tiene su rostro tapado con sus manos, Kenny no paraba de reírse como desquiciado, Kevin graba el momento en su móvil, Stan solo trataba de calmarse, por el momento tan chusco. Tweek solo ignoraba el momento, absorbido en su móvil, en el veía lo que es como hacer un cheesecake japonés, en la aplicación de youtube, canal de repostería japonesa.

\- Me das asco, no por lo obeso, ¡si no tu actitud de mierda! – El grito se escuchó más fuerte, la voz de la Hostess regaña a los dos niños.

\- Por favor, niños podrían evitar pelearse de esa forma, ofenderse de manera despectiva. Esto incomoda a los clientes. – La mujer, solo acariciaba sus cabellos, estirándoles sus mejillas. Kyle y Eric quedaron en silencio, al ver esa mujer con su uniforme de Ihop, esta sonrió muy aliviada.

\- Pendejos, ya tenemos nuestra mesa. ¡Vamos! – Shelly apura a los niños, de ahí están Craig y su hermana pequeña. - A lado derecho de Shelly, en eso la hostess, les accede pasar dentro del restaurante, caminaron donde Shelly les apunto la mesa, que iban a sentarse.

Por instinto Kyle Y Eric se sientan al centro de Miu, para que Craig no estuviera a lado de ella. Miu simplemente da un golpe a la mesa con su cabeza, el sonido con la caoba se escucha estridente, pero esto lo lastima.

\- ¡Miu! – Los dos niños dicen al unísono hacia una Miu, que esta harta de ver a sus mejores amigos peleando como una pareja de casados. Craig se molesto tanto que solo observaba el menú.

\- ¿Qué chingados quieren? Estoy recién levantada me pusieron de peor humor, con su escenita... No mames Eric, es el cumpleaños de Kyle, te pones hacer el numerito, Kyle no jodas, puedes ignorarlo. – Cuando intentan de explicar lo sucedido, solo pone sus manos para que se callaran.

Los padres están sentados en otra mesa grande, estos empezaban a pedir sus alimentos, Randy solo tiene un gesto de disgusto por la horrible cruda; Thomas solo una mesera, le servía un café muy cargado, sosteniendo una tetera de metal, sirviendo el delicioso café en una gran taza blanca. Solo recuerda como los hijos de sus vecinos, peleaban de manera ridícula es demasiado agobiante. Liane, entro mucho después que los padres, esta simplemente se había soltado el pelo, se sienta a lado de Simon, Meiko ignora su presencia, esta simplemente estaba tomando un capuchino con espuma, que tiene unas chispas de dulce de leche. Los señores Tweak, solo probaban el café, les daba mucho asco, pero tenían que tomarlo porque son adictos a la cafeína. Sharon solo pido un jugo de naranja, esta lo tomaba con un popote de plástico. Carol, simplemente es la primera en comer unos hotcakes clásicos de mantequilla, partiéndolos con el cuchillo, en ello tomaba un tenedor y con el cuchillo, partía lo que iba llevarse a la boca. Stuart decido comer un delicioso pollo con Wafles, este empezaba a comer alegremente.

Simon solo tomaba un delicioso expreso de sabor vainilla francesa. Los adultos, Simon y Meiko no participaban en esto, hablaban de muchas cosas que los agobiaba. Cosas que siempre los adultos hablan, Sheila y Gerald, solo tomaban lo que es un café de relleno gratis.

Los dos niños, miraban el menú para pedir panqueques, Kenny y Karen observaban emocionados, ante el menú, Kevin solo tomaba café muy dulce, obviamente, tenía su botellita de vodka, le echaba al café. Empezaba a beberlo sorbiéndolo, sonríe Stan con ver el menú de los hotcakes, Mi simplemente lo observa en silencio, su mirada, curiosamente se parece mucho a Randy cuando tenia su edad, pero con solo pensar en ese borracho, la incomodaba mucho. Mi esta tomando una malteada fresa.

Butters sosteniendo una silla de la mesa, se acomodó para estar al lado de Miu, en su izquierda, en su derecha esta Eric. Una mesera, le entrega a Butters unas tostadas a la francesa rellenas con crema de chocolate, dentro de las tostadas, con topping de duraznos con crema de vainilla, con un jugo de manzana. Butters agradece a la mesa, se disponía para comer su desayuno. Eric le pide a la misma mesera, unos panqueques de chocolate con chispas de chocolate, junto con una malteada de chocolate, además un filete t bone con huevos.

Unos meseros llegaron a la mesa, donde esta Kyle, le dejan unos hotcakes que tienen ocho velitas de colores, ellos le cantan feliz cumpleaños de manera alegre y me melodiosa, Stan toma su móvil para tomarle una fotografía y un video para grabar ese momento sorpresivo. Kenny y Karen aplaudían al cumpleañero, Eric solo cruzo los brazos hacia su pecho, voltea su mirada, Miu simplemente se levanto cuando oyó los aplausos. Esta abraza en sus brazos, en los hombros de sus mejores amigos. Shelly solo observaba la escena, tomando un café, rodando los ojos, Scott solo estaba tomando un jugo de manzana con unos wafles búlgaros con crema. Tweek estaba comiendo unos panqueques doble zarzamora.

Craig y su hermana habían pedido el combo, pollo y panqueques de mantequilla. Kyle Sonrió muy emocionado por la felicitación de los meseros, Miu siente que Eric le entrega una caja de un brazalete, por de bajo de la mesa, esta se lo entrega, Kyle diciendo que ella se lo compró. Aunque antes de unos días, Miu acompaño a Eric, a comprarle un brazalete muy especial en el nuevo centro de South Park, en una joyería de amuletos. Ahí vio un brazalete con un jade colgado en el brazalete de oro. Tiene un corazón, en donde puedes abrirlo y es un medallón, que puede poner la foto de esa persona especial, obviamente esa foto es Miu, cuando le tomo cuando fue su primer día de clases, pusieron esa foto en ese medallón en forma de corazón.

\- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños, yo te lo compre, ábrelo, por favor. – Miu sonrió con dulzura, cuando dijo la segunda oración, Eric puso su labio en su boca, porque es su secreto, había ahorrado desde hace 3 años para darle un detalle a su archi enemigo.

Kyle lo abre, se ve un brazalete de oro, con una piedra de jade y con un medallón grande, en eso Kyle lo abre, ve la fotografía de Miu, cuando entro a la primaria. Empezó a llorar de emoción por ese detalle, sus lagrimas son muy evidentes, no se contuvo más, le dio un abrazo muy fuerte, apretaba todo el cuerpo de la niña. Eric solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa delicada en sus labios; Butters, solo le puso su mano en el hombro de él.

Craig en un momento, puso su dedo para tocar a Kyle, para que soltara a su novia. Miu obedece para separarse de él, estos decidieron salir un momento del restaurante, saliendo de él, simplemente se pusieron a ver su paisaje, es un lugar mas hermoso que puede haber. Craig toma su móvil para tomarle una foto al paisaje, son unos arboles que adoraban a lado de una carretera expreso, para llegar a california en unas 6 horas.

Miu, simplemente empezó a cantar una canción, muy conocida de Coldplay. Su voz a diferencia como su hermana gemela mayor canta, es mas rasposa y mas grave, aunque las estrofas las cantaba de manera quebrada, porque curiosamente fue la primera canción, que Eric y Kyle le cantaron cuando está enferma cuando, estuvo jugando en un día muy frio en South Park. Miu cierra sus ojos cuando cantaba, caminado hacia el estacionamiento, sin importar que la gente la graba cantando sin permiso, esta a flor de piel su voz, como interpreta esa icónica canción clásica.

 ******_Look at the stars_ ** ****

**_Look how they shine for you_ ** ****

**_And everything you do_ ** ****

**_Yeah, they were all yellow_ ** ****

**_I came along_ ** ****

**_I wrote a song for you_ ** ****

**_And all the things you do_ ** ****

**_And it was called, "Yellow"_ ** ****

Craig en vez de rabiar, de que siempre piense en esos idiotas, puede comprender lo que siente, Clyde es su amigo desde el jardín de niños, pero ellos fueron un jardín de niños privado, Tweek estuvo una escuela especial para sus problemas de atención, llego a la primaria de South Park, desde segundo año. Clyde cuando se enteró, que Craig empezó una relación con Miu, este no le dirigió la palabra en una semana, pero al darse cuenta que Miu, literalmente le pateo sus bajos, cuando por accidente, en el corredor de los casilleros, le toco por la espalda, pues en eso llego a tocarle los pechos. En ese momento, la escuela conoció a un Miu, llena de rabia, le de da una patada tan fuerte en sus partes, que literalmente le rompe su escroto sin querer.

Es que fue tan insistente con ella, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Aunque recientemente se llevan muy bien, cuando lo conoció más, ella apoya a Clyde para que entre a futbol americano. Pudo entrar la prueba de futuros integrantes, no niega seguir enamorado de ella, pero por su mejor amigo Craig, le dio oportunidad de dejarla ir, cuando en un día después de la semana que se quedo en la mansión; Craig entre indirectas, que obviamente el gracioso Clyde como en una broma le comento. Estaban en el cuarto de token, a solas cuando paso esta chistosa confesión.

\- Pareciera que estas enamorado de Miu, la vez que intentaste hablar con ella te pusiste tan irritante con ella. – Se burlaba Clyde forma amistosa. Se cayo hacia la cama, muriéndose de carcajadas.

\- Te pasaste de verga, amigo... - Craig muy ofendido y molesto, notando un gran sonrojo en su mirada, sentado en el escritorio del cuarto de Token.

(...)

Miu empezaba a soltarle en sus parpados, unas lagrimas que son evidentes, seguía cantando las ultimas estrofas, que cada vez le llegaban al duro y frio corazón de Craig. Sabe perfectamente, que esos idiotas son las personas que daría su propia vida, para defenderlos, lo que mas ha irritado es que jamás verán ese lado humano que posee.

 **_Your skin_ ** ****

**_Oh yeah, your skin and bones_ ** ****

**_Turn into something beautiful_ ** ****

**_You know_ ** ****

**_You know I love you so_ ** ****

**_You know I love you so_ ** ****

**_I swam across_ ** ****

**_I jumped across for you_ ** ****

**_Oh, what a thing to do_ ** ****

**_'Cause you were all yellow_ ** ****

**_I drew a line_ ** ****

**_I drew a line for you_ ** ****

**_Oh, what a thing to do_ ** ****

**_And it was all yellow_ ** ****

Miu se detuvo cuando termino las ultimas estrofas, había un motón de gente que empezó a aplaudir de manera impresionante, esta de manera agresiva, toma la muñeca de su novio, se van nuevamente dentro del restaurante, sin que nadie la viera. Eso lo que Craig, le preocupa hacia su novia, que es muy retraída en cuanto la muchedumbre social. Llegaron a sus respectivos asientos, se sentó dónde estaba, con Kyle y Eric, que estaban comiendo sus desayunos; Craig se sentó en su misma silla.

\- Se fueron a tener sexo, ¿el ojete de Craig y tú? – Eric lo dice malintencionadamente como de costumbre, pero en el fondo sus celos, lo están delatando.

\- No mames, Eric, tenemos literalmente nueve años para coger. ¿Y qué le has chupado las bolas de Kyle? Como regalo de cumpleaños. – Miu comenta esto sarcásticamente, mientras toma la crema de batir, de uno de unos panqueques terminados, esta lame la crema con la punta, de su lengua, haciendo un gesto pervertido ante Eric. Eric se enrojeció tanto se literalmente su cabeza cayo en la mesa., Butters quita el plato de panqueques para evitar ensuciarlo.

Kyle se burlaba de Eric, riéndose de carcajadas, en vez de atacarlo, solo se quedó callado. Miu no tiene nada en la mesa para comer, Miu le pidió la mesera, unos panqueques Creme Brulee francesa, con una omelette filete de carne grande, con un capuchino de chocolate.

Finalmente, en unos minutos llego el desayuno de Miu, esta le costaba comer esa cantidad de comida, es difícil usualmente, pero las omelettes le encantan, empezó a comérsela con mucha emoción, para sus dos mejores amigos, poderla ver comer así, da mucho alivio para todos los niños, los demás están vagando en el restaurante, Ike estaba subiéndose en el regazo de Kyle, era momento de que terminaran para comer, e irse hacia el viaje de ir a California.

Pasaron una hora más, pudieron terminar la comida, Miu finalmente pudo comer muy bien, además llevaron para llevar la comida sobrante, al igual que el cumpleañero y Eric, que estaba en el baño, todos tenían que ir al baño, fue lo que tardo como una hora más, también los adultos tienen que ir al baño para evitar ir al baño, antes de llegar a California. Después, de un complicado ida al baño, todos subieron a sus automóviles, se fueron en manera grupal, hacia el gran trayecto hacia california, para llegar a Santa Cruz.

(...)

El trayecto es el más largo, y con mucho tráfico que han podido transitar. Para Meiko está muy acostumbrada a liderar el embotellamiento, los niños observaban que está lloviendo de manera delicada, como si el mismo cielo llorara con amargura, todo que puede sentir sus emociones, no obstante, los demás padres han tenido problema con sus respectivos hijos.

Eric no paraba de estar quejándose de lo largo que es el viaje. Kyle y su hermanito se estaban aburriendo, porque sus padres están discutiendo de lo costoso para las familias de ellos, como ir hasta Santa Cruz, California. Sharon, es la que más tarde porque su esposo, fue a comprar lo que era un 48 pack de cerveza de lata. Stan solo apretaba la cien con sus dedos, por la inmensa vergüenza. Kenny y sus hermanos, eran lo que iban más adelantados, estaban a punto de ingresar a California, los Tweek iban detrás del automóvil mercedes, de Meiko. Craig y Miu, están tomados de la mano. Los demás se quedaron dormidos. Ya es de tarde, posiblemente está a punto de ponerse el sol antes del atardecer. Mi miro una señalización que decía "A 600 millas para California", saca su móvil de la bolsa de su blusa, de la piyama, toma una foto a la señalización verde. Eso lo manda al chat de los tres. "Los super duper, mejores amigos para siempre"

 ** _"- Ya estamos pronto de llevar a Santa Cruz, California. Van a amar, esa ciudad, desde que tenemos memoria, vamos cada verano entero allá."_** Escribió el mensaje Mí, hace cinco segundos. Con un sticker de Melody alegre.

 ** _"– Pues ya quisiera que fuera pronto, mi padre esta bebiendo como loco, mi mama esta muy molesta, Shelly esta comiendo que dejo el desayuno en Ihop, mi abuelo, esta maldiciendo a cada conductor, me estuve riendo con las pendejadas, de Kyle y Eric, literalmente iban a golpearse, créanme Miu literalmente se encabrono mucho, lo que me molesta de ellos, quieren meterse con Miu, pues a Craig le incomoda mucho. Eso que son los terceros tercios. –_** Escribió el mensaje Stan, hace en un segundo.

 _ **"- Stan y Miu, esos dos tontos están perdidamente enamorados de Miu. Eso que se está comenzando a desarrollarse, prepárense con el dramón que tendrá la pobre. Terminará jodiendote las bolas, en buen plan lo dijo. ¿Nunca han sospechado de Butters, está muy apegado con Miu, desde hace un mes? –**_ Escribió el mensaje Kenny, hace unos instantes. Con un emoticón

 _ **"– Butters es así con ella, porque desde antes del jardín de niños, fuimos muy unidos, bueno no tanto como con Miu, eso sería el cliché más estúpido que puede a haber, Miu lo tiene en la family zone, Kenny, no es como las erogame con el fetiche de tener sexo, con su mejor amigo, eso que con eso te enseño a leer japonés. Me hiciste el día. –**_ Escribió el mensaje Mi, hace un minuto. Con un sticker de thug Life. ****

(...)

Miu y Craig, son lo que quedaron despiertos, Mi quedo profundamente dormida, mientras Tricha juega con una Bratz de Jade y otra Bratz de Chole. Butters está viendo una película, en una pequeña pantalla que pusieron detrás del asiento. Se llama la película "Machuca" y Scott también veía la película con Butters, este rasco la cabeza, porque no entiende español en general; ellos son americanos caucásicos. Se escucha la voz de Miu, en un tono de reproche, Craig volteo su rostro, hacia su novia, que apretaba sus manos, que están en su regazo.

\- Craig, discúlpame por no ser una niña, pues más convencional, no soy demasiado americana, mi étnica es mixta, es lo que más difícil de identificarme, sin dudar puedo ser demasiado errática. Este yo... - Craig le roba un beso, sin pensarlo más, no por callarla si no porque esta perdidamente fascinado por ella.

Solo las lágrimas desprenden en sus parpados, un abrazo entre los dos se ha dado, para consumir ese beso de manera muy inocente de dos pequeños niños.

(...)

Se volvió en la madrugada. Todos los niños en sus automóviles se han dormido. Los padres de Kyle, están angustiados ante la situación familiar, obviamente por suplicas de Gerald, su familia ira mañana, a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su familiar de South Park. Kyle está profundamente dormido por el cansancio. Simon había recordado cuando, tenia como doce años, en el cine vio la de Boyhood, para él, aunque la película sea muy sosa que carezca de profundidad, tiene el mensaje de que el tiempo se va tan rápido que nunca te das cuenta. Sus días incluso lloraron cuando vieron la película, le recordaron cosas que les dolía demasiado. Desde el nacimiento de Simon, ellas criaron al pequeño, que su padre, el se dedico totalmente a su carrera musical, Simon su carácter es muy femenino en cuanto su personalidad, aunque eso no le resta su masculinidad para defenderse de su entorno; Comprendía a corta edad, que lamentablemente nadie puede entender el pacifismo. Stuart solo observo a Simon, conduciendo, este estaba tomando una lata de cerveza, esté toma una lata de cerveza, le ofrece una amablemente a Stuart, sosteniendo la lata en su mano izquierda.

\- No gracias, no bebo ni muchísimo menos fumo. Pero agradezco el gesto tuyo.

Stuart le responde con una sonrisa forzada. Meiko solo manejaba con mas prisa, estaba bien exhausta, miraba lo que seguía en la carretera, suspiraba con mucha fuerza. Pensaba muy estresada.

 **_"Esto será largo, conociendo a sus tías... ni quiero ver el drama que va a ver. "_ ** ****

Rodo los ojos sin pensarlo, Thomas solo miraba el rostro de esa mujer tan joven, como una de su edad decidido casarse muy joven y ser madre, también trabajar en tres trabajos. De lo mas lejos del cielo se veían los automóviles siguiendo el auto Meiko y el de Simon. En una larga carretera de la entrada a California.

(...)

Finalmente, después de más de ocho horas, pudieron entrar a California, el tráfico si es un infierno, después de llegar a otras ciudades de la costa, pudieron llegar a Santa Cruz. Simon solo empezó a llorar, cuando vio el señalamiento de su ciudad natal. Para el nació por una pareja de músicos, su madre Rosaline, fue una mujer afro americana y latino americana, de unas curvas que eran una explosión, su cabello es como el de Simon, junto con sus facciones delicadas, pero también salió como su padre, él es un caucásico, ellos tenían, Rosaline pasaba de los treinta, George tenia la edad de veinte años; empezaron a vivir juntos, después de ahí hicieron una de las bandas, mas conocidas de todo estados unidos, llamada " Lasted Wish".

Cuando llegaron al estrellado, fue en una película de drama adolescente, en un filme independiente llamado "Amar es parte de la música". Donde la trama es de unas adolescentes que crean una banda, lamentablemente muchas cosas desagradables pasaron, las forzaron a cambiar su auténtica esencia, la decadencia llego a tanto que pasaron a las drogas, a cualquier cosa autodestructiva; el final de pasar unos años, vuelven a tocar en su pueblo natal, una de las canciones que las llevó al estrellato.

Los créditos se escuchaba la canción de la banda, de los padres de Simon, que es una melodía que habla sobre la evolución de las emociones, como todas las adversidades, la voz de Rosaline fue la más icónicas de todo el mundo.

(...)

Pudieron entrar a la cosa de Santa Cruz, donde las personas caminaban hacia la costa, aunque como toda ciudad, tiene sus colonias más pobres de la ciudad. Los automóviles que habían quedado atrás, pudieron entrar a Santa Cruz, Shelly quedó deslumbrada como la ciudad, tiene ese ambiente tan asombroso, no podía creer como Simon, una persona demasiado adinerada pudiera venir en una ciudad de costa. Stan empezaba a despertar, observó en la ventana como las gaviotas y un cuarteto de chicas, una de ellas que es más mayor de Shelly, los seguía con sus patines, otra iba con su patineta, esa se veía de la edad de las gemelas, otra chica seguía con una bicicleta; la última usa una motocicleta, esta le guiñe el ojo derecho al niño pelinegro, aunque este solo se sonrojo.

Kyle despertó desde hace unas horas, la chica de los patines, se quedaba viendo de manera coqueta, sonreía cuando se distanciaba más de él. Kyle nomas miraba de manera incómoda, como una chica que es super mayor, le estaba coqueteando.

Esta chica, es de un cuerpo delgado, con el cabello muy rubio, con su piel bronceada por la cuidad, pero no el tono naranja grotesco, si no aperlado, tiene su cabello recogido, con una coleta de caballo, tiene esa liga una estrella marina, vestía con un tank top color jade, con unos shorts cortos, sus patines con un estilo vintage de los noventa. Tiene un collar de una concha de mar, sus muñecas, con cosas marinas en las ligas de los brazaletes. Esta seguía los automóviles, junto con sus amigas. Sus ojos son de verde coral

\- Gerald, esas chicas nos están siguiendo... serán asaltantes. – Sheila lo dije totalmente alarmada, Gerald consuela a su esposa.

\- Amor, son solo adolescentes, como esto es una costa donde chicos están siguiendo a los turistas, por diversión, la cuidad es preciosa. – Gerald se veía fascinado por la costa, especialmente se están estacionando que es el punto de encuentro para la persona que esperaba Simon y Meiko.

Finalmente se estacionaron, esperaron a los demás padres estacionarse, aunque están los carros de Simon y Meiko, están los pequeños dentro de los automóviles sin salirse para evitar perderse.

Las chicas se quedaron escondidas en un lugar cercano de ese estacionamiento. Estas observaban a los padres, las chicas visten de manera diferente.

La de la patineta, tiene una playera holgada, de colores azul y magenta, que tiene un logotipo de un gato con un porro en la boca. Tiene shorts largos, de color violeta rojizo, con unas sandalias de color blancas, sus facciones son de tipo albina, con ojos son violetas rojizos, su cabello es muy blanco, es muy largo hasta su trasero, pero lo tiene recogido con un gorro bombacho de color, violeta oscuro, este tiene una estrella a lado de él.

La de bicicleta, es una chica afro hawaiana, sus rasgos son una mezcla de negra e indígena pura hawaiana, sus ojos son almendrados, pero sus labios son carnosos, es de cuerpo grueso, su cabello es un rizado muy llamativo, tiene su cabello suelto, con unas trenzas en su frente. Tiene un palazo de color rosa pastel tropical, con flores hawaianas blancas, tiene unas sandalias de color magenta. Sus ojos son oscuros como la noche, ella tiene muchísima carisma que se puede notar en su personalidad.

La de la motocicleta, es una chica que tiene mas de quince años, de una europea española, con cabello castaño chocolate, esta tiene los ojos grandes, de color ámbar, con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, esta tiene una camisa de color negra, que es hasta su vientre, tiene unos pantalones de corte alto, de color mezclilla. Tiene unas zapatillas de color blanco, con una flor hecha de la misma tela del calzado.

Estas chicas, son de diferentes edades, una tiene dieciocho años, la segunda tiene dieciséis años, la tercera unos catorce años y la mas pequeña tiene nueve años.

Estas escondidas en la parte de lado del estacionamiento, solo están sentadas pensando como conocer a nuestros niños.

\- Esos niños, se ven bien interesantes, ¿no? – La rubia muy clara había preguntado a la motociclista, que esta mirando su móvil, con sus piernas están en su pecho, sus rodillas en el mentol.

\- Yo vi a un niño con tic bien intenso en su ojo izquierdo, susurraba el nombre de una tal "Mi" y no sé qué. Creo que vi otro niño con su parka bien tapado, que no paraba de tomarme fotos, el otro parecía coquetearme, creo que es un castaño. Necesitamos conocerlos, para componer nuestra nueva canción para la banda. ¡Esos niños son la clave de esa nueva canción! – Se golpea la palma de su mano izquierda, con el puño cerrado de su mano derecha.

\- Pero casi no nos quieren porque sus padres son la escoria de la sociedad. Los míos siempre nos apoyan cuando tocamos, pero necesitamos tocar en lugares diferentes, el restaurante que nos deja tocar es el hawaiano de mi familia. Escuche por los de la cuidad, que van a hacer una fiesta para alguien de otro estado, es como un cumpleaños, el que organiza todo es uno que nació aquí. Vienen las amistades muy a llegadas de ese cumpleañero. Podemos, ganarnos la amistad de esos niños. – Afro hawaiana se le brillaron los ojos, alzando sus brazos y manos en el aire.

\- Hay que ganarnos su confianza, aunque siento que no vamos a caerles bien, mas que nada porque Núria y Alyn son muy mayores. Noté de que el niño con pecas muy claras, lo aterraste a morir, yo vi uno castaño gordo, que me estaba sacando el dedo, la lengua, solo le sonreí lo más alegre que pude. Vaitiare, para esta gente somos un grupo, muy disparejo por nuestras edades. – La albina sonríe de manera burlona ante esa anécdota enfrente de sus mejores amigas.

\- En ello tienes razón, Hazel. Me sorprende que seas tan intuitiva en todo lo que son las personas. Para siempre estar du

Esta es la que es una huérfana de la cuidad. Esta desde hace un año, escapo de un orfanato lejos de Nevada, curiosamente esta conoce a las tres chicas, cuando esta tocaba una batería en una tienda de instrumentos. Su aspecto es muy extraño, para las personas de la cuidad, pero a ella le da lo mismo. Su nombre es Hazel, esta apunto de cumplir diez años, dentro de tres semanas.

\- Iré a investigar más, en esos automóviles, espérenme, por favor. – Esta se levanto de inmediato, de manera sigilosa hacia el estacionamiento. Esta se acercó al automóvil de los Cartman, Hazel toca el vidrio del automóvil, Eric se acerca hacia la ventana, ve a la albina de ojos rojos violeta en la ventana, apoyándose en sus puntas del pie, le costaba ver al niño peli castaño. Por su estatura, la confundían más joven que aparentaba.

\- ¿Qué diablos eres tú? ¡Estas jodidamente blanca! – Eric inspeccionaba la niña albina, cuando bajo la ventana del automóvil; esta se empezó a reír como loca, hasta roncaba en su nariz por las carcajadas. Eric se sintió ofendido por Hazel, su carácter relajado, hasta podría decirse que sabe que Eric, no es realmente malo como parece.

\- Soy Albino, tarado, es una condición desde nacimiento. Soy Hazel, no tengo apellido, es a secas, ni siquiera me registraron en el orfanato que estuve. - Extiende su mano, poniendo su brazo hacia al niño. Eric, aprieta su mano hacia la niña albina, esta sonreía con mucha alegría.

\- ¿Puedo acercarme a los otros niños? Quiero preguntarles algo. – Hazel apuntaba los automóviles que había en el estacionamiento, con su dedo medio. Eric pensó poniendo el dedo en su barbilla. Asiente de manera burlesca hacia ella, Hazel le saca el dedo medio en su cara, sonriendo de manera sarcástica.

Hazel, va al automóvil de los Marsh, esta toca el vidrio de la ventana, Shelly se asusto con ver a la niña por sus facciones, especialmente el color de su piel.

Stan solo se desconcertó al ver a una albina, Hazel se va hacia la ventana del automóvil a la izquierda; toca el vidrio con fuerza, Stan abre la puerta del pasajero, se bajo aun con su piyama puesta. Hazel se acerco de manera brusca hacia él.

\- No te aterres conmigo, niño simplemente quería preguntarte algo. Podrías responder mi pregunta, cariño, si es mucha molestia. – Sonreía de manera un poco extraña para los estándares de Stan.

\- Si, esta bien voy a responderte, disculpa como me estoy sintiendo, jamás he visto un Albino como tú. – Solo volteaba el rostro, lo curioso es que su mirada se notaba muy nervioso.

\- ¿Quién es el que esta pagando la fiesta del niño que cumple años, para mañana en la tarde? – Sonrió cuando le pregunto su pregunta, daba pasos hacia atrás y adelante. Esperando la respuesta del azabache. Stan solo carraspeaba su garganta, Hazel volteo hacia el niño.

\- Es mi mejor amigo, pues es el padre de una de mi mejor amiga de jardín de niños; Se llama Simon Seijino. El pagara lo que es el restaurante mexicano aquí en Santa Cruz. – Hazel se le abrieron los ojos de asombro. Apretó las manos de Stan con tanta fuerza, que le dolían sentir esas manos tan ásperas y duras que tiene esa niña.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, hasta pronto! – Sacude su mano para despedirse, sin darle una sonrisa cínica hacia él.

Esta se fue corriendo hacia el lado contrario. Llego con sus amigas, está temblando de la euforia que siente, lo confiesa a los cuatro vientos.

\- El hijo de George Armstrong, es el que pago la fiesta en el restaurante "Los girasoles y alcatraces". ¡Es el hijo de la persona que nos hizo crear nuestra banda! ¡Esto es lo mejor que nos va a pasar! – Sacude a Alyn.

\- ¡Vamos a hacer nuestra primera presenta presentación! ¡En el restaurante más caro de Santa Cruz! – Lo dicen al unísono, apretando sus manos entre las cuatro, saltando de emoción.

(...)

Después de haber esperado por dos horas, llegó una mujer de la misma edad de Meiko, un año menor, que estaba llegando a ese estacionamiento, ahí llegaron los familiares de Simon, las tres tías de Simon, por supuesto el padre de él. Hay un adolescente de doce años, con ascendencia afro americana y latino mexicano.

\- Bienvenidos a Santa Cruz, California, me alegra que vengan a esta costa. Esta es la ciudad en donde mi hijo nació, pasó su infancia y adolescencia. Pues agradezco que hayan elegido hacer el octavo cumpleaños, del pequeño Kyle. - George se acercó hacia los padres. Les expreso una cálida bienvenida a ellos. 

Todos los padres, los pequeños niños estaban enfrente, del abuelo George, la tía que es una gran amiga de la abuela, es de facciones mas delicadas, pero de una gran contractura nasal, con un cuerpo muy delgado, estilizado de una bailarina de ballet. Las otras dos hermanas, iguales que la abuela, pero una es mas alta y la otra más pequeña de altura.

En eso están discutiendo donde van a ir a hospedarse. La casa de George y también de las tías, es muy pequeña para que hubiese más personas. La mujer latina americana, decide que el cumpleañero y el pequeño neo nazi, se quedaran en su hogar, es pequeño, pero quedaba más cerca del restaurante. A puro regañadientes tuvieron que aceptar, porque no podía caber mas gente, a diferencia de los Seijino, los Armstrong tienen una forma de vida más sencilla.

El cuarteto de las chicas, vivían en los rumbos de esa mujer, que se llama Luz y es una madre soltera como Liane, pero a diferencia, esta mujer trabaja siendo una sub gerente, el restaurante mexicano, por sugerencia de Simon, con sus influencias del pueblo quieren expandir el negocio a Colorado, pero con una sucursal a South Park.

\- Conozco a tu mama, Eric, somos conocidas desde hace tanto tiempo. Junto con tu mama, Simon y descanse en paz con a Miu, no su amiga de la infancia, si no una chica japonesa, que, por ella, Simon pudo aprender el idioma. El es un ejemplo con su esposa, que son unos padres que trabajan con mas de tres trabajos; En Japón literalmente son clase media baja, porque es muy caro vivir ahí. Yo soy viuda, perdí a mi esposo porque el fue traficante de drogas, vivíamos en la miseria antes de que naciera mi hijo, yo estoy estudiando para estar en servicios sociales. Pues es difícil para sus padres, entender que tienen que avanzar, en cuanto lo económico, también ayudarlos psicológicamente para crecer. A ti, jovencito el cumpleañero, no dejes que la perra de tu madre te presione mas de lo que puedes dar. No quiero verte, hecho un drogadicto mediocre, que vivas con una gran mujer, consumiendo estupefacientes, mi esposo, fue como tu muy estudioso, pero pues termino jodiéndose solo. – Suspiro Luz, al expresar lo que está observando.

El chico afro americano, miraba con una coqueta sonrisa a Eric, el solo quedaba muy incómodo que un negro lo coqueteaba de manera seductora. Kyle solo observaba la ventana del automóvil, Alyn patinaba en hacia el automóvil en movimiento; le hizo un guiño seductoramente hacia el judío. Solo se incomodaba demasiado, no esta acostumbrado de recibir insinuaciones de una persona mayor que él.

\- Te voy a llamar terrón de Azúcar, y a ti muchacho de pecas, serás rosa roja. – El chico, sonreía de manera contagiosa. El chico vestía de ropa estilo de los años noventa, con trenzas afro americanas, con unos tenis blancos jordan, aunque a diferencia de los negros raperos, este es más auténtico con su estilo, tiene una playera de una mujer latina, en bikini, unos pantalones cholos, con brazaletes de oro fantasía.

\- Cartman, de preferencia no lo insultes, o nos quedaremos sin un lugar para dormir. – Kyle le da un golpe brusco en el brazo, este se veía muy exhausto. Aunque le dolía no estar con Miu, pero seamos honestos, tener a Craig ha deteriorado su convivencia con ella.

Hazel usaba su patineta para seguirlos, en la baqueta, esta le saca su lengua despidiéndose del fuertecito.

\- Alyn, ¿estas seduciendo al cumpleañero? – Estas están sentadas en los escalones de unos departamentos de mala muerte, Alyn masticaba un chicle, hacía burbujas de goma, aunque parezca demasiado fácil, es de las que dejaron de ver virgen desde los trece años, le valia una verga lo que dijeran de ella, es la bajista del grupo y también la que toca el teclado o corista de la banda. Ella en la preparatoria, no es una chica popular si no la más repudiada, aunque ella en segundo año, para mejorar su futuro, para no acabar como su madre, que es una Puta a la heroína, su padre tiene una vida perfecta con su segunda esposa, y sus dos hermanos menores. Pero eso le valia tres hectáreas de una mierda.

Solo quiere vivir el presente, tratar de salir de su mierda. Hazel, aprendía a estudiar por Núria, su nivel es casi de quinto grado, Hazel siempre parecía una hippie de los sesenta, pero trabajaba limpiando en un bar cercano, en ese vecindario de muy mala muerte, no le alcanzaba para comprarse ropa para vestir, al menos siempre compraba ropa interior, cuando había la disponibilidad.

\- Asi son los hombres, no quieren, solo hay que darles un empujoncito. Me encanta verlos de esa manera. Aunque eso de tener novio, no gracias. – Alyn dijo eso asqueada y riéndose de si misma.

Estas dos chicas, empezaban a conversar a que dirección querían que su banda rock progresivo.

(...)

Llegaron finalmente al vecindario de Luz, es de casas pequeñas y medianas, son de gente de clase baja, media baja, incluso gente viviendo en los jardines de las casas abandonadas, en donde hay casas de campaña con familias enteras, eran sus hogares.

Kyle tragaba saliva con ver esas personas viendo en esas condiciones, Eric se notaba triste con solo ver esas casas de campaña, las otras casas son de madera de los estilos de los setentas, también hay casas de remolque, viendo niños corriendo en las banquetas, muchos se veían mucho peor que Kenny, o simplemente la mayoría son afroamericanos, latinoamericanos, hawaianos que se quedaron en la parte de Santa Cruz, es la parte que más aborrece la cuidad.

Luz se estaciono, dentro del garaje de su casa, es chica, solo hay tres habitaciones, es de color amarillo pastel que es de estilo vintage, de los años noventa.

Esta apaga el automóvil, baja a los chicos, el adolescente afro latino, se presenta ante ellos, al estar enfrente de los niños.

\- Me llamo Dion Garcés. Un gusto, ¡el terrón de azúcar, que bonito estas! – Le apretaba su mejilla derecha, con sus alargados dedos. Kyle disfrutaba ver como Eric, esta muy incomodo ante Dion. No obstante, siente un pequeño cosquilleo en su pecho.

Entraron en la casa, es una unos muebles muy sencillos, con una decoración de la típica casa latina, con las fotos en marcadas de su familia. Especialmente de los quinceaños de Luz, una fotografía, donde esta Simon, Liane y Miu sonriendo, junto con Luz y su esposo, en un lugar donde servían ramen en Japón.

Kyle toma la foto enmarcada, observo la fotográfica, con una nostalgia que no podía describir; en el mes que esta conviviendo con Simon, él siempre se mostró afectuoso con él, desde que tenía cinco años, le enseño a tocar la guitarra acústica, curiosamente se preguntaba, antes de haberse encontrado, como diablos sabia tocar la guitarra tan bien. Eric y Kyle se sentaron el gran sofá, para descansar un poco. Se recargaron del sofá, estos niños, prendieron la televisión enfrente de ellos, vieron lo que es la serie de Terrance y Philip.

Dion se retiró a su habitación para hacer su proyecto de ciencias. Luz empezaba a tostar pan tostado, para hacerles de cenar a los niños, esta mira a los pequeños viendo un programa tan obsceno, pero le da igual un pepino, esta servía lo que es leche chocolatada. En unos vasos de vidrio, esta les unta crema de maní y con jalea a ambos. En una charola, poniendo los platos de pan, con los vasos de leche. Luz va hacia la sala y les deja su cena en la mesa de manera.

\- Niños, este es su cena, cuando terminen de ver la televisión, pueden dormir en el cuarto de visitas. – Sonrió de manera mas dulce, esta se va a su cuarto para irse a dormir.

\- Gracias, señora Garcés. Que descanse – Lo dicen al unísono hacia la señora. Kyle toma el sándwich con su mano, mientras lo comía con lentitud. Eric observaba comer al judío, este por inconsciencia, decide limpiarle la comisura de su labio, con su dedo pulgar, esto hace enfurecer a Kyle sentía asco con sentir, ese dedo tocando a su piel, que irónico que tuviera una piel suave, como si se pusiera una crema de manos.

\- Culón gordo de mierda, quita tu dedo de mi labio, eres un pendejete raro. – Le da un golpe en su mano, es de manera muy agresiva, esto se lo dice en un tono muy bajo. Voltea de manera brusca, se separa de su presencia.

\- Vete a la puta mierda... - Musito hacia Kyle. Simplemente se lleva el sándwich en un solo bocado, empezaba a tomar la chocolatada.

La tensión se siente, esto a Eric lo quiebra, este solo deja todo vacío del vaso, este se va al cuarto de visitas para dormir, antes de eso decide irse a tomarse una ducha con agua fría.

Entra ese pequeño baño, se quita la ropa, dobla su ropa, hasta la interior, la pone en un anaquel del baño, abre el grifo de la regadera, el agua tibia caía en el suelo de mármol gris. Entro a la regadera, para que lo mojara el agua, no entiende porque siempre tiene que joderla con él. Esté toma un shampoo para enjabonar su pelo, un jabón de barra para todo su cuerpo, con una esponja, empezaba a enjabonarse su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto afuera de esa casa, llega Hazel a meterse detrás del jardín, de la casa de Luz y Dion; para poder seguir conociendo al pequeño gordo. Hazel le da igual si se mete en problemas con servicios infantiles, sabia como esconderse detrás de los arbustos.

Después de eso Kyle, termino quedándose dormido en el sofá, Eric se había terminado de bañar, en eso al ver a Kyle dormido muy recargado en el sofá, con la televisión prendida, esta apaga la televisión, corre hacia su maleta, lo cobija con la frazada suya, para que no pase frio por el aire acondicionado.

Eric en un momento de silencio, decide darle un beso en los labios, quería besarlo desde que fue en el desayuno, pero no se atreve mostrar su lado sensible. Acaricio su mejilla, sonriendo cuando se esta yendo de la sala.

Llego al cuarto de visitas, abrió la puerta, la cama al menos se ve cómoda y las sabanas se ven muy limpias, son blancas, ásperas al tacto, en esto Eric, observo que alguien golpea ligeramente su ventana, es la niña albina que conoció, la ventana, es muy grande, para que ella pueda meterse sin complicaciones; Eric que rara vez muestra bondad a una persona, le abre la ventana.

Hazel, se metió de manera ágil y salta hacia el suelo. Eric, simplemente se queda viendo hacia la niña, ella le recordaba a Miu, pero en versión petite, menos hostil.

\- Yo no tengo casa para dormir. Bueno, tengo un callejón en donde con fierro es mi techo, tengo un colchón viejo en el piso de ahí, puedo dormir, pero usualmente el bar en donde trabajo, me da oportunidad de dormir en una silla acolchonada. Mi vida es peor que un indigente, pero hazme un favor, ¿Sí? ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- Esta bien. Solo no hagas ruido. – Eric lo dice muy seco hacia Hazel. Hazel lo abraza con mucha fuerza. Su olor es de humedad, aunque su piel es muy blanca, aprecia como si fuera un hada de un libro de fantasía, se quitó ella su sombrero, su cabello llegó hasta casi hasta su espalda. Su fleco es de dos lados, esta simplemente se acostó en la cama en el lado derecho.

Eric se acostó en su lado izquierdo, Hazel volteo hacia Eric, sonriéndole de manera muy adorable, esta le dijo hacia Eric de manera muy sincera.

\- Mal de amores, ¿Eh? – Hazel lo dijo con su gran sentido de humor. Eric solo empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, Hazel abrazo con muchísima fuerza, lo consolaba diciéndole.

 **_"Está bien, que llores, todo estará bien."_ ** ****

(...)

Ya paso muy rápido el día, de ir al restaurante, pasaron las horas para arreglarlos en un salón de belleza para las gemelas, las mujeres por igual; y los niños se arreglaban en la casa de los Armstrong. Butters, es el que se veía muy bien arreglado, de manera formal, especialmente usaba el mismo smoking, que uso en la fiesta de las gemelas. La casa de George, es una casa cerca de una playa, una casa donde queda en un suburbio de clase media. En ella hay muchos marcos de fotos, curiosamente hay una donde esta el y su hijo Simon, con sus cuñadas, obviamente esto fue cuando tenía doce años, es idéntico a Mi con rasgos masculinos. La tía blanca de las gemelas, fue la mejor amiga de Rosaline, por el amor tan intenso que le tuvo decidido quedarse, con las hermanas de Rosaline, para criar a Simon. Tweek observa esa foto, Scott también mira esa fotografía. Sonríen con sus mejillas enrojecidas, porque es curioso que las gemelas, parecieran a sus padres, obviamente mas a su abuela, ya finalmente todos habían terminado de arreglarse, en eso salieron de la casa, para subirles en una vagoneta que llevaban a todas las personas.

El paisaje que se ve en el parabrisas, es la playa con las olas moviéndose en con el viento, y el mar de un color azul gris que contracta el ambiente del lugar. La calle es diferente es un muelle que primero tienen que cruzar en el concreto.

Simon solo veía como su cuidad, que creció y fue criado había cambiado muchísimo, que simplemente parece mas una cuidad turística, a una cuidad de costa.

\- Como ha cambiado aquí. Lo lamentable no están ayudando a la gente que es indigente de la cuidad; Pero como literalmente me pase mas tiempo en Colorado y Tokyo, realmente me asombra de West Santa Cruz, haya crecido tanto. Ya pronto llegaremos al lugar, no se desesperen.

Las personas se sentían muy estresadas, referente a los adultos, fue un viaje muy agotador para llegar a Santa Cruz, no obstante, los niños solo miraban en las ventanas como es el hermoso paisaje de playa, donde muchos adolescentes y niños jugando en el paisaje, especialmente caminaban hacia el muelle lejos de aquí.

Sheila es la mas estresada por el cumpleaños de su hijo. Miu y Craig, están vestidos de manera formal, Miu usaba un vestido con encaje color negro y de color piel su escote, que es en forma corazón el escote, con detalles preciosos en la parte debajo del vestido, es la primera vez que ella escoge un vestido para ella sola, aunque realmente fue un el primer regalo que le dio Craig, le costo mucho dinero, porque se lo compro por internet, tiene unas botas de tacón mediano de 8 centímetros, que son de cuero, con unos moños de cuero, que son largas las botas. Su cabello recogido en forma de corona, a Miu es extraño verla con el pelo muy recogido, le sugirieron una de las estilistas, ese peinado es una trenza totalmente recogida, el cabello de su espalda restante, esta trenzada con una flor blanca grande, que es una rosa blanca de tela. Craig vestida de un terno azul fuerte, con una camisa negra, una corbata blanca. Con zapatos formales cafés oscuros. Los McCormick, visten con las mismas ropas del evento pasado, el que cambia es Scott, este usaba un terno negro, con una corbata verde pino, camisa color blanca.

(...)

Cuando fue la mañana Eric, despertó lentamente, rascando sus ojos con su mano izquierda, No esta Hazel, le dejo un pequeño post stick en la cama. Que decía.

" ** _Muchísimas gracias, ¡por déjame dormir esta noche!_** ****

 **_¡Un abrazo para ti!_ ** ****

**_Hazel <3"_ ** ****

\- Esta blancuzca de mierda. – Eric se rio de manera nerviosa. A menos no era Miu, que probablemente le jalara sus cabellos, o patearle las bolas. El suspiro de manera triste ante como una niña más grande que Miu, pudiera vivir sola y sin familia.

(...)

Kyle se había agregado con un terno de color negro, corbata roja y una camisa blanca. También tiene ese brazalete que le regalaron. En la mañana había ayudado a Luz, a limpiar la sala, fueron al mandado, compraron cosas para su casa.

En el baño, Kyle se mira su reflejo, esos sueños le atormentan, en eso ve su versión adulta de veintisiete años, un hombre que tiene una bata de rehabilitación, un rostro acabado por el consumo de las drogas, pero sus facciones de su madre, son notorias, especialmente su mirada es profunda, sus ojos verde esmeralda, se veían sombríos, tiene mucha barba, pese a su condición de rehabilitado, sus pircings en su nariz, en sus orejas, su versión adulto le sonrió con mucho dolor.

En un chasquido de los dedos, regreso en su reflejo normal, este jadeaba de la respiración por el horrible susto. Este bajo del banco del baño, salió de él, mientras que un Eric, que se le hizo tarde, ya está bañando, sólo que se estaba poniendo el smoking, pero le quedaba muy suelto por su cintura, toma un cinturón que le prestaron y se pone encima del pantalón de vestir; con una camisa blanca, con un moño de color rojo.

Ellos salieron de la casa para estar en el garaje, Luz, abrió el automóvil con el control del automóvil, Eric se sube al co piloto para ganarle el lugar a Kyle. Dion, no asistirá a la fiesta porque ira a la fiesta, de unos vecinos, que es también para seguir haciendo su proyecto de ciencias.

Eric solo miraba el techo del automóvil, Luz entra al automóvil para empezar a manejar. Solamente había abierto la puerta del garaje, esta maneja para llevarlos al restaurante, vestía con su uniforme de trabajo, es una blusa color blanca, con un bordado de un girasol y alcatraz juntos con la tipografía, del restaurante, con unos pantalones formales y unos tacones cortos.

\- Niños, ya vamos a lo que es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kyle. – Luz sonrió, cuando estaba conduciendo en la calle. En el trayecto, hay muchas personas que salían de sus condóminos, sus casas o departamentos, para caminar en las banquetas para irse al Beach Boardwalk, que es un parque de diversiones que está por la bahía.

Eric miraba como las familias iban a ese lugar, los niños de su edad, corriendo con el grupo de amigos.

Kyle ve a una pareja de adolescentes tomados de la mano, corriendo en la banqueta. Este suspiro muy triste, apretando el corazón del brazalete.

Ya después de menos de cuarenta minutos, llegaron el restaurante, no obstante, tienen que primero estacionarse, el lugar fue reservado para el evento social. Los niños salieron primero, estos corrieron hacia la entrada del restaurante, Eric obviamente entra de manera mas silenciosa, Kyle entro al restaurante. Esta tan oscuro que no podía verse nada, se sentía muy estresado en ese momento.

Se prendieron las luces, todos que son sus familiares y amistades le gritaron afectuosamente.

\- ¡Sorpresa! Felicidades – Una muchedumbre personas que disparataban confeti, con unos disparadores de cartón. Eric solo observaba en silencio.

\- Mi papa planeo hacerle esa sorpresa. Eric, siempre lo observas en silencio, ¿verdad? – Miu puso su alargada mano, en el hombro regordete de Eric.

\- ¿Y el ojete de Craig?, no se enojará contigo, si estamos a solas. – Eric volteo su rostro, hacia Miu que esta le sonreía de manera picara. Se veía muy hermosa, con su pelo recogido, con unos aretes de rosas negras. Eric no pudo evitar sonrojarse por verla enfrente.

\- Me encanta el vestido que tienes. Te vez como una princesa de cuento, digamos la princesa oscura. Simon caminaba hacia enfrente con un micrófono en su mano izquierda, menciona estas palabras.

\- Este evento es un regalo para Kyle Broflovski. El ha sido el mejor amigo de mis hijas. Kyle es un niño maravilloso que será un gran hijo, para sus padres, Sheila y Gerald siéntanse orgullosos de su hijo. Les presento un detalle que hizo mi Hija gemela, Miu, denle un fuerte aplauso.

Es un regalo para el cumpleañero.

Kyle se sentó con sus padres, que están en la primera mesa del centro. Todos los padres, miran ese escenario, Tweek simplemente esta con el asiento de los niños, Craig esta muy emocionado, Scott, solo se inyectaba su insulina, Shelly solo mensajeaba con su móvil, Kevin solo miraba a las meseras con sus ceñidos trajes de trabajo. Kenny solo observa como Mi esta vestida.

Con un vestido de color magenta con tonalidades rosa, con un bordado de rosas en el escote de forma de corazón, aunque su pecho ve muy expuesto, pero tiene una gargantilla, de perlas con una enorme rosa que cubre la línea de sus pechos.

Tiene un peinado de corona, que tiene su pelo recogido, con unas rosas de tonalidad pastel, que sujetaban lo quedaba. Se ve demasiado madura para su edad, su cuerpo crecía mas que nunca, incluso más rápido que su propia hermana. Lo curioso es que Mi es la primera en bajarle su regla, por su desarrollo, Kenny es el único que vio cuando en atletismo, cuando esta le dieron unos cólicos horribles, le vino su periodo.

Su vestido es extremadamente hermoso, es diferente que el diseño de su hermana. Stan quedo en shock con ver, en que se esta convirtiendo en una niña muy atractiva.

Hay una proyección en donde muestran, cuando Kyle había nacido, poco a poco la luz empieza a luz en donde, se veían fotos donde mostraban cada grabación de Kyle cuando era un bebe, con sus padres, especialmente cuando Eric y el estaban jugando lo que es una fiesta de él. Simon había grabado esas escenas, especialmente cuando son con el grupo de niños.

En eso se escucha, el sonido de una guitarra acústica, Miu empezaba a tocarla, su voz empezó a cantar la canción "Photograph" De Ed Sheeran. Es potente la canción cuando Miu cantaba las estrofas, aunque sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir, cuando hay fotos donde están los siete niños que habían hecho muchas cosas.

Butters al verla cantar, este tomo su móvil, la comenzó a grabar a Miu que estaba cantando, se fue hacia el escenario, Craig va junto con Butters, que también la esta grabando con una cámara profesional; Kyle empezaba a llorar de alegría, Eric que esta en el asiento de los niños, queda deslumbrado porque Miu, no es una persona para cantar en público, es muy arisca en grupos sociales. Tocaba una guitarra con mucho sentimiento, sus manos, se deslizaban rápidamente en las cuerdas, el video seguía con las fotos de cuando Kyle y su grupo de amigos, fueron a primero, también las grabaciones cuando antes de entrar a primero, fue la despedida de las gemelas, donde todos los niños las abrazaron. También, cuando Kyle y Eric cuando estuvieron, con los demás chicos en segundo. Una foto que es la más reciente, cuando estos se rencontraron con ellas.

And if you hurt me  
That's okay baby, only words bleed  
Inside these pages you just hold me  
And I won't ever let you go  
Wait for me to come home

Love can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece...

Miu cantaba estas últimas partes de la canción, a Kyle no paraba de llorar por ese detalle tan hermoso que pudo darle., Sheila solo lloraba de tanta felicidad, Gerald soltaba una lágrima con ver ese motivo video, con la voz de Miu cantando en vivo. Esta con su solo de guitarra de la canción, Miu toca con una gran pasión el instrumental de la canción. Concluyo el video, con una pantalla negra, que tiene cursiva tipografía diciendo "Muchas gracias, Kyle, por haberte conocido, las gemelas Seijino."

El público aplaudió con mucha efusividad y chiflaban, emocionados por el detalle. Miu solo se inclina hacia el público, se retira, de manera muy rápida; Craig la ve y se va con él, tomando de la mano del chico.

En eso la banda de chicas, entraron sin permiso al restaurante, pero tienen sus instrumentos, la canción no necesitaba la batería de Hazel, estas ponen dos tripees, pusieron sus dos micrófonos, es una canción que escribieron hace unos meses. La gente no entienda como unas chicas, que ni siquiera fueron invitadas, pero estas miraban al público, dicen al mismo tiempo.

\- Buenas tardes, nosotras somos el grupo "Water Lilies" vamos cantar una de nuestras canciones escritas por nosotras, especialmente vamos a cantar una llamada "Tu en las montañas y Yo en el mar"

_**(Escuchen la canción del video de arriba)** _

El ritmo de un ukulele de Vaitiare, tocaba con un ritmo melancólico, Alyn tocaba la guitarra acústica con suavidad, Hazel solo aplaudía al ritmo de la canción. George quedó deslumbrado, que la melodía tenga un ritmo, muy único que le recordaba era la música de su infancia.

Núria empezó a cantar de manera demasiada cálida, pese que la canción es demasiado cruel y triste, en muchos sentidos. Hazel seguía aplaudiendo de manera precisa.

La música es preciosa, mientras los meseros, entregaban la comida a los degustadores del festejo. Eric, está muy emocionado por devorar los chilaquiles verdes, con un bistec grande y jugoso, Stan solo rodaba los ojos viéndole el ridículo que estaba haciendo, Miu solo había pedido carne asada en tacos de tortilla de maíz, está solo comía de manera tranquila.

La canción seguía su ritmo, incluso empezaba a cantar, Alyn tocando su guitarra acústica Las estrofas que está cantando son las de Alyn, esta mueve sus dedos con su guitarra acústica, mientras miraba hacia el público.

 **_Las ballenas desde el agua me dicen que me quede aquí en el mar_ ** ****

**_Que también aquí hay montañas sumergidas en la profundidad_ ** ****

**_O podríamos quedarnos en la cima de algún glaciar_ ** ****

**_Flotando a la deriva que nos lleve a donde nos quiera llevar_ ** ****

Núria y Alyn cantaban de manera sincronizada y unísona, la última parte, Vaitiare, tocaba el Ukelele con mucha fuerza, Hazel aplaudía de manera asombrosa, siguiendo el ritmo, para el público la canción daba esa sensación de nostalgia que daba la impresión que es lo que sentían esas dos personas que caminaban el destino de un doloroso adiós.

 **_Yo voy a buscarte donde estés_ ** ****

**_Yo voy pisando el hielo con mis pies_ ** ****

**_Yo voy a buscarte donde estés_ ** ****

**_Yo voy pisando el hielo con mis pies_ ** ****

**_Pierdo el equilibrio_ ** ****

**_Y me congeló de una vez_ ** ****

**_Pierdo el equilibrio_ ** ****

**_Y me congeló de una vez_ ** ****

Las chicas cantaban con sus respectivos micrófonos, cuando llegaban al clímax de la canción. Al final de terminar su canción, ellas se despiden del público, porque tenían que salirse, les aplaudieron asombrados los familiares de Simon. Por el gran talento, pero alinear morada, es ilegal, pero las chicas querían mostrar su talento a uno de sus ídolos, el padre de Simon.

\- Esas chiquillas tienen un gran talento. Me recuerda cuando tu madre y yo tocábamos, aunque su etilo es más como decirlo pop y rock. Nosotros éramos rock puro, pero con letras más suaves. Esa película que fue la que nos llevó al estrellato, la canción es muy parecida a esta, pero mas cruda y dura hasta sentirse gélida. – George suspiró después de verlas irse, le dijo esas palabras a su hijo.

Después, de haber terminado de comer todos, se venía lo que es el gran pastel con fresas, que es un betún de crema Chantilly y tiene en una tipografía de chocolate líquido, "Feliz cumpleaños, Kyle". Con ocho velitas encendidas, en eso apagaron las luces de todo el restaurante, para dejarla en la gran mesa, donde están todos los familiares, especialmente su primo y tocayo, Kyle Schwartz, está junto con su hermano mayor, que es muy extraño, solo observaba con indiferencia a su primo. 

El pastel fue cocinado por el Chef, Marie y Andrew, ellos no asistieron porque simplemente no tienen tiempo. Hohaku, estaba tomando unas fotografías, para guardarlas como recuerdo.

Le cantaban a Kyle, feliz cumpleaños, todos sus familiares, amistades, las personas que más quería que estuvieran. Aunque Craig y Miu habían salido del restaurante hace unos veinte minutos, para ir a la playa que quedaba cerca saliendo de la banqueta de pavimiento, ellos están tomados de la mano, cuando caminaban en la resbaladiza arena de la playa.

Es muy lindo ver esos niños caminar hacia el océano. Miu es la que se quito sus botas de tacón, las dejo a un lado de una piedra cerca de la playa, al igual Craig se quitó los zapatos formales, dejándolos en esa enorme piedra junto con las botas.

Miu simplemente observaba el mar, ya es de noche, las estrellas brillaban con mucha fuerza, el viento soplaba para dar una sensación de escalofríos. Ellos solo se sonrojaban de manera mutua, se acercan deciden darse un beso en los labios. Estos se abrazaron mutuamente, simplemente un silencio estuvo por unos diez minutos.

Sienten los pies en la fría agua salada. Los demás niños, fueron corriendo hacia ellos, Mi por supuesto, con su grupo de amigos, también el cumpleañero, por supuesto Eric con Hazel, que obviamente encontraron a ella, sola detrás del restaurante. Esta acompaña a Eric, hacia la playa, obviamente estaba comiendo el delicioso pastel, Hazel de la misma forma. Aunque Mi y sus mejores amigos, estaban corriendo hacia el mar, estos terminaron bien mojados, Miu y Craig solo sacaron el dedo, Hazel antes que llegaran decide despedirse, para no llegar tarde a su callejón donde vivía.

Es casi el comienzo del verano, los niños están en una gran maravillosa etapa. Donde todos se están mojando en el agua, corriendo de manera rápida y ágil, Kyle y Eric, empujaba al gordo, y el gordo a Kyle de manera juguetona. Miu con su novio, solo estaba riéndose ante la escena, Miu tomó su móvil, sacándolo de su bolsa negra, para grabarlos ante su juego. Craig, tomaba las fotos para poderlos chantajearlos, cuando quieren joderlo.

Stan y Kenny se empezaban a quitar sus prendas para bañarse en el mar, Mi, se la llevaron a la fuerza, para meterla en el agua. Tweek simplemente trata de convivir con Scott hacia el grupo de Stan.

Todo concluyó con un hermoso recuerdo de su verano. Que resultó muy fugaz.

_**Ya concluyó la etapa uno de mi libro. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, la canción de las cantantes en la convención es el Magia Record ending 2, y la otra ya todos la conocen. En este dia, voy a tratar de subir tres capítulos.** _


	11. Capítulo 2: ¿Y aura-t-il un pardon pour moi?

## Capítulo 2: ¿Y aura-t-il un pardon pour moi?

_Desde que Kyle despertó del coma, en ese momento fue muy tenso y difícil para los presentes. Kyle gritaba como un desquiciado, incluso en el hospital, tuvieron que ponerle una camisa de fuerza. Ya todos se habían retirado por lo mismo, no es recomendable tener visitas con una persona en ese estado mental._

_Kyle solo trataba de no lastimarse por esa camisa de fuerza, pero es horrible despertar en una dura realidad que está a sus pies. Mi en su consultorio psiquiátrico, observa su expediente desde su estudio de caso, que hizo con la recopilación de información de él. Mi, lamentablemente su relación con Kyle es exclusivamente profesional. Solo tira agresivamente su carpeta de su investigación, hacia su escritorio. Ve la foto de ella y Miu cuando, se habían graduado hace diez años. Ellas iban a escuelas diferentes, pero esa foto es la que más atesora. Toma el marco, solo soltaba un llanto desgarrador, golpeaba sus manos, apretándolas con tanta fuerza. Siente mucho rencor, una rabia que la consume cada día de su vida._

_Desde el momento cuando su hermana, murió por la inconsciencia de Kyle y Eric, a los dieciocho años, ellos solo tenían diecisiete años; Su padre literalmente les dio un puñetazo a ambos, Meiko simplemente se volvió una adicta al trabajo para no deprimirse más de la cuenta, incluso cuando fue el funeral, Kyle literalmente se aferraba tanto en el ataúd que tuvieron que sacarlo a golpes. Eric, solo miraba en silencio cómo está la fotografía de Miu, cuando se había graduado de la preparatoria en Japón, con un moño negro, detrás de la fotografía un montón de rosas blancas que literalmente cubrían el lugar funerario._

_Muchos familiares lloraban, George se acercó a Eric, no para golpearlo ni absolutamente nada, simplemente lo abrazo por su espalda. Mi simplemente está en shock que no puede hablar, ni mucho menos mirar fijamente a su alrededor. Kenny está tan furioso de no poder ayudarla, Scott solo se queda viendo el tenso ambiente del funeral. Stan solo no comprende nada, incluso en ese momento decide distanciarse de todo esto. Tweek sostenía los brazos de Mí, sacudiéndola, pero no reaccionaba, Tweek no paraba de llorar sin razón._

_Craig solo miraba en el ataúd, lo diferente de ella, es del estilo japonés más antiguo, lo curioso es que no tiene ni sus brazos, ni las piernas, decidió antes de morir, que le hicieran eso, si llegara a morir. Solo lloraba como si fuera un niño muy pequeño, duraron desde que tenían entre nueve años y Craig ,tenía ocho cuando se le declaró. Aunque terminaron de muy malos términos, seguía amándola demasiado, que después de esa tragedia decidí estudiar enfermería, es irónico ¿no?_

_Regresando con Kyle, sabía que mañana lo iban a llevar a rehabilitación para que dejara sus drogas contra su voluntad._

_-_ _Voy siempre a visitaré en el centro de rehabilitación. Solo resiste Kyle, siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Necesito confesarte algo que me ha estado apretando mi pecho._

_-_ ** _Te amo, Kyle. Me enamore perdidamente de ti._** _-_ Ella solo lo beso, con ternura sus labios.

Esta solo se despido de ver, gracias a su hermano pudo pasar a su cuarto. _Kyle simplemente ignoró eso, aunque por estar tan drogado por las medicinas ni se dio cuenta. Solo quería dormir._

(...)

_Eric solo manejaba, Elios solo mira su prometido de reojo, en vez de sentirse celoso con Kyle, lo apoya de manera fiel, porque ahora Eric, no lo ama como lo hacía de años, si no por la amistad que tienen toda la vida. Eric le dice a Elios con ternura y tristeza._

_-_ _No se le que paso a Kyle. Me culpo mucho porque le hice mucho daño, lo traté como una mierda, para ocultar mi enamoramiento de él. Pero ahora, no lo amo como hombre, si no como un gran amigo, si se puede decir. Más porque nuestra mejor amiga, nuestro catalizador, nuestro todo. Elios, lamento tanto esa escena de telenovela barata. – Eric lloraba amargamente, en el volante, Elios solo sonrió de la manera más dulce, hacia su novio._

_-_ _¿Quieres, casarte conmigo? – Elios le preguntó a Eric. Este sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa amplia de su rostro._

_-_ _Si. Quería decirte lo mismo. Te amo, mi bebe rubio hermoso. – Se estaciona en donde está su lujoso departamento, el recorrido del hospital es demasiado cerca de donde viven._

_Se dan un beso apasionado y ambos hombres perdidamente enamorados, se abrazaron, envolviendose en sus brazos._

Empezó a llorar copiosamente en el cielo. Eso hacía que el cielo pareciera que estuviera llorando, no obstante San francisco es muy conocido en dar ese ambiente nostálgico.

Solo unos niños de nueve años observan en silencio el vacío. Simplemente no se hablan, solo se miran frente a frente.

_**Es el inicio de la segunda etapa. Aca empieza lo más crudo de mi historia, tengan mucha paciencia en este dia, voy a subir la etapa dos y los primeros dos capítulos cuando pueda.** _

Agradezco a mis fanáticos de mi fan fic.


	12. Etapa 2: pre adolescencia: Capítulo 1: La pubertad.

El verano se fue muy rápido, en el que los chicos se fueron otros estados, para ver familiares, o viajar alguna ciudad turística. Ya habían pasado varios meses, fueron las vacaciones muy rápidas, especialmente que estuvieron viviendo grandes aventuras en South Park.

Como, por ejemplo, todo el desastre que hacían los niños, en esos que involucra, algún problema de cualquier personaje recurrente, especialmente cuando fueron a esa excursión de la selva exótica, en costa rica, para cantar el coro para evitar la deforestación de la selva. El viaje fue horrible, para todos, aunque para Kenny tiene una novia, que se llama Kelly.

Tuvieron lo que fue la noche de los meteoritos. Donde todos los padres fueron a la casa, Simon y Meiko fueron, con sus hijas, porque Hazel estaba quedándose una temporada en South Park. Le toco cuidar junto Shelly, cuidar a Eric Cartman.

Fueron esos momentos, que Simon fotografiaba y grababa. Meiko es el objeto mas del deseo de los padres del pueblo, por accidente llegaron a acosarla en la escuela, por su cuerpo, eso la hizo enojar mucho de que ella, literalmente les dio una golpiza. Mi se volvió la vice capitana del club de atletismo, la primera que es de tercero; Miu junto con su grupo que se junta en la primaria, resultaron los mas populares de toda la primaria, pero no son muy reconocidos por las jerarquías de la primaria. El grupo de Craig es que siempre esta en los pasillos, o en las actividades en la escuela. Mientras, el grupo de Stan, pues... Eric ha tenido las notas mas bajas, Kyle pues ha mejorado en el básquet ball, Kenny ha mejorado mucho su japones, que ya puede hablarlo de manera fluida, solo tiene complicación en su escritura. Stan entro a un club en donde es el cuidado de animales y medio ambiente.

Pero esos momentos se quedaron en el corazón de esa familia. Son muy queridos de que la misma alcaldesa del pueblo, decidió otorgarle el premio del mejor ciudadano del pueblo. Él ha recaudado fondos para lo que es una apertura del auditorio de South Park y una Biblioteca, otros lugares para que la cuidad crezca mas de lo que ha estado haciendo.

Hazel termino quedándose en South Park, porque es huérfana, Liane decidió ser su madre de crianza, gracias a la ayuda de uno de sus clientes, pudo darle la oportunidad, de que le hiciera su acta de nacimiento, para asistir la primaria.

Aunque para ayudar económicamente a la familia de Cartman. Siempre es la que es de intendencia, o limpiaba mesas del bar, incluso tocaba solos de batería, pese a tener un hogar, aunque le gustaba dormir en el cómodo piso de alfombra, Hazel es una de las mejores cuando usa su patineta, la verdad, aunque prefiere Santa Cruz, pero el motivo de haberse mudado a South Park, es que iban a refundirla en un orfanato, prefirió mejor huir a ese pueblo, que la verdad le incomoda.

Hoy es el primer día de clases. Nuestros niños pasaron a cuarto, estaban ahí en la puerta de cuarto grado, mirando arriba del vidrio de la puerta. Mui abre la puerta hacia los niños. Esta esta con Pip y Damien, con su amado novio, en sus respectivos pupitres, Miu señala con su mano para que entraran al salón, todos entraron, Mi es la que estaba cargando las actividades de la nueva maestra de cuarto año. Bradley está conversando con el grupo, como el tesorero de la clase, Wendy miraba con mucho coraje a Mi, porque después, del verano se volvió mas hermosa de lo que ya estaba. Pues Stan, se volvió muy cercano a ella, no entiende Wendy que él, la quiere de una manera amistosa, pero haz entender a una niña tan insegura e envidiosa.

Una mujer que no pasa de los veinte años, que vestía unos jeans y un traje sastre gris perla, con una blusa de color magenta, su cabello está trenzada hacia su lado derecho. Tiene un maquillaje discreto, sus labios son de color magenta claro, con sombras en sus ojos color café oscuro, con un delineado de estilo de gato, con unas pestañas postizas, pero su belleza es algo juvenil. En el pizarrón, escribe su nombre y apellido con una letra cursiva muy hermosa. Sus zapatos son de tacón de color, mostaza claro, de un tacón alto. Con una voz muy dulce da su introducción ante un grupo de niños, que se les caía la baba por la maestra, las niñas se morían más de envidia.

\- Me llamo Elle Evans. Soy la nueva maestra de cuarto año, me gradué hace un año como maestra de educación y psicopedagogía. Fui asistente de maestra de jardín de niños hace un año, en Michigan acabo de mudarme a este pueblo, porque me dieron plaza aquí. Yo se que ustedes darán lo mejor de sí. También, Misaya que su presidenta de clase va a ayudarme en todo, Bradley que es el tesorero de la presidenta, además de Wendy, serán mi gran apoyo. - . – Observaba al grupo de niños, esta les sugirió una actividad para la clase.

\- Vamos a saber lo que significa una canción, de idioma japones, mas que nada porque tiene un significado muy doloroso. – Anotaba en el pizarrón, el título de la canción "Anata ni deawanakereba" y su traducción en el título" Si no te hubiera conocido".

\- Quiero que hagan una redacción como tarea, sobre esta canción "Si no te hubiera conocido" Y es una canción que puede llegar a darle un significado a cualquier tipo de cariño, hacia una persona. Si ninguno hace la tarea, les voy a bajar puntos.

\- Pero maestra... esa melodía es de otakus. – Eric se quejó como de costumbre, haciendo su berrinche.

\- ¡Cállate, Cartman! – El trío de niños callaba al gordo. Miu solo observo a la maestra, con el ceño fruncido. Aunque al verla es más útil, esta le mencionó a Eric de una manera tajante, acercándose al niño castaño.

\- Aquí conmigo, no puedo tolerar estas bajas notas, que tienes, no puedo creer que en tercero hayas tenido el promedio aprobatorio, quiero que tu sobre salgas, aunque para los demás seas un bufón. Y para todos ustedes, hay una regla conmigo, todos van a tener un proyecto final para el próximo año. En estos días, les daré sus temas. Misaya es la que va a indicarles como seria nuestras actividades. – Se regresa al pizarrón, escribiendo los medios que deben usar para describir su tarea.

Jason y Bradley estaba en sus pupitres, que se emocionaban que la maestra, tuviera interés de desarrollar sus clases.

\- Al menos la maestra, ama darnos clases, Jason, aunque lo que veo es que el grupo de Stan, tendrá bastantes problemas, desde que Craig anda con la hermana gemela de la presidenta, le ha dado beneficios económicos, eso he escuchado ese rumor por parte de las niñas. – Eso lo susurraba hacia Jason, ese solo pelo los ojos. Él se siente atraído por Miu, pero lamentablemente nunca ha podido acercarse, decidió mejor obtener una amistad con ella.

El grupo de niñas, simplemente tenían que tratar bien a la maestra. Aunque lo curioso es que es una maestra demasiado joven, peor demasiado estricta con las tareas. En eso empezó a dictar, lo que es la introducción de la historia de estados unidos.

Elle observaba silenciosamente el rendimiento de cada niño, aunque el de Kyle le desconcertaba porque parecía un niño con bastantes presiones, a Stan lo veía el niño genérico en cuanto su forma de entender, a Eric es el que más pasión le ponía a historia, curiosamente un genio super dotado, pero muy estúpido, Kenny es el que escuchaba atentamente y escribía de manera atolondrada, pero precisa. Con Craig simplemente escribía como si fuera un robot, Tweek escribía de manera inestable por sus tics nerviosos, Scott pedía a Elle que le repitiera los párrafos para su dictado, Bradley es el más rápido para el promedio, Mi es la había terminado de escribir lo que había dictado. Miu es mas libre en escribir lo que se dictaba, aunque su salud no debería verse así.

La clase concluyo, todo el grupo de niños se estaba saliendo, Mi dejaba los trabajos en sus respectivos escritos en el escritorio. Elle solo sonrió cuando vio los cuadernos escolares de los niños, en eso estas se retiraron, Elle va al salón de la reunión de los maestros. Es un salón de color gris, con unos mueles cómodos, especialmente hay una larga mesa y con sillas cómodas, estaban los maestros, sentados, revisando las actividades de trabajo en la clase. Hay una chica joven como maestra, esta dejaba una charola con una tetera con café muy caliente, con unas galletas, que ella misma ha cocinado, son de triple chocolate y chispas de dulce de leche. Ya había ella terminado de revisar sus actividades de los niños.

Esta vestía con un hermoso vestido floreado con lentes circulares, con unas medias de piel, con unos zapatos de tacón corto, que son de color blanco, de un toque clásico, con unas trenzas infantiles, tiene un carácter dócil, a Elle le enferma ese temperamento, lidio con muchas así, que al final cuando llegaron a dar incluso clases de primaria, terminaron dejan de ejercer. Por el caos de los niños, una solo ojeaba las actividades, es una mujer que tiene el pelo muy corto, de manera masculina, con una camisa negra, con unos pantalones de cuero negro, con unas botas negras, con un reloj de caballero, con una mirada penetrante, apretaba su cien con ver todo escrito. Suspiraba de rabia, por el trabajo. El maestro de primer año, es un hombre muy delicado, que esta absorbido en checar sus actividades de sus alumnos, vestida de una manera muy formal para ser el más mayor del grupo.

Meiko está sentada a lado, de la mujer, ella había terminado de revisar todas sus actividades, esta toma una galleta, mientras se servía café, en una taza de té estilo japones para el macha, que es de color verde, estilo artesanal.

\- Así son los niños, al menos aquí a diferencia que yo doy a preparatorias en Tokyo, son bien exigentes con los estudiantes. Los de sexto, he lidiado que no pongan atención en clase, siempre me están mirando mi cuerpo. Dios, esto que la directora verónica no sabe que diablos esta haciendo en el comité estudiantil. Mi esposo es que esta ayudando con sus amistades, que la escuela este en flote. – Apretaba con sus dedos de las manos, los lados de su cien porque cuando se trataba de la educación del pueblo. Tomaba el delicioso café, comiendo junto las galletas.

Garrison simplemente con su títere, el señor sombrero, solo tomaba agua, que había sacado en el garrafón, en su termo, este tiene una estrecha relación con Meiko, aunque usualmente trate de coquetear con su esposo, eso que Simon le cae muy mal, pero lo trata con mucha amabilidad y educación.

\- Yo creo que esto de ser maestra, bueno para mi que yo doy segundo, es lo que más amo en mi vida. Sin importar su carácter y personalidades de nuestros niños. Tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros como maestros. – Dijo la maestra de segundo año, en un tono muy dulce.

\- Ya vas a empezar a estar jodiendo, Claire. ¡Tú no lidias con wercos de quinto año! – Expreso furiosa la mujer de negro. Dando un golpe al escritorio.

\- Cállate, Lauren. No es nuestra culpa, que te hagan negado a dar clases, en la preparatoria privada afueras de South Park, por ser lesbiana. – Elle le grito con sutileza, Meiko solo dio un ultimátum hacia las dos chicas.

\- Es mejor evitar, sus peleas por cosas que no interfieren en la primaria. – Las dos chicas terminaron tragándose sus respuestas, porque saben que Meiko es una de las maestras de Sexto grado, mas eficientes de todo el país. Especialmente como ella es una de las mejores de Tokyo, en las preparatorias públicas y privadas.

El hombre que estuvo en la convención, termino de tomarle las fotografías, que eran Miu con sus amigos, lo irónico que hace meses investigo de donde era, como es su familia, especialmente donde vivía, en eso en su automóvil, observaba cuando esta se iba con su bicicleta junto con Pip.

El hombre que estuvo en la convención, termino de tomarle las fotografías, que eran Miu con sus amigos, lo irónico que hace meses investigo de donde era, como es su familia, especialmente donde vivía, en eso en su automóvil, observaba cuando esta se iba con su bicicleta junto con Pip.

\- Miu, no es por molestarle, pero no ¿sientes que nos están espiando alguien?

\- Nah. Solo vamos a la casa de Eric, haremos la tarea, Damien ya esta en la casa de él. Tranquilo Pip, yo voy a defenderte de cualquier acosador. – Miu se ríe cuando había dicho eso.

Miu iba pedaleando con su bicicleta lo más rápido que podía. El pueblo crecía a pasos agigantados. Tras pasar por el suburbio, observaba que estaba Hazel con los niños góticos caminando por la banqueta, Hazel sostenía su patineta violeta con degrado magenta, esta vestía con una camisa blanca con un estampado de gatos, con pelaje de colores mixtos, con unos shorts largos, con unos converse altos de color violeta, con agujetas de arcoíris, que le quedaban hasta sus piernas. Esos shorts tienen cosas del mar, que tienen conchas de mar, incluso están rotos, deslavados casi deshaciéndose, un gran gorro que esta vez se hizo una cebolla con una dona, que le regalaron las chicas, ese gorro tiene unas estrellas y es bordado que le cubría su blanco cabello.

Hazel solo le saco su lengua, haciendo un símbolo de paz con sus dedos, esta solo camina con sus amigos, aunque esta solo se pego con ellos, porque le resultaba interesante, como aguantaban usar el negro.

Finalmente llego a la casa de Eric. Aunque esta simplemente va hacia el patio, y dejaba su bicicleta, Pip entrababa primero hacia la cocina. Miu deja su bicicleta, simplemente se sentó en el suelo del concreto, tomaba una caja de pockys de almendras con chocolate. Esa comía uno de manera lenta y lo disfrutaba. Levanta su mirada hacia el cielo, este nublado, eso le fascinaba a la niña. Vestía una blusa que es de manga larga, estilo grunge, que tiene una estrella del satanismo, con una ilustración de una chica, con dos trenzas que en su rostro tiene un cubre bocas, con los ojos muy cargados de sombra morada, con pestañas postizas, con pircings que tiene en su nariz, incluso vestía con un sailor fuku, clásico, con unas pulseras con picos, incluso tiene en sus dedos unas jeringas, con el típico estilo de Yami Kawaii. Un cinto que tiene la cerradilla de corazón, con una falda de color magenta con negro, unas medias de muñeca de manera, con unas botas negras, que tienen picos, con un moño de charol, que es muy llamativo. Tiene su cabello en dos cebollas, con unas ligas que tienen unos moños con ojos de colores. Un choker con una rosa de color blanca, la cuerda del choker negra.

(...)

Después de salir de las clases, los niños estaban en la casa de Cartman. Estos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, estaban con sus cuadernos, intentando de traducir y adaptar la canción que les pidieron hacer una redacción de una canción. Una de Aimer, que es una cantante no muy conocida en su gusto musical.

Kenny fue el que esta traduciendo la canción, aunque tienen que adaptarla para que sea mas digerible en el público, Eric y Kyle observaban como estaba quedando la letra, las estrofas son demasiado dolorosas.

\- Esta canción es una cagada. La verdad no entiendo porque quiere la redacción de una canción así, no puedo creerlo, ¡Kinny! Apúrate a terminar. – Eric, golpeaba la espalda de Kenny, el gordito estaba dando pasos hacia al frente y atrás de manera apresurada.

\- No es sencillo de hacerlo rápido, créeme hay palabras literales que son difíciles de adaptar, no te pases de verga, Eric, ¡intenta poder traducirlo! - Kenny le da un golpe en su cabeza.

En eso viene Miu comiendo una galleta cocinada por Eric, esta tiene su boca. Esta se sienta con los cuatro niños, ella había terminado su tarea en la hora del receso, junto con Damien y Pip, dejo su randoseru, a lado de su silla.

\- Aquí les dejo la traducción y esta muy bien adaptada para los americanos. – Les deja su hoja traducida, aunque Kenny sonríe aliviado que les haya pasado, dejándola en la mesa. Esta se estira, cubriendo su boca bostezando con cansancio.

\- ¡Gracias Miu! ¡Te amamos mucho! – El trio decía al unísono hacia ella. Stan miraba desconcertado con la ilustración de la playera.

\- Miu, esa camiseta esta bien rara, ¿Qué es? – Stan apuntaba con su dedo la imagen de la playera. Miu le responde su pregunta.

\- Es del estilo llamado Yami Kawaii. En Tokyo es precioso, cuando fui a Harajuku me gusto el conjunto y lo compre, eso que ahorre como el año pasado para comprarlo. Craig me compro las botas y los moños.

\- Ese ojete, ha de ser una cagada con nosotros, Miu recuerda Craig tiene que saber que yo y el judío de mierda somos tus mejores amigos- – Eric, dijo orgulloso en esas últimas oraciones. Sonriendo oreja a oreja al judío.

\- Vete a la verga, Cartman. Te odio demasiado. – Le grita a Eric a su lado derecho. Obviamente el gordo, es explosivo.

\- Yo te aborrezco como no tienes idea. ¡Eres una basura! – Este le agarro, su cuello de la camisa con furia.

Miu con hartazgo, les da un puñetazo a ambos, porque en ese día no estaba de mejor humor. En estos meses, volvió a su a su ciclo de la anorexia, aunque con el golpe tan fuerte se le rompió una de sus cadenas, los niños cuando se recuperaban del fuerte golpe, vieron la muñeca izquierda de Miu, ambos vieron su muñeca y la parte de su brazo, sus cicatrices de sus auto lecciones, Kyle sostiene su muñeca.

\- ¿Que son estas marcas? Miu... - Kyle empezó a llorar con ver esas marcas horribles en sus muñecas. Miu se suelta bruscamente, solo se voltea su espalda.

\- Lo que hiciste es lo mas descortés que pudiste hacer. – Pip se acerco a Miu, simplemente la abraza hacia él.

La tensión se sentía, aunque lo mas impactante es que Miu, se colapsó, Eric y Kyle corrieron como nunca, trataban de reanimarla, Stan junto con Kenny, con todos, la cargaron hacia el cuarto de Eric, les costaba mucho subir las escaleras, cargando su cuerpo los cinco; para recostarla en la cama, la cubrían con una sábana.

\- Puto judío cagado, la cagaste horrible, esta inconsciente. – Eric empezaba a reprimir sus lágrimas. Apretaba sus dientes enfrente de Kyle.

\- No es verdad, si dejaras de estarte muriendo de celos, ella no nos hubiera dado un puñetazo a ambos- Kyle grita con mas fuerza hacia el neo nazi, Kenny ya harto de la situación, solo aprieta su centro de su nariz, para no gritarles alguna obscenidad por el drama que estaban haciendo

\- Silencio, ella necesita dormir, en lo que me dijo Mi, ella no ha podido dormir en días, incluso como les explico por vosotros, ella ha dejado de comer en unos días. Me ha dejado el desayuno intacto los fines de semana. En realidad, ella ha adelgazado peor que cuando vino al pueblo, muchas veces solo la veo comer, cuando esta Craig. Se que ustedes adoran a esta niña, pero guarden compostura, solo esto la estresa demasiado. – Pip, checaba su temperatura, simplemente tocaba su muñeca para checar su pulso.

Estaba normal de su pulso, Stan había corrido para conseguir un algodón con alcohol para despertarla, se lo pone en los poros de su nariz. Kyle y Eric empezaban a sonreír del alivio. Kenny solo rodo los ojos hacia la derecha. Pip solo la abrazo a su lado.

\- Ahh... mierda, ¿Qué diablos me paso? – Se aprieta su frente su dolor, apretaba sus parpados por el intenso dolor. – Ustedes que están haciendo aquí en esta habitación, ¡debieran terminar la redacción de la señorita Evans! – Les avienta la cobija a los niños, estos deciden salir de cuarto y seguir con su tarea, curiosamente estaba Damien en el escritorio de Eric, ni cuenta se dieron del niño vestido de prendas negras.

Mr Kitty, salto hacia la cama de Eric, esta ronroneaba con dulzura hacia la niña. Miu acariciaba al felino con demasiada ternura. La abrazaba, sosteniéndola con mucho cuidado.

Aunque su muñeca tenga marcas de autolesiones, que son marcas con insultos en kanjis que ella se escribió desde los seis años, marcas rectas que son eso calma su dolor. Pip esta comentando algo sobre Kyle y Eric.

\- Esos dos niños, siempre haciendo un teatro, más cuando estas saliendo con Craig. Acaso será... - Miu interrumpió lo que iba decir con un grito ensordecedor.

_-_ _**¡No es eso lo que tu piensas! ¡Cómo crees que sea eso!** _ ****

El grito se escuchó tan fuerte que abajo, que el cuarteto de niños, había llegado Butters, con el hecho de escuchar a gritar a Miu, este corre hacia el cuarto de Eric. Stan negó en la cabeza al dúo porque harían más escándalo, Kenny solo escribía la redacción de la tarea. Pip y Damien se desconcertaron con solo oírla gritar, ese horrible e incomodo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**_(...)_ ** ****

**_Hace diecinueve, años después_ ** ****

_George cuando vio a Kyle perdido dentro su cuarto, recluso de su libertad, lo mira con una horrible tristeza, Mi solo evadía tener un contacto visual con él._

_El con su dulzura se acercó hacia Kyle, dándole un abrazo tan cálido que simplemente Kyle explota en llanto, no podía decir nada, solo que ese señor es el abuelo que jamás tuvo. Este solo gritaba con tanta desesperación, diciéndole repetidamente al señor mayor._

_-_ _Si yo... hubiera sido asesinado, su nieta seria viva... - George le dijo unas palabras muy crudas hacia el hombre._

_-_ _Mi nieta hubiera suicidado de todos modos. Se que no debería decir esas cosas, pero ella estaba muy mal, después de lo que paso cuando solo tenia diez años; Mi hijo te detesta por su impotencia, como padre, el trabajo en cuatro trabajos, para que sus gemelas tuvieran lo que tuvieron. Yo no te odio, ni siquiera cuando supe de la muerte de mi pequeña Miu. Ella estaría muy desilusionada de verte así, Kyle tu no puedes ser destruyéndote, haciéndote tanto daño que todos alrededor, salgan peor que tú. Yo no soy le mejor ejemplo, las hermanas y la mejor amiga de mi esposa, cuidaron a mi hijo, yo me dedique a la música, a escribir canciones, a dar mi vida a la música, aunque haya dejado a mi hijo con carencias de afecto._

_George tiene el cabello gris, muy largo con su cola, con una templanza frágil, pero prosigue con una larga charla, mientras sostenía el brazo de Kyle, lo sienta en su dura cama, en el borde, George lo observa detenidamente, se veía con su pelo extremadamente largo, suelto hacia su espalda, es tan rizado que parecía una regadera llena de pequeñas flores, su mirada dura y profunda, en este día es su cumpleaños, veintiocho, ya llevaba un mes encerrado, siempre esta en su cuarto o si no en el hermoso jardín del centro de rehabilitación. George con verlo en ese estado, soltaba unas accidentales lagrimas en sus parpados, le dolía como se había convertido, aquel niño pelirrojo que siempre estaba unido con su nieta._

_Mi solo, se sentó en una silla, esta solo anotaba todo lo que estaba viendo, porque en esas semanas, Kyle se peleaba demasiado con ella, que intento literalmente estrangularla con rabia. Tiene aun las marcas de las alargadas manos de Kyle, en su cuello,_

_-. El me aborrece de manera silenciosa, por su abandono, quiso trabajar como desquiciado para tener un bienestar económico, ni se diga su esposa, ella vivió en la extrema pobreza en Japón, quiso darle lo que nunca en su vida tuvo, con dinero y con las comodidades, lamentablemente Miu, jamás quiso ir a terapia por su orgullo, terminó con cosas que calmaran su intenso dolor, aunque ella no consumió drogas como tú, ella se autolesionaba, su anorexia fue su carga, además ya no podíamos ser nada por ella. Era su anorexia o un suicido que la condujo a su muerte. Ella es un héroe, en haberlos salvado de ser asesinados, tu y Eric, para ella fueron sus pilares, aquello que la hacía sentirse viva, para mitigar su soledad. Miu aquella que mas ame en mi vida, mi nieta que, aunque no era cercana, como con su hermana, aquí presente; Kyle, tu fuiste el amor de su vida, también con Eric, fueron sus dos amores, ahora solo necesitar re encontrarte otra vez._

_El silencio se envolvió, en eso Kyle lloraba de un dolor que es indescriptible. George no sabía qué decirle más. Mi solo se levanta se sienta junto con su abuelo, simplemente no puede decir más._ _Sueñan a Miu sonriéndoles de manera cálida, cuando ella tenia dieciocho años, esto cuando ambos hombres dormían, lloran derramando sus lágrimas, estos dos hombres, que al final de ese sueño, recuerdan cuando estuvieron en Santa Cruz, habían sostenido sus manos con las de Miu, que eran unas manos alargadas, secas, con sus nudillos con cicatrices. Mirando lo que era el gran cielo estrellado, con la luna llena como testigo._

_(.... )_

Al ver Butters corriendo como desquiciado, hacia el cuarto de Eric, solo ve a Mui con el rostro enrojecido, esta de inmediato se levantó de la cama, Pip solo sonrió al ver a Butters, Damien solo hizo un quejido de asco y disgusto.

\- ¡Miu, te oí gritar! – Butters comenzaba llorar, Miu solo le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.

\- Solo tuve un día muy difícil. Vamos a bajo, eres un llorón, como siempre Butters. – Butters solo sonrió, cuando Miu y el estaban saliendo del cuarto.

Eric, en la mesa tiene sus cheesy pops, escribiendo lo último de su redacción, Stan y Kenny habían terminado, estaban prendiendo la consola del Xbox one, para jugar el juego de Terrance y Philip. Ya es tarde, casi anocheciendo, Eric y Kyle eran los más atrasados para terminar la tarea.

Miu decide salir un momento afuera para caminar en el suburbio. Cuando abre la puerta y baja los escalones de la entrada, decide caminar hacia la banqueta, escondiendo sus manos en su espalda. El automóvil que anteriormente la estaba siguiendo se estaciona de manera discreta

Miu sigue caminando hacia lo que es la casa de Stan. Se acerco Hugh, hacia la niña, Miu se asustó con verlo acercándose hacia ella.

\- Hola, Miu. Pasaba de casualidad a tu pueblo por unas fotografías del Estanque de Stark. Es una casualidad encontrarte. – Este de manera afectuosa toma el brazo de Miu, de manera cariñosa, ella no entiende como la había encontrado, su ignorancia no hace sospechar de ese tipo.

\- Hace tiempo que no lo he visto. Curiosamente había visto sus mensajes por mi WhatsApp, pero he estado muy ocupada... - Hugh la interrumpe con una sonrisa carismática hacia la niña. Miu no esta entendiendo lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Quieres pasear un rato conmigo? Te invitare un helado. – Caminaron hacia su automóvil, este abrió las puertas, estos se sentaron en los asientos de pasajeros, Miu solo observo a ese obeso hombre, lo curioso es que traiga traje formal, empezaba a manejar hacia un lugar de helados, que olía a un perfume muy penetrante para el olfato.

\- Dime, ¿Qué hiciste hoy? – Pregunto el hombre hacia Miu. Solo observaba el silencio lo que era su rostro.

\- Estudiar y hacer mis tareas. La verdad no mucho, ¿Porque quieres hablarme? Tengo nueve años. Incluso, usted seria mi padre. – Le cuestiona con una voz que expresaba confusión.

\- Me gusta ser amigos de personas que son como tú. Como una niña como tu quiere autodestruirse de esa manera, yo puedo ver tus ojos, fui como tu hace tantos años. – Este simplemente le expreso esas palabras, Miu ni sabe porque ese hombre, la miraba fijamente los ojos.

\- No sé qué decirle. La verdad, me asombra que usted me busco desde aquí – Solo respondió lo que le había dicho.

\- Ahorita vuelvo, quédate aquí, cielo. – Se estaciono en la tienda de los helados. Miu solo quedo mirando el techo del automóvil.

La noche es demasiado calurosa. Miu solo entrelazaba sus alargados dedos con los de la derecha. A veces se pregunta porque siente esa sensación de abandono. Si sus padres y seres queridos la amaban demasiado.

Aunque esta situación es demasiado peligrosa, aunque dicen que la inocencia es peor que la ignorancia, que es la peor forma de la misma inocencia.

(...)

Después de una hora, los niños empezaron a notar la ausencia de Miu. Butters el que está muy angustiado, empezaba a caminar hacia enfrente y hacia atrás.

\- Judío, ¿sabes dónde está Miu? – Eric esta sentado en el centro de su sofá, jugando el juego, con su control en la mano. Kyle responde indiferente su pregunta

\- Creo que se fue a caminar por el vecindario. Ni me había dado cuenta – Kyle estaba enfocado en la misión de su juego.

Butters simplemente por su ansiedad, decide salirse de la casa para buscarla. Butters azotó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, en eso los niños ni le pusieron atención, mientras que Pip junto con Damien, cocinaban la cena para los niños. Estaban cocinando lo que era un Sunday Rost.

(...)

Hugh, había entrado al automóvil, este le entrega un libro de helado de chocolate. Miu, no quiso comérselo

Miu, no quiso comérselo, solo lo sostenía con sus manos, abre la puerta del automóvil, está en un tono sereno le dice a Hugh.

\- Tengo que irme. Cuídese mucho. – Se fue corriendo del automóvil. Hugh se frustro porque la niña se había retirado.

Miu no supo cómo reaccionar, corría con su instinto, pero con ese corazón tan bondadoso que tiene, sabe que esa persona no podría hacerle daño. Aunque simplemente es algo que no se puede saber. Cuando eres niño, tienden a confiar demasiado.

Después, de estar caminando hacia regresar a la casa de Eric, un Butters solo la ve, simplemente le da un abrazo desesperado.

\- ¡Pensaba que te habías perdido! – Butters sostiene sus hombros, vio el helado de chocolate en sus brazos. – ¡Fuiste a comprar helado! Vamos a la casa de Eric. – Butters y ella caminan hacia la casa del gordo. En eso simplemente todo lo que paso, no le toma importancia.

Butters intuye que algo no esta bien, pero si cuestionaba eso a su mejor amiga, se molestaría demasiado por las preguntas. Miu de manera chistosa avienta gentilmente a Butters, este le responde igual, desde que anda con Craig no tiene su tiempo de convivir con él.

Miu esta creciendo mas rápido, que los niños, aunque es más tardía que su hermana gemela. Ella a su edad caminaba en tacones, aunque sabe cuidarse de no lastimarse. El color de sus ojos, no es el típico asiático si no de su abuelo materno; Aunque ella se parece mas a su bisabuela, su rostro empieza a verse mas mayor.

Butters se ve con rasgos mas afeminados, el recientemente empieza a salir con una niña. En una relación a distancia, esta muy emocionado por ello. Miu apoya con mucho afecto a su hermano del alma. Ya eran las siete de la noche, caminaban hacia donde quedaba la casa de Eric.

Llegaron a la casa de color verde fuerte, en eso entraron, olían el olor del patillo que cocino Pip y Damien. Los niños estaban esperando en la mesa, cuando Pip servía los platos de comida, Miu y Butters se sentaron juntos, con las sillas que daban con Kyle y Eric, Stan y Mi, junto con Kenny, estaban desesperados por comer, Mi vestida de manera casual, con una camisa deportiva de Denver, que le regalo Stan, usaba unos jeans pegados en sus piernas, con unos converse de color rojos. Tiene un peinado de cebollas como su hermana, pero esta los tiene con unas ligas normales. Mi solo observa fijamente a su hermana gemela. Aunque sean idénticas, sus facciones son muy diferentes, sus personalidades muy opuestas, aunque se vista de manera casual, es muy femenina, desde el momento que tiene unos aretes de rosas. Eso que Damien, toma el helado de Miu, lo pone en el congelador.

\- ¿Dónde fuiste? Tu sabes que, a nuestra edad, no podemos salir muy tarde. Mas si eres una niña de nueve años. – Mi empezaba a cortar con su cubierto de cuchillo el jugoso bistec, mientras Kenny es el que se está disfrutando, lo que eran las papas fritas

\- ¡Ya no me sermones! Este es un pueblo muy pequeño, en general todos nos conocen. Ni que fuera una carnada fácil para pedófilos ni pederastas. ¡Relájate, Mi! – Se echo a reír con una carcajada enfrente de su hermana y sus mejores amigos.

Terminaron la deliciosa cena, mientras que Pip había hecho unas crepas con la nieve de chocolate como relleno, con fresas y cerezas cortadas en cuadritos. Miu curiosamente pudo comer menos de la mitad de la cena, aunque la crepa se la termino comiéndosela toda, mientras vio el detalle de la crema batida a lado del plato.

Después de la insistencia de Eric, sus amigos se quedarían a dormir a su casa. Curiosamente como Carol, la mama de Kenny es la ama de llaves, les dio permiso, solo que no pueden quedarse días más, si no llegaba Simon, los padres de Kyle y Stan, les dieron permiso, es que Liane se había ido a trabajar con un cliente frecuente, de mucho poder y dinero, pero realmente eso se iba al nuevo aspecto de ella, si no fuera porque Hazel trabajara, de lo que siempre hace, Eric se estaría muriendo de hambre. Eric, se veía mas delgado, le costaba que su ropa le quedará.

Miu por instinto se soltó su cabello oscuro castaño, su pelo llegaba a sus piernas, aunque es muy grueso, tiene parecido a su madre, Meiko decidió estar en el consultorio de su hermana, para ver unos expedientes de pacientes, Simon estaba en una gira de música sinfónica por el país americano.

Estaba en el cuarto de Eric, ya se había puesto su pijama de gatitos, se había tomado una ducha, aunque se ducha sola, porque su edad no le permite bañarse con los niños. Se secaba con una secadora , el muy largo cabello, Eric tiene su clásica pijama de ositos, los demás niños, sus padres les dejaron sus piyamas, una de Terrance y Philip, también una playera de los dos comediantes canadienses, Kenny solo tenía su camiseta blanca, sus calzoncillos blancos, Butters su clásica pijama con bolitas de colores, con un conejo bordado, Damien siempre con un pijama negro, Pip usaba una especie de pijama de color crema. Mi solo usaba su piyama de estampado rosas magenta, de la tela rosa pastel.

Tweek ni Craig, pudieron venir a la casa de Eric, porque sus padres no los habían dejado. Todos tienen sus bolsas para dormir, están sentados en ellas, están observando la laptop de Kyle, la serie de Terrance y Philip estos niños se estaban riendo, excepto para Miu y Mi, aborrecían ese show demasiado.

Miu estaba cobijaba con la sabana de Eric, Mi solo veía a los niños carcajeándose como locos ante el sonido de los pedos, estas solo se asquean horrible.

La verdad ya desde hace meses que no estaban juntos. Creo que desde que llegaron a South Park, en el verano Mi había ido a Francia, junto con Kenny y Stan, también con Scott y Tweek; para un curso para que aprendiera francés, conoció a una niña de once años llamada Aminata, que fue una niña de origen singalés, que en su escuela iba a su curso de francés básico, no se sabe realmente mucho de ella, solo que Mi decidió darle su amistad, después de todo lo que esta niña hizo que no es positivo, pero su familia esta agradecida de haber conocido una persona, como es Misaya Noelye Seijino.

Mi tiene prendida su laptop con el programa de Zoom. Ahí se veía en la video llamada, que esta Khadi, con su hermano menor Ismael. Estaban en un ciber café en Francia, Adi, (es su sobre nombre de cariño), Ndeye está sentado en el piso, jugando con un carrito de juguete. Adi está sonriendo con ver a Mi, esta le pregunto obviamente hablando en francés.

\- ¡Noelye! ¿Cómo has estado? – Pregunta la niña senegalesa, con su afro muy llamativo, suelto con una ropa muy sencilla, casual como de su edad. Su hermano se acerco para saludar a la niña.

Adi es la única que la llama por su segundo nombre, le encantaba como sonaba, aunque la verdad ese nombre Simon lo había inventado. Curiosamente si hubiera sido varón lo hubiera llamado Noely. Eric y Kyle comenzaban a pelearse porque Eric, se había comido las palomitas del grupo, esto hace que Kenny, baje para hacer palomitas caseras.

\- Estoy bien, están mis amigos de la infancia. Están viendo un programa de humor escatológico, me da bastante asco, eso que he visto mucha comedia. Me da gusto que me hables, ¿Ya entraste a la secundaria?

Asiente la niña, mientras que Eric, se sube en su cama, para estar con Miu, que estaba haciendo videollamada con Craig.

\- Ojete, que mal que no pudiste venir a mi casa, ¡hehehe! – Lo dice en un tono muy burlón. Miu simplemente toma sus cabellos de su cabeza, le da una golpiza con fuerza.

\- Pídele una disculpa a Craig. - O a la próxima tus bolas van a sufrir. – Miu solo apuntaba a Eric, con su dedo en su cara. Este miro a Craig en el IPhone de Miu, Craig tiene su pijama de estrellas y lunas

\- Hey, lo siento por haberte dicho "Ojete". – Volteaba sus ojos, pero se disculpo enfrente del niño azabache grisáceo, este responde con sacarle su dedo medio. No obstante, solo se sentó con una cara de berrinche, Kenny trago una gran cubeta de palomitas, que se llevaba arrastrando, por el gran tamaño de la cubeta.

Los niños empezaban a agarrando las palomitas, Kenny comentaba hacia Eric, que solo miraba a un lado, estando en el espacio, curiosamente se estaba escuchando "Humming Friend" de Aqours, en la laptop de Mi, Adi solo sonreía con escuchar esa canción en esa videollamada. Eric solo expresaba con asco.

\- Para que Cartman, nos deje palomitas, el gordo, nah, no está más flaquillo. Pinche Cartman, deja de tirarle los calzones a Miu. Neta, Kyle y tu son los que siempre están pegados con ella, desde que tenemos cinco años. – Kenny se sentó en el anaquel, Mi solo señalaba con su dedo, que literalmente su hermana iba a matarlo.

\- ¡Cállate pobretón! ¡Vete a comer mierda! – Lo insulto en un tono ofendido, ante ese comentario. Miu solo le da una patada fuera de la cama. Este cae hacia el suelo alfombrado verde.

\- Mi, esa canción, no la que se escuchó antes, si no esa. Tiene un tono muy melancólico, especialmente... - Kenny se le soltaron esas lágrimas. El recordaba de que Mi y él escuchaban a Aqours, aunque la canción que mas le encantaba Kenny, es la de Deep Resonance, aunque no la recordaba, siempre se ponía a escucharla cuando salía de su casa, montaba su bicicleta para ir a la primaria o cualquier lugar de ocio.

\- Kinny, ¡no empieces con tus mamadas! ¡Lloras por una genérica melodía de Idols, no me rompas las jodidas bolas! – Eric le tira una Almohada a la cara de Kenny, este se levanto a duras penas por la caída. 

(...)

Finalmente, ya es un nuevo día. Todos estaban llegado a la clase, estaba Elle, sentada en el escritorio, tomando un delicioso café en una taza, con una de las Idols de love live, que era Kotori con su uniforme de Maid. Esta vestía con un palazo de color mostaza, con unos tacones de color blanco, altos que se veían muy coquetos, con una manicura francesa, su cabello esta recogido con una corona, que curiosamente por su rostro delicado, parecía mas joven de lo usual, llegaron los tres demonios de mierda, que es el trio mas extraño de la escuela, estos tres saludan a Elle, aunque esta se sentó de inmediato a su silla. Tomaba su café tranquilamente, Damien siempre saludaba de manera elegante, pero muy indiferente, Pip siempre mostrando educación ante las damas; Miu simplemente por costumbres japonesas, se inclinó hacia debajo de la presencia de la maestra.

Elle solo sonrió gentilmente hacia la niña. Se asombra siempre como ella, se vistiera como una modelo de harajuku, Miu lo curioso es que usa un vestido entallado, que tiene gatos con coronas de espinas, con unas medias de piel, con su cabello totalmente recogido, con un moño blanco, se veía demasiado extravagante, pero Elle quedó impresionada como una niña puede peinarse, a diferencia de las otras niñas, usa unos botines con un tacón pequeño, son transparentes con brillantina en el plástico. Con unos brazaletes de perlas, incluso tiene un choker de encaje de color magenta oscuro. Aretes que son de gatos grandes, que tienen su pelaje de color dúo, blanco y oscuro. Sus mechones sobrantes, los tenía en la parte baja del lóbulo de la oreja.

En eso los tres se sentaron, llegaron los demás niños hacia el salón. La joven maestra, escribía en el pizarrón, ante eso Mi, llega con todas las tareas con Bradley que es el que siempre apoyaba a su compañera y amiga. Todos los niños llegaban embobados, viéndole las piernas pequeñas de la maestra. Esta solo pone una mirada de molestia ante los niños.

Elle solo le hace un ademan para que dejaran sus tares, en el escritorio. Kyle y Eric se estaban discutiendo en silencio, sus tonterías. Craig ve a su novia, este decide llegar rápido y verla, aunque sea antes de salir de las clases.

\- Ahora quiero que me presenten sus redacciones sobre la canción. Pondré la melodía, y ustedes van a leer lo que significó para ustedes. – Ella pone su bocina, empezaba a escucharse la melodía. Eso se los dijo a sus alumnos.

Cada niño se acercaba hacia el escritorio, explicaba lo que las estrofas significaban en cuanto lo que sienta una mujer, aunque a Elle, quería estrangularlos porque parecía que mal tradujeron la canción o simplemente hicieron la tarea demasiado rápido.

Butters este relato para el que significo esa canción en sus palabras. Recito con una voz muy dulce.

\- Esta canción habla de una mujer, que amo mucho a un hombre, el hombre se fue de su vida, decía que, si no lo hubiera conocido, jamás hubiera sentido lo que es enamorarse, lo que es alguien que te hace muy feliz. Eso para mi es lo que significa. – Butters se retiro del pizarrón. Eric camino para el pizarrón, para recitar lo que significo esa canción para él.

\- Esta canción habla de alguien que amo a alguien. Él se había ido de su vida, aunque nunca pudo darle lo que ella quería, para ella fue una persona muy importante en su vida. Aquella que podía ser feliz, podía ser el mismo, sin importar, aunque se dijeran palabras que deseasen nunca haberse conocido. Incluso en esa parte cuando ese cariño se desarrollo en un invierno y verano. Amar a alguien te deja una gran marca positiva o negativa. Gracias por escucharme. Es lo que pude comprender – Eric, simplemente se va de manera apresurada, Butters lo ve preocupado, aunque en el fondo quería llorar, su gran e irritante amigo gordo.

Kyle decidió ir después de Eric, aunque Miu observo a su pelirrojo amigo ir con un paso seguro del pizarrón. Este con una voz con mucha emotividad, dijo de una manera lenta, hasta incluso dolorosa para el mismo.

\- Yo comprendí, que la canción habla de cualquier amor, de cualquier persona que habíamos amado, mientras, aunque esta nos haya abandonado, por cualquier razón, está siempre será una gran etapa de nuestra vida. Incluso es un milagro que esta nos dejó, con una dolorosa sensación de vacío, nos enseñó algo llamado: Vivir. Gracias, señorita Evans – Kyle decidió irse del pizarrón, para sentarse en su pupitre.

Miu con su seguridad, esta llego al pizarrón en un tono demasiado sensible, empezó a recitar lo que significo la canción para ella.

\- Amar, es algo que nunca podrás dejar de hacer. Aunque tomes la decisión de dejarlo ir. Porque quieres lo mejor para esta persona, termines abandonándola, no porque seas un egoísta o por equis motivo, sabes lo que estás decidiendo, que resulta muy doloroso seguir con tu vida después de ella, ella se pregunta, ¿ Tu me diste algo? Es lo que más le ha inquietado, pero ambos se dieron todo, es algo que ella nunca hubiera conocido por ese hombre, que amo con toda su alma, que fue el motivo de vivir, aunque más que nada es una relación que terminaron en buenos términos. En vida es así, vivir y dar amor, porque sin el amor no hay vida, no hay lo que más anhela una persona. Lo que es el afecto, en todos sus tipos, en formas de maneras que significan lo que es la nieve y la rosa, en estaciones equivocadas, porque llegan en el momento que jamás esperaste. Eso lo que puedo decir de ella, Aimer es una de las mujeres, que pudo decir en una simple canción, cuando tu tienes una ruptura amorosa con alguien de cualquier motivo que fue esta.

Todos quedaron boca abiertos ante lo que dijo Miu. Simplemente los dos niños, soltaron unas lágrimas que derramaron en sus mejillas, que caían en las hojas del los cuadernos, Eric y Kyle están en la misma sintonía, Craig, no entiende porque reaccionaron de esa forma, Miu simplemente camina hacia su pupitre, simplemente mirando a la derecha, hacia la ventana.

Elle intenta tranquilizarlos, acercándose a ellos. La tensión se siente, como si fuera algo que dejara sin aire, Butters solo observo a Miu, que sabia que se había desahogado, "Si no te hubiera conocido" de Aimer, penetraba los oídos de esos dos niños.

Miu solo se acerco hacia sus mejores amigos, solo decide envolverlos en sus alargados y delgados brazos, en vez de golpearlos, solo sonrió con una tristeza que jamás pudieron verla de ella, se abrazan los tres como si no hubiera nadie. Craig, se acercó abrazar al dúo junto con su novia.

Todo se volvió negro, en una mañana. La pubertad ya había empezado a sembrarse para florecer.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lamento lo muy corto de la historia, simplemente voy a desarrollar los cuatro capítulos que me faltan de mejor , manera para que sean lo más fluido que puedan leer. Se que he decaído mucho, pero el seminario de titulación me ocupa demasiado, seguiré escribiendo cuando pueda, de muchisimo mejor manera.

Muchas gracias. Recomiendo que escuchen la cancion del video, es una muy hermosa.


	13. Etapa 2: Pre adolescencia: Capítulo 2: Joven soñador

Después del problema, del dúo disparejo, fueron llevados al consejero, aunque Elle se los llevaba hacia la oficina del señor Mackey, simplemente eso le había preocupado. Meiko solo se acerco hacia la maestra, está con una mirada, solo suspiro ante los dos niños, esta tuvo que salirse de clase, para darles su terapia que es escribir en sus diarios. Mackey, se sorprende como Meiko hace que estos niños, la obedezcan sin quejarse.

**(...)**

En ello ya era lo que es la hora del almuerzo, aunque Mi va con la capitana del club de atletismo, que fue la niña de quinto que seguía los pasos de Liberty, está en la secundaria que asiste Shelly y Kevin, aunque siempre saliendo de clases, viene a verificar si el equipo sigue unido, después de su graduación de la primaria. Fue un evento solemne en el club de atletismo, Mi es donde en ese momento le dieron la sorpresa, que es la vice presidenta del club y la presidenta de atletismo de los grupos primero y cuarto grado.

Mi es muy admirada en todos de las clases, desde los de primero, los de segundo, los que son nuevos en tercero, los de quinto y de sexto. Las de cuarto no hay grupo de atletismo, únicamente las niñas están de porritas o en vólibol son las de cuarto.

Misaya es una niña de mucha disciplina y constancia. En el atletismo está en el primer lugar, con los niños de tercero, el cuarto lugar, con los respectivos presidentes y capitanes de los grupos de la primaria.

Le toco almorzar con los presidentes de cada grupo de los grados. Con el varonil y femenil. El presidente varonil, del equipo de cuarto grado, le dice a Mi una felicitación hacia alguien muy conocido.

\- Eric ha sido uno de los corredores, que ha mejorado muchísimo cuando llego conmigo, a base de vergazo e insultos, pero este niño, corre muy bien, aunque no es mejor como Scott, ese es el que esta en primer lugar en el club, Eric esta en el cuarto lugar. Aunque un niño de tics nervioso, quiso entrar al club de atletismo, pero le dimos puesto de asistente para los entrenadores para preparar bebidas. Porque ese niño, toma demasiada cafeína y cuando corría siempre se estaba tropezando. – Comenzaba a reírse sutilmente, ante lo que había dicho, Mi simplemente frunció el ceño. Esta tiene su obento, que tiene un karaage, con arroz blanco, algunos guisantes, esta lo come con sus palitos chinos, los niños del club, empezaban a conversar de cosas triviales como el atletismo, pues cosas de preadolescentes.

Kenny observo a Mi, sentado en asiento de la mesa. Eric se la pasaba insultando a Token por ser negro, que siempre intentaba tirarle la onda a Mi, Kyle solo checaba su móvil, para mensajearse con Miu, porque ella esta con Pip y Damien, en el ultima mesa de la cafetería, Marie con su mandil, de Chef, con su pelo recogido, que servía amorosamente la comida, aun montón de niños de cuatro años, miraban morbosamente los pechos de la chica.

Están el comedor, Marie con su gorro de chef, esta acomodaba los alimentos en los platos de los comensales. Chef solo le indicaba como debía entregar cada plato que tiene su respectiva charola.

\- Marie, la verdad no se porque eres tan paciente con Stan y los chicos. Cada vez me asperean porque me preguntan cosas, sin sentido y peor pueden correrme de mi trabajo – Chef suspiro frustrado, estaba cocinando su pasta con mantequilla.

\- También fuimos castrosos, en esa edad y solo en paciencia con ellos, aunque la que mas me preocupa es la hermana gemela de la vice capitana del equipo, sospecho que esta es de esas, que padece anorexia, se ve demasiado delgada para su edad. Hace meses que no ha vuelto a comer en la cafetería, únicamente usa ese horario para hacer sus tareas, es una niña demasiado compleja, no las dos, pero van a diferentes caminos. Pero a ver qué pasa. – Empezó a caminar, por accidente se tropieza enfrente de un motón de cazuelas, que hace un ruido muy estridente, que todos los alumnos de toda la primaria, escucharon.

Marie solo intento levantarse, le dolían sus muñecas por soportar aquella caída, pero era de cada día, aunque lo que el chef se asombraba es que ella cocinaba muy bien. En estos meses, ha sido una persona que ha ayudado al chef, a tenerle paciencia a los niños.

Aunque Marie es una que mas cocina repostería para los niños, incluso dulces nutritivos.

\- Marie, con un carajo, como puedes caerte tan fácil. Aunque gracias a dios, no te has caído en la comida. – Chef, le ayuda a levantarse lentamente, esta solo se sacudía con sus manos, su trasero.

\- Gracias, Jerome. ¡Voy a seguir trabajando! – Se va para seguir horneando pan fresco y postres que son mini.

**(...)**

Pasaron las horas, terminaron las clases, para Mi es un día de mucha practica y organizar, lo que será este año, tiene que entrenar a la niña de quinto para que la sustituya para vice presidenta del club en general. En esto esta en un pequeño vestidor, con una mesa organizaba todo lo que tenia que se debía hacer.

Calificaba con una paloma en un marcador de color rojo, lo que, en unos cuadros, es una lista quienes participaban para la competencia de la primaria, en la reunión anual de padres con la primaria de South Park. La niña de lado, tiene su uniforme de atletismo, tiene su cabello hacia sus hombros, es una pelirroja con pecas de color carne, con unos aretes de perla, esa niña se unió en el club hace un año, junto con Liberty, hay un rumor sobre esta niña, de que ella no le gusta los niños, que ella se había enamorado de Mi, desde que la venció en la competencia hace unos meses de había entrado, Mi al club de atletismo.

Esta miraba de reojo, las facciones de Mi, se asombraba que solo tiene nueve años, si parecía una de séptimo grado, Mi volteo de inmediato y le dijo en un tono un poco brusco.

\- ¿Me estas poniendo atención?, Lilith – Mi, solo se movía su cabello, para apoyarlo con su oreja, esta tiene una cebolla con una dona, suspiro estresada.

\- Si, te puse atención, incluso lo anoté en mi libreta. Quiero decirte algo que he querido decirte, desde que estaba en cuarto año. Estoy enamorada de ti. – Lilith lo dijo en un tono vergonzoso, pero muy feliz; solo se sonrojo ante ella, de manera muy inocente y delicada, toma sus mejillas, Mi esta tan confundida que no entiende, Lilith, se acerco mas a su rostro, Mi esta tan sonrojada que solo cerraba y abría sus ojos. Lilith finalmente pudo unir sus labios con los de ella. Mi estaba muy aterrada, ante la situación.

\- ¡AHHH! Oh Jesucristo – El grito tan escandaloso, de Tweek, el rubio sostiene el brazo de Mi, apartándose de Lilith, este por impulso, pudo llevándola corriendo fuera de los vestidores femeninos. Lilith se enfureció por el niño rubio, por haberle cagado el momento emocional con ella.

\- Mi, ¿Estas bien? – Tweek le pregunta, dándole una bebida, sosteniéndola en su mano, que saco de una hielera de plástico color rojo, que había hecho las debidas energéticas en su casa. La mira con angustia y estrés, porque Mi se veía que quería llorar ante esa situación.

\- ¡Como pudo haberme pasado esto! En serio, como diablos alguien me beso de esta forma, y lo horrible es que fue el primer beso que me dan. – Mi empezaba agachar su rostro hacia el suelo, se soltaban sus lagrimas en sus ojos, cayendo en el piso del suelo arenoso, trataba de secarse sus lágrimas, con sus dedos, pero solo lloraba con más fuerza, Scott salió del ultimo entrenamiento, este ve de lejos a Mi, este intuyo que algo paso que la altero, este corre hacia donde esta ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – Scott dijo jadeando hacia ella, mientras puso su mano, en la pared de fuera del edificio de los vestidores.

\- Se me declararon, y es una chica mayor que yo. Me beso, me sentí horrorizada en vez de sentirme asqueada. Me quito mi primer beso – Mi se cayo hacia el suelo, estaba arrodillada, con sus manos en el rostro, porque no paraba de llorar por la situación tan controversial para ella.

\- ¡No es tu c-ulpa! – Tweek la consolaba de manera afectuosa a la niña. Scott solo la abrazaba su brazo.

Paso unas horas para que se calmara. Los tres niños, después de haberse aseado en sus respectivos vestidores, estos salieron de la primaria, después de un día muy difícil, fueron al café Tweek Bros. Casa del café, para poder estudiar lo que es el examen de literatura clásica. Richard, los ve entrar a los tres niños al vestíbulo del lugar, ellos lo llevan a donde esta la parte donde están unas mesas largas, que tienen asientos en la pared, que son unos sofas.  
  


En la música de ambiente, se podía escuchar la canción: "Aunque sea" de Emmanuel del real. La melodía es preciosa, podía intoxicar los oídos de los tres niños, estos con sus libros de literatura clásica, tienen que leer sus conceptos, con unos libros que les entrego Elle, para ellos que son de pasta gruesa, en eso sacaron sus cuadernos, con un bolígrafo empezaron a escribir lo que eran sus preguntas y respuestas, Tweek es el que más dificultad que tiene para concentrarse, Scott leía en voz alta entre los dos niños, aunque le costaba decir bien las palabras, pero esto hace reír con ternura a Mi.

Scott solo se sonrojo de manera adorable, sus pecas se veían muy curiosas con ese rubor rojizo.

Pese lo más duro e incómodo estos dos niños, alegraron el día de manera asombrosa, eso la señora Tweak, les dejaba dos tazas de capuchino y a Mi una taza de té, que es de macha en una taza de porcelana.

Empezaba la lluvia a caer en el cielo gris, que mojaba el pavimento, percudía de humedad, las ventanas del establecimiento. Mi solo observaba como toda la gente entraba al lugar para tomar, un caliente o frío café, Mi solo se quedaba viendo lo que era la puerta principal

Aunque sea, se seguía escuchando en un tono muy melancólico. Solo en sus pensamientos internos, hay un horrible silencio.

(...)

Kenny estaba yendo con su bicicleta lo que es a la mansión Seijino, junto con los tres inseparables amigos, Karen está en el segundo asiento de la bicicleta, esta sostenía de la cintura de su hermano, Kyle y Eric, pedalean para llegar hacia lo que es el suburbio mas adinerado de South Park, aunque Token vive en otro suburbio del otro lado del pueblo.

En los auriculares de Kenny, se escuchaba "Water Blue New Word" de Aqours, que se escuchaba con mucho estruendo en el oído del rubio. Stan que esta a su lado, solo le pregunto porque estaba escuchando la tonada de la melodía.

\- ¿Que estas escuchando? – Stan esta pedaleando hacia lo que están a punto de llegar a la entrada de la gaveta de seguridad.

\- Aqours, Mi siempre escuchaba cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños. Me gustan mucho sus canciones, es lo que único que recordaba de ella, aunque se me había olvidado sobre Mi. Tu solíamos llorar con una que se llamaba "Mijuku Dreamer".

Hazel parece hacia el camino de los niños, tiene un gran impermeable, es asombroso que podía usar su patineta por el clima tan horrible y húmedo.

\- Eric, oye me dieron el día libre en la cantina del pueblo, voy a quedarme con ustedes. Gracias a dios termine esa difícil tarea, en el receso. – Hazel saludo a Eric, con una enorme sonrisa hacia el.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros en la mansión? Los que no van a poder son el judío, el hippe, el pobre, el diabético, el vibrador con tic van, el hermano de la gótica van estar en la mansión. – Eric sonríe hacia la albina, su usual gorro pomposo que llevaba es remplazado con un gorro de lluvia de color nergo.

\- Si, ¡como diablos que no! - Hazel patinaba hacia donde estaban ellos. En la primaria siempre convive con los góticos, aunque siempre la insultan porque es una conformista, pero a ella le es indiferente, siempre detrás de la escuela, se sienta con ellos en los escalones de la puerta trasera de la primaria.

Todos finalmente pudieron llegar a la gaveta en el suburbio. Kenny, le entrego al guardia sus pases para entrar. Hazel solo observaba lo antipático guardia. Les abre el portón principal del suburbio.

Ellos caminaron hacia la calle que daba a la mansión de ella. Siempre saben que la mansión rosa es donde deben llegar. Finalmente, tras sufrir lo que es la horrible lluvia, pudieron llegar a la mansión, aunque fue muy difícil por lo que es el aguacero.

Llegaron a la mansión, subieron a los escalones para tocar la puerta principal. Pip les abrió la puerta con un gesto amable, con su mano derecha, les indicaba que pasen.

Eric y Kyle vieron a Miu, nuevamente dormida en gran sofá blanco, ya se había cambiado, con un pijama de una blusa con estampado, de gatos negros, con otros blancos, de color azul aquí, con unos pantalones de tela, del mismo conjunto del pijama. Su cabello esta recogido en una trenza sencilla, su cabello había crecido mucho. Pip le había cobijado, con una sábana de su cuarto. En la mesa de la sala de estar, había hecho su tarea, que están los libros de literatura clásica, junto con un cuaderno que tiene una portada de color azul cielo, con un gato con un moño. Con sus kanjis de su nombre completo y apellido.

**"Miu Hisayo Seijino"**

Kyle se acerco a ella, le acaricio sus mechones de cabello, se veía muchísimo mas delgada que hace unos meses, sus pómulos se veían sus huesos, aunque constantemente tiene muchas recaídas. Eric se acercó hacia la derecha, ven como esta respiraba lentamente al dormir. Solo le acaricio su frente, por accidente este le desprendió un gran mechón de cabello. Esto horrorizo a ambos niños, como pudiera un simple tocarle su cabello estuviera tan desnutrida.

\- Déjenla de estar fastidiando. Ella siempre se duerme a esas horas, rara vez esta despierta en el día. – Kenny con su dedo pulgar, les indica que vayan a la cocina, su madre estaba ayudando a hacer la comida, junto con Pip, para los niños.

En eso paso el rato de estar en la mansión, habían terminado de cocinar unas hamburguesas para la comida. Todos comieron muy emocionados, curiosamente ya a duras penas habían terminado la tarea todos, aunque fue difícil con Eric, que es el peor estudiante en la materia. Elle, sabe que puede dar mas de si mismo en lo académico. Aunque lo atlético en carreas ha mejorado su rendimiento, aunque le cuesta volverse a poner su antigua ropa, porque bajo de peso, incluso su rostro se parece mucho a Liane, cuando era niña. Kyle, pudo terminar decentemente el cuestionario, Kenny a su experiencia en aprender un segundo idioma que es el japonés, pudo terminar todo lo que es el cuestionario con sus respuestas.

Stan fue el primero en terminar el cuestionario. Eric comía la hamburguesa con muchísima emoción, especialmente saboreaba el jugo de la carne, hace tantos meses, que no ha podido comer, porque su dieta no le permita comer ese tipo de alimentos para tener una condición deseable. El cuerpo de Eric, seguía de complexión gruesa, pero las facciones de su rostro, son mas llamativas, su gran papada y enormes cachetes se están yendo lentamente de su rostro.

\- Culón, me da tanto asco verte comer. Es solo una hamburguesa casera, no es para tanto, por favor, ¡no mastiques como cerdo! – Kyle tiende la costumbre de sentarse con Eric, en estos meses, desde que las gemelas regresaron a South Park.

Abren la puerta bruscamente, es Marie con un uniforme escolar, una falta estilo escocesa de color guindo, con una camisa de botones blancos, con un moño del mismo estilo de la falda, aunque la camisa esta desabrochada en la parte del escote, tiene su saco, con el símbolo de la preparatoria privada; usaba medias negras con encaje, hasta la piernas, su cabello esta suelto hasta su espalda, ondulado rubio cenizo, esta entra sin pensar que dirían de ella, Andrew, tiene el mismo uniforme pero el de varones, con un pantalón, una camisa blanca, con el mismo saco con el logotipo, aunque este acompaña a la rubia ojos azules.

\- ¡Hola niños! ¿Qué están haciendo? – Marie llego hacia el comedor, donde estaban los niños comiendo la comida, en la mesa, Marie tomo una hamburguesa, le da una mordida, abriendo su boca seguir comiendo.

\- Estamos comiendo, Marie. ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? – Kyle y Eric dicen al unísono, aunque Eric habla con la boca llena. Kyle le da un sape en su cabeza, este accidentalmente escupe su comida, en su plato.

\- Judío cagado, ¡esa era mi hamburguesa! – Les grita a los cuatros vientos, Stan solo apretaba sus dedos su cien, Kenny solo se estaba riendo a carcajadas, Karen, solo tomaba el celular de su hermano, para grabar esa escena tan hilarante de ver.

\- Ustedes como me hacen el día. Neta, Cartman y Kyle, gracias por siempre visitarnos con el Chef. Yo los adoro demasiado, en el fondo son inseparables. – Maire, se agacho hacia ellos, los abraza con sus brazos, en sus hombros, los niños se sienten bien incomodos, por el hecho de ver su escote llamativo, sin duda incluso las copas de su sostén, por su transparente blusa, el encaje, pese a esa sensualidad que pose esa mitad japonesa y mitad francesa; Ella tiene un carácter mas masculino y muy descuidada con su persona, tiene una carisma que te puede darte miedo.

En ese momento, entra Mi con el dúo el ansioso y el diabético, también el adorable Bradley, sonriendo cuando caminaban en el vestíbulo, en eso Mi queda desconcertada ante escuchar las carcajadas, de su mejor amigo golpeando la mesa.

\- Dudes, tienen una chica de dieciséis que literalmente, le van a explotar sus senos, ¡dios santo! – Kenny se estaba poniendo rojo con la risa tan estridente.

Marie los estruja con mas fuerza, esto hace que Eric se sienta muy asqueado, es inexplicable, pero se sentía así. Kyle solo estaba tan sonrojado, con solo ver los senos de aquella adolescente, Stan solo dejaba caer su cabeza por la manera de la mesa. No aguantaba la vergüenza, que sentía de que sus dos amigos se comparan, como unas tsunderes odiosas.

Mi solo se acercó finalmente hacia la mesa del comedor. Los niños la saludaban con el dúo diabético y vibrador tictoso.

\- Kenny, deberías dejarte de reír puedes ofenderla – Mi solo le da un golpe en su espalda con fuerza, este literalmente - tosió ante ese golpe.

\- ¡Marie y Andrew! ¿Por qué salieron tan temprano de la preparatoria? – Mi solo pregunto porque los ve aun con sus uniformes escolares. En eso, había llegado el chef, estacionando el automóvil, cerca de la banqueta.

\- Ahí está, ¡mi sobrino y tu Marie! – Dijo en un tono sarcástico ante la adolescente, Andrew solo sonrió entre ceja a su tío. Este traía un traje formal

Chef, hace unos meses, tiene que cuidar su sobrino porque, el cuidaba a los padres del Chef, curiosamente saco una beca para desarrollar su talento culinario, en la preparatoria Saltare. Una de las más lujosas afueras del pueblo.

Cuando el primer día de que llego, su tío lo recibe con un gran abrazo, finalmente este, lo lleva a la preparatoria privada, donde hay un gran dormitorio, afueras del pueblo. En la introducción de compañeros de cuarto, le toca estar con Élise Marie, que estaba sentada en posición de loto, está en un tono muy amistoso se presentó ante el europeo.

_\- Me llamo Élise Marie, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – Esta se levanta de un salto y le extendió su brazo, con la palma de la mano, para darle un apretón de manos. Andrew solo reacciono con un sonrojo, por ver esos ojos azul profundos, con un destello celeste._

En ese momento, se volvieron uña y diente. Siempre juntos en el curso de cocina, aunque Andrew en clases normales son en el turno matutino, mientras con Marie es en el vespertino y nocturno.

\- ¡Jerome! ¿Vas a irte a ligar formalmente a alguien? – Lo abraza afectuosamente - rodando sus brazos en su espalda.

Meiko había bajado las escaleras, arreglada con su traje sastre color vino, con unos tacones de color blanco, unas medias de piel, la falda les llegaba a sus piernas, con el rostro maquillado, con pestañas postizas, su cabello totalmente suelto, es como ver el cabello de Miu, pero muy largo, hasta sus piernas. Con unos broches con unas flores blancas Sus sombras de sus ojos, son de color neutro, con un delineado negro, en forma de gato.

\- Jerome, finalmente llegaste, pues vamos hacia Denver, hacia la conferencia que tengo que dar en una graduación de la universidad, para los que egresan de psicopedagogía y las ramas de la educación en general. Me alegra que vengas conmigo. – Finalmente llego hacia el Chef, que este solo puso tan nervioso con verla.

Antes de eso va a la sala de estar para ver a su hija gemela menor. Esta le acaricia su cabeza y le da un beso muy dulce en su frente, esta solo pone su rostro en la frente de su hija. Sabia que la a descuidado demasiado, le dolía no estar con ellas, pero tiene que darles un mejor futuro, cuando estas regresaran a Japón, aunque para ellos no quedan de clase media baja.

Terminaron de comer todos, incluso Carol, que comió en la cocina, que había limpiado, esta junto con los niños y Mi estaban enfrente del Chef, Meiko solo le dijo ante todos, en un tono dulce ante los presentes.

\- Me iré junto con Jerome, a Denver junto con mi esposo, para ir a una conferencia de graduación en la universidad de Denver. Carol, cuida mucho a mis hijas, si quieres dile a Kevin y tus hijos que se queden en la mansión. A mi no me molesta, además tu eres mi amiga, desde que te conocí cuando nuestros hijos, bueno Kenny y Mi tenían cinco años.

Kyle y Eric, cuiden a mi Miu, no se ha sentido bien en días, la verdad no es muy expresiva en muchas cosas, yo los amo ante todas las cosas. Mi niño pelirrojo, eres tan encantador y el que mas le tengo mucho cariño, Eric siempre ten esa personalidad tan encantadora.

Stan y Kenny, ustedes complementan a Mi, que es idéntica a mi amado esposo, Simon, si supieran de que él tiene ese carácter cuando tenia su edad. Ustedes, Tweek y Scott, por supuesto Bradley, son personas que mi hija los estima demasiado, acérense mis niños, quiero regalarles algo muy especial. – En ese momento se agacho hacia los niños, estos que eran siete, ellos se acercaron hacia ella, esta les entregó un enorme abrazo, envolviendo a los siete niños, en sus brazos, esta evitaba no llorar por su maquillaje y las incómodas pestañas, simplemente ama estos niños por estar en la vida de sus hijas.

Meiko miro los siete rostros de los niños, estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, aunque Eric, es el que más se reprimía, curiosamente el judío, es que se le salían las lágrimas en sus párpados, Tweek simplemente dejo de temblar, solo empezaba a sollozar, Scott solo sonrió con lágrimas en sus mejillas, Stan solo apretó más el pecho de Meiko porque no paraba de llorar, Kenny solo puso sus brazos para abrazar a Kyle, junto con un Eric que en un chasquido de dedos abrazo a Meiko, para llorar desesperadamente.

Carol ni mucho menos Karen, entienden lo que he había pasado, Marie, tomo su móvil y les tomo una foto a la conmovedora escena, con lagrimas en sus parpados, que le caían sus lagrimas en su rostro, Andrew solo miro a su tío, con una sonrisa le dijo.

\- Esos niños y esa mujer, son lo más serio que has tenido, ¿eh? - Pone su mano en su hombro, hacia el Chef, este solo asintió en silencio.

Después, de esa conmovedora escena, estos se fueron, Marie en su automóvil para ir al club de repostería en su colegio, En el mercedes de Meiko, van Chef para en camino a Denver, los niños corrieron hacia fuera de la mansión para despedirlos, Pip y Damien, solo observaban en silencio, la conmovedora escena. .Estos estaban en la puerta de la entrada.

La tarde en la mansión. En el gran jardín que tiene una gran mesa de te, que es rectangular, eso que Miu había despertado, estaba poniendo lo que eran el juego de té, que Eric y ella habían comprado, que es de porcelana japonesa, con unos platos para los postres, incluso su tetera es del mismo material, mientras en un asador, Mi está calentando un té de jazmín Ericen la cocina, con la ayuda de Kyle, cocinaban en el horno, unos cupcakes de chocolate, Tweek es el que les ponía el betún con una manga pastelera, que tiene una duya en forma de estrella. Scott, le ponía en una botella que tiene una tapa que tiene hoyos, sueltan unas estrellitas con brillantina comestible.

Stan y Kenny, cocinaban en otro horno, que tenían cocinando un pastel de sabor vainilla, que es para comer para todos, Carol está esperando que salga su postre frío, que es un pie de limón, hecho con mousse de vainilla, con costra de Grama cookies, de sabor miel. Karen, estaba llevando lo que eran unas galletas, en una charola de plástico, color rosa pastel. Que es de surtido de galletas de chispas de chocolates, otras de triple chocolate, unas que son de crema de maní, con otras hechas por Tweek que son hechas con una manga pastelera.

El jardín tiene muchas flores, de que Carol ayudaba a cuidar el jardín, junto con Stuart, que tienen unas rosas blancas, otras rojas, algunas flores silvestres que decoraban el pasto del jardín. .Con una pared que tiene una regadera llena de flores magentas, que son pequeñas, que son pequeñas que tienen su polen, en pequeñas bolas.

Miu ayuda a su hermana, a poner en la tetera el líquido del té de jazmín, mientras esta pone un te de macha con sakura. En eso, entraron en el jardín, un Butters, con un tupper ware que tiene un pastel de caramelo con sal. Craig, esta a lado izquierdo de Butters, este se trajo algo que el mismo cocino, con supervisión de su madre, es un pastel tipo japonés de bizcocho, que es un "Ichigo strawberry", en una caja de cartón blanco, este es un regalo que hizo Craig con supervisión de su madre, este camina dejándolo en la mesa de color rosa pastel, junto con la charola del mismo color.

Craig va hacia donde estaba su novia, en el asador antes de entrar en la cocina y comedor, este le planto un beso hacia ella. Girándola hacia él, en su pecho, esto para el dúo, literalmente crujían sus dientes por sus desmedidos celos, sus ceños están tan fruncidos, que no dejaban de observarlos en las puertas corredizas de vidrio.

\- Miu, deberías quitarte el pijama, no puedo creer que terminaras dormida, toda lo que es la tarde te la pasaste durmiendo desde que mama se fue. ¡Dios! Deja de derramar miel, con Craig, vas a hacer que Kyle y Eric mueran de un coraje extremo. – Mi solo se hecho a reír a carcajadas, ya hacia un gran tiempo que no conversaban juntas. Craig, abrió la puerta corrediza y entró a la cocina para ayudar a los demás niños, Butters solo se sentó, en el columpio en una madera, que son cuerdas de metate, que están amarradas en un gran roble. Karen decide empujarlo empujarlo para que tomara impulso para columpiarse.

\- Nah, con una patada en las bolas les bajo el coraje. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, desde que tengo cinco años, aunque estos nos olvidaron cuando nos fuimos de aquí, pero pese a eso seguimos estando juntos, ante las adversidades, aunque no sea una gran importante para ellos – Suspiro muy triste ante su hermana. Mi solo le dijo.

\- - Si fuera eso, ellos nunca se hubieran acercado a ti. - Ellos te adoran tanto de que quieren estar siempre contigo. Yo te adoro, no por ser mi hermana gemela menor, si no porque eres la persona mas sensible que conozco- Aprieta sus mejillas con sus manos, solo sonrió de la manera mas afectuosa, para Mi ella es una parte que se complementan, no por el hecho de nacer al mismo tiempo, si no porque es su hermana.

Stan estaba poniéndole su sello al pastel, es decir embetunarlo, Kenny batía con una maquina de batir, lo que es el betún de chocolate, tuvo que quitarse la parka, porque estaba sudando, Kenny tiene algunas cicatrices en sus mejillas,incluso un curita en su mejilla derecha. El dúo disparejo, saco las galletas del horno, en la bandeja para el horno que tiene papel encerado, con las galletas calientes y cocidas.

Eric, intenta de agarrar una galleta caliente, Kyle da un manotazo horrible en la mano de el. Este solo se pone a llorar ante el dolor de su mano, este solo se apretaba en su mano izquierda, la mano lastimada.

\- Eric, ¡debes saber que comértelas calientes puede hacerte daño! – Kyle refunfuñó ante ex gordo, que ahora es un grueso niño.

\- ¡Pinche judío, con arena en la vagina! – Eric empuja a Kyle de manera fuerte. Kyle, le responde la agresión gritándole.

\- Te voy a golpearte esa despreciable cara que tienes, ¡maldito culón de mierda! – Kyle empezaba a dar unos puñetazos al aire, no esperaba de que Eric, tiene unos grandes reflejos para esquivar los puñetazos del judío.

\- No otra vez esta cagada de la misma de siempre. Miu va a darles una putiza. – Dijeron unísono hacia los dos niños que literalmente empezaban a golpearse.

Tweek y Scott solo seguían haciendo, lo que era la decoración de los cupcakes, llevarse en una charola los cupcakes ya decorados , salieron para ponerlos en la mesa, ya se habían sentado cerca donde estaban a lado del asiento de Stan.

Miu cuando escucha pelear a sus amigos, abrazada por su novio, solo apretaba su puño temblando de coraje, Craig se sombra como esta puede fruncir el ceño, apretar sus parpados ante esa escena que sus mejores amigos, están haciendo pasar. Esta se separa del niño, solo desliza con rapidez la puerta, Miu muy molesta golpea el vidrio con su mano.

\- Ya dejen de estar fastidiando con peleas absurdas, ya me tienen hasta la mierda, si alguno de ustedes está perdidamente enamorado, ¡confiésense sus sentimientos!

\- ¡NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADO DE UNO AL OTRO!- Gritaban al unísono hacia la niña.

Esta comenzó a reírse con muchísima fuerza, temblaba por la horrible sensación de las carcajadas, el dúo solo miraba con un sonrojar tan intenso que no podían evitarlo, Craig los observo, este solo frunció demasiado el ceño.

En eso finalmente, Stan decoraba el pastel con una manga pastelera, duya enorme para poder embetunar el pastel, Kenny le ayuda en acomodar el betún hacia que quedara parejo en el pastel, sin burbujas de aire. Finalmente pudieron decorarlo, aunque Kenny le pone unas fresas en el pastel, estos en su bandeja para llevarse el pastel casero que hicieron estos dos niños. Karen al verlos batallar para llevarlo hacia la gran mesa, lo llevaba con mucho cuidado, el jardín se sentía tan bien con sentir sus pies, en la tierra con ese pasto verde, ya finalmente llegaron a la mesa, en eso dejaron ese pastel, poniendo lo que es una tapa que es de vidrio para evitar moscas.

\- ¡Chicos! Vamos a tomar el té, porque se nos enfría. – - Mi avisa a los niños para que vayan a la mesa para tomar la fiesta de té organizada por Miu y Eric.

**_(...)_ **

Mientras en otro lugar, donde está en el pueblo, hay un departamento, que hay dos Hileras para que habiten cuatro personas, Elle simplemente estaba en el escritorio haciendo lo que eran las actividades para mañana que sería un viernes. Claire simplemente había engargolado cuadernos de actividades, para sus alumnos de segundo año. Lauren, estaba en su laptop organizando el temario para este bi Mestres, este suspiro cuando estaba tecleando lo que era la información en el documento de Word. El hombre elegante, solo había hecho y en paginado lo que son imágenes para colorear, Lauren le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

\- Para entretener a los niños, de primero ¿no? Alain, desearía que domaras a mis niños de quinto año, hahaha – Lauren se ríe bruscamente ante su amigo –  
  


\- ¡Jodete, Lau! ¡Eres una amargada insufrible!! – Le saca el dedo y le avienta una almohada que cae en su cara de manera muy brusca, Elle solo mira con furia, volteando su rostro, con un rostro exhausto por lo de transcribir en Word, en su laptop, estaba revisando las asignaturas de sus alumnos.

Lauren y Alain solo quedaron en silencio con ver ese rostro. La conocen desde que eran niños, junto con Claire, desde hace tantos años.

_**(...)** _

_**Un año después** _

_-_ _¡Un gusto de conocerte!_ _Fuyumi_ _Shirasakai_ _. – Una voz muy aguda y molesta se escuchaba en el salón 5-1, el niño castaño, antes de eso se había presentado ante una clase, de niños japoneses, que su introducción en japonés, es super mala, que además muchos se reirán en sus espaldas,_ _Fuyumi_ _se presentó hablándole en inglés, con un acento japonés muy pronunciado, parándose de manera exagerada, tiene unas dos colas de caballo, con unas ligas con bolitas amarillas pastel, su pelo peli azul, con unos ojos color azul muy oscuros, tiene un overol de color azul claro, una blusa de color amarillo canario, con un collar con un corazón de color rosa. Extendía la mano, saludando al niño, que en el fondo odiaba estar ahí, quiera estar con su mejor amiga._

_En otro salón que esta en tres salones atrás al fondo. A lado está el salón de cuarto año. La escuela es tan enorme que las escaleras tienen, sus escalones son muy enormes que cuesta caminar a los pisos que tienen._

_Este expreso disgusto, con ver esa reacción tan enérgica. La maestra solo miro con furia hacia_ _Fuyumi_ _, por sus dos niñas, que solo ponían sus manos en sus miradas de hartazgo._

_Otra niña de aspecto muy descuidado su cabello, incluso de ropa, solo miraba la peli negra, tiene unos lentes muy redondos y su cabello ocupaba su vista. En el otro salón, en la ventana, estaba una niña de cabello color castaño muy claro, observando la clase de quinto año, tiene una cola de caballo, tiene unas campañas en sus muñecas, tiene en una nota su nombre "_ _Anzu_ _Atsuko_ _", con sus hiraganas. Tiene una blusa tank top blanco, con una falda de olanes, con sus tobillos, las mismas campanas de sus muñecas. En su salón, había una niña que esta de_ _encimosa_ _con su maestro, este solo calmando al grupo, que no paraba de reírse ante el inexperto maestro que se sentía incómodo._

_Esta se trepo al escritorio del maestro, está observo cuando estaba el niño, su cabello es negro y ondulado, con unos pasadores de bolitas magentas; vestía con una falda corta, una blusa de tirantes, con esa sonrisa tan traviesa, observaba ese niño._

_**"Esto será divertido"** _ _Eso había pensado de manera juguetona._

_Sus inseparables amigas, una que literalmente estaba insultando al maestro, este trata de tranquilizarla, la otra solo trata de calmar a su amiga,_ _estirándola_ _de sus brazos fuera del maestro._

_**¿Este niño finalmente tendrá amigos en un país, que no sabe hablar su idioma, obtener amistades de manera normal?** _

**_(...)_ **

Liane estaba trabajando en un burlesque, es de noche y además en el día trabajaba como una asistente de recepción de un cabaret. Ella esta sentada, en la silla de un tocador, se estaba maquillando para hacer un show erótico.

Se arreglaba para verse lo mas sensual, vestía con un corsé y unos ligueros que sostenían sus medias de color negro con un coqueto encaje, con un bordado muy clásico. Con unos zapatos de tacón rojo charol, muy altos que le ayudaban a verse mas alta que estaba. Se ponía una peluca de color rubio cenizo, en eso se maquillaba para verse más sensual con un labial rojo, se estaba poniendo de un labial de envase dorado.

En eso un hombre muy atractivo de mucho abolengo, en un terno de color negro, en el bolsillo derecho, un pañuelo de color lavanda mate. Es un nombre extremadamente atractivo, con una malicia en su mirada.

En un tono seductor le dijo a Liane un trato que tiene que ver con dinero.

\- Liane, necesito pedirte que si puedes ofrecerme tus servicios. Especialmente... más que nada a tu hijo, el pequeño Eric.- Sonrió sin un rastro de moralidad en ella. Si llegara oír Simon, o peor su esposa, la mujer terminaría matando a Liane por la crueldad que hiciera a su hijo.

Incluso por la falta de comida, esta vendería a su hijo cuando cumpliera diez años, que doloroso, ¿No? Hacer una crueldad a un niño que ha visto su madre haciendo cosas denigrantes para darle comida en su mesa.

Liane finalmente pudo arreglarse, para salir al escenario. El hombre solo sonrió con una gran malicia, por ser un gran manipulador con esta miserable mujer.

(...)

La graduación de los futuros pedagogos, otras ramas de la educación terminaron recibiendo sus diplomas con su título profesional en fila india, avanzaban para recibir los saludos de los directivos , ya pasaban los últimos, en el estrado el rector de la universidad de Denver, mencionó que pasará de manera solemne, Meiko Seijino, está camina saliendo de la parte trasera del escenario, con un gran paso seguro y elegante, ella subió en el estrado que tiene un micrófono sosteniendo un sujetador de metal, Meiko carraspea con lentitud, empezó a dar un discurso que ella anhelaba decir desde hace tantos años.

\- Ustedes son los que sean guías para dar las herramientas de los niños puedan desarrollar su aprendizaje, en el tiempo que he trabajado de maestra, ha sido lo más hermoso que me ha dado la vida, yo nací de una madre que era una adicta a la heroína, y se prostituía desde que tengo uso de razón, cuide a mi hermana, aunque de nacimiento fue varón, pero desde muy pequeña vestía de niña, hasta que cuando murió mi madre de sobredosis, cuando solo tenía catorce años, cuando tenía once años, se suicidó mi única y primera amiga, que tenía quince años, cuando la forzaron nuevamente a prostituirla, se llamaba Hisayo, fue una chica muy dulce, toda la vida la trato tan mal, solo sé que simplemente no soporto más su vida, pues de eso fue mi motivación de estudiar más duro, de lo que hacía, a los doce trabaje en un restaurante familiar, como mesera, aunque por mi físico y súplicas que hice para poder trabajar, me otorgaron trabajo, con un sueldo de medio tiempo para mantener mi hermana, pagarme la secundaria, ante todo este tiempo, salí con el mejor promedio de la preparatoria.

Chef está escuchando el discurso sentado en primera fila, en las butacas; en eso llegaba Simon para sentarse a lado del chef, en su lado izquierdo, cuando escuchaba las palabras de Meiko, solo lloraba de demasiada emoción. Chef, se asombra como ese grueso y fornido hombre, es muchísimo más sensible que su mujer. Observaba fijamente a su mujer, cuando estaba dando un discurso.

En ello me subieron de gerente en el restaurante, donde yo había trabajado, el que fue mi gerente es uno de los mejores escritores de literatura clásica en Japón, en eso pensé que con eso tenía suficiente, pero cuando tuve dieciocho años, conocí al que es hoy en día, mi esposo fue la persona que me motivo, a que me dedicara totalmente a la educación, incluso él fue el motor de poder profundizar mi profesión, en educación, después de eso fuimos muy rápido, ni éramos amigos cuando paso nuestra relación, solo sucedió, me case con él cuándo tuve dieciocho, éramos muy jóvenes en ese momento, incluso yo ayudé a mi esposo, que estudiara lo que es su educación básica en Japón, le enseñe todas sus signaturas, pese a su origen americano, pues el estudio música sinfónica, incluso tiene un doctorado en un área de escritura de partituras y composición en canciones en general.

Aunque estemos en un pueblo en donde les vale, un rábano cómo son sus hijos, bueno no todos los padres, regresando al tema, son los nuevos educadores, para una generación desesperada de atención, de amor hacia ellos, estoy haciendo una investigación sobre dos niños, que les pedí que escribieran sus vivencias en sus diarios, pues es difícil que puedan expresarse en base a la escritura. Aunque sé que alguno de ellos, se va a ir al carajo por decisión propia o mejorar pese a un entorno sin reglas o por equis motivo.

\- Estoy orgullosa de lo que me ha dado la vida. A los veinte, tuve a mis gemelas, son ellas mi vida echa personas, el amor que tengo con mi esposo, el mismo que tiene conmigo, hizo fruto con el nacimiento de mis hijas. Misaya Noelye y Miu Hisayo, son la razón de que yo, por mí misma estoy mejorando para tener una mejor relación con las personas. Son jóvenes soñadores que darán lo mejor de ustedes, con sus nuevos alumnos dependiendo a qué nivel educativo van ejercer, nunca se rindan.

Felicidades a los graduados de la generación de psicopedagogía y de otras ramas de la educación, carreras de la enseñanza en general.

Acabo el discursos, en donde un silencio que era demasiado intenso, resultó una gran ovación hacia Meiko, no se esperaba que le darán ese intenso aplauso, Simon era el que solo se levantó para correr hacia el estrado, cuando estaba bajando lentamente del estrado, su esposo la abrazo con tanta fuerza, envolviéndola con sus brazos en su cuello, mientras ella lo abraza su espalda, estos se dan un beso en los labios, en eso los graduados aventaron sus gorros, cuando se levantaron de las butacas, muchos se abrazaban y lloraban por la euforia. Chef, solo queda con una expresión de dolor por ver esa escena romántica.  
  


\- Cabrón suertudo, lastima que soy demasiado mayor para ella- Sonrió con una amargura que es muy difícil de describir.

(...)

\- Butters, por favor... llévame a mi cuarto, tengo demasiado sueño – Se levantó débilmente, Butters hace caso, al ver a Miu con dificultades de estar en pie, caminaba lo más normal que podía, sentía esos vértigos de inanición, porque tiene una horrible trauma con la comida. Butters, sostiene su brazo con ella para apoyarla entrando a la mansión, Miu simplemente apretaba más en brazo de Butters, para poder caminar hacia las escaleras, Miu solo temblaba como desquiciada, esta jadeaba, Butters está aterrado porque nunca espero ver a su hermana del alma, tan mal, que en estos días, se veía más delgada de lo usual, tan demacrada en muchos aspectos, pero sabía estar fuerte ante su condición, llegaron hacia arriba y la puerta de su cuarto, donde tiene un letrero con el nombre de ella en estilo japonés kawaii que es de gatitos. Miu guarda una llave, para que entran a su cuarto. Entraron en el gran vestíbulo de la habitación, llegaron a su escritorio, Miu se sentó lentamente, Butters solo la observo fijamente, las manos de Miu temblaban tanto, que no podía mover muy bien sus dedos, su visión empieza a ser borrosa. Butters, en alerta sostiene a Miu con sus manos en sus antebrazos. Miu solo soltaba en un llanto silencioso, con una voz que es su auténtica voz, quebradiza, que se escuchaba con un desgarrador susurro en su boca. Se confesó lo que más la agobiaba desde hace tres años.

\- Eres el primero que te diré algo, que probablemente me vayas a pegarme... quiero morirme, solo quiero matarme... no puedo soportar más, odio de que Craig se sienta en deuda conmigo... odio lo que es comer, odio respirar, odio mi raza mixta, me odio muchísimo más, por haber nacido con mi hermana. Ella es perfecta, soporta todo, las humillaciones de las chicas, en general... incluso cuando tenía seis años, recuerdo cuando me pusieron la cabeza de un gatito decapitado en mi obento, me juré a mí misma, nunca más no poder comer enfrente de las personas... solo se burlaban de mi, hay otras cosas que diría, pero ya no tengo más voz para poder decirlas. – Butters le da una cachetada tan fuerte, que literalmente por el movimiento se veía con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus párpados, la abrazo como si fuera lo más sagrado de su vida. Solo acercaba su mano, para que la cabeza de Miu llegará a apoyarse en su hombro. Los dos solo lloraron con demasiada fuerza, este Butters se repetía constantemente hacia ella.

\- Me duele mucho verte, que has sufrido demasiado, Miu yo ya sabía todo eso, sin que me lo dijeras, con solo verte a los ojos, en las video llamadas, desde el primer grado, se te veía deteriorándote poco a poco, incluso en estos días, has dejado de comer incluso todo el día, solo vives de agua y a duras penas de dulces, o simplemente un pan en todo el día. Sé que son un imbécil o un marica, como me dice el gordo cagado, pero a ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos, no tu eres mi hermanita del alma, desde que somos bebes estamos juntos, quiero decirte que esta cachetada que te di, no es por estar molesto contigo, si no estoy tan dolido que finalmente me dijeras lo que yo ya intuía, no quiero volverte escuchar que vas a suicidarte, porque me dolería más verte morir por ti misma. Eres una de las niñas, más hermosas que he conocido, admito que inconscientemente me haces sonrojar, aunque el sentimiento que siento es amor, pero ese amor que le das a alguien muy querido, eres maravillosa por tu forma de ser. Agradezco que hayas nacido, estuvieras siempre conmigo, regresaste y me haces tan feliz, es algo que hace que mi corazón lata de emoción, como ver a un hermano volver a tu hogar. -

Butters le toma sus mejillas con una delicadeza, Miu no sabe que decirle, solo que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo en las mejillas de ella, derramándose en ese piso alfombrado de color rosa oscuro. Le besa con tanta ternura su frente . Le besa con tanta ternura su frente, Miu le da un beso en su mejilla como en los viejos tiempos.

Estos no dejaron de llorar, podían desahogarse en silencio, el frío del aire acondicionado de la mansión, empezaba a helar de manera nostálgica. El rubio cenizo le dijo a Miu en un tono de mucha melancolía hacia ella.

\- Recuerdas cuando fuimos al jardín de niños juntos, eso que te graduaste del jardín de niños en Tokyo, tuviste que ir a Jardín de niños en South Park, para quitarte tu acento pronunciado del japonés.

\- Sí, eso fue el segundo día cuando estábamos en el grupo Stan, eso que literalmente iba a golpear a Eric, por intentar de joderte – Miu comenzó a reírse ante ese recuerdo que paso en su cabeza.

Hace tres años atrás:

\- Miu, no me dejes solito – Lloraba un Butters cuando tenía cinco años, escondiéndose en la espalda de Miu, aterrado porque Eric no paraba de burlarse de que usara una camisa de conejita que Miu le regalo, cuando fue a Tokyo con sus padres y hermana gemela.

\- ¡Butters es una niña! Y... - En una sorpresa, Miu le da un puñetazo con su mano izquierda y en un grito le dijo unas palabras donde ahí se lo hicieron llorar desconsoladamente. Kyle solo abrió la boca de asombro, Stan solo agito sus manos ante ver el niño molesto gordo, tirado en el piso alfombrado, Kenny solo corrió con un algodón con alcohol para quitarle la sangre de su boca.-

\- Cállate, ni siquiera comprendes que un niño, puede ser niño aunque use cosas muy lindas, eres solo un envidioso porque él tiene mejores cosas que tú. – Eric cayo por la golpiza, este hacia el peor berrinche, aunque a diferencia, esta sostiene su brazo para levantarlo, está en un manotazo le entregó un llavero que es un gato, apretando su mano derecha con la izquierda del pequeño gordito- - ¡Nunca me olvidaría de mi tonto mejor amigo! – Esta va de regreso donde esta Butters, voltea en un instante su rostro, ve una muy enojada hermana gemela, solo en ese momento se escucha el sonido hueco en el aire.

\- Si vuelves a hacer a lastimar a cualquiera de nuestros mejores amigos, ¡te voy a pegar más fuerte! – Solo observo a su hermana gemela menor, le estiro una de sus mejillas como siempre hacía desde que eran muy pequeñas.

Eric, después de eso, se aviento para abrazar a Miu, eso que incomodaba que lo hiciera en su espalda. 

Butters solo sonrió con ver a Eric, que este solo abrazo al niño pequeño.

(...)

-¡Miu! ahí estabas – Kyle y Eric dijeron al unísono cuando abrieron la puerta de la habitación. Vieron la escena donde Butters abrazaba a Miu. Miu volteo hacia los dos niños, que Eric tomaba el móvil para tomarle una foto infraganti ante la escena, Miu en un tono muy agresivo, pese a lo demasiado mal que se encontraba. Kyle intuía que Miu no se sentía bien. Este solo hacía una señal de decapitación en su dedo para que parara. Eric, solo movía su mano para ignorar, cuando ven ese rostro, Kyle sabe que habrá un conflicto o peor una regañiza por parte de ella.

\- Ni es lo que piensan pendejos, porque si llegan a decirle a Craig, juro que les voy a arrancar sus bolas con mis manos en una sola estirada. ¿Y, mi hermana? – Se levantó con un temblor en su cuerpo, hacia ellos, enseñando su puño enfrente de sus caras, Kyle ve como los ojos de Miu, tienes unas ojeras muy pronunciadas e incluso sus pómulos notaban lo que es el hueso.

\- ¡Me rompes las bolas!, Miu, ¡ya ni siquiera estas más tiempo con nosotros! – Eric le reclamaba en su cara, esto hace que Miu, comience a derramar sus lágrimas, Eric al ver llorar a su adorado ángel, solo comenzó a abrazarla con una fuerza, que es tan delicado, en realidad hace tantos meses que no tuvo, contacto con el cuerpo de Miu, se sentía tan delicado, que podía romperla con ese abrazo, Kyle de manera instintiva la abraza por su espalda, este es el más acelerado su ritmo cardiaco.

Ese calor de ese abrazo, sentía que esos recuerdos de que, cuando era una niña de seis años, de demasiado tormento, en donde se burlaban enfrente de ella, en donde no podías confiar en nadie, esta aunque matara literalmente a golpes, aunque tuviera su rostro lleno de moretones, sus manos con los nudillos destrozados, incluso la inanición la estaba matando. Con ver a esos dos niños, es el oasis que ella siente, es algo tan inexplicable, ellos la abrazaron, está solo en ese sueño lloraba y gritaba su confesión hacia esos dos niños. Aunque ya su vida giraba más por su novio actual, que está a lado de ella mirando aquella escena en sus sueños, pero a diferencia el conoce realmente como es ella.

Miu solo comenzó a gritar en silencio, de manera dulce empuja a los niños, esta con ayuda de Butters, se acuesta a su cama, Butters cobijaba a Miu para que durmiera cómoda, aunque al final solo se sentó en el borde de la cama, envuelta con su sábana.

Craig pasa a la habitación, esté al ver a su novia, este se acercó, hacia la cama, para abrazar, besar sus labios con ternura, este muestra un trozo del pastel que el cocino, con el tenedor que está en el plato, toma un trozo de pastel, hacia su boca, se lo comió lentamente, esta tiene un recuerdo fugaz, cuando su padre cocinó un pastel parecido a este, para su cumpleaños. Trago su saliva, no se había dado cuenta que estaba lagrimeando.

\- Detesto que se queden viéndome, Craig ¿cocinaste esto? Esto es lo más delicioso que he comido. – Secándose sus lágrimas, con la manga de su pijama, está lo comía con tanta desesperación, hace tantos días que no comía realmente como una persona normal. Kyle le entrega en una bolsa de color rosa, este solo carraspeo hacia la pareja.

Miu solo toma la bolsa, saca una galleta de chispas de chocolate, le da un mordisco, esto la saboreó, sonrió de inmediato con solo probar lo que es la harina de la galleta.

\- Yo las cocine, Eric me guió para poder cocinar, galletas desde hace meses. – Se rascaba la cabeza ante los dos niños. Craig le dio una sonrisa muy cordial hacia el judío.

Llegaron los demás niños, que se juntaron el cuarto de Miu, para ver NetFlix, una película que Mi quería ver hace mucho tiempo. En eso estaba en videollamada con Adi, que eso le ayudaba a mejorar más en francés.

La velada fue demasiado emotiva, porque hace tanto tiempo que no se juntaban todos, aunque Craig, Butters y Scott, también Tweek tuvieron que regresar a sus casas. Solo que quedaron el grupo de Stan.  
  


La velada fue demasiado emotiva, porque hace tanto tiempo que no se juntaban todos, aunque Craig, Butters y Scott, también Tweek tuvieron que regresar a sus casas. Solo que quedaron el grupo de Stan.

Se quedaron dormidos todos, aunque Kyle y Eric dormían, en el derecho, Eric, Kyle en la izquierda, Miu en el centro de su cama, Mi duerme en su cuarto, Kenny duerme a lado de ella y Stan en el asiento amueblado que esta a lado del ventanal. Carol abrió silenciosamente las puertas, le dio mucha ternura como estos niños eran muy unidos con las niñas.  
  


La noche resulta ser tan hermosa, que las estrellas se acurrucaban en el cielo. Que tiene un color azul negro que abraza el entorno, de ese pueblo montañés. Los que estaban en el vecindario de nuestros pequeños niños, estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo, los adultos se iban al bar, Hazel solo estaba tan ocupada en su proyecto, ya ella había comprado un sándwich para comer, la profesora Lauren, exige demasiado a sus estudiantes de quinto año.

Mijuku Dreamer se escuchaba en el ambiente, de como una relación de una persona, pueden hacer sus paces ser amigos para siempre. Mi solo abrazaba su almohada, imaginando que es Stan, ese amor no correspondido que es el motor, para ser la mejor en todo, pese a lo mas cruel que le hayan robado su primer beso, está simplemente trata de olvidar ese momento tan controversial.

Stan entre abriendo los ojos, al ver a Mi dormida este dijo en una voz muy baja.

**_\- Mi cada vez, se ve mas bonita, suertudo, el niño que sea su novio._ **

Solo el silencio de la noche, es el que cuida a esta grupo de seis niños que están creciendo a ritmo apresurado, la vida es así, que el tiempo se pasa demasiado rápido, que no puedes darte cuenta.

Lamento mucho la tardanza, me costó mucho volver a escribir con más detalle, he tenido varias cosas que hacen en mi vida. Aunque prometeré que el otro capítulo, tendrá más contenido, simplemente estoy pensando en cómo, va a ser el nudo y su desenlace.  
  


Muchísimas gracias a todos.


	14. Etapa 2: Pre adolescencia: Capítulo 3: Cinismo parte uno

Pasaron las semanas, desde que entraron a cuarto año, Elle supo sacar un gran provecho a los niños de su grupo. En uno proyecto final del mes, hicieron lo que fue un cortometraje, con los niños con problemas académicos, un proyecto que fue divido en dos equipos, donde el equipo Stan y Craig que eran cinco personas, planearon lo que es la producción, de sobre todo lo necesario de la película. Los escritores fueron lo que fue Craig, en su grupo, Mi fue la que escribió la historia en el equipo de Stan, porque es la que mejor redactaba en el grupo. Miu se dedicó en secreto en hacer lo que fue la edición y todo lo relacionado en la musicalización, Bradley es el que dedico todo en ayudar, en lo que se refiere a lo que iluminación, todo lo que debían usar en producción. Eric, se dedicó a lo que es maquillaje y caracterización, es impresionante como el ex gordo del grupo, sea tan asombroso en ese rublo, Kyle es el que es asistente en vestuario, que el mismo Butters es un gran maestro de la costura.

Fue un tiempo de demasiados sacrificios, porque además con las tareas puestas por la espartana Elle, le decían de esa forma para hacerla rabiar, aunque en el fondo, ella es de las maestras que hizo que el aprovechamiento de cuarto, fuera el mejor de toda la primaria, aunque no llega a lo que es el nivel de Meiko. En el cortometraje, estaban dando lo mejor de ellos mismos, cada escena que hacían cada toma, es un proceso muy difícil de seguir, más porque Miu es una perfeccionista al cuadrado.

_(...)_

_Tres semanas antes:_

Llegó de nuevo ingreso una niña llamada Nelly Cherville, aunque hizo amigas con las niñas del grupo de Wendy, está a diferencia de las demás, admiraba demasiado a Miu, porque por accidente, esta vio pintando en el patio de la primaria, con unos gises de pizarrón, Nelly se escondió donde estaba el elefante del juego del patio, se asombraba que pudiera dibujar de esa forma; acostada en el suelo. Miu vestía con un overol de mezclilla, de color negro, que es una falda, esta tiene unas medias negras, con unas botas sin tacón, que son de color café, curiosamente Kyle le prestó sus botas favoritas, el cabello de ella esta suelto con una semi cola de caballo, de lado derecho, con unas bolitas de color magenta, con una blusa de color magenta neón, que tiene manga larga, que tiene muy pegados a sus brazos y muñecas, para evitar que vean sus vendas.

Se había vuelto a hacer auto lesiones, que ya tenía demasiado cicatrices en ellas, pero es una manera de calmarla, curiosamente tuvo un enfrentamiento con Wendy, le reclamo ella porque su hermana gemela, se estaba acercando a su novio.

Mi estaba en ese enfrentamiento, esta intenta tranquilizar a Wendy, explicando que él quiere como su mejor amiga, solo nada mas como su confidente. En eso Wendy le da una cachetada a Mi, esta solo queda en silencio, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, Miu en un ataque de furia, se avienta encima de Wendy, literalmente, esta termina dándole unos puñetazos en su cara, sin importar de que morbosa muchedumbre grabara la pelea, Wendy ni siquiera podía darle un rasguño porque Miu, es extremadamente ágil cuando peleaba.

_-_ _Ya me tienes hasta, maldita verga, colmaste mi paciencia, ¡nadie se mete con mi hermana! – Seguía dándole golpes hacia una Wendy aterrada, ensangrentada y con moretones en las mejillas, Stan empezó a sostenerle sus muñecas, este llego a hacia su espalda corriendo, cuando escucho sus gritos ante el patio, esto enfureció muchísimo más a Miu, en su fuerza más física, esta avienta a Stan, hacia el suelo._

_-_ _Detente, por favor, Miu... ya es suficiente de esta pelea – Mi le dio un puñetazo en su cara, está sabiendo que ve su hermana con lágrimas en sus mejillas, Stan está intentando de levantar a Wendy, esta obviamente le escupe la cara de Mi. Esta solo queda desconcertada, al sentir la saliva de una niña ardida y enloquecida por sus celos._

_-_ _Se me olvido darte un detalle. Puta celosa. – Miu le da una patada en la espalda de Wendy, esta se cayó con fuerza. Stan solo se queda viendo que si intentaba darle un golpe, no sería una buena idea, aprecia demasiado a Mi, no quiere conflictos. Wendy, estaba tan herida que se_ _asombraban_ _el grupo chismoso, como una anorexia tuviera tanta fuerza para golpear, a la vicepresidente de la clase, por defender a la presidente de su clase, además es su hermana menor. Miu hace una seña obscena tocándose su parte, sacando lo que es el dedo medio. Craig, solo sabía de qué esto no iba a terminar bien, con la reputación tan mala de su novia._

Después de aquella escena, su madre estando en la dirección, muy molesta, termina abofeteándola con demasiada fuerza. La directora Victoria, solo evadió la mirada, cuando vio la escena, Mi solo lloraba cuando su madre había abofeteado a su hermana.

Estas quedaron en silencio. Meiko arremete con su hija, con unas palabras que descargaban su frustración ante su hija. Mi quería dialogar con su madre, pero esta pone su mano para que hiciera pausa en lo que estaba diciendo. Afuera de la dirección, estaban los niños, de cuarto oyendo la conversación, Eric estaba su oreja en la puerta de la dirección, Kyle solo trataba de calmarse, en la muchedumbre de niños, Nelly que apenas era la nueva, no comprendía como Wendy, reaccionaba como una desquiciada la presidenta estudiantil. Nelly, estima mucho a Mi, aunque ella prefiere, llamarla por su segundo nombre. Noelye, se le hace un nombre precioso.

_-_ _Que no se vuelva a repetir, esto no es para hacerte la vida imposible, si no que me_ _avergüenzas_ _enfrente de la primaria,_ _peleándote_ _como un niño, mira, ante todo sé que tu no provocaste esto, si no_ _explotaste_ _porque Wendy insulto a tu hermana. Miu, por eso venimos aquí, porque desde que estuvimos en Tokyo, quedaste expulsada en la primaria, porque literalmente_ _asesinabas_ _a una niña de sexto, si no hubiera sido por nuestras amistades, especialmente las mías, estarías en un reformatorio allá, tu sabes, mi cielo sé que no puedo estar más tiempo contigo; Miu, lo que hiciste fue horrible, lamento tanto si te di esa cachetada,_ _-_ _como se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de escenas, sabiendo que tu madre da clases aquí. – Meiko caminaba hacia una Miu, tiene su vestido lleno de sangre, por sus manos, que es de color rosa claro, esta tiene el pelo, bien desarreglado por los jalones de cabello, su boca tiene sangre en sus labios, con su rostro arañado_ _en sus mejillas, no obstante sus manos son las que estaban vendadas, aunque a Miu sentía que se le está cayendo sus mechones de cabello._

_Mi solo abrió la puerta de la dirección, un Eric, se cayó con solo esta abrir la puerta. Esta tiene su rostro sucio de saliva, con una mano marcada en su piel, esta solo cruzo los brazos, Bradley estando a lado de Mi, este solo apunta que fueran al salón. Porque ahí venia Elle, de un humor terrible, estaba sonando la campana._

_Todo el grupo fue hacia el salón, con la tutela_ _. Miu salía de la dirección, Stan solo se acercó hacia Mi, con una mirada de preocupación; Mi lloro avergonzada diciendo._

_-_ _Perdóname, mi hermana se enfureció demasiado que yo ni puedo contenerla. – Se acercó más hacia Stan, solo se veían las lágrimas derramando en sus mejillas, le dolía ese ardor que Wendy la había_ _abofeteado_ _, Stan al verla tan mal le dijo en un tono muy dulce._

_-_ _No es tu culpa. Wendy ha estado insufrible, porque ha estado estresada por todo de las clases. No se adaptado bien, con la profesora Evans. A ti te ve como un saco de boxeo, pero le he dicho después, del incidente que te dejara en paz. Yo me siento apenado, además me duele demasiado mi trasero y espalda porque tu hermana, me_ _avento_ _-_ _, me aventó hacia el suelo, creme yo siempre voy a estar contigo, ¡porque desde los cinco años, somos amigos! – Stan abrazo con fuerza a Mi, esta solo aprieta_ _envolviéndole_ _sus brazos en la espalda hacia él._

_Eric y Kyle observaron esa escena, escondidos en la fila de casilleros, Estos dos, especialmente Eric menciono en una voz baja. Kyle, solo para quitar encima la cabeza del neo nazi._

_-_ _Mi, esta perdidamente enamorada de Stan. Se puede sentir ese sentimiento que esta ahogado, no podemos negarlo, Mi cada vez se ve más madura que todos nosotros. Mientras, que nuestra Miu... parece más que un.... – Hace una pausa, porque para Eric, Miu es un ángel, desde el momento que se conocieron desde el jardín de niños. Aunque ame a los dos, son las personas más importantes de su vida. Kyle se quedó confundido con lo que había dicho Eric._

_Lilith caminaba en el pasillo, en ese momento quedo en shock, cuando vio su_ _cursh_ _abrazando a Stan, en el pasillo de manera armónica y amorosa. Apretaba sus puños por la rabia que sentía, desde hace varios dias, Mi solo hablaba de manera evasiva hacia ella, le dolía muchísimo que la ignorara de esa forma; aunque se disculpara enfrente de ella, Mi no la odia, si no le tiene mucho pánico._   
  


_-_ _Me las van a pagar estos dos niños! – Pensó de manera muy fría. Esta camino en el pasillo, en eso volteo a ver a esos dos niños, Stan solo volteo ver de manera accidental a Lilith. Es una cara de tanta rabia, que literalmente daba demasiado horror ante el niño._

_Se separaron de ese abrazo. Mi se va hacia esta su hermana, Stan observó que se estaba yendo con su hermana, este va hacia donde es el salón de cuarto grado._

_(...)_

El dia del estreno del cortometraje: 

_Eran las seis de la mañana, había pasado el día donde es la presentación de su cortometraje, se siente muchísimo calor, que es inexplicable, solo esta jadeaba entre sueños, el sudor de Miu, estaba mojando su rostro, temblaba a un grado que le costaba respirar ante ese calor infernal._

_-_ _Debería levantarme, pero no puedo hacerlo.... – Miu se levantó de su cama,_ su cuerpo no puede sostenerse más, tomó lentamente su móvil para marcarle a su novio. Pero no contestó la llamada, _había encontrado el móvil en el anaquel que tiene su despertador, a lado derecho._

_Miu cerró sus ojos lentamente, terminando estando dormida. Que horrible día enfermarte en pleno estreno._

_(...)_

_En la primaria de South Park, están en el auditorio del edificio, en el escenario arreglaban la pantalla del proyector, los niños del club de artes visuales, ahí es miembro Kevin_ _Stoley_ _; El ayudo a lo que se les prestaran el auditorio, este niño es otro que se siente atraído por Mi, curiosamente ella, lo ayudó cuando nadie, cuando le hicieron bullying, por sus gustos de Star Wars, especialmente fanático de Star trek. El describía a Mi como una princesa, del típico anime de escolares, la extranjera._

_cuando le hicieron bullying, por sus gustos de Star Wars, especialmente fanático de Star trek. El describía a Mi como una princesa, del típico anime de escolares, la extranjera._

_Kenny miraba de reojo a Kevin._ _Kyle y Eric_ _esperabanafuera_ _de la entrada de la primaria, Pip con su inseparable amigo Damien,estaban esperando en el salón. Estos miraban la puerta si llegaba_ _sucompañera_ _de clases._

_-_ _Aquí tienen para proyectar sus cortometrajes._ _Misaya_ _, felicidades por ayudarnos en que el club no desaparecía, por falta de fondos de la primaria. ¡Te apreciamos mucho! –_ _Kevin se sonrojo, con entregarle el proyector de color blanco, Mi solo tomo con sus manos y brazos el proyector._

_-_ _Es que siempre debe tener un club de artes visuales, no tienen que agradecerme, Kevin, llámame Mi, por favor, no tienes que ser muy formal conmigo. – Esta acomodaba el proyector que le entregaron, empezaba a modificar la vista de la iluminación._

_-_ _Miu no ha llegado, estamos preocupados. – Pip y Damien dijeron al unísono hacia el grupo de cuatro año. Kyle y Eric, llegaron corriendo, subiendo las escaleras,_ _estos alterados decían ante el grupo de equipo del cortometraje._   
  


_-_ _Miu no ha llegado, estamos preocupados. – Pip y Damien dijeron al unísono hacia el grupo de cuatro grado. Kyle y Eric, llegaron corriendo, subiendo las escaleras, estos alterados decían ante el grupo de equipo del cortometraje._

_-_ _Si Miu no viene, no tendremos el cortometraje para exponer. Y nos van a reprobar en el grupo. La señorita Evans, se va enfurecer con todo el equipo. – Kyle estaba bien nervioso, porque ya eran las siete y media de la mañana, ni siquiera Miu había llegado._

_Mi sonrió de manera traviesa, ella con sus dedos sostenía un Usb en forma de Melody, esta les dijo al grupo del cortometraje. Todos los niños se les brillaron los ojos por el alivio._

_-_ _Yo siempre como una gemela, aunque más porque soy muy precavida, tengo el cortometraje. Parece que Miu, está enferma, puedo percibirlo es algo que los gemelos entendemos. – Cerró sus ojos, rasco su cabeza ante el grupo del equipo. Bradley, había llegado con su laptop, el empezaba a conectar lo que es el equipo en la laptop._   
  


_-_ _¡No empieces con_ _mariconadas_ _, Mi! – Grita Eric, enfrente de Mi, un Tweek muy molesto le da un empuja a Eric de lado izquierdo._

_-_ _Ella intenta de ayudarnos, ante la ausencia de tu catalizador ( esto se refiere a Miu, de manera irónica ante Eric.) Dios maldita sea, ustedes parecen como si fueras parásito, Cartman, solo con esto vas a meterte en problemas con Craig, porque tú y Kyle, son peor que la tercera rueda. – Tweek le grita enfrente de Eric, apuntando su dedo índice en su cabeza._

_Los brazos de Stan detienen, a dos niños que literalmente iban a golpearse enfrente del auditorio._ _Tweek empezaban a salir algunas gotas, de sus lágrimas, Eric solo miro con furia hacia el rubio desarreglado. Eric solo gruño ante el hippie entrometido, enfrente de su rostro._

_-_ _¡Basta ya!- Stan grita enfrente de Tweek y Eric. – Tenemos que preparar lo que es el cortometraje, Cartman con un carajo, tienes que calmarte, ¡debemos preparar lo que es exponer el cortometraje! – Stan exiguo que se sentaran en sus respectivas butacas, todos se sentaron en la segunda fila por sus respectivos equipos._

\- Judío, tenemos que ir a la mansión de Miu, cuando termine las clases. No me ha contestado los mensajes. – Está sentado a lado derecho de Kyle, asintió lentamente volteando su rostro hacia el judío.

_Todos empezaron a entrar en el auditorio, finalmente en unos minutos se llenó para ver los cortometrajes documentales, del grupo de cuarto año. Elle se veía muy hermosa, con un Palazzo de color rojo sandía, con unos tacones altos, que la hacían ver alta, estaba pegado y ceñido a sus curvas, pese que es una pettie, tiene una belleza que es la envidia de todos los profesores. Su cabello esta suelto, con unos aretes de perlas, con unos anillos con sus dedos, con pulseras de perlas, con un maquillaje discreto, con un labial de color cereza._

_-_ _Es la presentación de los cortometrajes, el grupo de cuatro año, hicieron con cortometraje documental, sobre los problemas de la atención, en los niños y cómo les afecta en el entorno social. Les dejo con cuatro cortometrajes. –Elle habló con un micrófono,_ _caminaba para bajarse del escenario._

**(...)**

_Hace diecinueve años, después:_

_Kyle a los veintiocho, está afuera del gran jardín, de los que están en rehabilitación, estaba tan drogado por los antidepresivos, que es el único placer que le recordaba el éxtasis con alcohol. Su cabello, es hermoso, suelto como si fueran un montón de pequeñas rosas adornando su cabeza._

_Miraba el cielo, sinceramente le costaba hablar, sin querer intentar cortarse para mitigar esa culpa que lo persigue, que lo atormenta cada día. Amber, su fiel amiga que siempre saliendo del campus,_ _Ginaline_ _, tiene que trabajar con más fuerza, para pagar el hospital, ella seguía siendo una de las mejores estudiantes de la carrera; Incluso se está capacitando para ser chef principal del restaurante, donde trabaja,_ _Aleshia_ _lo veía como podía, para apoyarlo, es complicado, pero pese a todo es mejor que Kyle se quedará ahí, tenían muchísimo menos estrés, a sus seres queridos._

_-Kyle. Hace tanto tiempo que no he podido verte.- Eric se acercó hacia el adulto judío, ese está sentado en el lado izquierdo, Eric se sentó en el derecho; Volteo a verlo a los ojos, aunque en su dedo anular, tiene el anillo de compromiso que Elios le regalo._

_-_ _¿Eh? Cartman... Lo siento por haberte hecho sentir mal. – Kyle le dijo evitando verlo a los ojos. Vuelve a hablar ante su antiguo amante, el que fue su gran amigo de toda su vida._

_-_ _La amo demasiado. A mi Miu, ¿ Por qué dio la vida por nosotros? Once años de que murió brutalmente asesinada... Mi vida, es horrible, envido que tú hayas podido salir adelante. Que seas mucho mejor que yo._

_-_ _Kyle, no fue fácil conmigo, desde que tuve diez años, me fui a Japón, sin saber nada del idioma y muchísimo menos el choque cultural, que es irte como extranjero; Fu,_ _Anzu_ _y_ _Machiko_ _, Kirara; Ellas fueron las que me ayudaron a entender y aprender japonés, aunque mi acento es de_ _Fukui_ _, pero_ _Machiko_ _, fue la única que me enseño japonés, Fu es la que me hablaba en inglés aunque era horrible su acento;_ _Anzu_ _fue la que tuve que aprender lenguaje de señas en japonés, para poderme comunicar con ella; Después, aprendí lenguaje de señas en inglés. Mi madre se suicidó, cuando pasó lo que me hicieron esa edad. Siempre estuve como pude con Miu, pero cuando estuve en Japón, el tiempo que estuve, rara vez se juntaba conmigo, esas mujeres que te menciono, fueron mis amigas, las que más estuvieron conmigo._

_Te amé con todas mis fuerzas. Quise estar siempre contigo, pero te fuiste de mi vida, cambiaste demasiado que me dio tanto dolor verte así. Tengo que decirte, que me voy a casar en esta semana, les pedí permiso al personal de la rehabilitación, para que fueras a mi boda._

_Kyle solo tembló al escuchar esas palabras, sin lugar a dudas, volteo hacia Eric, Este lo brazo con mucha fuerza, Kyle, sollozo porque no aguanto más._

_Las hojas caían porque ya es otoño, el viento es helado, ese abrazo con su ex amante, su enemigo de la infancia, el gran amigo que tuvo en toda su existencia._

_Un silencio es lo único que podía oírse._

_(...)_

_Después, de mostrar los primeros tres cortometrajes, Eric se había quedado profundamente dormido, que roncaba tan fuerte, que el grupo solo apretaban, el centro de su nariz, por la vergüenza que tienen que pasar, Kyle con un libro le da un golpe en la cabeza, detrás de su nuca, este solo frunce demasiado su ceño._

_-_ _Carajo, Culón ya va a empezar nuestro cortometraje. – Le grita con un tono muy bajo su voz aguda._

_-_ _No había dormido muy bien. A ver cómo nos quedó. – Este puso sus codos en su regazo, mientras sus manos en su barbilla, para ver el cortometraje._

_Empezó el cortometraje del grupo de Stan. Mi solo queda asombrada como la edición esta perfecta, ante el proyecto tan duro que fue para todos. Especialmente, tuvieron que conseguir las personas, que entrevistaron para que participaran en el cortometraje._

_Stan, se emocionó muchísimo más ante lo que está viendo. Todo era una entrevista con un escenario blanco, con personas vestidas de negro, hablando de sus experiencias, mientras los niños hacían las dramatizaciones, que hacían los niños basadas en las historias que contaban entrevistador. Todos los maestros, de los grados murmuraban, como este cortometraje es demasiado bueno para ser hecho por los de cuatro año._

_Garrison se sorprendió, como una maestra novata, como Elle pudiera explotar creativamente las cualidades de un grupo de niños, que eran más de cincuenta niños. Solo abrió su boca, cubriéndose su mano en su boca, este estaba sacudiendo con su otra mano a Meiko, que solo estaba observando su móvil para verificar actividades de la preparatoria en Tokyo. Meiko queda con perpleja con ver como el documental, había estudiado bien lo que es el tema de los problemas de aprendizaje; Sus hijas, supieron cómo darle un trasfondo a las anécdotas de los niños._

_Simon está llegando hacia lo que es el auditorio, caminaba en el vestíbulo del auditorio, después, de seguir buscando a su esposa, Hazel con su grupo de quinto año, observaba, subiendo sus pies en la butaca, esta apuntaba con su dedo gordo, que su mujer estaba en la primera butaca de lado izquierdo._

_Simon sonrió hacia la albina, de un gorro de color verde limón. Esta solo mira el fornido hombre de cabello rizado con una cola de cabello. Henrietta, observo hacia la niña albina, que siempre se viste de una hippie psicodélica. Lo curioso es la única conformista, que admiten en el grupo de los niños góticos; Ella termina ayudándoles con su tarea de quinto año. Hazel, vuelve a sentarse en la butaca, con una posición de loto en sus piernas._

_Simon, finalmente llega a butaca donde está su esposa. Se sienta lado derecho de Meiko,_ _estos solo se acurrucaron de manera amorosa. Ellos, son los más jóvenes que son padres en South Park; Simon se siente orgulloso cuando está viendo el cortometraje, fue muy difícil que le darán permiso para ir, porque su trabajo es súper demandante. Especialmente desde Denver hasta South Park,_ _Simon, es uno de los hombres, más atractivos del pueblo, lo curioso es por ser una mezcla de afro latino americano, con un caucásico; Incluso muchas alumnas, madres,_ _incluso hasta los hombres, de closet y homosexuales se sentían atraídos por él._

_-_ _La voz de_ _Misaya_ _, es preciosa, como puede cantar de esa manera impresionante – Meiko se sorprende que la voz, de su hija sea demasiado madura para una niña de nueve años._

_-_ _Es el talento de mis padres. Yo canto cuando hago sencillos, especialmente cuando mi padre, me pone para cantar con él. Ya cuando tenga doce años, ella quiere alistarse para ser una Idol profesional._ _– Simon, escuchaba la canción de fondo, que es la voz de Mi cantando una canción que Stan había escrito._

_El documental, llegó a su escena final, donde están_ _el grupo de los niños, sostenían un pizarrón, está escrito con un collage de papeles tiene la palabra:_

_" Aprender". Todo acaba con unas tomas, de los entrevistados, con sus respectivos nombres y edades;_ _El aplauso fue tan intenso que se habían parado, por un documental tan realista; que fue hecho en menos de tres semanas._

_Simon y Meiko fueron los primeros en irse, Simon a Denver nuevamente, con ayuda de Stuart, Meiko tenía que ir al salón de dar clases, a los niños de sexto grado._

_Los ganadores, resultaron algo que jamás habían esperado._ _El grupo de Stan y el de Craig ganaron con los otros, que quedaron de segundo, también en el tercer lugar. Elle lleva a la filia a los niños de cuatro año, para su salón, Stan sostiene el trofeo y diploma por el mejor cortometraje en South Park. Ya entrando al salón de clases, como Elle está satisfecha con los resultados, no les puso un proyecto, ni siquiera una tarea, si no que expusieran algo de sus aficiones._

_Es un trabajo para el mes próximo, Pip y Damien están observando el pupitre vacío, pasaron las horas, finalmente pudieron concluir sus clases. Wendy miro en silencio, como Mi y Bradley, organizaban las actividades enfrente, de los presidentes de club._

_-_ _Wendy, ¿ Por qué sigues acosando a Mi?_ _– Nelly le pregunto, cuando estaban saliendo el grupo de niñas del salón._

_Kyle y Eric llegaron a lo que es la gaveta de seguridad del suburbio; aunque les costó mucho llegar porque Eric, es muy lento llegando con su bicicleta nueva. Hazel le compro una porque la anterior se había desintegrado por su antigüedad. En eso, fueron para caminar en los escalones de concreto, para poner el código de seguridad._

_Entraron al vestíbulo de la entrada, había un post stick en la puerta, escrito por Carol McCormick, que dice con una letra, muy cursiva y muy marcada en el papel._

_" Miu, te deje el desayuno en la mesa, con una tapa transparente que no le lleguen las moscas; Me ire a comprar el mandado, para la deliciosa cena, Kenny, Kevin y Karen, van a quedarse en la mansión para dormir. Estamos remodelando nuestra casa; poniéndole lo necesario para que sea una vivienda digna_ _._

_Carol McCormick."_

_Los niños subieron a las escaleras, llegaron a su cuarto, Eric tiene una copia de sus llaves, abren la puerta, caminan en el vestíbulo del cuarto;_ _; van para la cama de Miu, la observaron acostada, jadeaba demasiado al respirar, Eric toco su frente, siente un horrible ardor la piel, estaba ardiendo fiebre. Kyle comenzó a cargarla, para que se levantara, accidentalmente tiene sus botones, desabrochados del pijama, se vea su sostén de color negro, con encaje rosa. Kyle se quedó viendo sus senos, estaban creciendo, no eran enormes como los de Mi, pero tienen unas pecas en ellos, Eric le da un putazo en su cabeza, Kyle se quejó por el golpe._

_-_ _Judío, ¡pervertido! Le miras las tetas de Miu, ¡como siempre los judíos son unos pervertidos calientes!_

_– Eric, con ayuda de Kyle, la cargan para llevarla darle un baño de agua tibia para bañarla._

_-_ _Cartman, no creo que darle un baño vaya aliviarla como esta. – Este de milagro ve la puerta del baño abierta, entran lentamente a su pastillo, batallaban para cargarla hacia la gran tina._

_-_ _Hay que desvestirla, para bañarla, toma ese asiento pequeño, sostenle su espalda, apúrate Judío,_ _-_ _necesitamos que se alivie. – Eric exiguo hacia el pelirrojo, Eric empujo la silla enfrente de el. Kyle sostuvo su espalda, Eric comenzó a desvestirla, se desconcertó con ver sus hombros que literalmente era más hueso que piel._ _Su vientre, tiene marcas de navaja, como si se empezara a cortar en esas partes, sus brazos tienen muchas marcas de navaja, con un cortador para rasurar tiene unas cicatrices en forma de kanjis, con significados tan ofensivos hacía misma._

_Eric se desabrocho su sostén, se enrojeció con solo verle sus pechos, es extraño, si estuviera más sana, se parecía a Mi, porque su forma es redonda, sus pequeños pezones_ _, están tan lleno de pecas, que subía su mirada para evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba. Este le baja su pantalón del pijama, se ven unas panties de color del mismo conjunto;_ _Eric con sus manos, le bajaba sus panties, para dejarlos con el pantalón y blusa, Kyle evito voltear a verla por respecto._

_Eric, abre el grifo de la bañera, empieza a llenarse lentamente, Los dos la recuestan en la bañera, Miu solo jadeaba por la fiebre, estaba delirando_ _porque sentía la sensación del agua rozando su piel, decía en un tono confuso hacia los dos._

_-_ _Los amo demasiado... - Miu deliraba observando borrosamente a los niños_ _, Eric y Kyle solo se enrojecieron cuando escucharon esas palabras, aunque para ellos creen que es lo que es su amistad._

_-¿Se le bajara la fiebre? Culón, nunca creí verla tan enferma. – Kyle le pone una toalla de mano mojada en su frente. Poco a poco, el agua mojaba más el cuerpo de Miu, que solo tosía_ _por esa sensación tan chocante en su cuerpo._

_Eric, abría cajón del espejo del baño, buscaba los frascos de pastillas para la fiebre, finalmente pudo ver, una que es una medicina muy fuerte para su malestar._

_Este corrió hacia Miu, este con un poco de agua de la llave lleno, con un vaso de agua; le da para que Miu, tome esas pastillas, lentamente pudo tragarlas, duraron como unos treinta minutos, ellos la sacaron de la tina, le pusieron una bata de baño, Miu trato de caminar hacia su habitación, los niños tomaron sus manos, para ir con ella._

_Entraron a la habitación de Miu. Kyle había ido al baño para recoger la ropa de Miu; En eso Miu pudo abrir sus ojos, aunque veía muy borroso para distinguir quien la estaba llevando en su cama. Sus mejillas están tan sonrojadas, que sus ojos dan ese brillo que forma un corazón en sus ojos._

_-_ _Culón, ¡vístela de nuevo! – Kyle le avienta la ropa a Eric, en su cara, este había llegado del baño, hasta el cuarto de ella. Está al lado de su cama, Eric cuando sintió la ropa en su cara, le pide a Kyle en un tono muy grosero._

_-_ _¡Pinche cagado!, voltéate, ¡por favor! – Kyle al escuchar gruñendo al ex gordo, volteo hacia su espalda._

_Eric le quitó lentamente su bata de baño, empieza a ponerle su sostén negro, subiéndolo a sus pechos, acomodando sus tirantes en sus hombros, volteo hacia su espalda para abrocharle el sostén. Le puso lentamente su blusa, en sus brazos, Miu cada vez se veía más mayor que ellos, aunque no tiene el desarrollo tan obvio que su hermana. Le abrochaba sus botones, con mucho cuidado._

_Eric, extiende las panties de Miu, este se sonrojo tanto que sus ojos están muy grandes. Es asombroso que aguantara esa tela, que sea para ropa interior; pensó hacia a sí mismo._

_**"Esta Miu, como le encanta vestirse como si fuera a tener sexo"** _

_Eric se agacho, para ponerle sus panties en sus piernas, le subía las panties, para ponérselas hasta su cintura, se enrojecía muchísimo más cuando veía cuando le subía su ropa interior, especialmente en su vaivén. Finalmente pudo acomodarle sus panties, en su vientre, este toma sus pantalones de tela en su pijama, para ponérselos hasta su cadera._

_-_ _Culón, no te le quedaste viendo, ¿verdad? – Kyle volteo hacia la presencia de Eric, este le estaba secando su pelo con una secadora, que había conectado, para que no durmiera con su cabello mojado. Esta arrodillado en el piso alfombrado._

_-_ _¡NO! Nunca le hiciera eso a ella. – Eric solo seguía secándole su gran largo cabello._ _Apretaba sus piernas, porque sentía su miembro una picazón que no entienda porque le estaba sucediendo._

_-_ _Cartman, siempre quieres protegerla, como si fuera una muñeca para ti, ¿verdad? – Kyle sonrió con ver, a su archienemigo, que había terminado de secar su cabello, con un cepillo de cerdas sedosas, peinaba su sedoso cabello castaño negro;_ _Kyle se sentó a lado derecho en la cama de Miu, para levantarla, Miu pese a su aletargamiento, se acomodó para que Eric no batallara, de peinarla._

_En ese momento, Craig había entrado a la habitación, aunque está muy molesto viendo esa escena, tenía que aguantar su coraje, solo se acercó a su novia._

_-_ _Bebe, no sabía que estabas enferma. Te voy a abrazar fuerte – Craig abrazo a Miu, con ternura, esta solo cerró los ojos, con sentir su perfume,_ _Craig la acostó en la cama, cubriéndole con su sabana y Eric en eso le puso una toalla mojada en su frente._

_-_ _Me tengo que ir, mis padres quieren que cuide mi hermana. Si ustedes, intentan de propasarse con Miu, les juro que los voy a golpear con mis propias manos._ _– Craig beso los labios de Miu, este sostiene sus mochila azul con imágenes de planetas y estrellas, con un llavero que Miu le regalo, de un cuyo; Este cuando les dijo eso, estaba en borde de la puerta abierta y este se despide de los dos, sacándoles el dedo medio._

_Después, de esa despedida pasaron las horas, ya era de noche, seguían en el cuarto de su mejor amiga de la infancia. Kyle le había traído un té, para aliviarle el mal estar de la fiebre._

_Miu se levantó lentamente, pero estaba muchísimo mejor y ya no tenia esa horrible vista borrosa, desde la mañana._

_-_ _¿ Que están haciendo aquí? - Miu pregunto, tomando el te con su plato plano, sosteniéndolo con su regazo, sosteniendo_ _con sus dedos, la taza de té, con la agarradera derecha. Tomaba con sorbos su te, carraspeaba su garganta;_ _observaba su reflejo en el líquido humeante, aunque las ojeras son demasiado notorias._

_Kyle se sentó en el sofá individual, que está cerca de la cama de Miu, en la derecha, se recuesta hacia atrás del sofá._

_-_ _¡El judío y yo vamos a cuidarte! Es que tú eres la primera en llegar, a la primaria, antes que tu hermana; se nos hizo raro que no hayas venido, sin avisarnos. Pues te trajimos una sopa de pollo, que el Chef y Marie hicieron para que te mejores. Espero que te guste.- Eric se había ido a recalentar la sopa, en la estufa, el entraba hacia la habitación, con una bandeja con un plato lleno de sopa de pollo, se lo pone en su regazo, tiene unas patas que apoyan la bandeja._

_Miu, con una cuchara empezaba a comer la sopa. Es deliciosa, con solo sentirla en su paladar, comía con mucho gusto la comida. En eso escucharon tocar lo que es el timbre._

_Eric fue el que salió del cuarto, caminando en el vestíbulo del corredor, baja de las escaleras, en ello llego a la puerta principal. La persona seguía tocando la puerta, Eric abrió la puerta rápidamente, había un señor que es más mayor que George, su parecido es como si fuera Meiko pero en varón, aunque sus facciones son más occidentales que su versión mestiza._

_-_ _Busco a mis hijos. A Meiko Seijino a Hokuto Seijino, tu eres amigo de mis nietas, ¿verdad? – Es de presencia sombría, pero su mirada recordaba mucho a Meiko, pero más tosca con una sonrisa amable._

_Vestía con un traje formal, de color mostaza, con una corbata negra, y una camiseta de color blanca. Con un cabello castaño claro, con tonalidades amarillos;_ _tiene una maleta de color negro brillante, otra de color rojo, que está amarrada en la misma maleta._

_-_ _Pase señor,_ _me da gusto de conocerlo. Soy Eric Cartman, soy amigo de sus nietas,_ _,su hija tuvo gemelas,_ _Miu es mi mejor amiga, nunca lo he visto. – Eric encaminaba con el señor_ _, esté cerró la puerta principal. Subían en las escaleras, pasaron hacia el cuarto de Miu, el hombre mayor, con verla le lejos, recordó mucho a las fotos que veía de su madre, cuando era niña._

_Kyle se había quedado dormido._ _El hombre se quedó inmóvil cuando, veía a Miu terminando de su sopa, dejando en el lado derecho de su cama. Lo que es su bandeja y el plato._

_-_ _¿Te llamas Miu? Yo soy tu abuelo, eres idéntica a tu bisabuela, que fue mi amada madre, mi niña hermosa, me alegro tanto de poderte ver._ _Eres tan hermosa, hesido un horrible abuelo... -_ _-_ _corrió para abrazar a su nieta, Miu no entiende lo que está sucediendo, ante la situación, porque está enferma no tiene su sentido de defensa;_ _aunque esta le corresponde su abrazo. El señor lloraba desconsoladamente._

_Abandonó su familia, porque la madre de Meiko, era una prostituta, ya no aguantaba más su matrimonio; aunque realmente se había divorciado de su primer matrimonio. Tuvieron dos hijos antes, eran los de su primera ex esposa; que cuando se casó con su ex esposa, ella tenía dieciséis años, cuando conoció, se casó inmediatamente con ella, al año tuvo a su hija, Meiko que adoraba con toda su vida, luego en cinco años tuvo a lo que es Kohaku; Aunque con su nombre de varón, que su segunda ex esposa, lo llamó Hokuto, un dia donde se hartó de ella, tuvo la oportunidad de regresar con su ex esposa, la primera, decido abandonar a su segunda familia._

_Le duele más, cuando Meiko en sus brazos, cargaba a su hermana que solo tenía un mes, esta corría para detener a su padre, que no la dejara con su mama sola, siempre maltrataba a Meiko, por ser muy parecida a su suegra._   
  


_Kohaku siempre odio a su padre, porque hizo que su hermana mayor, fuera literalmente su madre y padre a la vez. Meiko nunca odio a su padre por haberla abandonado, al contrario, entiende que tenia que huir de la vida, tan cruel que le estaba dando su madre. Para el señor mayor, con ver a su nieta es lo mas feliz, que ha pasado en su vida._

Eric solo comenzó a llorar. Por esa escena tan conmovedora, es muy doloroso volver a ver a tus familiares, cuando tu hiciste muchísimo daño. Miu siente esa conexión en su sangre, con ese señor.

Es un nuevo comienzo, para la familia Seijino, con el nuevo integrante, que es el abuelo materno. Padre de Meiko.

(....)

Proximamente pondre la segunda parte. Disuclpen lo muy corto que han sido los capitulos, pero estoy tratando de actualizar lo que puedo, el seminario de titulación, me tiene muy ocupada.  
  



	15. Etapa 2: Pre adolescencia: Capítulo 3: Cinismo (Última parte)

Ya es la noche, el abuelo había cocinado a los dos niños, un delicioso estofado con carne de res, con verduras que estaba cortando con un cuchillo, con una tabla de manera. Se cocía en la estufa, en una cacerola enorme.

Eric ayudaba en la cocina, que horneaba pan francés, que formaba con la masa para unas piezas que les partía la masa, para que se cociera uniformemente. Kyle en ese momento había despertado de su siesta, este salió del cuarto, antes de eso, miro a Miu profundamente dormida. Es eso toma la bandeja de plástico, con el plato para llevarlo a la cocina. Kyle estaba caminando para bajar a las grandes escaleras, con mucho cuidado para no caerse.

Carol, había abierto la puerta principal, estaba pasando con todo lo que compro de mandado. En unas bolsas, tiene lo que es comida y algunas cosas de limpieza. En eso Kyle ve a la mama de Kenny, esté baja para ir a la cocina. No obstante, estos observaron al señor, terminado de cocinar.

\- ¡Culón pendejo! ¿Quién ese señor? – El señor volteo al ver el alboroto que hizo Kyle, Carol solo ignoraba la situación.

\- Judío idiota, es el abuelo de Miu y de Mi. ¿No ves el parecido de los ojos, de Mi? – Eric se acercó hacia Kyle, dándole un golpe en su espalda.

\- Mi nombre es Karol Cohen. Soy el padre de Meiko Seijino y de Hokuto Seijino; Ellos se apellidan como mi ex mujer, Sumire Seijino, ella era muchísimo más joven. – Karol se presentó ante el judío y la madre de Kenny. Eric se desconcertó por su apellido, antes de que dijera algo sobre antes de un comentario antisemita.

\- Yo no soy religioso del judaísmo, pero eso no tiene de importancia. – Solo observo a hacia las tres personas. Es un señor con mucho porte, solo tomo el hombro de Eric, en su mano, con una sonrisa amable.

Karol termino de hacer la cena, apaga la estufa, en eso Eric, empezó a ayudar a servir la cena, en unos platos hondos de porcelana. Se veía jugosa la carne en el caldo, con sus verduras perfectamente cocidas.

Se sentaron en las respectivas mesas del comedor, empezaron a comer lentamente el caldo. Eric negó comer, porque ya había comido del lonche de Hazel, cocinaba demasiado bien, conocía los gustos de él, más que nada la dieta que llevaba. Decide irse a subir hacia el segundo piso, llego al cuarto de Miu, este entró lentamente para no despertarla.

Eric le dio tanta ternura verla, acostada, pensaba que estaba durmiendo bien, pero esta sollozaba en silencio, sus lágrimas derramaban en sus mejillas. Este va hacia el closet de Miu; abriéndolo, estaba colgado su pijama que dejo en la mansión; Cuando le tocaba las pijamadas en la mansión de las gemelas. Se pone su pijama de delfines de color azul, que dejo hace días. En eso se quitó sus zapatos, calcetines, lentamente va hacia la cama, acostándose a lado derecho de ella, le sostiene sus manos apretándolas, pegándola en su pecho, Miu solo sintió un rubor tan fuerte , se sentía muy feliz estando acurrucada con Eric.

\- Mi ángel, voy a protegerte. El judío pelirrojo y yo vamos a protegerte, aunque no nos correspondas, siempre estaremos contigo. Miu tan hermosa, tus ojos son grandes como dos lunas, el color del café oscuro, es color de un chocolate negro con azúcar, en un café. Ya no estes sufriendo en silencio, vi tus cicatrices en tus brazos, desde hace tanto, ¿Por qué tú, te estas lastimando de esta forma?

Miu, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, lamento tanto de olvidarte por tres años, solo quería bloquear ese doloroso vacío, que me dejaste, junto con el judío, esa promesa que nos hicimos ambos; De nunca olvidarte. Miu, cada vez te veo más delgada, que literalmente la ropa no puede cubrirte mejor. Aunque estés con Craig, aunque el judío y yo, siempre estemos pegados como un chicle contigo, es que nos da celos. El judío es el más celoso, pues ya me conoces, juro que si Craig llega a herirte, voy a jodermelo a golpes. – Lo dijo en un susurro esas palabras, está embriagado por el olor de su cabello, ese cabello largo, sus mechones le tapaban su rostro.

Después de que terminaron su deliciosa cena, Carol se levantó para ayudar a lavar platos, Kyle decide ayudarle a señora pelirroja, está tomaba una esponja, está en el fregadero, lavando los platos que se usaron para la cena, otros platos que uso Carol para cocinar el desayuno.

Curiosamente llegó Pip, de estar en el departamento de Damien de haber jugado videojuegos, aunque eso lo hizo cuando se fue a trabajar con el herrero que está a las afueras de South Park. Karol, se había ido Karol, se había ido a tomarse unos tragos, en el lugar llamado "Skeeter's Bar and Cocktails". Karol es una persona, que nunca avisa a donde se iba; Pip se va para su habitación para estudiar, para mejorar más con la historia de estados unidos.

(...)

Mi y sus mejores amigos, estaban montando sus bicicletas para llegar a la mansión.El cabello de Mi se movía con el viento nocturno, ella se había tardado, como presidenta de cuarto grado y vice capitana la tienen muy ocupada, después de eso, fueron a la casa de Scott y los invitaron a cenar como celebración, fue una grata sorpresa para ella. Mi con solo tener nueve años, se veía muy mayor, Kenny solo miraba de reojo, los ojos de Mi, son idénticos a los de Simon, aunque con el tono de los de Miu, aunque sean gemelas idénticas, son muy diferentes, visten muy diferente e incluso reaccionan muy diferente ante el estrés.

El paisaje nocturno del camino hacia el suburbio, que el pasto y las flores silvestres adornan el suelo. Tweek y Scott se quedaron en sus respectivas casas. Porque no les dieron permiso, en eso antes de ir a la mansión, Stan les pidió permiso a sus padres para quedarse a dormir con las gemelas. Le aceptaron el permiso, si llevaba a Shelly con él, a regañadientes aceptó la propuesta.

Shelly montada en su bicicleta, pedaleaba para seguir al grupo de tres personas. Kevin llego montado con su bicicleta 

\- El cinismo a veces puede ser bueno. Aunque la realidad es que estamos creciendo; eso es lo que va ser el dolor de cada dia. – Mi dijo eso sin pensarlo dos veces, estos ya estaban a punto de llegar a la gaveta.

Llegaron a la gaveta, Mi entregó su credencial del suburbio y los dejaron pasar. Finalmente llegando a la entrada de la mansión, entraron en la parte trasera de la cerca de madera color blanco. En eso dejaron sus bicicletas, tomaron sus mochilas con lo que iban a quedarse, estos entraron en la cocina, es la puerta de vidrio, abrieron lentamente, Mi saludo con amabilidad, hacia Kyle y Carol; Kevin, saludo a su madre con rudeza, pero que esperaban, tiene catorce, lo que menos quieren estar con sus padres. Una Karen estuvo de sorpresa que había ido a jugar en la sala, esta había comido un cereal en la tarde.

\- ¡Mi y Kenny!– Karen se aventó hacia los dos, Mi se agacho hacia ella, acariciando su cabeza, Kenny queda embobado, mirando su rostro de perfil, su nariz es pequeña afilada, sus mejillas blancas y sus labios carnosos, sus cejas que son pobladas, pero con un toque de estilo Chic. Kenny escapó un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Stan se estaba yendo para subir en las escaleras, Kyle lo sigue junto con él. Shelly se le brillaban los ojos, de cómo es la mansión, que es súper moderno y elegante la decoración, el piso de madera de caoba, es impresionante. Kevin solo se echó a reír por las reacciones de Shelly.

Finalmente subieron a las escaleras estilo moderno, fueron hacia el cuarto de Mi, donde tiene sus hiraganas con su nombre completo "Misaya", que adornaba con rosas y Melody, encima de las rosas. Entraron, su cuarto tiene en sus paredes, portadas de Idol japonesas, bandas de jpop ,que eran de gran talento vocal, con letras que llegaban a su corazón. Mi camino hacia su cama, se sentó en el borde, poniendo sus rodillas en su barbilla, sonriendo al ver sus dos mejores amigos del alma. Recuerda cuando era mas pequeña, intentó ser cercana con el dúo disparejo, pero no resultó porque, Kyle gritaba demasiado a Eric, o se ponía en un plan en donde, era demasiado apegado con ella, eso a Mi le irritaba mucho, con Eric, dios santo, fue un caso conflictivo, porque hacía constante berrinche y gritaba enfrente de su cara. 

Recuerda entre risas incómodas, cuando Eric con su inocencia, le toco sus pechos, que en ese momento empezaban a crecer, usaba corpiño, esto la hizo tenerle incomodidad a Eric, lo aprecia, pero este le sacó de quicio, aunque en ese momento, Miu se acercó con los dos, lo curioso es que Miu, podía comprenderlos a que ellos, desarrollaron un vínculo con ella, porque esta es muy extrovertida por fuera, pero retraída por dentro. 

Mi pensaba que jamás tendría amigos, en eso se juntó con los más neutrales y estables. Stan que es el más pequeño del grupo, el adorable Kenny que siempre se acercaba a Mi, cuando está leía libros japoneses infantiles.

De ahí se volvieron el trío inseparable, mientras lo a pasional e emocional que son Kyle y Eric, se juntaban con una aventura, tomboy que amaba usar faldas, vestidos de colores celestes y aquas; en ese tiempo Miu, es la mejor amiga de los tres. Junto con su mejor amigo, desde antes del jardín de niños, Butters, que siempre es el más apegado con Miu; que el dúo disparejo.

Stan y Kenny, aunque más Kenny, era inseparable de Mi. Él es su confidente en todo, Mi correspondía ese mismo rol. Aunque Mi resaltaba más que Miu, por su desarrollo en su cuerpo. Stan adora a Mi sobre todas las cosas, pero no de manera romántica, si no como una gran confidente y mejor amiga.

Todos los niños, se fueron a un cuarto de Mi, dentro de su habitación para cambiarse con sus pijamas, que sacaron de sus mochilas de viaje, los que fueron los hermanos Marsh, Kevin solo llevaba una camisa blanca y unos shorts de color rojo de tela.

Mi, se quitaba su ropa, que era una blusa rosa pastel, con un pantalón de mezclilla, que es una ropa muy casual y cómoda. Se pone su blusa de su pijama de color magenta, con estampado de rosas, con sus pantalones de la misma tela del estampado, Mi se soltó su larguísimo cabello, a diferencia de su gemela, esta tiene caireles hasta sus piernas, es la medida de su cabello. En eso, está con un cepillo de cerdas suaves, empezaba a peinar, su hermoso cabello largo.

Mi hace unos días, había visto un adolescente rubio de unos diecisiete años, que le estaba haciendo bullying a un desdichado, Mi como una niña de siempre usaba su diplomacia, para parar conflictos sin sentido, esta solo con acercarse, detener con sus brazos cuando el chico, iba darle una golpe al adolescente.

\- ¡Detente! Por favor- Mi grito hacia el rubio. Al final el rubio, a ver a ella, se detiene y se va lejos del estacionamiento. El adolescente, le da un gran abrazo, mientras Mi no entiende porque el sonrojo ante el castaño, de aspecto nerd, pero este toma una nota, con su pluma de color negra, escribe su número telefónico con su nombre. Se lo entregó de inmediato, había doblado la nota; no sabe cómo decirle gracias, este se termina yendo rápidamente el lugar, para encontrar su automóvil.

Mi, abre la nota doblada, esta solo alzo sus cejas, ante la nota. Haciendo un gesto confuso.

"Es mi numero, ahi podemos hablarnos seguido, o si estás en la preparatoria de South park, en algún grupo, o si eres nueva, ¡júntate conmigo!.

Seth Kathern"

\- No puedo creer que este adolescente, me confunda con una de preparatoria, si apenas estoy en cuarto año. Mi altura y curvas me hace verme como primeriza de preparatoria.

Mi solo se va hacia lo que era el centro comunitario de South Park, para organizar cosas del club de atletismo.

(...)

\- Así concluye mi anécdota, que me paso hace unos días. Eso que agregue su número, me respondió cuando le mande un mensaje. - Suspiro cuando se recogió su cabello, los demás niños se sentaron en el suelo alfombrado.

Shelly solo rodó los ojos. Kevin comentó en un tono seductor.

\- Creo que le gustaste a primera vista, pero recuerda, cuando tengas trece, sal conmigo, hahahaha. - Kevin estallo de carcajadas ante Mi, eso a Kenny le enfurece, en eso le dije a Mi de manera amable.

\- Kevin estallo de carcajadas ante Mi, eso a Kenny le enfurece, en eso le dije a Mi de manera amable.

\- Las cosas pasan porque ni te dejan hablar, antes de que un puberto te conozca. Mi, tienes algo que se llama un encanto que todos los hombres enloquecen. Dudo mucho que lo vuelvas a ver, si te intenta de acosar, le rompo las bolas con mi técnica especial. -Kenny, levantó sus brazos al aire, y pone sus manos, con las palmas extendidas. Stan le aventó su almohada

\- Kenny, es de preparatoria, no es un puberto como de la edad de Kevin, él parece tener unos quince. No tiene importancia. - Mi se había arreglado su cabello con una trenza infantil, que la tiene recogida con una liga de color magenta. Se cubre con su sábana, los niños ya desde hace mucho habían puesto sus bolsas para dormir, esponjosas y prácticas Kenny se sentó en el sofá individual.

\- Mi me sorprendes. Si Miu, literalmente los hubiera mandado a la verga. Yo la conozco bien, junto con el culon , es muy indiferente con las personas. Pero dios, a ti te sucede todo por ese cuerpo que tienes. - Kyle trata de decir algo serio, pero falla lastimosamente, cuando Kenny y Stan, le aventaron las almohadas en su rostro con fuerza.

\- Debo dormir. Me toca tener practica el sábado en atletismo, Eric se quedó dormido, ya el tiene que venir esa práctica, el capitán de varones se emputo demasiado porque Eric no vino a la practica. - Se acostó para dormir lentamente.

(...)

Ya es de día es sábado. Mi y Eric, ya se habían levantado desde las cuatro de la mañana, aunque para Eric es muy complicado para levantarse, pero había faltado ayer. 

Hazel había regresado del turno de su trabajo en el bar. Estaba desvelada, por manera inconsciente, solo se acostó en la sala, se quedo profundamente dormida. Eric le acaricia su cabeza con ternura, aunque su madre suele ser dulce de manera falsa, la única que realmente le importa Eric, es Hazel, aunque no hable mucho con el grupo, siempre le hace su almuerzo cuando no tiene dinero para la cafetería. O lo apoya económicamente en dinero del club de atletismo.

Le da un beso en su frente, cuando ya Mi estaba abriendo la puerta principal. Eric va hacia Mi, finalmente salieron de la mansión, para irse, Mi antes de que se levantara Eric, saco las bicicletas suyas, se montaron en ellas, cuando bajaron de la banqueta del suburbio fueron a camino hacia la primaria de South Park.

\- ¡Mi! Se que tengo que disculparme, por siempre tratarte algo mal, pero sabes, aunque se que no te agrade mi persona, tu eres de admiración, por ti estoy bajando de peso, me fascina del deporte de atletismo, también me gusta la dieta que me diste. Aunque no niego que extraño mi pollito frito, pero el karaage es delicioso. - Eric rara vez es sincero con alguien, que no sea Miu o el idiota de Butters, Mi solo sonrío al escuchar lo que le dijo, en un tono dulce le respondió.

\- Eres mi amigo por igual, se que no soy tu mejor amiga, porque tu carácter y el mio chocan demasiado; eres un chico muy dulce, adorable en muchas formas, quieres demasiado a Kyle y mi hermana gemela menor. Yo no soy perfecta, mi cuerpo es demasiado desarrollado que a la gente te mira con extrañeza, como muchos me confunden de una de séptimo grado; ustedes son mis amigos, que nos aceptaron por nuestra raza mixta, eso lo que yo los amo. - Mi pedaleaba con rapidez, pero Eric poco a poco podía llegar al ritmo de ella.

Eric solo asintió cuando escucho sus palabras, es sábado en la mañana hay muchos del pueblo todos crudos, llenos de vómito, en las banquetas tirados, Mi tiene una cola de caballo, con una trenza que se hizo una cebolla para tener menos cabello en su rostro. Vestía con su uniforme de atletismo, que es de la primaria con su nombre atrás, aunque cambió de número porque ascendió a vice capitana. Que es el número dos, de color verde oscuro, con la clásica vaca de South Park. Con sus shorts de lycra de color negro, tiene sus converse de color negro, tiene guardados sus tenis de correr, en su mochila magenta, Eric, vestía con el uniforme varonil del equipo, en esto Scott y Tweek, Scott con el mismo uniforme de varonil de atletismo, Tweek con una sudadera deportiva, de asistente de capitán, especialmente en área de bebidas energéticas. En su bicicleta de Tweek, está su clásica hilera, en el último asiento de su bicicleta que Richard, le había modificado para llevar las bebidas que este hizo.

\- Buenos días, Mi, ¡Ahh! Que estrés, al menos pude hacer las bebidas del mes. ¡Oh Jesucristo! ¡Hola Scott! - Saludo a Mi, en eso, Scott se atraviesa a lado derecho del ansioso niño, este tiene su constante tic, en su ojo derecho, subía su hombro por el nerviosismo que siente el rubio dorado, ante con el castaño pecoso diabetico.

\- Hey, Cartman, nuestro capitán va fregarte por no venir a las practicas, apenas estuviste en la mañana, a duras penas. Ya para el otro sábado, tenemos competencia en la primaria, que es local. Tienes que prepararte. - Scott pedaleo hacia donde esta Mi, se lo comento a Eric, ya después de haber llegado a la primaria, que es el patio de atletismo, que tardaron diez minutos para llegar.

(...)

Hace diecinueve años después:

Después, de esa conmovedora visita de Eric, que pasaron tres horas, vino Amber, la incondicional enamorada del judío. Ella vestía con una falda de cuero negro, con una blusa transparente negro, que es un crop top, con un choker de Satán, con unos tacones de plataforma negros, con moños enfrente de los zapatos, con unas medias de red, viste de manera estrafalaria, su cabello está planchado y es de color lila pastel muy caro, que resulta casi rosa pálido por las deslavadas, llegaba a su trasero, esta llegó hacia el asiento de metal que está Kyle, observando el cielo de manera perdida.

Volteo el pelirrojo con una dulce sonrisa, le sugirió en un tono muy dulce, que hace tantos años no manejaba ese tono de voz.

¿ Quieres ir a la boda de mi mejor amigo? - Preguntó ante la peli lila claro. Amber solo se avienta para abrazarlo con ternura. Kyle estaba riéndose con una tranquilidad tan sincera, que Amber es la que realmente lo visita sin rabia o una culpa que le deben hacia el judío.

El cielo es testigo ante ese abrazo. Amber representa lo que Miu, fue en su vida, pero con un carácter mas dulce, sabiendo de que ella es transgenero, puede comprender sus sentimientos. ¿ Es irónico esta situación? Kyle encontrando consuelo con una replica de ella, aunque con personalidades muy diferentes, incluso de que ella es muy joven. Acariciaba su cabello lila claro, como si fuera de manera fraternal.

El cielo es testigo ante ese abrazo. Amber representa lo que Miu, fue en su vida, pero con un carácter más dulce, sabiendo de que ella es transgenero, puede comprender sus sentimientos. ¿ Es irónico esta situación? Kyle encontrando consuelo con una réplica de ella, aunque con personalidades muy diferentes, incluso de que ella es muy joven. Acariciaba su cabello lila claro, como si fuera de manera fraternal.

Kyle recuerda esa canción, que Miu canto cuando tenia dieciocho, con ese sentimiento que le envidia. que le dolia, apreto mas a Amber, por la melancolía que le invadia.

(...)

Miu decidió irse cuando había despertado, se puso un overol que es de falda color rosa pastel, rara vez Miu usa ese color, pero ya a Mi no le quedaba por su cadera ancha. Se había puesto una sudadera de color blanco, que es muy pegada en sus mangas, el borde de las es grueso, que escondía sus muñecas.

Esta abrió su puerta del cuarto, abre silenciosamente el cuarto de su hermana, en ese estaban dormidos, Shelly, Kevin, roncaba con tanta fuerza, Kenny dormida sentado, ahí está sentada en el regazo de el, Karen dormía profundamente, Stan se había quedado dormido en su bolsa de dormir.

Miu sonrío con solo ver la escena. Cerro la puerta lentamente, caminaba con rapidez para salir de la mansión, en eso no se fue con su bicicleta, decidió irse a pie, cuando salió de la puerta principal, estaba bajando las escaleras de concreto.

Empezó a caminar hacia la gran calle de cemento, de su suburbio, aunque lo que le gustaba de japón, es que vivía en un departamento que es modesto, tiene un parque en donde solía ir, para columpiarse sola. Ella ha hablado con Ken, este ha planeado con todos sus ahorros ir hasta Denver, este poder llegar a South Park para visitarla.

Incluso estaba mensajeando en su móvil, con el rey de roma, ya esta llego a la gaveta; el guardia al verla salir, le entregó su credencial para que volviera, se la volverá a entregar al guardia. Se despido ante una Miu, que hace una ademan de despedida con su mano, sacudiéndola, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa.

Miu se pone sus audífonos inalámbricos, para escuchar música, caminaba hacia lo que es la parte donde esperaban el autobús, escuchaba una canción llamada "Hajimari no Sokudo" de Sangatsu no Phantasia . Para Miu es una que mas se identifica, en donde refleja esa personalidad que es ese lado tan frágil que tiene, en eso refleja sus letras, donde cargaría el dolor de sus seres queridos, incluso esa sensación de que puede decir su verdadero yo, mostrarlo a todo mundo. Miu solo ve lo que es una madera que dije el nombre del pueblo, " South Park", esta sonrío de manera gentil con ver la tipografía de la madera. Ahí vio los suburbios del vecindario del pueblo.

El cabello de Miu, castaño oscuro de tonalidades mostaza, volaba con el aire de otoño, el clima en ese pueblo cambiaba de manera frenética. Esta vez usa sus converse de color rosa pastel altos, que en eso solo uso unas calcetas de tonalidades rosadas, su cabello está adornado con unos pasadores con una cabeza de gato, que Eric le volvió a regalar hace unos días, Kyle le dio otros pasadores en forma de de estrellas, con lazos de un rosa metálico, que mezclaba brillantina en ellos, desde que la primera cita con Craig, que uso ese color rosa, lo aborrecía antes, pero esa relación la ayudó a ser más tierna. Darle compañía a sí misma e incluso ayuda muchísimo a Craig como persona.

En eso decide caminar para bajar de la calle, para llegar lo que es la avenida de los mexicanos, en eso finalmente llegó a la calle donde está el vecindario de sus compañeros.

Clyde esta caminando hacia la casa de Craig, este volteo de manera inconsciente y se sonrojo tanto al ver a Miu, que caminaba de manera fija, con sus audífonos que tienen orejas de gato, de manera precisa toma su brazo, Miu solo frunció el ceño, cuando siente la mano del niño.

\- ¡Miu! Que bien que te encuentro, ¡vamos a la casa de tu novio! - Clyde está con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas, aunque por respecto a su mejor amigo, no puede ser más obvio pero no puede evitarlo.Miu es la que está creciendo más rápido en el grupo, referente a su altura, su cuerpo es más despacio que el de su hermana.

\- Esta bien. Me sorprende que me hayas reconocido. - Miu lo dijo en un modo seco, no es por ser así, pero Clyde es repelente a ella, aunque es muy tolerante, el fue demasiado obvio con ella, eso le daba incomodidad.

\- Eres demasiado linda, quien diablos no puede reconocerte, si eres la niña mas linda, mas que tu hermana. - Lo dijo desde el corazón. Aunque eso hizo que se molestara mas, pero disimulaba esa reacción.

Hajimari no Sokudo, se escuchaba en los oídos de Miu. Ella conoce esa canción antes de que saliera en un anime muy mediocre en narrativa y personajes. Clyde manera muy obvia seguía viéndole su perfil, esos ojos tan profundos, su nariz de su madre, con una barbilla en v, sus mechones de su fleco agitándose en ese aire de otoño. ¿ Como Miu puede ser tan hermosa? con facciones que mezclan su descendencia mitad japonesa y polaca de su madre, su padre que es mitad arfo latino y caucásico, que hacen muy llamativa para los niños de grados superiores. Clyde solo esta embobado con solo oler el perfume de ella, que es chocolate con frambuesa, que es embriagante para el castaño.

\- Toma, se ve que tienes bastante hambre. No debes presionarte tanto. - Le entregó un pan danés empaquetado, con un etiquetado de unos panes daneses que trago su padre hace una semana. Miu abre la bolsa, sosteniendo sus dedos para abrirlo, en eso empieza a llevarlo a su boca, comerlo con fuerza, empezaba a masticarlo con un placer en su paladar.

Seguían caminando hacia la casa de su novio. Miu le sonrío a Clyde, mostrando su dentadura, su diente faltante, ya estaba uno de adulto, este le responde tragando saliva, un hermoso sonrojo salio de sus mejillas, sudaba demasiado, se le salieron lagrimas, que apretaba en sus parpados.

" Que niño más sensible es, aunque no es tan pendejo como yo pensaba."

Miu pensó de manera racional, aunque no es su fuerte en cuanto la reacción de emociones. Llegaron a la casa de Craig, que es de color marrón opaco, que es una casa de clase media, en el pueblo, con una puerta principal de color verde opaco.

Miu toco la puerta, en eso la pequeña Tricha , estaba viendo una serie de ponies en la televisión de su sala de estar. En eso abre la puerta, con emoción, esta grita de alegría al verla.

\- ¡Miu! Craig tu novia, ¡que será tu futura esposa! - Grita a los cuatro vientos con una voz muy aguda.

Craig está en su habitación, antes de oír ese estridente, envolvía una caja de regalo para regalarle a Miu. Cada vez, su amor por ella es más intenso, como si ella fuera esa luz, ante su oscuridad que es su vida, su disfuncional familia, ante su oscuridad que es su vida, su disfuncional familia, incluso su personalidad tan seca y amargada.

Escucho el grito de su hermana, se molestó mucho, un sonrojo en su rostro, parece un tomate, ese tiene una camiseta con el logotipo de nasa, de color azul y unos jeans de tela de color azules. Se levanta de la silla de su escritorio, baja de las escaleras, el no se creía cuando vio a Miu, dentro de su casa, en el vestíbulo del pasillo.

(...)

Hace cinco años después:

Craig beso apasionadamente a Miu, abrazándola con muchísima fuerza, el con su trabajo de medio tiempo, ahorro para poder ir a Japón, para verla en su graduación de secundaria, en eso estaban en un cuarto de un motel cercano de Tokyo, Miu corresponde el beso, aunque en un instante se separo, lentamente con el, solando un hilo de saliva en sus labios. Craig, acaricio su rostro y le confesó en un tono jadeante hacia una Miu, que su cuerpo es hermoso.

\- Quiero entregarme a ti. Puedo... hacerlo contigo – Se sonrojo muchísimo, este empezó a desbotonarse su camisa blanca, mientras, había desabrochado su pantalón formal, se había quitado terno azul oscuro, se bajó sus pantalones, e incluso se quitó bajándose sus boxers, quitándose su corbata amarillo claro.

Está completamente desnudo, Miu solo agachaba su rostro, tiene su saco de color azul fuerte, con una corbata de color negro, con rayas blancas, su falda es de color negro. Miu se asombro como Craig, tomará una decisión que para ella le desconcertaba demasiado.

\- No somos demasiado niños, ¿para tener sexo? - Evadía verlo a los ojos, porque se sentía muy incómoda con verlo desnudo, este acaricia nuevamente su mejilla.

\- Es que quiero entregarme a ti, porque te amo. No es calentura de adolescente ni esas cosas, imaginate si este Clyde perdió su virginidad con Bebe, por una apuesta con ella. No debes sentirte aterrada, solo dejame hacerte sentir especial. ¿Sí? - Suplico un Craig, que se siente miserable ante la mojigatería de su novia.

\- Acepto... solo no me vayas a lastimarme... - Lo dijo en un tono muy bajo, aunque en el fondo, ella no sabia que decirle, es extraño.

Miu se levantó enfrente de su novio, que está desnudo, este que quitó su chullo de color azul fuerte y con pompón amarillo.

Miu, comenzó a desvestirse, lentamente, quitándose su saco, tirándolo en el suelo, desabotonando su blusa blanca, quitándose su sostén de color blanco con encaje de color negro, se veían sus pechos con unos pezones de color rosa carne, se quitó lentamente su falda, la aventó en el suelo, con más nerviosismo se bajaba sus medias negras, con unas panties negras, con un encaje del mismo color, tiene un moño en el centro de ellas, eran de encaje. Se bajó las panties mas despacio.

El cuerpo de quince años de Miu, es demasiado hermoso, con unas curvas de envidia, que sus piernas están torneadas, sus pechos son grandes, no tanto como Mi, eso que ella es más sensual en cuanto sus pechos, su gran trasero, Miu es más delicada en su cuerpo, tiene muchas recaídas por la anorexia, tiene más marcas en sus brazos, en las muñecas de las manos, en sus muslos tiene cortes de navaja de afeitar su vierte es delgado, Miu solo volteaba hacia el otro lado del cuarto del motel.

\- Miu, eres lo mas hermoso que tengo. Acércate, por favor, no te haré daño. – Craig toma la mano, para sentarla en el borde de gran cama del motel. Miu temblaba con mucho miedo, Craig le beso en sus labios con ternura. Sonriendo el de pelo azabache.

Las alargadas manos de Craig, tocan su cuello, se acercó más su rostro en el cuello, empezaba a besarla, Miu empezaba a apretar sus manos, con la sábana, Craig sostiene el torso de Miu, para recostarla encima de su cuerpo, Craig está extasiado de la emoción, seguía besando su cuello, sostiene sus manos en el rostro de Miu, la miraba a los ojos, esos ojos azules de él, se veían más brillantes, cristalinos porque quería llorar de la emoción.

Miu está inquieta, no sabe qué es lo que está sucediendo, aunque solo cerró lentamente sus ojos, su novio empezaba acariciarle sus pechos, de manera delicada, apretándolos lentamente y los besaba apasionadamente, ella solo arqueaba su espalda por esa nueva sensación,empezaba acariciarle su espalda, ese largo torso, lo miraba a los ojos azules de Craig. Miu empezó a llorar por el terror.

\- Relájate. No te voy a terminar por hacerte el amor, no te sientas así. Desde que tuve ocho años, hemos estado juntos y tu eres el amor de mi vida. - Le besa nuevamente sus labios, con sus manos, empiezan a acariciarle sus piernas, su cabeza bajaba hacia su vientre, besándolo, acariciaba con sus manos, sus muslos, eso que su barbilla empezaba a acercarse en esa parte muy personal de ella, este llego hacia ella, empezaba besarle aquellas partes, lamiéndolas con fuerza, Miu solo empezaba a jadear, arqueando su espalda por la sensación de placer. Empezaba a chuparlo con velocidad, jadeaba Miu, por el sexo oral, Craig, con sus dedos, empezaba a tocarle, el clítoris de manera delicada, esta no paraba de gritar por las descargas de energía por el orgasmo.

" Esto no puedo hacerlo... por favor... no es mi momento para entregarme, apenas entrare a la preparatoria." Pensaba, cuando desviaba su mirada hacia el techo del motel.

En ese instante fue arruinado, cuando aventaron la puerta del cuarto, Es el dúo disparejo, que cuando vieron a su mejor amiga, en pelotas se emputaron , de manera descomunal de los celos, Eric tomó por la espalda, lo aventó a la pared.

Kyle, tomó su saco de su uniforme para cubrirse, se veía más molesto que Eric, está la levantó de la cama, la abrazo, cubriéndola con su pecho.

\- ¡ Que diablos le estas haciendo! - Eric exclamo molesto. Craig se molesto demasiado ante la reacción del ex gordo, en ese tiempo su cuerpo, es grueso y de un atleta de carreras, este apretó más sus manos en sus brazos.

\- Craig, ¿ Querías que ella tuviera sexo contigo? ¡Ella no se ve segura de hacerlo! - Kyle le grito con la furia ante el azabache.

\- ¡ Por que se meten con nosotros! ¡ Es nuestra relación! Odio que se metan entre nosotros, Odio que se metan entre nosotros, ¡ larguense de aquí ! - Este le da un puñetazo con Eric, empezaba a tomar su ropa para vestirse, Miu solo agacho su rostro sin decirle nada, finalmente pudo terminar de vestirse, decide irse ante la escena por la frustración porque no puede estar cerca íntimamente con su novia. No terminara con ella porque él está perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero sus celos no lo dejaban tranquilizarse.

Miu sostuvo sus piernas en su pecho, sosteniendo su barbilla en sus rodillas. Soltaba lágrimas ante la situación, sollozaba con mucha fuerza. Kyle la abrazó con tanta fuerza, su corazón no aguantaba verla en esa forma, Eric es el que le dolió verla así.

Este comenzó a desvestirse de manera rápida, no podía contener más esa tensión que reprimía desde hace tanto tiempo, se quito todo, lo que era el mismo uniforme que Miu, a diferencia es un pantalon negro; se bajó totalmente su ropa interior, se acercó desnudo, sentado en esa gran cama, abrazándola por su espalda.

\- Cartman, ¿ Porque estas desnudo? - Kyle le pregunto muy molesto al ex gordo.

volteo a Miu hacia el, Miu intento de darle una cachetada, Eric le dio un beso en los labios, Miu se enfureció cuando hizo eso, intenta de soltarse ante él, esto hace que apriete su cuerpo delicado con de Eric.

\- Judío desnudate, ya no puedes reprimir esos sentimientos que tienes por ella. No puedo contenerme mas, Miu, tu solo estas con él porque ya llevan tanto tiempo juntos, sabemos que no estas preparada para esto, para entregar lo más valioso, que es tu virginidad. - Eric, la recuesta en la cama, quitándole el saco de su uniforme

\- Miu, lo siento tanto... por lo que vamos a hacerte... - Kyle solo lloro, cuando se quitaba su playera, todo lo que tenia puesto, se quedo desnudo ante el ex gordo, una Miu que estaba extremadamente molesta, ante esta situación.

Eric se recuesta encima de Miu, besándola de nuevo, Kyle se acerco a ella se recostaba en su derecha, mientras le besaba su cuello, su cuerpo desnudo es muy blanco y lleno de pecas, su cabello rizado que es rojo, Miu no sabia que hacer porque sus mejores amigos, están desnudos ante ella, esta intentaba de quitarse encima a Eric, rogaba que se detuviera, pero la ignoraba, su cuerpo pedía a gritos fundirse con ella.

\- Estamos perdidamente enamorados de ti. Desde que teníamos cinco años, Kyle y yo, bueno el judío ya no es virgen... yo sigo estando virgen, como tu. Quiero perder mi virginidad contigo... cuando te oímos gemir, cuando Craig, te empezaba a tocar ya fue el punto clave de poderte decir lo que sentimos ambos. Aunque.... Tu y yo... - Eric, solo sus manos encima de sus brazos, Kyle seguía besándola en el cuello.

Miu con una rabia descontrolada, le da una terrible patada en sus partes, esta le da una cachetada fuerte a Kyle, se viste lo más rápido que pudo, para irse de dos personas que estaban embriagadas por sus hormonas, al terminar de vestirse no dijo nada, salió del motel, como desesperada baja las escaleras, corriendo con una sensación de sentirse traicionada, corre lo más malo posible, ve a Craig con una aura de tristeza, esta le grita su nombre con sollozos.

\- Craig... no me dejes, por favor.¡No te vayas! - Gritaba con más fuerza, Craig escuchó los gritos de su novia, este corrió donde estaba mal abrochada su blusa, con su corbata desarreglada, la falda desfajada, las medias fue lo único que se puso bien, Craig la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Le susurró de manera dulce en su oído.

\- Te amo demasiado. Nunca voy a dejarte, ante eso les daré un escarmiento a tus mejores amigos, por ser metiches. Perdoname por haberte presionado con esto de tener sexo. - Besaba su frente, con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que el fue el causante de forzarla a algo que no quería.

\- Ya se los di. No quiero hablar sobre ellos, en estos momentos. Son unos imbéciles, pero sigo adorándolos como mis mejores amigos. - Miu lloro con más fuerza, porque jamás esperó que fuera correspondida por las dos personas que más amaba. Pero ella quiere ser feliz, con su estable relación con Craig.

Mientras tanto en el motel, Kyle y Eric, se sentaron desnudos, Kyle fumaba lo que era un buen cigarro de marlboro, fumando de manera desesperada. Eric solo lloraba cubriendo su rostro en sus brazos, dejo que su egocentrismo dañara a la persona que más ama.

Un Butters muy intuitivo que iban en la misma secundaria, por su gran por su gran esfuerzo desde que estaba en sexto de primaria en South Park. Pudo ir como estudiante de intercambio a tercero de secundaria.

Miu se arreglaba su uniforme para no verse tan mal, como había escapado de sus hormonales mejores amigos, Miu tiene su mochila de secundaria, vio un Butters corriendo hacia donde estaba Miu. 

Después de ese momento tan incómodo para todos. El que terminó quedándose en el motel, fue Kyle para seguir fumando y tomando. Eric, cuando regresó a su departamento, donde él vivía con la familia de Miu. observo a Miu sonriendo, mientras está acurrucada, con Craig, este se fue sin decir nada. Ellos estaban sentados en el sofá, junto con Butters

\- La cagaste Eric. Maldita sea. – Se dijo eso cuando está acostado en la litera de arriba, llego un mensaje de su Whatsapp en el chat de Miu.

" Eric, olvidemos lo que paso con Kyle y tu, no quiero que estén mal por mi culpa. Yo te adoro, eres mi mejor amigo"

Eric sollozo de alivio cuando leyó ese mensaje, le respondo con una respuesta, como siempre lo ha hecho, de manera adorable y dulce. Apretaba el móvil, hacia su pecho, se quedó dormido.

Ya para abril, se van para la preparatoria, el cinismo a veces hace daño a los terceros que tanto aman. El rechazo puede tomarse de mejores decisiones, o caer en el fondo que no tiene una luz de salida.

(...)

Miu y Craig estaban jugando videojuegos, sentados en el sofá, la relación de ellos es tan positiva que rara vez peleaban juntos, Token y Clyde estaban jugando sentados en el piso de la sala.

Ya es la tarde, seguían jugando en la casa de Craig. Eric estaba corriendo,en la pista de atletismo porque no había practicado ayer en la tarde.

Scott es el que estaba por la delantera de Eric. Corrían como si fueran hámster que seguían un círculo para llegar a 400 millas.

Finalmente ya era las cinco de la tarde. Miu se despidió del grupo, los padres de Craig decidieron llevarla hacia la mansión. Estos dos niños se tomaron sus manos, se acurrucaron juntos, Craig observo a Miu durmiendo a su lado, lo curioso es que ella se duerme muy temprano.

Miu se despertó, de que entrega su credencial para que puedan pasar, hacia el guardia, este levanta la tabla de seguridad, para que entraba al suburbio.

En el ambiente de la mansión es muy tenso. Karol pudo ver a su hija, Meiko no sabia que decirle, ella lo perdonó desde hace tantos años, su tía kohaku estaba gritándole insultos en su cara.

Miu bajo despidiéndose, de su novio, dándole un beso en los labios. Había subido las escaleras de concreto para subir la puerta principal. Solo ve a sus padre gritándole a su abuelo, por algo racista que ha de haber dicho. 

Miu se fue subiendo las escaleras silenciosamente, antes de haber cerrado la puerta, va a su habitación, le quita el candado de su cuarto, y en ello decide quitarse su ropa para ponerle su pijama, finalmente termino de vestirse para dormirse encima de su cama, aunque no se cubre con la sabana.

El cinismo siempre va a existir ante todo, de cualquier manera o forma, positiva o negativamente, Miu pudo cerrar los ojos pudo dormirse, los niños fueron a dormir en la casa de Stan.

Mi se quedo a dormir en la casa de Token. En este mes ya están en septiembre, muy pronto se acercará lo que es el otoño, las gemelas llevan seis meses, de que regresaron a South Park. Eric también fue a la casa de Stan, junto con Hazel.

Esto es el comienzo de crecer. Aunque en la familia de las gemelas resulte muy tenso por la llegada del abuelo materno.

¿ Finalmente se podrían confesar sus sentimientos? Kyle o Eric ante Miu.

❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥

Mi fan fic llegó a las mil lecturas, seré sincera nunca esperé que llegara a ese punto, este fan fic que le he dedicado mucho tiempo, estoy apunto de llegar a las cuatrocientas páginas en el Word, aun me faltan siete capítulos para su conclusión. Muchisimas gracias, planeo seguir cuando terminar Roses et épines, la que está basada a Stick of Truth y probablemente haga un Song Fic de Creek, que sería de únicamente tres capítulos. Incluso una historia de los niños de South park , en versión de niñas, con mis OC en versión niños, pero esta tratare de hacer una comedia romántica.

Son algunos proyectos que saldrán finalizando lo que es mi seminario de titulación. En serio, jamas crei llegar a las mil lecturas. Se que no hay mucho contenido de Kyman, pero trato de que sea desarrollado el amor de estos dos niños, uno de mis OTP de South park, junto con Creek.

Yo nunca pensé haber llegado a tanto en esta plataforma. es la que más me ha apoyado mucho desde el inicio de mi fan fic. Ante todo gracias por confiar en mi.

Actualmente empiezo a poner videos de canciones, que para mi es para mejorar mas la ambientacion, estamos en la pre adolescencia de nuestros niños. Habra muchas sorpresas.

Advertencia: Hay vanilla lemon. Hace desde el 2010 que no hacia ese genero.

dahianrivera8 Es la creadora de este fanfic que es mi recomendación. Si eres creador de contenido, yo puedo recomendarte para que lean tus historias. Su historia se llama " Quimica perfecta."

Es una historia interesante. 

❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥❤ ❥


	16. Etapa 2: Adolescencia: Capítulo 1: Ímpetu hacia las adversidades

La familia Seijino empezaron a adaptarse con el abuelo Cohen, ya pasó lo que es el otoño que fue muy compulsivo para la vida de todos de cuarto año. A Bebe le creció el busto, aunque a todos le fue indiferente, porque Mi cada vez se veía mas hermosa con el paso de los meses.

Miu había cumplido un mes, de volver a comer normalmente, aunque tiene sus recaídas en algunas horas, pero quiere mejorar por Craig, mas que nada por si misma. En este día, Butters entregaba las invitaciones para su cumpleaños nueve para este año ( Butters es un año mayor que los de cuarto grado).

Eric, es el primero en recibir una invitación de su fiesta. Kyle fue el segundo en recibir una invitación, Stan fue el tercero en recibir su invitación junto con Kenny que es el cuarto. Butters sigo entregando sus invitaciones ante el grupo. Habían llegado en el grupo, dos niños discapacitados, uno que usa muletas para poder caminar y tartamudea ligeramente, este se llama Jimmy Valmer, hay otro que es que tiene un problema mental, solo puede decir su nombre, está en su silla de ruedas, se llama Timmy Burch. Ellos por Igual Butters, los invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Termino de darles las invitaciones a todos sus compañeros. Miu sonrío cuando desde antes de la escuela, en el fin de semana, cuando Miu se quedó en pijamada con Butters, estaba por supuesto Craig como invitado.

Craig puede decirse que respeta a Butters, porque su relación con su novia es de su hermano menor.

Mi trabajo como la Elle, da la clase, esta maestra levantó lo que es el aprovechamiento escolar de los niños de cuarto grado. Eric es uno de sus alumnos más importantes en su clase. Heidi empezó a llamarle la atención a aquel ex gordo niño, pero para beneficio egoístas de ella.

Mi junto con Bradley son los que revisan los trabajos del grupo. Wendy se veía más irritada de lo usual, porque Mi es la que ha han escuchado en presidencia de clase de cuarto año. Es una niña de carácter maduro y que incluso Eric, tiene su respecto, no obstante, las niñas le hacen contaste bullying porque piensan que es una puta, por su cuerpo desarrollado, su altura que ella y Miu son las mas altas del grupo.

Nelly solo observa a Miu en silencio, siempre ha querido acercarse a ella, pero por estar en el club de niñas ella no puede, porque Miu es extremadamente desconfiada.

Eric esta mas enamorado del judío y de Ángel. El escriba lo que dictaba Elle, en una presentación de power pont, la maestra siempre vestía como si fuera una fiesta, pero con un maquillaje discreto.

En el quinto grado, estaba Lauren dando su clases, Hazel es la que escribe lo que dicta la ruda maestra de quinto año, Henrietta a duras penas estaba escribiendo, junto con Michael, curiosamente Hazel es la que siempre esta pegada con ellos.

Viste de un gran sombrero estilo jamaiquino, de colores magenta con violeta, una camisa suelta que tiene imagen de un símbolo de la marihuana, la camisa es de color psicodélico arco iris, con sus converse de color violeta oscuro, Hazel cada vez resaltaba más en el grupo, por su aspecto albino, aunque parece un niño atrapado con su cuerpo de niña.

Hazel es la que siempre, le entrega su delicioso lonche a Eric, recientemente económicamente les ha ido muy mal, ella a su edad es el sustento de la casa de los Cartman.

\- Toma Eric, mi jefe a al verme en friega en doble turno los fines de semana, me dio oportunidad de estar contigo en las noches, los fines de semana. - Hazel se acerco hacia Eric, que habían terminado la sesión de clases, este guardaba sus libros en su mochila de color amarillo; en eso tomaba su bolsa, con su uniforme de atletismo; algunos rumoraban de que Hazel se enamoró perdidamente de Eric, pero ella por su cabeza e incluso su sentido común, sabe que su amor no sera correspondido, es más que un amor romántico, es algo que quiere proteger a toda costa.

Mi está caminando en el pasillo, junto con el grupo de atletismo, de todos los grados de la primaria, unos niños de primer año que son capitanes de atletismo femenil y varonil, los de segundo año, que son exactamente los mismo, los de tercero, los más aguerridos del club de tercero. que son de cuatro año, que son Mi que es vicepresidenta de todo el grupo; y Hermin que es el capitán de cuatro año de varones, no hay grupo femenino de atletismo de cuarto grado. Los de quinto año, que son Lilith que es capitana de atletismo femenil y Hugo el capitán de atletismo varonil. Los que son de sexto año, que es Katlyn que es la presidenta de todo el grupo, Joselyn que es la capitana del grupo de atletismo, Aaron que es el capitán del grupo de sexto. Eric sacude su mano para despedirse se Hazel, Hazel toma la mochila de Eric, porque este va a quedarse todo el día practicando en el club, esta se despide de manera amable con el.

No son muy bien aceptados en la primaria. Porque han gastado los fondos de los otros clubs, pero con ayuda del padre de Mi pueden costearle el equipamiento del club. Wendy cada vez siente más rabia hacia Mi, sin ninguna razón, cuando pasaban en los pasillos de gran primaria. Eric seguía a su capitán del grupo, junto con un Scott que llegó de manera sorpresiva en el grupo, también el adorable Tweek con su uniforme de asistente de gerente, Lilith de manera agresiva empuja a Tweek en el suelo, Katlyn al ver a un Tweek tirado en el suelo, decide ayudarlo, extendiendo su brazo, su palma de su mano esta en su rostro, este toma su mano, con su mano derecha. Katlyn solo sonrío verlo levantándose, es de cuerpo robusto como Eric, pero con unas curvas de pera, con unas pecas en su rostro, es de cabello ámbar, que esta trenzado con dos cebollas, usa frenos discretos de color durazno, sus ojos son de color naranjas claros, de piel muy blanca, usaba su blusa de color durazno, con unos pantalones apegados a su cuerpo, le daba igual si se burlaban de su cuerpo plus size, pero es una de las que tiene mejor resistencia.

Tweek y Katlyn, caminaban fuera de la primaria, para ir al pista de atletismo.

\- Tu estas muy enamorado de Misaya, ¿verdad? Si esa tonta supiera que tu y Scott son los mas obvios, Misaya es una de las mejores en el club, por eso Liberty por eso la puso como vice presidenta del grupo. Ella y Liberty se llevaron muy bien, eran como hermanas, Misaya es una niña que reprime lo que siente en sus sentimientos, lo curioso es que esas niñas de su grupo la odian, por la desquiciada novia, de su mejor amigo.

\- Si. Le pedí una cita hace meses, pero por mi trabajo en la cafetería de mi familia no le he dicho que día podría verla. - Tweek temblaba con mas fuerza, Katlyn solo sonrío, riéndose ante el niño de cuarto grado.

\- Misaya si sigue entrenando así, estará en un futuro en los deportes olímpicos, ademas esa personalidad es demasiado altruista, por eso todo mundo la adora. - Katlyn, habían llegado a la pista de atletismo, aunque Tweek iba donde están los niños del club.

Mi estaba haciendo flexiones, arrodillada en su pierda izquierda, su otra pierna esta estirada, ladeando su torso con su brazo hacia su pie derecho. Ella es una gran gimnasta, a diferencia de Miu, esta decidió hacer gimnasia para ser mas flexible en los calentamientos de atletismo.

Lilith solo observo en silencio a ella. Quiera volver a hablar con ella, esta dejo bajar su torso con sus brazos bajo del suelo, con las manos en el suelo.

Después de esa ardua actividad física, arreglaron los tacos de salida, en las correspondientes pistas, iban a correr las capitanas del grupo; en el otro lado de la pista, estaban corriendo los niños de todos los grados, Eric, es el que empezaba a mejorar mucho, corriendo lo agitaba el aire en su cabello, en eso ven a Hazel, con Michael y Henrietta; Esos dos estaba fumando hacia lo que es la cerca de metal. Que divide la pista, esta pone sus dedos para apoyarse ver a su hermano de casa de acogida.

La pista están corriendo, lo que son los mejores corredores de los grados de la primaria. El de primer año, es sorprendente como este niño estaba apunto de llegar, con su otro competidor uno de segundo, aunque el de tercero estaba apunto de superar a Scott, Eric esta detrás del de segundo. Ellos corrían de manera precisa, aunque Eric es el que le cuesta tener mas velocidad, este cuando había entrado, era una bola de grasa, de que uno de primero lo había ganado, Hermin que estaba en tercero, siempre peleaba con él, incluso este le da un puñetazo a Eric, porque en el club de atletismo varonil, sospechaban de que este siente una atracción hacia Mi, este Eric lo insulta enfrente de él, porque este le destroza sus ilusiones de que Mi, esta enamorada de Stan.

Con el paso de los cinco meses, con el apoyo de Mi y los capitanes del equipo, hicieron una dieta para que Eric, bajara de peso para aguantar para el club. Eric, aprendió de que tiene que ser una mejor persona para el mismo; Scott pese a su diabetes, demostró ser un gran talentoso en el atletismo, el pese a su dificultad para hablar de mejor manera, su velocidad y resistencia en el club, es lo que ha sido uno de los mejores, que no es el capitán de cuarto.

Tweek es el asistente del capitán de cuarto grado. Aportando bebidas y agua a los atletas de la primaria de South Park. Aunque con ayuda de Katlyn, lo está ayudando para empiece a correr en atletismo, Mi es el impulso que ha ayudado que un club que estuvo en peligro de desaparecer por la mala administración de los fondos; Todos los del club de atletismo aprecian de que haya entrado, desde que ella ingreso de intercambio. Aunque ella debería estar en quinto, junto con su hermana, pero decidieron sacrificar dos grados, para estar con ellos.

Kenny siempre sentado en las gradas, para verla, como su gran amigo desde bien pequeño. Es pésimo corredor, pues no pudo aprobar para estar en el club; pero como animador en general, es que mas llama la atención.

Miu y su dúo de amigos, que es el elegante británico Pip, un indiferente lúgubre Damien, siempre se juntaban para hacer sus tareas, son los que están en los primeros lugares de estudio, gracias por el apoyo de Miu, ellos pudieron destacar en lo académico.

Miu viste con una blusa de color azul celeste, de manga larga, con un zipper en el centro de la blusa, con una falda de color de holograma, ese conjunto se lo regalo Butters, el fin de semana pasado, con unas medias de negras gruesas, con unas botas de plataforma fijas, de color rosa neón pastel. 

Tiene suelto su cabello, totalmente planchado, he había creído muchísimo más su cabello, le llegaba a sus glúteos, tiene unas flores moradas, en su cabello, había hecho unos pasadores con esas flores, les había puesto resina para que no se marchitaran, eran de color violeta las margaritas, con pulseras de elástico, que tienen kanjis despectivos y suicidas.

Esta trepada en el arco cruzado, subiéndose se sentó en el centro de fierro. Para ver el cielo con su cabeza alzada hacia arriba, baja inmediatamente, con su blog de dibujo, comenzaba a dibujar.

Regresando con Mi, está se pone en posición para empezar su carrera de practica. Stan curiosamente decide verla en las gradas, este estaba subiendo en las escaleras del gradas, para sentarse a lado de Kenny. Stan se queda boca abierto como Mi, la niña que recordaba que era callada y extremadamente sumisa, es una preadolescente, , con un aspecto hermoso, deportivo y atlético, que mas podría sorprenderle, es como su cuerpo, se veía más fornido, aunque esto no le quita su feminidad. A diferencia de su hermana Miu, Mi es extremadamente sana, con un rostro que muestra templanza ante su alrededor, es más una mitad japonesa que su hermana gemela. 

\- ¡Stanley! Vas a ver a nuestra Mi, ¡es asombrosa en este deporte! -Kenny se veía emocionado con verla en la pista de atletismo. El sonido de la pistola, suena, todos empezaron a correr los cuatrocientos metros, las niñas de las respectivas capitanas de los grupos de la primaria.

La mas pequeña es la que tiene complicaciones, pero su velocidad es asombrosa. Es la de primer año de primaria, de los otros cinco grados, eran mas resistentes ante lo que es correr hacia lo que es el circulo.

\- ¡Dios santo! Nunca pensé que Mi, tuviera esa resistencia en correr, con ese pecho que carga desde los cinco años. - Stan observaba cómo corría Mi, ante la pista de manera rápida y ágil.

El recorrido es largo, pero el viento se siente un poco helado, aunque es el otoño, Miu supera a Lilith, que eso fue inesperado, Mi ha estado practicando todos los días, cuando puede, mientras que esta hizo una audición para ser idol, a los once años pueda ser escogida por un gran proyecto, en una producción disquera.

Lilith se había a alentado, ante al ver como el porte de ella, es demasiado impactante, Mi ignoro totalmente su presencia. No por odio, si un miedo que le tiene a ella.

Paso la tarde de este día, que es un lunes, todos terminaron su actividad en el club. El grupo de Stan, estaban caminando fuera de la escuela, es curioso los nueve, se juntaran para ir a la mansión de Token, porque los padres de Mi y Miu no iban a estar en el pueblo, estos se llevaron a Carol y Stuart para un evento de música, que asistirá Simon y su esposa. Los Black, recogieron al grupo de los niños, cuando caminaban, subieron al automóvil negro, que es grande. Miu y Craig, se sentaron juntos en el automóvil en la parte trasera, Miu observa la ventana de la puerta trasera derecha, como South Park esta cambiando, con el paso de los meses que han estado.

Eric y Kyle estaban en los asientes individuales, Eric estaba viendo su móvil, Kyle solo puso su mano en su barbilla, este observaba a los padres de Token, manejando hacia lo que era una sorpresa para las gemelas. Scott, esta dormido en el segundo de la parte media del automóvil, este se había bañado como Eric, cuando terminaron, Tweek solo miraba el techo del automóvil, se sentía aturdido por la música del automóvil, aunque cerraba sus ojos, una voz que lo saca de su transe, es una muy familiar.

\- Tweek, ¿ Estas bien? - Mi le toca su hombro, curiosamente esta en el centro donde se sentaron. Vestía con una blusa de color magenta, con una melody, humanizada, que esta de espalda con dos coletas, con su cabello rosa, con una sudadera, estilo universitaria, color rosa magenta, con colores blancos, en sus lineas, una falda escolar corta, de color rosa pastel, con unas medias en sus piernas de color blancas holgadas, con unos brazaletes de colores arco isis, con fresas como cuentas para los brazaletes. Unos zapatos estilo lolita, sin tacón de color blanco. Con unos jeans tiro alto hasta su cintura, con unos converse de color rosa claro, esta tiene el cabello suelto, que es tan ondulado, que tiene caireles hasta media pierna, esta observa preocupada por su amigo.

\- ¡Ah! Si lo estoy, solo que no estoy acostumbrado a ir en un automóvil, muy lujoso. Es demasiado grande. - Tweek empezaba a tener tics mas fuertes, Mi solo se echo a reír levemente, ante lo que había dicho.

\- Mi mama tiene un mercedes rojo grande, mi papa tiene un BMW de color azul oscuro, creeme mis papas tienen esos carros lujos aquí en estados unidos. En tokyo tenemos que usar el tren, porque vivimos de clase media baja. No te alteres, solo calmate. - Mi dijo ante el ansioso niño. No obstante, Token esta en otro asiento individual, jugando con su switch de nintiendo.

Es una tarde agradable que se observa, en el reflector del frente en el automóvil; El señor Black, sonrío con el hecho de tener una muy buena relación con Simon Armstrong, siempre cada noche, de que salen a trabajar en cada fin de semana, van a tomarse un trago en "lune blanche et étoiles filantes noires", junto con Stephen Stoch. Stan escuchaba música con sus audífonos inalámbricos, de color rojo metálico, sentado en la parte de atrás, donde esta Craig y Miu.

\- Judío, oye ¿en la casa de Token podemos pedir pizza para la tarde? - Eric, le comento al judío, con una expresión de sarcasmo, Kyle solo alzo la ceja molesto.

\- No mames, Cartman, no es la mansión de Miu y Mi. ¿Y no vendrá tu hermana de acogida, Hazel? - Rodo sus ojos en lo mas hondo de sus parpados.

\- Eric y Kyle, ¡vamos a ver Oruchuban Ebichu! Me la termine viendo esa serie con Craig, aunque a el no le gusto, pero me hace reír como loca. Ebichu es la que me da un chingo de lastima. Siempre, la están cagando a golpes. - Miu simplemente exploto de risa , hace tanto tiempo que no podían oírla reír de esa forma. Craig miro asombrado, como una niña pude carcajearse como un niño, eso no le molesta para nada, si no ella es como un camaleón, puede adaptarse a cualquier persona. Craig conoce a la autentica Miu, que es una niña que no le gusta estar en grupos sociales, por desconfianza de ella por los demás. Por accidente, ve algunas cosas de ella, cuando estudiaba en japón, siempre era la que se pelaba para defenderse, siempre se iba con Kanade en el ultimo piso de la primaria. A duras penas, tiene un promedio general aprovechable del promedio.

\- Pasamos de ver eso. No sabemos japones. - dijeron al unísono, en eso veían a Kenny en su bicicleta, su hermanita esta en el segundo asiento de su bicicleta, sostiene en su manguilla de su bicicleta, la cuerda que lleva a paseo a Kurumi la perrita que lo sigue hacia donde esta pedaleando con el niño rubio.

Finalmente pudieron entrar al suburbio de Token, es muy diferente a lo que es el suburbio de las gemelas. Es un lugar de clase alta, la familia Black son ricos, los Seijino son multimillonarios, porque su mansión es mas chica que la de los Seijino. Los padres de Token, el señor Black, es un abogado de renombre, incluso por tener la amistad de Simon, tiene mejores clientes que Simon, les recomendaba por sus servicios. La señora Black, es una química conocida en una farmacéutica.

(....)

\- ¿Este diario es el de Misaya? Patética, no puedo creer que ame demasiado el color magenta. Eso que cuando empuje a esa niña, en la cafetería, se le había caído una llave y su diario. En esto hay muchísimos secretos que podemos joderla. - Red comento esto enfrente de Wendy, estando en la casa de Bebe, en su habitación, sosteniendo el diario de Mi, que es uno de color magenta, con una imagen de una Idol de Love live sunshine, Ruby kurosawa, las niñas sentian asco con ver ese diario, excepto Nelly, pensaba que Mi tiene una forma de ser muy linda ante todos. Pero solo evitaba observar la muchedumbre de niñas envidiosas por ella.

Bebe abrió el candado del diario, vio lo que es, el nombre completo de Mi, una fotografiá escolar junto con su grupo allá en Tokyo. Wendy hirviendo su sangre con solo ver las fotografiás, como esta fenómeno, tiene tantos amigos, como ella es piensa que es la típica zorra, eso lo que ven mas allá de su apariencia. Wendy, comenzó a hojear el diario, en el hay narraciones en ingles y un japones muy fluido, donde le costaba entender que estaba escrito y que significaba. En eso simplemente, es el día y día diario de una niña, desde los seis años, hasta lo que es su edad los nueve años. Nelly solo negaba con su cabeza, porque sabia perfectamente que iban a hacer sus amigas, ante una niña que ni les ha hecho nada.

Wendy abrió la boca, en cuanto vio en las ultimas hojas, esta solo grito con demasiada rabia que podía oírse en toda la casa. En esas hojas, estaban fotografiás de Stan, desde que es un niño de Jardín de niños, o fotos donde esta junto con Stan, las niñas miraban con asco las fotos, Nelly solo pensó con ternura al ver esto.

" Misaya, es sorprendente, en todo lo que hace ella, que este enamorada del niño, mas imbécil del grupo de cuarto grado, me doy cuenta de que ella es muy adorable. No tanto como su hermana, a ella admiro la manera como dibuja y pinta."

\- ¡Esa perra esta enamorada de mi novio! - Wendy solo tiraba el diario en el suelo. - Nelly necesito que te quedes con el diario de Misaya, alejarme esa maldita porquería, aunque antes de eso voy a sacarle copias a esas ultimas paginas.- Wendy sonrío maliciosamente, cuando tomo lo que es el diario, empezó a copiar las fotos en una fotocopiadora. Wendy al terminar al copiar, Wendy le entrego el diario, junto con la llave de este.

Nelly tomo el diario, esta empieza a cuestionarse si debería juntarse con el grupo de Wendy, es que no entiende cual es el afán de joder a una persona, que esta dando lo mejor de si misma, esta piensa en que debería de hacer.

Wendy cada vez perdida mas su integridad por unos celos sin fundamentos. Las niñas por el hecho de ver alguien diferente de su etnia y cultura; aunque mas psicológico es que ella es lo que jamas van a ser. Alguien que tiene una personalidad propia. La tarde poco a poco desparece lo que es la luz del sol, un montón de niñas planean destruir la autoestima de Mi, sin piedad alguna.

(...)

Ya se habían estacionado en el garaje de la mansión de Token.

-¡Kenny! ¡Mi diario! Ha desaparecido no puedo encontrarlo. Es muy personal para mi . – Mi temblaba con solo pensarlo, quería llorar porque en ese diario tiene sus cosas muy intimas, incluso sus grandes anhelos.

\- Mañana buscamos tu diario, Mi no debes angustiarte con esas pendejas, solo envidian tu inteligencia y belleza. – Kenny caminaba hacia dentro de la puerta de la mansión de Token, Token se acercó de inmediato a Mi, junto con Scott y Tweek.

Mientras tanto con los padres de las gemelas. Meiko solo estaba en el evento musical, en donde está una mesa están los aperitivos, Carol estaba asombrada por oír la sinfonía tocando con una melodia melancolica, Simon dirige la sinfonía, moviendo sus manos con una batuta blanca, 

, una versión de Iris orquestal.

Stuart tomaba fotos con la cámara digital, lo que es el evento, si por si estuviera solo, estaría coqueteando con alguna mujer del evento, con esos vestidos tan ceñidos de las invitadas.

Carol esta tan emocionada, porque el evento es agradable para ella. La música sigue escuchando, el sonido cada vez mejoraba ante los movimientos de dirección de Simon.

(...)

Ya anocheció en South Park, el viento cada vez se vuelve a ser más frío, es difícil expresar cómo es el clima, Miu solo se sentó en un asiento del ventanal de Token, estaban escuchando "Iris" De Goo Goo dolls, en el reproductor de Mp3 que tiene Token.

Su mirada emane una tristeza que es difícil descifrar, sus ojos se veían más ojerosos que de costumbre. Comienza a llover lentamente, mojando lo que es el pueblo en la noche, que empaña lo que es el vidrio de la ventana.

\- Craig, cuando veo llover en el cielo, es como si este estuviera llorando con rabia y dolor. - Disculpa si hablo de esa manera, me da cosa cuando llueve, es muy doloroso. - . – Miu trata de tallarse los ojos para no llorar. Craig se sienta a lado de ella, en el asiento del ventanal. Sosteniéndola de los brazos, mirándola a los ojos, sonriéndole, dándole un beso en la frente. Miu solo agacho su mirada, se sentía tan avergonzada ante esos actos de afecto.

\- Tranquila, bebe, todo va estar bien, a veces la lluvia purifica el mundo. El ambiente, la tierra tiene ese olor mojado. Que ayuda a olvidar la ansiedad. – Craig apoya su frente con la de ella. Sonriéndole con dulzura.

\- Gracias, Craig, por siempre tratar de comprenderme. A veces, no entiendo nada del cambio tan brusco de este pueblo, en realidad yo me iré cuando concluya cuarto grado, antes de eso tengo que hacer una prueba para pasar cuatro en Japón. Apenas empecé a estudiar eso, desde hace unos días, no le he dicho nada a mis mejores amigos, o van a reaccionar como locos. Ellos piensan que nos quedaremos aquí.

\- Te voy a extrañar cuando te vayas. Pero más que nada voy a ahorrar mucho para irte a ver una vez al año. Me duele mucho que te tengas que ir. Disfrutare estos momentos contigo, eres lo más hermoso que he tenido – Este la abraza, Miu lo conoce muy bien, que este esté llorando en su pecho. Esta lo envuelve con sus brazos, abrazándolo con una ternura jamás mostrada.

En ese momento fue arruinado de manera desastrosa, cuando Eric aventó la puerta, para abrirla, ellos junto con Kenny y Stan, fueron al Red Robin el señor Black los había llevado, Mi tiene una bolsa grande, con unas hamburguesas, papitas fritas, aros de cebolla, nuggets de pollo, con refrescos en sus envases, especialmente lo que eran unos boneless, bastante comida que pidieron para pasar la noche, desde que las gemelas vinieron siempre hay pijamadas, cada fin de semana, de sorpresa llegó Hazel cargando lo que eran unos postres que ella había cocinado en la casa, unos pays de cualquier sabor. 

\- Hey tu ,Craig, deja respirar a Miu, ¡por favor! Ya está la cena para todos nosotros, aquí viene mi hermana de acogida, Hazel la única hippie apestosa a hierba floral que adoro. - Este envuelve con su brazo derecho, en los hombros de la albina, esta esboza una sonrisa muy grande, mostrando sus dientes blancos marfil.

Craig se separó de inmediato, irritado ante ese comentario tan rudo de Eric. Kyle se veía con una sonrisa de satisfacción, con verlo que le jodieron, el momento tan personal con su novia.

Miu le lanza una almohada hacia Eric, en su cara y le saca el dedo medio, que sus manos son más alargadas que las niñas del pueblo.

\- Miu, me duele mucho, ¡yo te quiero mucho! Yo soy tu mejor amigo, no debieras aventarme la almohada. – Eric empezaba a resoplar de rabia y los celos son muy evidentes, Kyle se acercó dándole un golpe en su espalda, con su mano con fuerza.

\- Ya van a empezar de nuevo ellos. Dios mío, cuando van a dejar de tratar al novio de Miu, de manera hostil, ella no va a dejar su amistad por tener novio – Stan apretaba el centro nasal de su rostro, por la frustración que siente oír pelearse con Kyle por cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes! En serio, ¡Miu hermana, ya diles que ya se callen! - Mi está molesta ante las peleas, esta termina dándoles una bofetada a Eric con fuerza y a Kyle otra pero con más fuerza. Está al verlos intentar pelear de nuevo, les da un golpe en sus estómagos, con sus puños en sus manos, porque con todo lo que paso con el diario y que ha tenido un día muy difícil en estas semanas.

Estos cayeron al suelo, porque su golpe es más potente a lo que les han dado. Se estrujaban todo su cuerpo en su estómago, temblaban por el dolor.

Miu se puso a reírse como loca, cuando los ve en el suelo, Miu se puso a reírse como loca, cuando los ve en el suelo, retrocediéndose de dolor, Eric lloraba con muchísima fuerza, Craig tiene su móvil, había grabado el momento para su satisfacción personal, había grabado el momento para su satisfacción personal,burlándose silenciosamente ante los niños, estos solo observaron con rabia hacia el pelinegro azabache.

Token se acerca silenciosamente a Craig y le susurra en su oído.

Me pasas el video, en mi chat de whats app.– Craig asintió con malicia hacia lo que había susurrado, este se alejo hacia Craig, además Kenny tomaba su bolsa, de su combo de hamburguesa, este tomo su hamburguesa, abriendo su papel empezaba masticar lentamente su hamburguesa. 

\- Ustedes pelean por cualquier cosa, Mi nunca creí que les darás un golpe en sus estómagos – Stan esta asombrado por la fuerza que tiene Mi, ante los golpes físicos, Mi solo giraba su cabeza conteniendo su risa.

Finalmente al salir del trance del dolor de sus estómagos, pudieron tomar sus respectivos combos de hamburguesas, en sus bolsas de color blanco papel cartón con el logotipo de la franquicia. Estos le doblaban sus papeles envoltorio forrado está la hamburguesa, cuando le quitaron el papel, pusieron la hamburguesas en sus bocas, la del judío y el neo nazi ex gordo.

Kyle le quitó el tocino en su hamburguesa, por su religión judío, este por amabilidad le dio los trozos de puerco, al ex gorditos, estos los toma con sus dedos, empiezaa comerlos con emoción.

\- A todo esto, ¿Por qué tu grupo, Stan está en mi mansión? - Pregunto Token, algo molesto ante la forma como se comportaban el dúo disparejo. Estos habían extendido unas bolsas de dormir, que obviamente son de Token estos se sentaron el ellos, para seguir comiendo su comida.

\- Porque queremos hacer pijamada, cada tres días de la semana lo hacemos con las gemelas. Desde el jardín de niños, hacemos esto es tradición. Así que te vas a acostúmbrate a vernos, especialmente a Cartman y Kyle, ellos son la definición de pulgas pegadas en la panza del bulldog, con Miu la gemela menor de Mi. 

Ahhh- Suspiro muy amargado Token, ante esta situación de tener que lidiar con Stan y sus amigos. Craig solo recostó a Miu en su pecho, esta se acurruco hacia el pecho del azabache.

-Hey, Craig ten cuidado en intentarle de manoseártela, o te rompo tu pinche cara de ojete con mis manos. – Eric le avienta la caja de papas fritas de Kyle en su cara, cuando Craig llego a tocarte su pecho por accidente.

-Neta Eric, no sé si darte una patada en tu trasero o en tus bolas, a ti también Kyle por andarle aguantando sus pendejadas, a ustedes los adoro con mi vida, pero tratar así al que es mi novio, es algo que es muy mamon en su parte. – Solo apretaba su cien con solo decir esas palabras Eric. Aunque esta toma las papas fritas, se está comiéndose con demasiada fuerzas.

-Oye, cállate no deberías insultar a Eric, el trata siempre de protegerte, pero no jodas, dios santo, también tu Eric, decláratele... oh mierda - Hazel al reclamarle enfrente de una Miu, tiene en sus labios una papa frita en la boca; en ese momento se sonrojo del coraje. A eso prefirió ignorar lo ultimo que dijo por respeto a su novio.

La noche es mas evidente, todos se habían dormido con ver el video de la canción " Girl" con las canciones de Daoko, que son "Samishii Kamisama" en la primera parte de la canción, que para Miu es uno de las partes menos importante del video, cuando llega la segunda canción en el video de animación independiente del festival; "Yume Miteta no Atashi" una canción que realmente le llega a su corazón, como la letra es muy desgarradora hacia el borde de la locura.

Miu en estos meses, ha mejorado en dibujar lo que es en lienzos, en hojas en blogs de dibujo, en general en el arte, aunque académicamente en la forma japonesa es de nivel aprobatorio, ella de manera con una seudo nombre " Nori Cyan" para crear lo que son cosplays. Material de lo que son cosplays más difícil, armaduras, incluso lo que es creación de gemas y cristales de fantasía.

En esos días, aquel Hugh siempre sorprendiendola en silencio, es decir que nunca lo veía, este le tomaba fotos, cuando salía con el dúo, del angelical británico e impopular y el oscuro demoníaco, Pip sosteniendo la cintura de Miu cuando manejaba la bicicleta, Damien caminaba al ritmo hacia ellos.

Miu su cabello con el viento, es un hermoso volando esas capas espesas de cabello, con una mirada segura en la calle de South park; cada vez su cuerpo empieza a crecer, aunque las recaídas a la anorexia, impiden su desarrollo de manera estable.

Estando en la mansión de Token, esta decide dormir en lo que es en ese asiento del ventanal. Aunque se recarga en la pared de color crema, su pelo esta recogido con unas trenzas infantiles de dos, tiene su pijama de gatitos de siempre tiene, descalza pisaba lo alfombrado del asiento, Craig esta dormido a lado del asiento, sonríe con verlo dormir, su perfil es el mas hermoso que puede verse, su respiración que se escuchaba entrecortada por el estar durmiendo.

Eric roncaba como un cerdito atrapado en el lodo, Kyle esta profundamente dormido, en el rincón del gran cuarto de Token, Los hermanos McCormick , Kenny durmiendo en la gran silla de Token, que es demasiado cómoda, su hermana Karen, acostada en su regazo, Kevin dormía al centro del cuarto de Token, roncando haciéndole competencia a Eric. Stan dormía junto con una Hazel que finalmente puede dormir de día.

Su cabello blanco nieve es impresionantemente hermoso. Esta babeaba en su boca, mojando la bolsa para dormir.

Mi esta durmiendo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Está aterrada de que la humillen publicando sus cosas muy personales de su íntimo diario. Stan duerme a lado de ella, aunque entre abre los ojos, Mi de manera inconsciente voltea su cuerpo, temblaba su cuerpo, los labios temblaban aun mas que tiene un ataque de ansiedad en sus sueños.

Stan la despertó rozándole su hombro y agitandola con delicadeza.

-Mi, ¿ Estas bien? ¿ Por qué lloras? - Stan dijo en una voz media hacia el rostro de Mi.

\- Mi diario, me lo robaron junto con mi llave...Porque siempre se burlan de mi por lo que es mi cuerpo... - Lo dice dormida, entrecortada su voz, apretaba sus manos que están en su rostro.

Stan pudo darle algo que hace tiempo, no pudo hacerlo por miedo y represalias de su novia tiránica. Un abrazo afectuoso que es el mas dulce que vio de distancia su hermana gemela menor. Pero al final, con sus ojos entrecerrados pudo quedarse dormida.

\- Todo estará bien, encontraremos ese cabrón que te hizo esto. ¿ Por que mierda te siguen molestando demasiado las personas?- Se cuestionó así mismo Stan.

Finalmente todos pudieron dormir, fue una noche de frio, de ese viento desgarrador ante la mansión de Token. Mañana será un día de muchos cambios positivos o negativos. El destino, es el escritor de un gran e infinito libro llamado vida.

(...)

Hace diecinueve años después, una semana antes:

_Amber en la habitación de los departamentos de su campus, Kyle había salido, una semana antes, le rogó a los directivos de la rehabilitación; que lo sacaran antes de lo que es la boda de Eric._

_Kyle visto a Amber, en ese día después había ido al departamento con Gina, para esta mujer, que es su pareja, lo recibió con un abrazo, luego de eso habían tenido el sexo más desenfrenado de su vida. Ya es un nuevo día, en ello Amber está sentada en un banco de su escritorio, con sus rodillas en su barbilla, esta tiene una cola de caballo, con su pelo lila que se había puesto el nuevo tinte, tiene su ropa de estar en del departamento, una camisa de hombre holgada de color negro, con unos shorts de lcya de color rosa fosforescente. Esta con sus pantuflas de girasol, Kyle se sentó en el borde de la cama, el vestía con una camisa que tiene el diseño de la banda de Rush, con unos pantalones de cuero negro, con unas botas de color negras, con pins de la misma banda, su cabello recogido con una trenzas para recogérselo, en una cebolla grande, porque es un cabello muy chino, tiene unas pulseras de plástico, de bandas de rock progresista, una pulsera que Miu, le regalo cuando tenían quince años._

_En sus orejas, finalmente pudo usar los aretes de rosa color magenta, con otros aretes en el borde de su oreja, sus ojos se veían más tristes de lo usual, ese verde esmeralda, que esta oscuro por tantos malestares, observa a su amiga transgenero, que cada vez las hormonas le hacen verse más una mujer, su voz se vuelve mas femenina, aunque en la desequilibrada mente del judío, en esas pinceladas, le recuerdan cuando Miu tenía esa edad. Aunque a diferencia de ella, Miu es muy sombría en su rostro, tiene curvas mas femeninas, que Amber, eso es de verse por su mirada afeminada, con sus facciones ligeramente toscas._

_Amber en un momento de valor se avienta encima de Kyle, sentada en sus piernas, sus rodillas están en sus piernas, esta solo lo observa con los ojos. Kyle ni siquiera puso resistencia, entre lo que es la sobriedad que es un inferno, en su subconsciente, ve el rostro de Miu, impregnado en ella. Lo que puede otorgarle, es un abrazo, aunque su mente, tiene regresiones, desde el momento donde conocieron a Miu, junto con el grupo de Stan_

_Cuando Miu murió por las brutales heridas que tuvo cuando, literalmente peleo con unos mafiosos por la vida de sus dos mejores amigos; Miu sonrió con felicidad, porque para ella salvarlos, sosteniéndoles sus manos, apretando con lo poco que le quedaba de vida. Había muerto inmaculada, es horriblemente cruel, ¿no? Kyle no paraba de llorar, cuando vieron esa última sonrisa en su rostro, Eric solo gritaba su nombre, ante el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amiga desde el jardín de niños, su vierte está destrozado por las horribles heridas, especialmente su pecho, quedo destrozado porque literalmente le dieron una puñalada destrozado sus arterias, está por su condición de salud, su cuerpo no resistió más, murió al instante. El charco de sangre es inevitable, todo el sonido de las sirenas, Kyle quedó en shock en todo lo que ha sucedido, porque Eric lo estaba moliendo a puñetazos, en una fuerza que no se esperaba, le dolía demasiado golpear a la persona más amada, esta termino matando al ángel que_ _que juraba proteger, desde siempre, esos recuerdos le aturden su mente, su razón que con las drogas saciaba ese dolor._

_Las lágrimas se esparcen en sus parpados, cayendo en sus mejillas, un sollozo desesperado empieza salir en su boca, temblaban sus labios, en su delirio podía ver el rostro de Miu, con unos profundos, su cabello muy largo, castaño oscuro, con un hermoso vestido blanco, de encaje, sosteniendo su rostro con sus alargadas y delgadas manos. Kyle empezaba intentar tocarle sus mejillas, pero no puede porque no está físicamente con el. Si no es Amber, tomando sus mejillas, secando sus lágrimas con los dedos._

\- _¡¿Estas bien?! – Amber trataba de calmarlo, con verlo llorar desenfrenadamente_ _, no obstante, abraza nuevamente a la adolescente transgénero de dieciocho años._

_Miu esa mujer que nunca Kyle pudo poseer, que jamás pudieron tener en la intimidad, creo porque Miu se decía que es muy joven para tener sexo, lo máximo que pudieron tener de ella, es su confesión de sus sentimientos a ambos._

_Amber solo corresponde ese abrazo, aunque quisiera poder hacer el amor con él. Ella le rogo al judío pelirrojo estas palabras._

\- _Quiero que tú me hagas el amor... es lo único que te pido... - Amber se quitó su camisa, luego lo que era un corpiño de color blanco con encaje, en ese momento, se bajó sus shorts, y la ropa interior, esta terminó totalmente desnuda, Kyle trataba de sacudir su cabeza, al escuchar esas palabras, más que nada no quería lastimarla como a Ginaline, pero se pegó más a su cuerpo, acariciando su cuello. Esta lo besa con pasión, Kyle podía rechazarla en ese momento, intentó separarla lentamente de él._

\- _Yo tengo diez años de diferencia, ¿Por qué quieres tener sexo conmigo?_

\- _Por qué te amo. Solo correspóndeme con esto, únicamente sé que jamás podrás estar conmigo como tu novia, sino aunque sea con este desliz sexual, no se volviera a repetir de nuevo. Correspóndeme... - Amber besaba el cuello de Kyle, este no podía contener soltar un jadeo con la forma como besaba su cuello, esa joven mujer, en eso Amber le quitó su camisa, le desabrocho su cinturón, el pantalón de la misma manera, bajando al mismo tiempo su ropa interior._

_El cuerpo de Kyle es demasiado atractivo, lleno de pecas en su clavícula, en sus hombros desnudos, lleno de vello en su pecho, que es rojizo como su cabello, con unas piernas anchas, con un miembro algo dotado, se quitó sus zapatos y_ _calcetas,_ _acariciaba su espalda, empezaba a besar sus labios, nunca pensó haber cometido esta horrible decisión de aprovecharse de los sentimientos de Amber, pero ella quiere entregarse con él._

_Amber empezaba a gemir de placer, es muy sensible al tacto con sentir las caricias del judío, acariciaba su cabello lila, con afecto hacia la joven. Kyle recuesta a la chica, es sorprendente como su cuerpo, es diferente a los que ha estado, está totalmente plana, con una pequeña cadera, con unas piernas delgadas, que se ven muy largas para una mujer normal. Kyle es la primera vez que tendrá relaciones sexuales, con una mujer transgenero, Kyle solo la observaba en silencio, aunque Amber, acercaba el cuerpo de Kyle encima del suyo._

_Lo que lo tiene desconcertado, es que le habían hecho la cirugía de su cambio de sexo, Amber solo sentir el tacto de sus manos en su vientre, esta empezaba a gemir con más placer, Kyle intenta entender como alguien decide cambiar su sexo, destruyendo su cuerpo original, aunque decide dejarse llevar ante esta experiencia. Kyle empieza a masturbarla analmente, Amber jadeaba con mucha fuerza, arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás de la manera de su cama._

\- _Kyle... - Jadeaba su nombre, soltaba saliva en la boca, humectando sus labios, esta sostiene su erecto miembro, masturbándolo con rapidez, Kyle gemía de placer con solo sentir sus manos, rozándolo con pasión. En eso no aguanto más, eyaculó demasiado ante el pecho de Amber, literalmente la mojo con ese esperma viscoso en su piel blanca._

_Amber, se ponía de espalda para tener sexo anal, aunque tenga un cambio de sexo, no significa que pueda tener una vagina, Kyle se siente confundido, el jamás ha tenido sexo anal, ni siquiera con chicas, es muy doloroso para ellas._

_Amber tomó un ungüento, volteo su torso para recogerlo y se lo entrega a Kyle, para que lubricaba su ano, para que no se lastimaran ambos. Este hombre, empieza a lubricar su parte trasera, para no lastimarla, esta no puede contenerse más, empezaba a jadear con más fuerza, con solo sentir sus dedos metiéndose en el ano, de arriba y abajo._

\- _¡Ahhh! Dios santo... me voy a volver loca, con solo tenerte dentro de mí – Lo dije jadeando y gimiendo al mismo tiempo, porque esta tan excitada, que ya ni percepción del sentido común carece ante el éxtasis._

\- _Nunca lo he hecho analmente a nadie. Espero no lastimarte o hacerte sentir mal... - Este va por su cartera, para encontrar un condón, lo encuentra en una envoltura de color plateado, la abre se pone el preservativo_ \- _lentamente en su miembro, siempre se le complicaba ponerse uno, por el tamaño de él. En eso, se recuesta encima de la espalda de Amber, mientras intenta de penetrarla lentamente, sin lastimarla, Amber apretaba sus manos, en la cama, arrugando totalmente sus sábanas, por apretarlas, sentía mucho dolor con esa penetración, empezaba a morder la almohada, volteando su cabeza en el otro lado, porque empezaba a babear, Kyle le costaba entrar en ese agujero sexual, poco a poco entraba aunque a Amber le dolía demasiado. Aunque esta ya sexualmente hablando ya tiene experiencia desde los quince años._

\- _¿Es la primera vez que penetras analmente a una persona? – Amber preguntó con un hilo de voz coherente, al sonar crujir sus paredes anales con sentir el miembro del judío._

\- _Si... nunca lo he hecho. ¿ No te he lastimado? - Kyle empezaba a moverse al_ r _itmo de manera lenta pero placentera para la chica._

\- _¿Es la primera vez que penetras analmente a una persona? – Amber preguntó con un hilo de voz coherente, al sonar crujir sus paredes anales con sentir el miembro del judío._

\- _Si... nunca lo he hecho. ¿No te he lastimado? - Kyle empezaba a moverse al ritmo de manera lenta pero placentera para la chica._

_Amber gemía con fuerza, apretando sus dientes con la almohada, sudaban ambos pareciendo como si hubieran tomado una ducha, seguía el acto sexual, pero cambiaron de pose, Amber esta sostenida por las manos de Kyle en su cintura, esta no paraba de moverse y de besarlo apasionadamente en los labios._

_Seguían al ritmo de la tarde que se volvió una noche de desenfreno hacia estos dos amigos se entregaron_ _se entregaron hacia la lujuria. Amber se durmió profundamente, Kyle acostado en su pecho dijo en una voz muy baja incluso inaudible._

\- _Ha he cagado horrible. No puedo perdonarme por lo que yo he hecho, a una pobre niña. – Kyle soltó unas lágrimas de frustración, por haber dañado una amistad sincera hacia Amber._

_(...)_

Ya es el día, donde todos los niños fueron a la escuela, muy temprano las niñas pegaban en los casilleros y las paredes, las hojas copiadas del diario, con una cinta arriba el papel, Wendy con toda su frustración pegaba cada hoja, sin misericordia ante la escuela. Sus complejos la dominaron para dañar a alguien que intenta ser realmente agradable ante todos.

Mi hace lo que es de siempre en el club, atendiendolo y haciendo sus practicas de atletismo, después de esa gran dura practica que tuvieron, lo que le desconcertó demasiado es la muchedumbre, que estaba formada en sus casilleros, los de la muchedumbre observaban a Mi, de manera susurrando entre las personas en sus orejas, burlándose ante lo que mostraban esos papeles sus manos, carcajeándose en el aire, finalmente ve uno cuando camino hacia el que es el pizarron, tiene una de las copias de las páginas muy personales, donde se tomó la foto de una audición de idols en una producción disquera japonesa, se veía tan hermosa, con ese vestido de color magenta, con unas medias blancas, unas zapatillas de tacón, con unos guantes de tela blancos, con lazos de rosa pastel, con una enérgica sonrisa, ella usa una peluca rubia larga , lacia con unos accesorios que eran unos corazones a lado de su peluca. Tiene pestañas postizas, con un maquillaje muy discreto parece muy tierno.

\- La vice capitana es una ridicula otaku, ¿que patético no? Con lo puta que es dudo mucho que haya ganado. - Bebe ofendió a una Mi, que se echó a caer por el shock de tal humillación. Esta comienza a llorar sin consuelo en silencio, pero algo la hizo que se levantara, esta le da un gran cachetada a una Bebe que tiene sus reflejos bajos, está la empujo, arrancó la copia de su hoja del diario. Esta abraza el papel, con nostalgia grita a los cuatros vientos ante una muchedumbre de todo los alumnos de la primaria. Apretando su brazo derecho en la hoja en su pecho, con lágrimas en los ojos, con un gran coraje que había reprimido desde hace nueve años. 

El grupo de Craig, observó la escena donde una Mi, se expresaba hastiada ante una muchedumbre ignorante hacia lo que es realmente como persona.

\- Voy a postularme para ser una idol. Es ridículo para un atleta de carrera, pero amo cantar y escribir canciones, si a ustedes les parece gracioso denigrar a una persona, adelante haganlo, ya me harte de que me humillen de esta forma. Estoy harta de que menosprecien a una persona que nunca han tratado de conocer.

Vestirme de esa manera es lo mas bello que puedes hacer. Jamás les diré mis sentimientos más personales que tengo hacia mis personas anheladas, que son importantes en mi vida. Me doy cuenta que estas niñas de mi grupo, solo están acomplejadas porque creen que soy perfecta.

Wendy está temblando por la rabia que siente, de que su plan se haya ido a la mierda. Bebe quedo en shock con oírla hablar tan fuerte, para Token quedó deslumbrado de esa voz tan potente, Jimmy solo quedó impactado ante la escena tan tensa en el pasillo escolar, Tweek solo va corriendo donde esta ella. Clyde se rasco la cabeza con ver esa muchedumbre. 

-También tengo complejos muchísimo más horribles que los suyos; Lidio de ser una cuarta parte japonesa y americana por mis padres, ustedes no saben que es vivir con el racismo por tu genética mixta, no saben absolutamente lo que es vivir en el país más racista hacia los extranjeros, nunca van a saber lo que es que te rompan tu calzado interno, que te rompan tus libros y cuadernos de la primaria, de que te pongan navajas para cortarte en tus yemas de dedos. No me voy a derrumbarme, ante esta mierda que me hicieron, por mis seres queridos, nunca me voy a dejar vencer, ante unas perras que solo me están jodiendo, porque soy mucho mejor ser humano que ellas. - Llegó hacia Wendy, con una mirada seria, esta le da una cachetada y un puñetazo en su cara. Esta le escupe en su cara, tirándola en el suelo, dándole una patada a lado de su cuerpo-

\- Si quieres delatarme adelante, pero puedo decirle a señorita Evans, para que te expulsen del comité estudiantil. Guardaré el secreto porque Stan, no merece la decepción de tener una persona tan ruin, como eres tu. El es mi mejor amigo, por eso no voy a joderte, como tú intentaste de hacer.- Wendy se levantó de ese golpe, esta le saco el medio dedo, se fue corriendo hacia el salón de clases.

Mi finalmente dejó de hablar de ese discurso de desahogo, ante el grupo de niñas de cuarto año. La muchedumbre al escuchar la campaña de entrar a clases, muchos entraron a sus respectivos salones, con una expresión de que tragaron algo muy amargo en sus bocas, Bebe se sintió tan humillada que se fue al sanitario femenino corriendo, que esto accidentalmente avienta a lado a Mi, en el suelo; llegando sanitario femenino, se aventó a llorar con demasiada amargura.

Nelly va hacia Mi, pero Mi sabe de que Nelly es una persona muy buenas intenciones, le entregó su diario y su llave, las hojas copiadas donde dice estar enamorada de Stan. Ella se despidió de manera cordial hacia la niña de coletas de bolitas verdes.

\- Gracias a dios, que mi hermana gemela haya venido, esta literalmente mata a golpes a Wendy. - Suspiro aliviada ante esa tensa situación. El grupo de Craig, quitaba las hojas de copias de los casilleros, para evitar conflictos con la directora Veronica.

Finalmente el grupo de Stan, llego super tarde corrían hacia lo que era el salón de clases, apresurados y desesperados ante una Señorita Evans, totalmente histérica echando humor que entraban a la clase.

Bradley llegó con las actividades en las carpetas de color neutro, Mi lo acompaña entrando a la clase.

Después de este conflictivo rato en el pasillo escolar, finalmente entra al salón de clases con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Un grupo de varones en la escuela, al verla abrir la puerta por su picaporte, entrando en el salón de manera lenta y con seguridad. Le aplauden con mucha fuerza al ver a Mi, esta se rompe a llorar demasiado porque no esperaban que la idolatran los niños. Nelly observó con una enorme sonrisa, Pip y Damien aplaudían con más fuerza, Bradley aplaudía a lado de ella, volteando hacia ella, Stan al igual aplaudía con más lentitud, Kenny silbaba con sus dedos en la boca; Butters hacia porras hacia Mi, Miu fue corriendo hacia su hermana y la abrazo con muchísima fuerza. El dúo disparejo corren para abrazarla por sorpresa.

Mi demostro ser una de laa niñas más queridas por el grupo. Tener una impetu para superar sus adversidades. Esta cerró los ojos con lágrimas sonriendo ante la clase.

Elle solo lagrimeaba con ver esa conmovedora escena. Las niñas solo miraban con una sensación de derrota que han tenido, ¿ Habra más esperanza en esta pre adolescencia para nuestro grupo?

Mi se acerco hacia el pupitre comenzó a cantar una canción que había escrito para la audición. Su voz es una de las más potentes que se han escuchado, los niños quedan asombrados por su timbre de voz.

Quiero demostrar que soy fuerte,

quiero demostrar que a ti que soy valiosa por lo que soy,

sin importar mis defectos a ti te daré lo que es mi cariño, ante todo seré lo que es tu i incondicional, te voy a dejar ir para que seas feliz, para seguir avanzando en mi vida;

Mi amor siempre voy a amarte sin importar que no me correspondas, estaré siempre a tu lado,

a la eternidad.

Repite nuevamente las últimas estrofas de la canción, sintiendo lo que es la melancolía, su voz cada vez es más hermosa al cantar enfrente de una multitud del salón, exaltada que había dejado de aplaudir por solo escucharla cantar.

Stan queda anonadado por ese gran talento que tiene para cantar en acapella. La escena concluye con una hermosa sonrisa de Mi al terminar de cantar soltando sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Te amamos Mi! Siempre te vamos a querer, eres la mejor presidenta del comité estudiantil y nuestra mejor atleta de nuestro pueblo. - Gritaron al unísono todos los varones. 

Mi solo sonrió con lágrimas, fluyendo en sus mejillas, esa escena es la más conmovedora de este salón de clases. Sin importar la situación, Mi tendrá el apoyo de los que realmente la quieran.

Stan sonrió con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus dientes hacia Mi. Eso la hace gritar de euforia como si volviera a tener cinco años, Kenny la abrazo de sorpresa, junto con la muchedumbre.

Los gritos y la alegría se pueden sentir en el aire, todo es finalmente algo llamado felicidad y paz ante la adversidad.

La calidez ya estaba acabando con el frío de a mediados de septiembre. 

_**Lamento mi tardanza en actualizar, pero este capítulo a última hora me que me iba a quedar muy largo, en el otro voy a poner sus versiones de super héroes y de medievales. Escuchen la canción, es uno de mis covers favoritos que me fascina en latino, especialmente la voz del hombre.** _

_**Voy a tratar de desarrollar todo lo que son todos los personajes. cada uno tendra su protagonismo.** _

_**Muchas gracias por seguir mi fan fic.** _


	17. Etapa 2: Adolescencia: Capítulo 2: Disfraces y fantasia

Es finales de octubre, especialmente lo que es noche de brujas, para los niños es ir a pedir dulces en su suburbio, para las gemelas, especialmente Mi y Miu es para hacer cosplay de sus personajes favoritos.

Elle Evans, es una ero cosplayer y cosplayer profesional, que cuidaba mucho su información personal, ante los acosadores, los simps no la estuvieran buscando en South Park.

Miu ira de cosplay de la versión de Akuma Homura y su hermana a regañadientes de Holy Mami, por supuesto Butters ira de Kami Madoka, eso que sin importar que sea un niño, le encanta ese personaje de Madoka Kaname.

Los niños se vestirán de super heroes, Eric de _el Coon_ , Stan de _Toolshed_ , Kenny de _Mysterion_.

Obviamente Miu y Mi detestan la temática de superhéroes, todo lo relacionado a la cultura americana. Aunque Kenny le rogara que ella fuera su secuaz, Mi con amabilidad se negaba porque ya tiene lo que era el cosplay de Holy Mami. Kenny de _Mysterion_. El traje era uno de color negro, que acentuaba su figura, que tiene el logotipo de una interrogación, con un antifaz negro como Mysterion.

\- Kenny, no puedo, tambien Tweek quería que fuera su secuaz, nosotros odiamos los superhéroes, si Boku no academia no podemos soportarlo.

Kenny ,sonrió triste al escuchar lo que había dicho. En el otro caso de la gemela menor, está literalmente se irrito demasiado, cuando el dúo disparejo, porque no dejaban de hablar al mismo hacia ella.

Están en su habitación, en la mansión es una semana antes de halloween, Miu está sentada en la silla del escritorio, estudiado un examen que es todas las asignaturas de cuarto grado en japón. Para ella aborrece la educación japonesa, pero por su hermana, haría esto para verla feliz.

\- Verga, no tienen otra cosa que hacer de estarme molestando . - Esta lo dijo gritando a su espalda, cuando vio a sus mejores amigos, con unos disfraces para ella, sosteniéndolos con un gancho, extendiéndoles los trajes.

Tú tienes que ser la secuaz del Coon. Te vas a llamar L'ange y eres un ángel que cayó en el cielo y el Coon la recluta con su grupo de sus superhéroes. Será el ángel más hermoso que existe en el universo de nuestra franquicia. Eric lo dijo con mucha prepotencia hacia ella, aunque Miu no le pone nada de atención. Estaba muy estresada con el examen de pase automático para quinto año, que es ver todo cuarto grado en un examen.

Kyle con ternura se dijo extendiendo, un traje que su madre le hizo para ella, que es un vestido azul ultramarino, con unos holanes estilo princesa, con una estrella de color plateado con lentejuela, con un hermoso velo estilo pato, Con un moño en su cintura, en el lado derecho, con una estrella plateada de plástico.-Tu serás Shooting Star. La secuaz de Human Kite, que eres un alíen que viene de una estrella fugaz y ayuda a Human Kite. 

Miu solo se levantó con un humor insoportable, toma con amabilidad sus cuellos de sus camisas, los avienta fuera de su habitación, además entregando los disfraces hacia Eric y Kyle, está histérica les cierra la puerta en la cara.- ¡Mierda! – Miu entró a su habitación y va su escritorio para seguir estudiando, lo que tenía que terminar en esa gran prueba. – La tensión sólo está en sus gargantas carraspeándole con fuerza. Estos decidieron tomar sus mochilas e ir a sus casas bajando las escaleras de mansión, se despidieron del abuelo Cohen, cuando le abrieron la puerta para salir, se despidieron de los presentes de la mansión.

Cuando caminaban en donde estaba el café de los padres de Tweek. Este estaba limpiando las ventanas, Eric lo asustó con el hecho de sacarle el dedo enfrente de él, además de sacar su rosada lengua al ansioso chico. Haciendo movimientos sugestivos, Kyle le estiro su brazo, para que dejara a Tweek en paz.

\- Fue un momento equivocado en que venimos a verla. En ese gran libro que tiene unas hojas, parecía que está escribiendo en japonés. Cartman, ¿Será que ellas van a regresar a Japón? – Kyle al deducir eso, comenzó a lagrimear hacia enfrente de Eric.

Eric, en ese momento de manera inconsciente, cuando Kyle está de espalda cuando caminaban hacia lo que es la banqueta del centro de South Park. Eric Corre a hacia Kyle. Se abalanzó hacia Kyle para abrazarlo envolviéndole en sus brazos, sus lágrimas se derraman en el aire y evaporándose con el aire.Kyle finalmente pudo llorar con demasiada fuerza. El viento de otoño invade estos dos niños abrazados. 

Han pasado varias horas. No irán a la mansión de las gemelas, porque están ocupadas con sus exámenes finales, que es decir están cursando todo el curso de cuarto año en japón para pasar a quinto.

Tweek en su cama está pensando en que dia puede hacer lo que es la cita. Tiene un nerviosismo que no puede describir, esta nervioso porque, Mi es la persona que está perdidamente enamorado.

Todo sera un dia diferente y nuevo ante esta etapa para todos los chicos. Sin importar que fue para mañana que es el dia de disfraces. Aunque para los niños será sorprendente como ellos van a ir con sus disfraces para el concurso.

Ya es el dia de halloween. En el cual nuestros niños estaban ya disfrazados y preparados para el evento de la primaria. Todos los niños de la primaria se reunieron en un gran festejo de dia de brujas.

─ Cómo han cambiado las cosas... 

Esa voz es Miu entrando con su novio Craig. Este vestido de super Craig, estos dos niños están muy emocionados porque es el dia favorito de todos los niños. Se reencontraron con los grupos de superhéroes, especialmente coon y super amigos. Los dos tomados de las manos, sonriendo de manera amena y dulce. No se esperaba de Craig haber cambiado demasiado desde que empezo la relacion de Miu.

Mi llego con Butters vestido de Kami Madoka. Se veían idénticos a los personajes y Eric comenzó a reírse al ver a Butters vestido de niña. Miu mira con furia cuando actúa de esa actitud pero conoce muy bien a Eric, sabe que lo esta haciendo por una sensación de miseria.

─ Me encantan sus disfraces de superhéroes. Aunque los odie con toda mi alma.

Miu solo puso sus manos en su cintura por ver la expresión de su mejor amigo. Kyle se sonrojo muchísimo con verla. Mi se sentia muy incomoda por los ornamentos de su cosplay, especialmente porque sus pechos resaltan demasiado. Tweek temblaba como loco hacia volteando para verla.

─ Carajo, Miu siempre rompiendo mis bolas.

─ Pues detesto el género de superhéroes, no sus super héroes. Como siempre Eric, me haces reír─ se rió de manera burlona, acariciando su cabello.

Miu halago sarcásticamente hacia los niños. Miu se veía más hermosa de lo usual, especialmente con esas grandes alas que tiene su cosplay. Incluso como acostumbrarse a tener circle lens y un maquillaje espeso en su rostro.

─ Ya nos tenemos que ir. Cuidense estaremos en el concurso de disfraces. ¡Les dejo a mi novio Craig! ─ se volteo para despedirse hacia el grupo de chicos. Craig se quedo con el grupo de Eric y los demás niños. Llevandose a Mi arrastrando hacia ella para el auditorio del gimnasio de la primaria.

─ Espero Craig que no la intentes manosearla o verle debajo de su hermoso vestido. 

Craig frunció el ceño ante el comentario hiriente de Eric. Kyle miro con incomodidad hacia Craig, Stan solo encogió sus hombros.

Kenny se echó a reír hacia los niños.

Pasaron las horas en ese festejo de halloween y la maestra Evans con su cosplay de Hardcore Alice, sus amigas vestían de Snow white, Weiss Winterprison, el maestro de primero vestía de doctor who. Fue una exhibición de su caracterización de personajes, después de otra hora en el auditorio, decidieron decir los ganadores.

No eran las gemelas ni mucho menos Butters, si no el cosplay grupal de Star Trek de Kevin y sus amigos en el club de audiovisuales.

Pasaron muchos malos momentos pero que podían hacer. Fue la decisión justa de unos geeks de mierda.

Finalmente es una espesa noche. Ellos salieron los grupos de Stan y Craig haciendo poses de sus personajes originales de super heroes. Miu solo sonrió con verlos tan felices.

Están pasando el tiempo de manera rápida y ágil. Estas nunca les dirán que se irán a Japón para cursar quinto año o sexto año dependiendo la primaria.

Pero estas van a disfrutar todo lo que pueden con sus respectivos mejores amigos.

_Disculpen mi capitulo muy corto. Pero hare el ultimo capitulo de adolescencia. Finalmente salgo del hiatus desde hace dos meses. prometo hacer un capitulo mas extenso._

¡Gracias por sus 1.266 K visitas!


	18. Etapa 2: Adolescencia: Capítulo 3: Adiós a todos

_*** trigger Waring: abuso infantil ( no será detallado, porque la autora se niega a narrar algo tan aberrante). Los dos capítulos siguientes serán el final de la serie. Lamentablemente ya no he podido desarrollar lo planeado de lo extenso que resultó: fue caótico. Cuatrocientas cincuenta y dos páginas de este fan fic. Gracias por su apoyo.** _

_Un año después: Eric no comprende nada. No está entendiendo la clase de japonés con kanjis, su ansiedad es muy evidente, porque si no le gustaba estudiar en Estados unidos, ni muchísimo menos en una cultura diferente y en Japón menos. Se sentó a lado de la niña desarreglada. Con una gran sudadera que es tres tallas más grandes, su cabello despeinado, su fleco le cubría su vista. Extremadamente pálida su piel, sus dedos se veían duros y ásperos en sus puntas, incluso en las huellas digitales desgastadas en la suavidad._

_Fuyumi lo observaba con curiosidad._

_La maestra observaba con frustración a Eric. Este está aterrado porque no tiene su borrador para borrar su desastre de kanjis en la hoja cuadriculada. Le cuesta muchísimo escribir en vertical._

_La niña de aspecto descuidado extendió su mano con un borrador de un gato gris. Le tomo su mano con la derecha y le entregó su borrador en su palma de la mano izquierda._

_— Gracias...— se le habían salido sus lágrimas. La niña de grandes anteojos ovalados, volteo hacia él para consolarlo._

_— No llores — sonrió con ternura hacia Eric. La maestra los miro con furia, estos comenzaron a seguir con las clases._

_— Ryota. Por favor, tienes que apuntar la tarea de esta semana o si no hablaré con sus padres —_

_— No maestra. Lamento mucho... es que no entiendo el japonés— Eric no podía expresar su japonés es muy nulo para su joven maestra._

_— Yo no tengo la culpa que tu no hayas aprendido el idioma. Quiero que estés al corriente con tus compañeros_

_— ...—agacho su mirada el niño castaño—_

_En el paso de las horas terminaron sus clases. Eran eternas, le costaba muchísimo aprender pero no quería ser una carga. Pensaba que viviría con lujos como en South Park; en la mansión de ellos, parecía que fueran más humildes en todo. La chica de lentes se acercó a él para escribirle su nombre sin kanjis. En un papel adhesivo post stick. "Machiko Wataya". Eric le escribió su nombre completo. Aunque su segundo nombre ya no era Theodore si no "Ryota"._

_Fuyumi se acercó hacia los dos niños. Apretando su hombro derecho de Eric._

_— Extranjero. Yo puedo ayudarte, aunque la de lentes puede enseñarte japonés— Fuyumi lo dijo sin pensarlo._

Asintió haciendo un sonido en su boca de afirmación. Machiko solo alzo su ceja molesta, cruzando sus brazos hacia el pecho. Ajustando sus lentes redondos de su armazón.

Fuyumi cumplió su objetivo. Empezar un lazo de amistad hacia los dos niños. Eric sonrió aliviado hacia la ayuda de aquella niña japonesa que hablaba el inglés super mal.

_**Presente** _

Ya pasaron unos meses después de Halloween. Incluso los niños cumplieron sus respectivos nueve años, Butters siempre animando a Eric que aprendiera a comprender japonés con ver anime. Este se negaba pero a regañadientes de Miu tenía que verlo.

Kyle estudiaba muy duro para obtener oportunidad de estar en la competencia de Básquetbol; Stan estudiaba algo relacionado a biología para conocer más a los animales marinos.

Kenny planeaba estudiar la secundaria en Tokyo, especialmente porque le encanta aprender japonés, Eric seguía en la escuela teniendo dificultades para comprender el idioma. Su madre cada vez estaba menos en su casa.

Habían terminado las clases para el comienzo de las clases de verano. South Park está irreconocible por el gran crecimiento que ha tenido. 

— Eric. Tienes que dejar de quedarte en la mansión — siseó molesta cuando lo veía caminar, mientras Miu seguía pedaleando su bicicleta. Mi no estaba con ellos por la clase de atletismo junto con Tweek y Scott.   
  


El aire sorprende por lo fuerte que es. Eric miró en silencio a Miu, cada vez se veía pálida y demacrada, el cabello de Miu se veía tan hermosa cuando el cabello volaba en el viento, mientras sonriendo de forma melancólica, Miu volteo para ver a Eric, Kyle solo seguía caminado para disfrutar la brisa del verano.

Han pasado un gran rato, los padres de Miu y Mi decidieron llevarlos a ver películas en el cine del nuevo centro comercial. Todos están emocionados esperando en la sala de espera del cine, Stan junto con Kenny llevaban en sus bandejas los combos que tienen para comer. Craig llego hacia el cine, cuando se veía que subió las escaleras,, con su grupo de amigos, Tweek veía con ellos, es una sorpresa muy grata para las gemelas.

Miu corrió para abrazar a su novio, de manera burlona decide cargarlo, mostrando una mueca de travesura. Tweek se acercó a Mí, esta le respondió esbozándole una delicada sonrisa en los labios.

Simon y Meiko miraron de lejos el grupo de los niños. Ellos se irán hasta en algún mes, aunque Japón es muy costoso para ellos perderían el estatus de millonarios pero Meiko no le agrada mucho la cultura americana. 

Eric no sabe que su vida cambiará de una forma muy drástica. Un a adiós a todos: a la inocencia e ignorancia. La decepción de la figura materna.

_**Décimo cumpleaños** _

Han pasado los días. Ya es el cumpleaños diez de Eric, Liane Cartman sabía que tiene que cumplir el trato de aquel hombre. Es de noche decidió llevar a su hijo bien presentable hacia la mansión de ese cliente donde Liane atendía en su primer trabajo.

El hombre observó a Eric, se sabía para qué motivo lo quería en su mansión. Solo podría decirse, le entregó un cheque con una cantidad exorbitante con varios dígitos en sus ceros. Eric a regañadientes sigo a aquel hombre, aunque se negaba zafándose su mano izquierda, tenía que seguirlo para evitar que su madre se enojara con él.

La puerta se cerró en silencio. Se escuchaban sus gritos rogando que ya no lo lastimara, ya lo dejara en paz; es doloroso, solo se escucharon sus llantos estridentes. Liane ignoro en completo las llamadas de auxilio de su hijo.

Las horas sucedieron y ya están su casa. Eric esta en shock, no entiende porque le hicieron muchísimo daño. No se puede describir. Porque le duele, no odia su mama, si no desearía no haber sido una carga en la vida de ella. Solo decido acostarse, aventándose en su cama.

Cerrar los ojos. Recordar aquella niña que está enamorado, Miu es el motivo que no se quisiera tirar en esa ventana de esa habitación.

Hoy es viernes. Liane decidió llevar a su hijo, Eric se movía de forma silenciosa sin hablarle a su progenitora. Bajaron las escaleras, saliendo de la casa, entrando en el automóvil.

— Calabacín. Nunca le digas a nadie lo que ha sucedido en tu cumpleaños. Fue un trato que hice hace más de un año.

— ...—Asintió.

— Te amo mi terrón de azúcar.

Después de un corto trayecto llegó a la entrada de la primaria. Le da un beso a su madre, mientras se despide de ella.

Eric se bajó del automóvil. Eric tiene mucho dolor en el cuerpo, decidió caminar desapercibido para estar en el salón de clases.

Eric camino cojeando en sus piernas. Apretando su cuerpo para que no sospecharan, aunque muchos compañeros se preguntaban: "Qué _diablos le sucede al ex gordo idiota_ "

Llegó a su salón, abriendo su puerta aterrado. La señorita Evans, le da la bienvenida a su alumno en forma amena. Eric camino apresurado para sentarse en su pupitre.

No le hablo a Miu. En todas las clases en sus respectivas tres horas, Kyle se sorprendió que estuviera tan callado, incluso ausente, ni siquiera escribía que dictó la maestra.

Eric escucho la campaña del receso. En ese momento al pararse, en su parte trasera tiene una mancha que sigue ensuciando su pantalón, término caminando para salir del salón. En ese momento se desmayó, vomitándose encima de él, cayéndose en el suelo.

La multitud de los compañeros de Eric, gritaron histéricos, sin saber qué le pasó al pobre niño. Comenzaba a darle espasmos como si lo electrocutaran.

La tensión resultó muy cruel. ¿Qué va a suceder ahora?

Es corto. Lo se, pero me cuesta seguir la historia, pronto va a terminar para darle una conclusión satisfactoria. Aquí no se detallo el momento terrible de Eric, por respecto y respetar a las víctimas de horribles acciones por terceras personas.


	19. Etapa 2: Adolescencia: Especial final: Nueva vida. Aprendiendo a vivir

Eric despertó en una camilla de hospital. Se siente que esta tan sedado no se da cuenta tiene alguien sosteniéndole su mano. Reconoce la piel de los dedos quien le entrelazo sus manos de esta persona. Era Miu sollozando hacia Eric, Mi solo trataba de calmar a su gemela, Kyle está en shock ver a Eric en cama, aterrado, mientras un oficial junto con una mujer de los servicios sociales. Mirando en la ventana de vidrio transparente del hospital.

Meiko no paraba de sollozar de rabia ante lo que el doctor había dicho a ella, también el esposo estaba furioso que su amiga de la juventud permitiera que mancillaran a su pequeño hijo único. Meiko quiere tener la custodia de Eric para criarlo, es decir, hacer algo que nadie hizo por ella y su hermana Kohaku. Tuviera una infancia feliz, incluso estabilidad para que Eric no terminara como su madre.

Todo el grupo de cuatro año, le mandaron globos, cartas de apoyo ante la situación que le está pasando. Kenny recargado en la pared, mirando a un Eric confundido de estar hospitalizado. Tiene en su mano izquierda, aquella jeringa que traspasaba el líquido en su vena del suelo. Eric se sentía tan avergonzado que Miu llorase por él.

— Eric... ¡¿Por qué carajos nunca nos dijiste que te hicieron esto?!— Miu reclamo furiosa hacia el castaño. Volteando a su rostro, con las lágrimas derramando su rostro.

— No quería que me vieran como una víctima. Hablar de esto me duele, ¡mi propia mamá me vendió a un millonario! Me ultrajara, intente de defenderme pero por su fuerza y complexión... me destrozo por dentro...

Eric lloro con desconsuelo Llevando sus manos en su rostro para clavarse sus uñas en su cara; se sentía miserable porque terminó siendo una gran carga y un escándalo mediático para su pueblo.

Kyle terminó abrazándolo para consolarlo.Kyle se separó de inmediato, alejándose de él. Meiko entró en la habitación para abrazar al castaño, apretándolo con sus fuerzas. Eric le envolvió sus brazos llorando sin consuelo.

Liane caminaba hacia el corredor del hospital. Sabía que tiene estar con su hijo ante lo sucedió ayer. Los demás niños solo observaban a la peli castaña, en eso le pregunta a una enfermera dónde está la habitación de su hijo; le apunto la enfermera con su mano hacia el fondo. Jodida. Es la definición pero tiene que ir a ver a su hijo para evitar hablar lo que ha paso con él.

Liane fue corriendo hacia la habitación. Simon la miró con una mirada sutil de desprecio. Meiko escucho el sonido de los pasos de la cómplice ante la tragedia.

— Pastelito. Por favor, ¿me permiten estar solas con mi pequeño?— Liane intentó acercarse hacia el fondo de la habitación. Meiko sintió su respiración, sin importarle el escándalo, se abalanza para abofetearla con todas sus fuerzas. Eric volvió a llorar avergonzado de ver caer a su madre por el impacto del golpe.

Kyle quedó en shock viendo esa escena. Miu sentía asco verla tirada por lo que hizo. Mi intenta levantarla por su bondad. Meiko se acercó hacia su cara para exponerla con gritos para ensordecerla con su coraje interno.

— ¡Tienes el descaro de venir a verlo! ¡No te da vergüenza que tu hizo esta cicatrizado de por vida! Le destrozaron su cuerpo trasero, ni tienes la menor idea lo que está sintiendo. Dime, quien es el hombre que vendiste a tu hijo.

— Eso no es verdad. ¡Estas mintiendo! — reclamo negando enfrente de Meiko.

— Cambio de expresión al excusarse ella— Tu hijo se desmayó por un desangrado y había semen mezclado en ello, incluso escuche que dice Eric que tú ¡lo vendiste con un pedófilo millonario!

— ¡Perra desgraciada! ¡Cómo te atreves! — grito Liane alterando los guardias del hospital, quería darle un puñetazo en el rostro de Meiko.

— ¡Mama detente! Te lo suplico— Eric grito lloroso, levantándose de la cama resultando una escena desgarradora para Meiko.

— Eric. Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo, no la estés encubriendo, tu mami tendrá que ir con la policía a pagar su castigo. Eric, no llores, me parte el alma verte llorar— Meiko se arrodillo en cuclillas para poner sus manos en sus anchos hombros, lágrimas en sus mejillas por la impotencia.

— ¿Va ir a la cárcel? ¿Por qué me vendiste mami? ¡Lamento muchísimo por nacer!

— Mi calabacín. tuve que hacerlo porque fue un trato desde los ocho años, es decir dos años hice ese de acuerdo— Liane intentó acercarse hacia Eric.

Simon entró en la escena haciendo un escudo junto con su esposa. Este dijo en forma tajante hacia la que fue su mejor amiga en Tokio cuando antes de haberse quedado.

— Nos quedaremos con la custodia de Eric. Porque hable con la policía sobre lo que hiciste con Eric es aberrante. Por favor, retírate para que vayas a entregarte a la comisaría, si no conocerás un lado horrible de mi persona— Simon exclamó molesto hacia Liane.

— ¡Es mi hijo! ¡No pueden arrebatármelo es de mi sangre! ¡Ustedes solo lo quieren porque no tuvieron un varón! — Liane les gritó tan fuerte que los demás niños quedaron aterrados hacia su auténtica personalidad— ¡Nunca tuviste estar sola criando a tu hijo cuando nació! ¡Solo lo quieres para mitigar de que tu madre te haya maltratado con tu hermano!

Meiko al oír la última oración le da un gran puñetazo en su cara. Tirándola en el carro con medicamentos. Simon trata de que no fuera a matarla con sus manos. Eric no podía dejar que sentirse acorralado ante esa horrible situación que ha tenido que presenciar.

_**Unas horas después a fuera del hospital** _

La mujer de servicios sociales regreso junto con la policía. Para apresarla por corrupción de menores y junto cómplice en un abuso infantil. Le pusieron las esposas mientras apretaban su cabeza en la pared fuera de la entrada en el hospital.

Eric se subió en una silla de madera para ver por última vez a su madre. Le dolía su corazón ver a su progenitora llevándosela mientras esta quería huir ante los empujones de los agentes de la policía, a lado del asiento del copiloto el millonario sentado estresado ante el escándalo mediático por lo que había hecho. Kyle bajo hacia la sala de espera del hospital para obtener en la máquina de productos rápidos. Pago con un billete de cinco dólares; eran lo que son unos pastelillos de chocolate y un deliciosa malteada de fresa. La máquina bajo los productos, Kyle se agacho para tomarlos debajo del aparato, empujando la gran puerta de esta.

Stan decidió acompañarlo para regresarse a sus casas. Ha sido un día duro para todo el grupo. Kenny junto con las gemelas está dormido en el sillón. Craig sentado al lado de un Kenny roncando en un tono muy bajo.

Miu comenzaba llevar a Eric apoyando su brazo para caminar hacia su cama del hospital. Eric quedo mal en su parte trasera quedó roto; aunque con una cirugía pudieron repararlo, fue una indolora. Gracias por su edad que tiene, si fuera un adulto ni podría levantarse o hubiera perdido su ano por aquella desgracia. Mi término durmiéndose recargada en el sofá por las largas horas de estar en la habitación.

Erin no dejaba de llorar sin consuelo en silencio. Miu acariciaba su cabello en forma de consuelo. Él se aventó encima para abrazarla, Craig mira con celos ante la escena. Es decir le está comenzando a desagradar aún más a Eric.

Las cosas fueron drásticas en la zona de confort de Eric. Las gemelas se irán a Japón para estos días. Aunque sus padres tienen que hacer arreglos legales a una adopción tras que a Liane terminaron quitándole la custodia de su hijo. Antes de haber salido del hospital: Simon hizo algo cruel a Liane, firmar unos papeles sin darse cuenta; la renuncia de su custodia para mandarlo a filas de adopción inmediata por la agresión sexual presentada.

Los padres de las gemelas llegaron en los servicios sociales en South Park para adoptar a Eric llevárselo al oriente. Meiko gracias a sus amistades de abogados relacionados a obtener adopción y custodia para niños la asesoran ante la situación de Eric. La directora del centro de adopción en Denver decidieron otorgarle la adopción a Eric por motivos leales cuando en unos días con apoyo no gubernamental decidieron acelerar el caso de Eric Cartman.

Meiko pudo sentirte tan feliz de tener la custodia de aquel niño. Después de eso decidió hacerle su ciudadanía japonesa con el cambio de su segundo nombre; esto tardaría unos diez años para obtener su segunda ciudadanía en el país nipón. 

_**Han pasado el día que tienen que irse a Japón.** _

No avisaron que se irán. Llevando a Eric con ellos, fue el momento doloroso dejar su ciudad natal. Están en la sala de espera en el aeropuerto, Eric sentado apretando las manos mientras se apretaba sus dientes dentro de su boca. Miu llego con sus manos ocupadas con unas bebidas frías.

Acerco a Eric pegándole con suavidad en la mejilla una lata de refresco de manzana, sintiendo un escalofrió incomodo en el tacto de su piel. Eric tomo agresivo el refresco con sus manos en la mano derecha.

Miu se sentó a su lado izquierdo. Mientras abría el refresco de lata escuchándose el sonido del gas al abrirse en la anilla. Miu comenzó a tomar el delicioso te de cereza con miel frio.

Meiko junto con Simon fueron a comprar los boletos del avión para el viaje de catorce horas hacia la llegada del aeropuerto de Nagata.

Mi escribía en el grupo de Whatsapp de sus dos mejores amigos. Soltando unas lágrimas que goteaban la pantalla del móvil. Cuesta decírselo en persona porque están en el aeropuerto de Denver.

 _ **Misaya**_ 🌸

_Regresare a Japón. Lamento mucho por no decírselos, chicos, pero conocen a Kyle si se entera que nos fuimos hace unas tres horas les insistirán a que fueran hasta Denver_

_**Kenny** _

_Ya sospechábamos que volvieras a Japón. No te sientas mal por no despedirte de nosotros: Cuiden mucho a Eric. Lo necesita tanto desde que su mamá la metieron en la cárcel._

**_Misaya_** 🌸

_Gracias. Los amo demasiado, estarán siempre en mi corazón._

Mi cero sus ojos sonriendo con lágrimas en las mejillas derramando en ella. Sabía que jamás vería a sus amigos ante lo sucedido con Eric.

Eric junto con Miu están estresados porque pronto subieran en el avión hacia el aeropuerto de Nagata. Los padres han llegado para que fueran a hacer filia porque el avión es uno lleno de personas turistas. 

La familia completa habían llegado al gran pasillo de los ventanales que se observa los aviones despegando y aterrizando en pista de aterrizaje. Eric observaba volteando la espalda que dejaba los estados unidos.

Ha pasado lo que es abril para la entrada de clases. Eric no sabia nada de japonés por muchos motivos. Las gemelas seguían estudiando para llegar a quinto año junto los meses anteriores, el castaño termino quedándose solo en el departamento. La austeridad es evidente que en estados unidos. Lloraba enfadado porque no comían en la comida rápida en japon.

Incluso le prohibieron ser un racista con los asiáticos. Para él le costaba muchísimo adaptarse alnuevo idioma. Eric extrañaba mucho a Miupero esta parecía ignorarlo cuando conviva con Kenchiro. Un conocido de ella. Las gemelas pudieron pasar a quinto año, Erictuvo que estar al par con ellas pese que debería estar en cuatro año. Él notiene contacto con el grupo de Stan, solo con Butters porque siempre hablabacon Miu siempre en videollamadas. 

Decían que cuatro año les hacía mucha falta, no solo por hacerle burla si no porque todos quedaron marcados ante el escándalo de tuvo este en el entorno familiar.

Eric junto con Mi iba a enseñarle como comprar mandado en la Konbini (tienda de conveniencia japonesa); era lo cercano que podían ir de Tokio por el barrio de clase baja. Mi le mostraba Eric: Como comprar la carne en descuento, como el pollo sin hueso no había lo que era pollo en grandes porciones. Luego lo llevo en los vegetales y verduras. Ahí aprendió como distinguirlos en la calidad de estos.

Mi lo vio llorar cuando vio un pelirrojo pecoso parecido a Kyle e intentaba ir a darle un abrazo por su desesperación. Mi tuvo que detenerlo porque los extranjeros o halfs son muy despectivos con los desconocidos. Eric intentaba quitarla de encima pero ya viéndolo cerca a una distancia razonable no era él. Mi le toma sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas con las yemas de sus gruesos dedos.

—Toma ese pastel, Eric es para una cena sorpresa — Mi apunto con el dedo índice. un paquete de pastel de cartón. Es uno de chocolate con menta decía en la ilustración del paquete. Tiene una promoción de otro de fresa.

—¿Puedo tomar el de fresa? — Sugirió tomando los dos paquetes.

Mi asintió moviendo la cabeza con emoción. Las dos canastas que tienen ambos llenaron para la comida de un mes. Sí, es muy poco pero con el pollo y carne de res, también el delicioso salmón con pescado podían utilizarlo para la gastronomía de Japón. Fueron a la caja registradora a pagar los productos.

Los saco del congelador del exhibidor de los dulces. Eric lo que le fascinaba en Japón eran los dulces. Aunque son muy costosos por las marcas conocidas.

— Buenas tardes. ¿Es todo lo que va a llevar? Tenemos una promoción en lo que es la carne de puerco; si cocinaban la chuleta de cerdo empanizada— la cajera saca del refrigerador del mostrador la chuleta empañicada. Miu observaba con detenimiento las fechas de caducidad.

Eric no comprende porque no está irritada como los cajeros de Estados unidos. Ericestá en su derecha, moviendo sus pies de arriba hacia abajo mirando el techoiluminado también el piso del establecimiento.

— Serían **_diez mil quinientos ochenta y cuatro yenes._** ¿Algo más que gustaría complementar en su compra? — insistió la cajera con amabilidad hacia los dos niños. Eric se le quedo viendo como una chica de unos dieciséis años. Le llamaba la atención sus ligas de cabello en forma de gato blanco.

— No. Gracias—sonrió tomando sus bolsas de plástico reciclable. 

Los dos salieron sonando el sonido cuando llegaban más clientes al Konbini. La tarde es primaveral. Los pétalos de los sakuras comenzaban a florecer; caminaban pisando los ginkos porque son pequeños a la vista humana.

Mi caminaba sonriendo. Eric se siente tan fuera de lugar. Pero tiene que adaptarse, Mi vio a su hermana gemela conviviendo con Ken junto el grupo de amigos. Tienen el uniforme de preparatoria incluso se veía otro de secundaria. Eric quería ir con ella, Mi tuvo que sostener su brazo negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué nos ignora? Esos tipos se ven unos pendejos.

— Mi suspiro frustrada por el gesto de dolor tiene Eric— Si no fuera ser una representante estudiantil de mi clase. Te acompañaría en casa pero no puedo. Aquí es muy duro tener tiempo, ¿Por qué no ingresas al club de atletismo? Por mis amistades del comité estudiante puede acomodarte.

— Lo voy a hacer— Eric dijo poco entusiasmado suspirando cuando caminaban hacia el parque del edificio.

Una niña menor que ellos. Caminaba escuchándose unos cascabeles en sus manos y pies. Haciendo señas junto con un adolescente que subían las escaleras, parecían pelearse a insultos en su idioma.

Los dos subieron las largas escaleras. Eric se sentía exhausto por la rutina de cada día. Mas con las bolas de mandado, Mi lo ayudaba con la carga.

Otra chica se atraviesa con los dos. Parecía conocer a las dos personas que parecen ser sordo mudos. Después de un gran rato llegaron a su número de departamento.

Eric en los primeros meses se la pasaba dormido. El golpe de horario fue evidente; incluso se sentía muy abandonado. Quería que los vecinos lo ayudaran pero no entendían el idioma. Eric se sentía alisado ante un gran cambio de país. 

Meiko junto con su esposo llegaban tan tarde. Que no podían atenderlo ante sus necesidades: Meiko está en la larga espera del pasaporte japonés de Eric. Simon trabaja en tres trabajos que es el menos visto en el departamento.

Mi dejo sus zapatos, en el umbral de la puerta. Dejándolos en el borde para subir al piso del suelo, acomodados con orden también detuvo a Eric para que se quitase sus tenis. El acomodo de igual forma. Es difícil adaptarse a aquellas costumbres pero esto ayudaría a Eric no tener problemas con una sociedad tradicional.

Usaban sus respectivas pantuflas. Mi tiene unas de Melody rosas con flores, Eric son una de gatitos.

Eric era mucho más responsable comenzaba a guardar la despensa. Tomaba una tabla para cortar con un cuchillo las verduras las cortaba de forma mejor que jamás haría en su casa.

Mi prendía el sartén esperaba añadirle el aceite. Eric agarro abriendo el paquete de chuleta empanizada de puerco. Era un paquete familiar, aunque Eric compro con su propio dinero pollo para hacer un karage en forma de palomitas. Es el tiempo donde puede convivir con Mi sin hostigarla antes de irse a la primaria.

Mi seguía cociendo las chuetas. Eric masaba una masa para panes, no está muy acostumbrado a dejar de comer bísquets.

— ¿Miu llegara a cenar con nosotros?— pregunto preocupado, mientras saco unos panes en el horno. Agachándose, antes de eso tomo de la borde del horno, los guantes para ponérselos, anteriormente dejo la masa guarda en una cubeta de plástico; en el refrigerador para acompañarlos junto con la cena.

— Lo dudo mucho. Miu desde que llegamos a Japón siempre Kenchiro siempre se la lleva a varias tocadas. Pues ella se queda con él o con algún conocido de él. Le dijo siempre que nunca deje que la toquen.

— ¡¿Se queda a dormir con uno de ellos?! — Eric grito tratando de no caerse de los panes dejándolos en la pequeña isla en la cocina.

Mi encogió los hombros. Asintió en forma afirmativa ante su siseo. Terminaron de cocerse las chuletas. Comenzaba a dejarlas en los platos correspondientes. Se escuchó abriendo la puerta. Dejando sus zapatos de tacón poniéndose sus pantuflas. Es Meiko soltando su cabello largo hasta sus glúteos. Se desabrochaba el saco gris, desatándose su corbata. Dejando en un porta saco y corbata a lado de la estrecha pared.

Meiko subió hacia el piso, se ve la pequeña sala junto con la mesa de vidrio. Hay un comedor pequeño para seis personas reducido por el escaso espacio en el departamento. Eric dejaba la canasta de pan; Mi acomodaba los platos junto con unos palillos chinos, Eric ha tenido que acostumbrarse a los palillos aunque los odia demasiado.

— ¡Huele delicioso! Pude llegar temprano. Hace tiempo que no he comido desde mediodía. ¡La desventaja de mí adorado Japón!

La voz de Meiko cambio de inmediato cuando olfateo la comida casera que se ve en la mesa. Meiko corrió a sentarse en la silla echando un gran suspiro dejándose caer del cansancio. Eric le dejo el plato de comida caliente humeante.

— Meiko. Esto lo hicimos porque siempre tienes hambre cuando te duermes— Eric le dijo en un tono dulce a Meiko, limpiando su sudor por el constante trabajo.

— Mama. Disfruta la cena, le estoy enseñando a Eric cocinar como cocinamos aquí.

— Meiko sonrió. le recalco— Tienes que decirme mamá, Eric, soy tu madre adoptiva, siempre tengo que recordártelo.

— Lo siento. Extraño a mi mama... pero se niega hablarme conmigo cuando intento llamarla en la cárcel—Eric se sentó a lado de Meiko, reprimiendo las lágrimas en sus parpados. Ha llorado mucho en los meses que ha estado.

— Mama. No creo que debas presionarlo en eso. Apenas le cuesta vivir con nosotros. Eric por favor, no llores por ella; en vez de cuidarte y protegerte te ha herido tan mal. Me duele mucho no estar cerca, Miu en vez de estar contigo te ha estado en otras cosas.

Mi le entrego su plato junto con el suyo comenzó a ponerlo en la mesa. Estos hacían el rezo común de los japoneses « Provecho». Poniendo sus manos en el pecho.

Eric no pudo. Comenzó a tener una crisis de neurosis por el estrés que no ha sabido manejar. Meiko intentó calmarlo pero Eric suplicaba que su amada mama le hablara por teléfono.

Tuvieron que dejar la comida porque no podían comer al verlo llorar les partía el alma a las dos.

Eric pronto cumplirá en julio los once años. ¿La vida podría premiarlo esta vez?

Mi cada vez no está en casa. Pero Eric mejoraba siendo independiente y comenzaba a salir más de su encierro.

Meiko tiene el pasaporte japonés de Eric. Eric Ryota Seijino. En Japón tiene el apellido de ella. Vio con suma felicidad. Cuando abrió el sobre de los papeles de Eric. Fue un caso de emergencia; en común son diez años para conseguir la ciudadanía junto con el pasaporte del mismo.

Eric aprende a vivir en su segunda mejor vida. Una vida que Meiko quería desde muy niña obtener le otorgó esa oportunidad a el.

El judío no sabia de que Eric se había ido para siempre. Para evitar dramas por este. Miu seguía estando ausente en la vida familiar de su propia familia por su precoz pubertad.

Ya pronto termina mi primer fan fic Kyman. Lamento mucho si no he actualizado mucho. Este es el nudo de la historia. Gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
